


A Self Fulfilling Prophecy

by Danidoesathing



Series: Tales from the Garden [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT TO TAG THAT, I FINISHED IT MONTHS AGO, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Lots of timeline fuckery, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, akechi is still a bitch, akira and his terrible mental health habits, but hes trying, comfort takes a while, let akira work through his trauma dammit, lowkey inspired by Madoka Magica, mentions of past games, so mostly hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 153,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoesathing/pseuds/Danidoesathing
Summary: The former Phantom Thieves of Hearts begin to notice their leader beginning to act strangely and decide to investigate.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, shituka and makoharu if you squint
Series: Tales from the Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812472
Comments: 564
Kudos: 1422
Collections: Marigolds Discord Recs





	1. The Meeting of the Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> So uh  
> I posted an au on Tumblr and decided to write something for it  
> this is my first time writing for persona please go easy on me

**_Sunday, Feb 3rd_ **

**_Evening_ **

“What are we doin’ here, Mona? This better be good”

Ryuji huffed, slumping against the back of his chair, trying his best not to look as nervous as he felt. The group all seemed on edge, but they were trying their best hiding it. Not like it was doing it any good, they can read each other at this point. They haven’t had a formal Phantom meeting in nearly two months, not since everything that happened with Yaldabaoth....So if Mona was calling them all together now, something is clearly up. Not only that, but Akira was missing from the sudden meeting, which is never a good sign. Hell, even _Akechi_ is here. The fact that they were at Haru’s place instead of their currently absent leader’s didn’t do anything to calm their heightened nerves. 

“......isn’t Akira coming?” Makoto spoke up first. “Shouldn’t he be here?”

“That’s what we’re here to discuss,” Morgana sighs, ears dropping, sitting perched on top of Haru’s desk across from the former thieves. “Akira’s been acting…..weird ever since Christmas. He’s been going out at night, but won’t tell me what he’s going. He hasn’t been sleeping well either, but every time I ask he brushes me off. I’m starting to really get worried.”

Yusuke nodded, grimacing slightly. “I have noticed he’s been….distant as of late. I simply thought he was readjusting to an average high school life once more. However, I am growing concerned over his unusual behavior, and if the others have noticed as well.....” He trailed off.

Ann crossed her arms, keeping her eyes to ground.

“He’s been blowing me off, too. ‘I’ve got to work’, ‘I’m busy, sorry’, ‘I got plans’, I thought he was just mad at me or something, but apparently it’s not just me.”

She was met with nods and quiet murmurs in agreement. Of course they noticed, how could they not notice their own leader avoiding them? The heavy bags under his eyes, the midnight vanishing acts, the weird, out of nowhere questions, him avoiding them....all of them had gotten worried at this point. The shifty behavior from Akira hasn’t exactly gone unnoticed.

“I’ve attempted to speak to him about this, where he goes at night,” Goro said. “I haven’t been able to get a solid answer out of him. He’s surprisingly good at dodging questions, I should know. I’ve also attempted to follow him on these late night ‘walks’ as well-”

“Stalker,” Ryuji muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. The detective simply chose to ignore it.

“-but I always somehow lose sight of him. He usually vanishes not long after entering Shibuya, usually in the underground sections.”

“Ain’t this your job? How are you that effin’ bad at it?”

Goro sighed, turning to face the blond. 

“Sakamoto, if you think this is about my detective skills and nothing else, you’re dumber than I thought.” He put on a sweet, perfectly innocent smile. “Which is saying a lot”

“You little-”

“What Akechi is trying to say,” Makoto interrupted, putting her hands up and stepping between the two. “Is that something is clearly off with not only Akira, but this situation as a whole. This isn’t normal.”

Haru gasped, a mixture of realization and worry crossed her face.

“You don’t think....he’s going into the Metaverse?”

“That’s impossible!” Futaba exclaimed from her position on the bed. “The MetaNav vanished from our phones after we defeated Yalababa. None of us can’t enter the Metaverse anymore, right?”

“.......”

“Right?!” Futaba’s voice growing slightly more panicked at the tense silence.

“But.....Akira isn’t like us,” Yusuke said. “His unique abilities could allow him access to Metaverse still.”

“B-but Akechi-senpai has multiple personas too!” Sumire stammers out. “If Akira-senpai can enter the Metaverse again, shouldn’t he be able to do the same?”

“I’ve thought about that,” Goro said, brow furrowed in thought. “I don’t think it’s related to the wildcard ability, or if it is, it’s through a new form that I’m unaware of or simply don’t have access to yet. He most likely found another way in. Perhaps through a new persona? How would he use it if he didn’t have access? Maybe through the Velvet Room....or the app simply never disappeared from his phone and he hid it from us....”

“It doesn’t matter how,” Morgana spoke up once more. “What matters is why. If the Metaverse is accessible again, and Akira got involved without telling us, then something is clearly wrong. We got to figure out what’s going on and fast. If he’s out there risking his life for something, it’s gotta be important. We can’t risk our leader being in danger, and we can’t let him do this alone.”

“Right!” The team gave an enthusiastic response.

“We need a game plan. If Akira hasn’t told us yet, I don’t think he's just drop it on us anytime soon.” Ann said.

“Oh! I’ve still got that surveillance app on his phone!” Futaba pulled out her phone with a grin. “He’s working at Leblanc right now!”

She held up her phone, showing a map of Yongen-Jaya with a red dot labeled “Dork with Gun™” at the café. 

“I can look through his camera and check his texts too!" She said with a devious giggle. "Nothing is safe from the eyes of Oracle!”

“I can try to follow him and see where he’s going when he says he’s busy,” Makoto said. “Someone has to see what exactly he’s doing, not just where he’s going.”

“Yeah....about that.....” Ann began, rubbing the back of her neck. “Makoto, no offence, but I think we should hire someone else for that job.”

“What? Why?”

“Cause you.....kinda suck when it comes to stalking someone. I remember you trying to stalk us and you held the magazine you were “reading” upside down half the time.”

Makoto’s cheeks turned a bright shade pink, and she began to stutter. “W-well, I...uh...”

“And yet somehow, she still caught you,” Goro rubbed this temple, leaning against the wall. “I’ll go, none of you noticed when I was tracking you back then, and this is a part of my usual job after all.” 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea- wait what?”

“I’d suggest splitting up into groups to get as much information as we can in the fastest amount of time. Ann, Yusuke and Ryuji should stake out Shibuya for any activity. Haru and Makoto would be best at getting as much info on Akira and his recent behavior as possible. Sumire and Morgana should do as much as they can to find out any info about this reappearing Metaverse.”

He clapped his hands together, turning over to the slightly stunned group.

“Are we done here? Good! Regroup on Friday with what we know and continue from there. I’m going home and suggest you all do the same.”

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

“Who the hell made you the leader?” Ryuji snapped.

“I don’t see anyone else taking the initiative. By all means feel free to get up off your ass and actually do something whenever,” He said without looking back. “Keep me in the loop. I’ll let you all know if I find something.”

He left with the slam of the door behind him. An awkward pause followed.

“I hate to say it, but he’s right,” Morgana said. “It’s getting late. We should head back, get some rest. Make sure to keep in touch, ok?”

“Right!”

“Will do.”

“Got it!”

“Alright, this Phantom Thieves meeting is adjourned!”

“We don’t need the theatrics, Mona.”

“Oh, stuff it!”


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has a rough night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! hope y'all like it!  
> I've got the next chapter written out, just got some minor editing to do. So that'll be out soon

**_Monday, Feb 4th_ **

**_Early Morning_ **

It’s 2:38 am, Monday, February 4th. It was raining, and was 4ºC, or 39ºF currently. And Goro Akechi is wide awake.

He should be asleep, he knows he should be asleep. His body is aching and begging for any kind of rest but he just.... _couldn’t_. Not now. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Something was wrong, very, very wrong, but he couldn’t figure out _what_. 

It wouldn’t let him rest, itching at the back of his mind. A constant irritation under his skin. Too many questions and too many possibilities to keep him up in the early hours of the morning. The sounds of the city no longer providing the usual comfort, instead adding to Goro’s increasing anxiety. His thoughts were racing too fast for even him to keep up with. He couldn't seem to calm his racing heart.

To put it in less pretentious terms, Goro Akechi was fucking pissed.

He took down Shido, made amends with the Phantom Thieves (somewhat, they still don’t trust him, which is fair), fought a literal fucking GOD for the sake of the world, and yet he still can’t catch a break. Why can’t things just be simple for once? And of course Akira was being a cryptic piece of shit, which is _exactly_ what he needed. Things would be so much easier if he would just talk to them. If something was going on, why couldn’t the asshole come out and say it? What happened to “doing this as a team”? What’s so important that he couldn’t bother to tell his closest friends?

Was Goro a complete and utter hypocrite? Yes. Did he really give a shit? Not really. Because Akira was different from him. The great, heroic, overdramatic Joker who always did the right thing was far different from the lying, traitorous Crow.

He was supposed to be different at least. 

He paced back and forth across his apartment, footsteps echoing through the empty space. He clearly wouldn’t be going to sleep any time soon. It was too cold. The rain was too loud. His heart is beating too fast. There’s too many unanswered questions. 

If the Metaverse had returned, why? Is it even the Metaverse? Why had it returned if it did? Yalabaoth hadn’t returned, had he? Would that be why Joker had gone into the Metaverse? If that was the case, why wouldn’t he tell them? It would be better to attack with a team then alone. There hasn’t been a noticeable change in the population since Christmas Eve, so Yaldabaoth returning is doubtful, especially due to the fact that the Thieves still existed. Had the Mementos returned as well? Is the Velvet Room involved somehow? Perhaps a solo mission for the Wildcard? But so was he, why would it just be Joker? That wouldn’t make much sense either. Why was Joker hiding it from them? What was he even hiding them? Is he in danger? Why can’t he just tell him? None of this made sense.

Right now, no one knew what Akira was doing except for Akira. And Goro hated not knowing.

Goro was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the quiet ‘ping’ from his phone on the counter. He picked it up, flinching in the sudden harsh light from the screen.

**[Akira]: heeeeeeeeey ;)**

**[Akira]: you up?**

Speak of the devil.

**[Goro]: No**

**[Akira]: aw :(**

**[Goro] Shouldn’t you be asleep? You have school in a few hours**

**[Akira]: bold of you to assume i sleep**

**[Akira]: and what about you mr detective**

**[Goro]: Why are you messaging me so late then? Aren’t you keeping me up?**

**[Akira]: im booooooooooored**

**[Akira]: entertain me**

**[Goro]: I didn’t realize you were five**

**[Akira]: im full of surprises**

Goro couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Even with....whatever is going on, Akira is still Akira.

**[Akira]: wanna skip tomorrow?**

**[Akira]: or today i guess**

**[Goro]: You’re kidding me right?**

**[Akira]: come on**

**[Akira]: ill pay**

**[Goro]: For what? I never agreed to anything**

**[Akira]: idk**

**[Akira]: didnt think id get this far**

**[Akira]: wherever you wanna go**

**[Akira]: come on dont be a pussy**

**[Goro]: I’m not skipping school with you**

**[Akira]: :(**

**[Akira]: pleeeeeeaaaase**

**[Akira]: i just wanna hang out with u**

When did he get so clingy? Wasn’t he avoiding the others? What made Goro so special?

Well, Goro knew what made them special but still.

**[Goro]: Why?**

**[Akira]: cause youre my friend and i like spending time with you :(**

**[Goro]: Bullshit**

**[Akira]: come on**

**[Goro]: ...**

**[Goro]: Tomorrow Afternoon**

**[Goro]: The Jazz Club**

**[Akira]: :D**

**[Goro]: You’re paying**

**[Akira]: D:**

**[Goro]: You offered**

**[Akira]: still rude**

**[Goro]: And only if you actually get some sleep and go to school tomorrow**

**[Akira]: ugggggggggggggggh**

**[Akira]: god fine MOM**

**[Goro]: Fuck off**

**[Akira]: love u too**

**[Akira]: Night**

**[Goro]: Goodnight**

Goro sighed, with a slight smirk across his face, rereading through conversation. This was an opportunity for more information. Akira wasn’t the easiest to understand, sure, but with the right words and enough pressure he was sure he could get the former thief to talk. He was good at that. Akira trusted him, for some unknown reason. He can use that. If anyone could get information out of Akira, it was Goro. 

He set down his phone back on the counter, looking around the still dark, empty apartment. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter. He pulled out a bag of coffee beans. He might as well at this point. Guess he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

It’s going to be a long day.


	3. Going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Akira have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Akechi chapter! The other thieves will get their own turns in the next few chapters  
> btw I really appreciate all your comments!! they make me super happy to read through

**_Monday, Feb 4th_ **

**_After School_ **

Goro isn’t nervous. He isn’t. He doesn’t get nervous. There’s no reason to be nervous, so he isn’t nervous. It doesn't bother him that Akira is fifteen minutes late. It doesn’t bother him that Akira is _never_ late, especially not when he invites someone out. He’s not at all debating with himself to ask Futaba his location to make sure he’s not dying in some alleyway. He doesn’t need reassurance that Akira didn’t ditch him, or that he’s not dying to some petty shadow somewhere in the Metaverse. Because he’s not that clingy. So he’s fine.

He’s fine.

Goro stirred his untouched mocktail with the cheap straw sticking out. The music played softly through the quiet club. The place was almost empty, which was to be expected. No one really wanted to go out for drinks on a Monday afternoon. He didn’t really like it when it was busy anyway. Every once in a while the server would come over, ask if he needed anything, how was he doing, etc. She probably pitied him, thinking he was a pathetic boyfriend that had gotten stood up. Or she was just hoping to get a good tip. He couldn’t blame her for the latter.

“Hey!”

He looked up at the sound of the voice, greeted by a raven haired boy with tired eyes and a stupid grin.

“You’re late.”

Akira sat down next to him, and threw his bag down. He rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing slightly.

“Sorry, sorry. I fell asleep during the last period and I forgot Mona wasn’t there to wake me up.”

He laughed a little, fiddling with his glasses. _Lie._ Goro narrowed his eyes, but didn’t push it. He didn’t want to play his cards too early.

“You already ordered?” Akira said, taking a drink of his own mocktail that Goro had ordered them.

“Yes, I wasn’t going to wait for you.”

“Ouch.”

“You look terrible.”

“Double ouch.”

Well, it was the truth. Akira’s had heavy bags under his eyes, exhaustion practically radiating off of him. His hair was messy, more than usual, and his clothes were unkempt. He sat slumped down in his chair, letting out a yawn.

“Did you actually sleep last night?”

“Did you?”

“Akira...”

“No, you’re not allowed to lecture me about healthy sleeping schedules. That’s Morgana’s job.”

Goro sighed, rubbing the side of his face.

“Why did you invite me out?”

“Why not?”

“Don’t avoid the question.”

“I’m not!” Akira chuckled, leaning back, apparently amused by the situation. “I just wanted to spend time with you, is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes.”

“Not everything is a conspiracy, Mr. Detective. Sometimes people just say what they mean. I invited you out cause I wanted to, that's all.”

‘But you’re not just “people”,’ Goro thought. ‘You’re Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the great Trickster, the unbeatable rival, the only other wildcard in this god forsaken city. You’re far too much like me, and that makes you unique. It makes you a liar’

He didn’t say it outloud, of course. He wasn’t that stupid.

“You still look like you got hit with a bus.”

“Aw, you worried about me?”

“I’m just making sure that your little gang doesn’t blame your death on me.”

“So you _are_ worried about me,” Akira said, that stupid shit eating grin on his face, like he won.

“Akira.”

“Oooo bringing out the stern voice.”

_“ Akira .”_

The former thief leaned back, sighing. He pushed his glasses up before speaking. 

“Goro, I’m alright.” _Lie_ “School has been stressing me out and screwing with my sleep-” _Lie_ “and while I appreciate the concern really, I’m fine.” _Lie_

“So school is where you’re going at night?”

Goro knowingly caught him off guard, hoping to get a good reaction out of him. And it worked. Akira’s mask fell, just for a split second. He tensed, and his eyes widened, like a deer in headlights. The color drained from his face. His grip on the edge of the table tightened. His eyes held panic, shock, probably at being caught, and....guilt. He recovered quickly, face quickly returning to a neutral state, but it was too late. _Got him._

It took him a second before he spoke again.

“Am I not allowed to go out?”

“On mysterious walks in the dead of the night without telling anyone where you’re going? No, you’re not.”

“I like going on walks, sue me.”

Goro scoffed. “In the middle of the night?”

“Yes! It helps me think! When did this turn into an interrogation?!”

Akira crossed his arms with a huff, clearly beginning to grow irritated by his questions. They were lucky the place was practically deserted, otherwise they would get more than a few stares from the staff. The waitress hadn’t been back to the table.

Goro leaned closer, speaking in a quiet anger. 

“Akira, if you think people aren’t taking notice about.....whatever is going on with you, then you’re sorely mistaken. They are getting worried. Even if it’s nothing, which I know it isn’t, or not, you need to start taking care of yourself. You need to stop avoiding this, and actually tell me the truth.”

Akira shifted in his chair, and didn’t speak. He curled in on himself. He avoided eye contact, looking like he was debating with himself.

“Say something.”

Akira flinched a little at his tone.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“For making you worry. I’m sorry.”

He paused for a moment, looking up at Goro.

“I’ll do better, I will. It’s not a big deal, really. I’ve just got to take care of a few things. It’s going to be ok.”

This isn’t as reassuring as Akira seems to think.

“I’m just really.....really tired. But I’ll get better. I promise.”

Another none answer. What the hell was going on? What was he doing at night? Something was doing this to him. The question is _what_. He’s alway been pretty terrible at taking care of himself, but never quite this bad. What is scaring him so much that he has to lie to them? To him?

Akira just smiled, putting a hand on Goro’s shoulder, in an attempt to reassure. 

“Just trust me, ok?”

‘Trust me’. Goro almost wanted to laugh. Almost. Akira must be joking. For someone supposed to be a genius leader, he really was a dumbass at times. He doesn’t trust anyone, and Akira knows that. Especially not when the one asking for trust is being a shady asshole.

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temple. He had doubted Akira would just directly tell him outright, and he was proven correct. Goro’s best bet right now was to back out and let Akira think he believes him. 

“Fine, fine,” He said waving his hand. “I trust you.”

_Lie_

Akira smiled, either reassured by Goro’s blatant lie, or was at least pretending that he bought it. He is stupidly trusting in the detective. He might as well use it to his advantage. He looked down at his phone, seeming a bit alarmed.

“Oh shit, I gotta go.”

He stood up, picking up his bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed his drink and finished the rest of it in a single swig.

“What is it?”

“I promised Boss that I’d take the evening shift so he could take the night off for himself. I didn’t realize it got so late. I’ll see you later, Akechi!”

“Wait, you’re supposed to pay!”

Akira groaned, pulling a couple thousand yen and throwing it on the table on the table.

“You’re so mean, making a poor, broke high school student pay-”

“Broke my ass. This doesn’t even cover the whole tab-”

“Bye!”

Akira ran out before Goro could say anything else. Whatever. It didn’t matter. He had gotten information. Somewhat. Ok, he barely got anything of the former thief, but he got something. Which was enough for Goro at the moment. It had to be. He’ll have to find out what Akira’s doing through his usual means.

Guess, he should leave too, people were starting to filter in. He paid the rest of the tab, and exchanged pleasantries with the owner while leaving. 

Goro stepped out, looking out over the city streets, careful to avoid any of the large puddles from last night. Akira was right, it had gotten late. He turned to head home when his phone rang. 

The number read as “Unknown”. That’s never a good sign.

“Hello?”

“Goro Akechi?” A young girl’s voice came through the other end.

“Who is this?”

“My name is Lavenza. I believe we need to talk.”


	4. Coffee and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru go for coffee, while Ann and Ryuji wait for Yusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combined Makoto and Haru + Ann and Ryuji chapter! Got a few more chapters with the Phantom Thieves before Lavenza so keep an eye out, but may I offer some Sojiro and Maruki until then?

**_Monday, Feb 4th_ **

**_After School_ **

Makoto shifted in her seat at the counter of the Café Leblanc. Her legged bounced unconsciously. She was anxious, how could she not be? Akira could be in serious danger, and here she was getting coffee with Haru. She should be out there, helping Akira or talking to him or following him. They should be by his side. Sojiro had offered the two of them the coffees when got there, sure, and they were here to get info about his recent activities, which she knows is helpful, but....she just wanted to do more. 

Haru seemed perfectly fine, smiling innocently and swaying her legs back and forth on the stool like absolutely nothing wrong. Makoto couldn’t tell if she was that optimistic or she was just good at hiding her own fears. 

Sojiro set down their cups in front of them, catching Makoto’s attention from her thoughts.

“Here you go, ladies.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sakura!” Haru said, happily picking up her coffee and taking a sip. How can she be so calm? 

“So, what brings you two down the shop today? Or are you just here to get some free coffee from an old man,” Sojiro said with a smile.

“Um, actually sir...” Makoto began. “We’re here to talk about Akira. Has he been seeming weird lately at all?”

Sojiro paused, taken aback by the odd question. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not really. Why? Is something wrong with the kid?” He said with concern in his voice.

“Oh no,” Haru said, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. “He’s just....been acting a bit strange, and we were wondering if you had seen him do anything weird is all. It’s probably just us, but we wanted to make sure.”

“Well, uh...” Sojiro scratched his face. “He’s been going out at night a lot more, but you know he’s a teenager, what do you expect. It’s not like he’s got a curfew or anything. I trust him not to do anything stupid.”

He paused for a second.

“But now that you mention it, he did ask me something really weird the other day...”

* * *

_Akira had been giving him a weird look since his shift started, but Sojiro hadn’t really pushed for him to say anything. If the kid wanted to talk, he could on his own time._

_“Hey....Sojiro?”_

_He’s using his first name, must be serious. The place was empty at the time, he must’ve wanted privacy._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I...uh...” The kid stuttered, leaning over the counter. He avoided eye contact._

_“What did you do?”_

_“Nothing!”_

_Sojiro laughed._

_“I’m just kidding. What is it?”_

_“I....I wanted to ask you something”_

_He paused for a moment._

_“You’re....happy right?”_

_That caught him off guard. Is that what was bothering him? “Am I.......happy?”_

_“Yeah. With how everything turned out I mean. I know it’s been kinda a rough year-”_

_“Kid...”_

_“And I know I’m not the easiest to deal with, like with the probation and the whole Phantom Thief thing, and then the whole thing on Christmas-”_

_“Kid!”_

_“And I just wanted to make sure-”_

_“Akira!”_

_Sojiro put his hands on Akira’s shoulders. That seemed to pull him out of his thoughts._

_“What brought this up?”_

_“I just.....want to make sure that you're happy.”_

_He avoided looking at the older man, and kept his eyes to the ground. Sojiro sighed._

_“Look, if you're asking me if I’m happy in general, then yeah, sure, I’m happy. If you’re asking if I’m happy with how this year turned out, then yes, I’m happy that Futaba is out of her room enjoying her life and that the world was saved. If you’re asking if I’m happy with you and how you’ve been acting, then what kind of question is that? If I wanted you out, you’d be out on the streets by now. Look, I didn’t know what would happen if I hadn’t taken you in, but I’m really glad I did. You’re a good kid. So yes, to answer your question, I’m happy with how things are.”_

_Akira sighed, seemingly relieved. He gave Sojiro a smile._

_“Thanks Boss. Sorry for the weird question.”_

_“Don’t mention it.”_

_He patted the top of his head, returning the smile._

* * *

Both were taken aback. That is....weird. Why would he ask such an odd question out of the blue? _Why_ was he asking? And who else?

“I didn’t really think much about it. Thought maybe he was just insecure or something. Are you sure he’s ok?”

“O-oh, yeah!” Makoto spoke up, shaking her head. “It’s probably nothing. Thanks for the coffee, Mr. Sakura.”

She stood up, setting her cup down and throwing on her coat. She picked up her bag, and began to walk out the door. She had an idea.

“We should get going. Come on, Haru.”

She grabbed Haru’s arm, who was desperately trying to finish her coffee, pulling her out the door.

“Thank you for the coffee! See you later, Mr. Sakura!”

The girls ran out before Sojiro could say another word. He sighed, dumping out what's left in the cups down the drain.

"Dang kids....Always causing trouble...."

* * *

“Did he ask me anything strange?” Ms. Kawakami said. She furrowed her brow, trying to think back. “Well....he asked me if I was happy a little while ago. I thought it was weird, but I thought he was just making sure I was doing alright. He’s nice like that you know?”

* * *

Yuuki laughed a little. “Uh....I don’t know. I guess? He asked if I was happy a few weeks ago, kinda out of the blue. I said I wish the PT could still be out there, stealing hearts and saving people. But that, yeah, I was happy. Why do you ask?”

* * *

“Well,” Hifumi said, her hand under her chin. “He hasn’t been around so much in the past month. He tells me he’s too busy or has work, which is a shame but it’s a part of life. His behavior when is around is rather fidgety and had been asking me odd questions about how I feel. I assumed he was just stressed. Please tell him to come back to church when he has the time.”

* * *

“You know I can’t answer that,” Takuto said, an apologetic look on his face. “Patient confidentiality, I’m sorry.”

“I know, Maruki-senesi, but is there anything you can tell us? Any weird questions he might have asked you or just something out of the ordinary. Just anything” Makoto pleaded. He looked away from them.

“Makoto-”

“Please, it doesn’t have to be one of your sessions. Just anything.”

Makoto and Haru looked at him with pleading eyes. Takuto sighed, pushing his glasses up. 

“Well, if it’s outside of the meetings, I guess I could talk about it...”

He paused for a second, before turning back to the girls.

“Akira had an....odd conversation about my work with me. It was right before I left, we had gone out to celebrate the publication of my paper. He talked about how saving people was good, but how forcing someone will on another is wrong? I was a bit confused on what he meant. Still am. He asked me about happiness and if I was happy....It was just all around very odd.”

Haru and Makoto tensed, and exchanged a look between each other. 

“Thank you, Maruki-sensei. That’s all we needed to know.”

“Is there something going on with Akira? Is he ok?”

“Y-yes,” Haru stuttered out quickly. “I-i mean, he’s fine! We should be going now. Goodbye.”

“Wait-”

The duo ran before the doctor could ask anything more. Takuto sighed again, shoving his hands in his pockets. That was....strange. Really strange. Maybe it was time he should speak with Akira himself.

**_Tuesday, Feb 5th_ **

**_After School_ **

“Ryuji, if you’re going to sit and pout the whole time you might as well go home”

Ryuji huffed, crossing his arms. “Hey! I ain’t pouting!”

Ann rolled her eyes, leaning back. “Sure...Whatever you say, hon”

The duo sat back on the bench, partially freezing to death in the busy underground parts of Shibuya waiting for.....something. Right now they were just stuck people watching. He wasn’t sure what exactly they were supposed to be looking for. Maybe for some wormhole to open up or a giant shadow to start wrecking stuff, or.....ANYTHING. Literally anything. Ryuji isn’t sure if he’s more bored or irritated but he wasn’t happy regardless. He just wanted this to be over.

“Where the hell is Yusuke? It’s been nearly an hour!”

“Probably got distracted by something, knowing him”

Ryuji groaned, sprawled out on the metal bench, legs halfway hanging off the side. He pulled the jacket tighter over him, trying to block out the cold. Ann, on the other hand, looked perfectly comfortable. She sat with her legs crossed, playing on her phone, looking like she walked straight out a magazine. Even bundled up, she still looked perfect. It really was not fair. 

“So,” Ryuji spoke up first. “What do you think it is?”

“What is?”

“You know, with Akira. What do you think is going on with him?”

Ann sighed, shoving her phone in her pocket. She paused for a moment before she spoke.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s just nervous about going home? He’s going back in a few months and maybe he’s upset about that?”  
He nodded, but neither of them really bought it. 

“.....Do ya really think he’s back going into the Metaverse?”

“Even if he could, he knows it’s too dangerous to go alone down there. He’s not stupid, he wouldn’t go into it without us.”

“He also wouldn’t keep secrets from us.”

Ann flinched at his harsh tone. Ryuji felt a pang of guilt almost immediately. Can’t ever seem to say the right thing, huh?

“Sorry....”

“It’s alright. We’re all on edge.”

“It’s just....I don’t know, I’m frustrated I guess? I just don’t get it! We’re his team! His best friends! He’s supposed to trust us, right? He’s our leader for god’s sakes! What’s so goddamn important that he’s gotta keep it a secret from his best friends?!”

Why is his best friend just blowing them off like this? Why can’t he just trust them?

Ryuji put his head in his hands. He thought it was supposed to get easier. A normal high school kid with normal high school problems. He saved the world, saved his friends, became famous, and that was it, right? It was time to just spend time enjoying the victory and just relax. . At least it’s supposed to be. Sure, he missed being Skull and all, but he isn’t dumb enough to go into the Metaverse alone. 

‘I swear to god,’ He thought. ‘If Akira is doing this for a stupid ardenline rush, I’m kick his ass.’

Ann sighed again, rubbing his back. 

“I.....I don’t know. I wish I did. I wish he would just invite us out to that stupid burger place and we can all just hang out again. I wish we were doing something other than just sitting here, but....right now it’s all we can do. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but we’re helping him. Whether he likes it or not, we’re helping him.”

“I know, I know.....you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Ryuji snorted, and sat up. He rubbed his face.

“Yeah, I don’t know about that.”

“Awww don’t be like that.”

“Sorry, I’m not Mona.”

They laughed, slumped against each other on the metal bench, no doubt getting a few stares from the busy crowd. Not like they cared, anyway.

“So.....what now?”

“We should probably wait for Yusuke, then go looking around to see what we can find. Hope he gets here soon, my ass is starting to hurt.”

“I’ll call him.”

“Why didn’t you call him earlier?”

“I uh.....”

“Did you forget you had a phone?”

“Shut up!”

Ann pulled her phone out, dialing Yusuke’s number with a pout. Ryuji chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Yusuke, where you at? We’ve been waiting for you for like an hour- Wait slow down.”

Ryuji looked up, seeing a worried expression crossed across Ann’s face.

“Yusuke, Yusuke! What flowers? What are you talking about? I can’t understand you. Japanese please!”

Ann stood up, raising her voice slightly over the noise of the crowd. He could hear Yusuke’s voice on the other end.

“Look, just tell me where you are, and we’ll come get you.”

Ann paused for a moment, before gesturing for Ryuji to stand.

“Alright, stay there. We’ll be there in just a second.”

She hung up, shoving her phone in her pocket.

“Let’s go”

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know, I think Yusuke found something.”


	5. Press Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba tries to get her mind off things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers

**_Tuesday, Feb 5th_ **

**_Evening_ **

“Nooooooooooo!” Futaba cried out at the absolute anguish of the game over screen. This level was really giving her some trouble for some an hour and half now. She was really off her A-game today. Kinda like the day before. And the day before that. And the day before-

Futaba shook her head. She wasn’t sure why she was doing so bad. It’s not that she was worried or anything. Nah, she wasn’t worried. Everything’s going to be fine. It’s not like Akira is in huge trouble. It’s probably nothing. He’ll be ok. He’s Joker! The leader of the Phantom Thieves! It’s ridiculous to even doubt him! There’s nothing he can’t beat. I mean, after a God you’d assume you’re pretty much untouchable at this point, right?

Right?

She groaned, caving and checking the tracker the fifteenth time that day. He was at the movie theater, the little labeled dot sitting over the map. Just like he was half an hour ago. 

See? He’s just watching a movie. He’s not doing anything weird or going off into other dimensions or risking his life needlessly. He’s just acting like a completely normal teenager. Akira’s fine.

Everything is fine.

They’re gonna find out what’s going on.

It’s probably just a misunderstanding, anyway.

They’ll figure it out.

Cause they’re the Phantom Thieves.

They always do.

She checked it again. He’s still at the theater. He’s still ok.

Futaba sighed, restarting the level, furiously pressing the buttons on the control in hopes of a lucky victory. Dodge, attack, attack, dodge. Almost almost almost almost-!

Game over.

“Stupid birds....” She muttered under her breath. They always seemed to catch her off guard. 

She heard her phone vibrate on her desk. She leaned over, nearly falling over in the process, and grabbed it. She checked the new messages from the group chat.

**[Group Chat: Joker Protection Squad]**

**[Panther]: GUYS**

**[Panther]: WE FOUND SOMETHING**

**[Oracle]: WHAT**

**[Fox]: Correction, I found something.**

**[Skull]: you also got lost and we had to come and find you**

**[Panther]: Yeah**

**[Fox]: Regardless, something strange was discovered.**

**[Oracle]: GUYS DONT KEEP ME IN SUSPENSE WHAT DID YOU FIND**

* * *

_“Uh....is this it?” Ann said, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. “Yusuke, you made it seem a lot more intense on the phone than....this.” She gestured vaguely in front of them._

_The three of them stood, staring at a dead end wall in an empty, small back alleyway. Ryuji and Ann stood behind Yusuke, both looking annoyed and skeptical._

_“It’s.....gone,” Yusuke spoke softly, confusion in his voice._

_“What is?” Ryuji said._

_“The walkway. It was right here but it vanished.”_

_A what?_

_“Yusuke, this is a wall,” Ryuji said with a snort._

_“Yes, but beforehand there was an entrance.” He reached out, touching the wall. His face showed frustration._

_“Alright, so just....tell us what happened.” Ann said, waving her hands._

_Yusuke sighed, looking back at them._

_“Well, I was walking to our meeting place, I had gotten off a stop early to save money, but I had got turned around. I attempted to find my way back but I found something odd.”_

_“The walkway?” Ann questioned._

_“Yes, but the opposite side of the walkway.” Yusuke said. “I, of course, followed the rather gorgeous path and ended up....somewhere. It had looked similar to the underground parts of Shibuya but....off. There were flowers decorating the walls and floor and it was completely vacant. Not a soul in sight. I grew a bit panicked, but found an opening and came through here.”_

_He pointed to the wall._

_“Wait, dude...” Ryuji said, nervousness coming through. “Did you enter the Mementos by accident?!”_

_Yusuke put a hand on his chin. “I’m not sure if it was the Mementos. It was a similar feeling but.....distinctly different.”_

_“Then....where did you go?” Ann said._

_“I don’t know. It was a rather brief visit. But the flowers have still remained, apparently.”_

_“What?”_

_“The flowers around this section have not vanished.”_

_Ryuji and Ann looked at each other, confused._

_“....what flowers?”_

_Yusuke huffed, annoyance across his face._

_“Are you both blind? Those!”_

_He gestured to the corners of the allway. Ann's eyes followed his arm. There were....flowers. Blue, practically fucking glowing flowers curled around the edges of the alleyway, broking through the cracks in the wall. The curved around the wall, the sides, becoming more and more scarce as the alleyway exits into the crowd. How did she not notice those before? Blue flowers are pretty eye catching. Were those....always there?_

_“Wait, where the hell did those come from?!” Ryuji exclaimed._

_Yusuke blinked in surprise. “Could you two...truly not see them?”_

_“No, we couldn’t.” Ann said in a quiet voice._

* * *

**[Oracle]: y’all found flowers?**

**[Skull]: magical appearing and glowing flowers. Plus, Yusuke literally ended up in another dimension how is that not important**

**[Fox]: It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It was quite a beautiful place.**

**[Panther]: Yusuke not now**

**[Queen]: That’s really weird**

**[Panther]: An understatement**

**[Noir]: What kind of flowers are they?**

**[Skull]: idk anything about flowers**

**[Panther]: Hold on ill send a pic**

**[Panther]:** **_Photo sent_ **

**[Violet]: Wow those are so pretty!**

**[Noir]: Oh! Those are Freesias!!**

**[Noir]: They usually aren’t that shade of blue though**

**[Fox]: I believe that color is royal blue.**

**[Skull]: why am I at all surprised you know that?**

**[Violet]: Why are you guys just seeing them now? And why did Yusuke enter that weird place?**

**[Fox]: I’m not sure myself. It’s very odd.**

**[Crow]: I doubt we’re going to answers by guessing the colors of flowers**

**[Panther]: At least we’re trying something**

**[Crow]: In other news, I possibly found someone that can give us some information**

**[Oracle]: what??**

**[Queen]: Wait who?**

**[Violet]: What did they say??**

**[Crow]: I’m going to see if it’s a reliable source first before I give any details**

**[Panther]: WHAT**

**[Oracle]: dude come on**

**[Skull]: we’re suppose to be a team man!**

**[Crow]: I don’t want to get your hopes up**

**[Oracle]: too late**

**[Oracle]: who called you akechi**

**[Crow]: HOW**

**[Crow]: Oh right**

**[Oracle]: >:3**

**[Oracle]: tell me whooooo**

**[Crow]: I will let you all know when I do**

**[Panther]: oh come on please**

**Crow is offline**

**[Skull]: asshole**

**[Queen]: We should investigate further. Keep an eye out for weird walkways or blue flowers**

**[Queen]: Haru and I found some odd things too. We’ll meet up on Friday.**

**[Panther]: aight, we’ll keep staking out Shibuya. We’ll let you know if we find anything!**

**[Violet]: I’ll let Morgana know what’s going on. We’ll keep an eye out too!**

**Panther is offline**

**Skull is offline**

**Queen is offline**

**Fox is offline**

**Noir is offline**

**Violet is offline**

Futatba sighed, setting her phone back on the desk, successfully falling over this time. She climbed back into her chair sluggishly, still partially off the chair. She pushed up her glasses and checked the tracker once more.

Oh.

The dot is gone.

THE DOT IS GONE.

She began to panic, refreshing the page. Nothing. She refreshed it again. Nothing. She refreshed again-

And it’s back. He’s still at the movie theater. He’s still watching the movie. He’s still fine. He’s still there.

It must have been a weird glitch. Of course. Things glitch, it happens. Nothing to worry about. She felt silly now, what a dumb thing to panic over. It was nothing. Just a normal, average thing that could happen to literally anyone kinda of glitch. 

It's fine.

Futaba looked back up at her game, still stuck on the game over screen. She sat up in her chair, and pressed the reset button once again.


	6. Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and Morgana explore Shinjuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I was spelling Yaldabaoth wrong this whole time end me now

**_Wednesday, Fed 6th_ **

**_After School_ **

Shinjuku was pretty busy this time of day. The streets were full of students heading home from school and people out shopping. Everyone seeming to be having a good time. 

Sumire weaved her way through the dense crowd. She wasn’t too sure what she was looking for exactly, a magical sign from the heavens that she’s heading in the right direction maybe? She didn’t know. But she thought the flower shop was a good place to start. Akira-senpai worked there for a while, and with the weird blue ones appearing, maybe she and Morgana could find something there!

She was doing pretty alright.

Sumire pushed her way into the flower shop, careful to not knock an already dizzy Morgana out of her bag. The chimp of the door caught the attention of the manager behind the counter. She looked up at the student from what she was writing.

“Welcome!”

“Oh h-hello!” Sumire stuttered out.

“What can I get for you?”

“Um, actually....” Sumire said, fiddling with her hands. “I was wondering if Akira Kurusu was working today? I wanted to drop off some lunch for him...”

The woman behind the counter shook her head. “Oh Kurusu? He doesn’t work here anymore.”

Sumire blinked in surprise. “O-oh, really? What happened?”

“He quit a little while ago. He said that his schedule was getting too busy to keep working here. It’s understandable, he’s got school and all. It’s a shame though, he was a great worker.”

“He’s busy, huh?” Morgana said, looking up at Sumire through the bag. “Sound suspicious.”

Sumire smiled and nodded. “He is a really hard worker. Did he say anything weird to you? Maybe about any blue flowers....?”

The woman gave her a weird look. “Not particularly, no. He was always more a red person anyway. Are you his friend?”

She nodded, pushing her glasses up. “Mhm, I just thought it w-was strange is all. H-he always said he liked working here...”

“Well, he must have gotten too busy. If he ever wants to come back, he’s always welcome.”

Sumire began to step out of the shop, looking behind her. “I’ll let him know! T-thank you ma’am!”

She left out into the streets, looking down at Morgana peeking out of her bag.

“So, he quit this job too? It seems like the Leblanc is the only place he’s still working at. Probably cause he lives there. That’s another weird thing to add the giant pile of weirdness.” Morgana said, tail waving side to side. He seemed frustrated by the whole situation.

“Maybe he’s just busy?” Sumire said, doubt in her voice.

“Come on, you know that’s not it.”

Sumire grimaced, looking away into the crowd. She didn’t want to believe that Akira was doing this. He wouldn’t do this. She knew him. He’s a good person, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. He had helped them through everything. She wanted to believe this was all just a misunderstanding, and that Akira was just really busy for some reason that isn’t dangerous or supernatural at all. She wanted to believe him when he said he was fine. She really, really wanted to. But Sumire knew better than that.

She nodded, a dishearten look on her face. “I know...”

She sighed, walking down the bustling streets, until something caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks.

“Mona, do you see that?”

“See what?” Morgana climbed halfway out of his hiding place in the bag, trying to get a good look around. “I’m not seeing anyth-”

Morgana stopped, taking notice of what Sumire was talking about. There sat a....door, completely unnoticed by the large crowd of people. It seemed to lead to nowhere, not connected to any sort of building or wall. It looked like something out of a prison, shaped like a cell. An eerie glow seemed to radiate off of it. It was made up of three bars, but beyond that was clouded in a blue fog. It was closed, with more of those flowers circled around the bars.

“Is that a....door?” She asked out loud.

Morgana jumped out of the bag, walking up to it. He circled it, before speaking up again.

“I think it’s the door to the Velvet Room!”

“That place Akira-senpai dreams about?”

“Yeah, I think so! He did mention that it looked like a prison...”

'A prison?' She thought, 'Why would such a place be a prison for him?'

Sumire nodded, cautiously stepping forward towards the door. She reached out and pulled on one of the bars, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s locked....” She muttered, looking up at the door.

“I’m not sure we can enter through this way. We have to be invited in I think...” Morgana said, swaying his tail back and forth.

“Then how come we can see it? I don’t think it was here before....Or if it was, I didn’t see it before.”

“Think it might have something to do with the flowers?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Sumire pulled out her phone, and took a picture of the glowing door.

**[Violet]: Look at what me and Mona found!**

**[Violet]:** **_Photo sent_ **

**[Oracle]: WHOOOOAAA**

**[Queen]: *Mona and I**

**[Fox]: How beautiful....**

**[Panther]: What is that???**

**[Violet]: We think it might be the door to the Velvet room!**

**[Crow]: That is very similar to the door to the room**

**[Crow]: At least the blue glow is. “Igor” mentioned the Velvet room was different for everyone**

**[Crow]: The flowers are still new. I suspect that these are separate from the room itself.**

**[Skull]: wait you can enter the velvet room?????**

**[Oracle]: yeah man we’ve established this. keep up man**

**[Skull]: why didn’t anyone tell me??**

**[Fox]: These flowers are different, but the color remains the same**

**[Noir]: Those are Daffodils!! They usually aren’t blue**

**[Panther]: How do you know so many about flowers??**

**[Noir]: Oh! I have a garden and when I first started I read a ton of books on them to be prepared!**

**[Noir]: I know everything now!**

**[Panther]: :0 Youre brain is like a flower wikipedia**

**[Violet]: Anyway**

**[Violet]: The door was locked too**

**[Crow]: Well yeah, you need to be invited**

**[Violet]: That’s what Mona said**

**[Fox]: Did the door just appear?**

**[Crow]: No, it was always there**

**[Crow]: There are doors all around Tokyo, you just found the one located in Shinjuku**

**[Queen]: How come we're only seeing it now?**

**[Crow]: I’m not sure, usually it’s only visible to those who can enter, like me or Akira**

**[Crow]: However, the flowers and the doors becoming visible to you at the same time can’t be a coincidence**

**[Skull]: yea, i’ve been seeing these flowers all over the city now**

**[Queen]: They’re all over the school**

**[Panther]: Yeah its weeeiiird**

**[Panther]: I dont think anyone else can see them either which freaks me out**

**[Oracle]: Phantom Thief privilege is seeing into the ghost dimension**

**[Skull]: WAIT HOLD ON NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GHOSTS**

“That idiot,” Morgana muttered, perched from Sumire’s shoulders. She couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. 

**[Violet]: Are the flowers coming from the Velvet Room?**

**[Crow]: Unlikely. These are relatively new, and are appearing in our world**

**[Crow]: I believe these are something entirely different**

**[Fox]: The colors appear to be different too**

**[Queen]: So the flowers are related but probably don’t come from the room**

**[Crow]: Correct**

**[Crow]: I’ll example more on Friday. I’m bringing a guest**

**[Skull]: your “source”?**

**[Crow]: Yes**

**[Violet]: Alright, keep us updated please?**

**[Crow]: Fine**

She sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket. Mona climbed down from his perch and slipped back into the bag, causing Sumire to nearly drop it in the process. 

“Mrrrow!” Morgana cried out in a panic.

“Ah, sorry sorry!!!” 

Sumire pulled the straps of the bag over her shoulder, stumbling forward back into the bustling crowd of Shinjuku.


	7. A Desire to Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Maruki talk over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote Maruki into this fic but I'll be damned if I'm writing him out now

**_Thursday, Feb 7th_ **

**_Evening_ **

“Ah, Akira! Thanks for coming!” Takuto said with a smile.

Akira rubbed the back of his head, sitting down in the booth across from him.

“No need to thank me for just showing up, Maruki-sensei. I mean you offered me food, how could I say no?” He said with a laugh.

“Oh, you don’t need to call me that! I’m not your teacher anymore, so there’s no need for formalities.”

Akira shrugged, with a lopsided grin on his face. He seemed tired, heavy bags under his eyes. They were noticeable to the doctor even if partially hidden behind the glasses. His hair was a mess and clothes unkempt, which was unusual for the student, who had always made sure he looked. Had he been sleeping lately? 

“Whatever you say, doc.”

The waiter came over and took their order. Akira ordered an extra large beef bowl. Takuto almost laughed. Looks like his large appetite hasn’t changed in the past few months.

“So, why did you call me out? Or did you just miss my handsome face?” Akira said with his usual smirk.

Takuto laughed. “Well, we haven’t seen each other since November, and I never got the chance to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well, without the Phantom Thieves, I’m not sure where the world would be at,” Takuto said, a bit quieter than before, trying to avoid any unwanted attention from the surrounding customers. “So, consider this a sort of thank you. For everything you guys did.”

He conveniently left out the part that he was worried, along with the visit from Makoto and Haru. He felt guilt for lying, even if it was just partially, but a part of Takuto knew he couldn’t ask outright. Akira wasn’t the type to admit he was hurting, ever. He had to try out another method.

Akira blinked in surprise. He seemed a bit shocked by his reasoning.

“Doc, you really don’t need to-”

“I know I don't need to,” Takuto interrupted him. “But I wanted to. You helped a lot of people, myself included. The least I could do is buy you a beef bowl for your troubles.”

“Dr. Maruki really-”

He stopped as the waiter set down their food on the table in front of them. He could still see Akira’s eye’s light up at the sight of the bowl. 

“Look, it’s not a big deal really,” Akira continued, speaking in between large bites. “I mean, it was just what needed to be done. Someone's gotta save the world every once in a while. It was what we wre supposed to do. Plus, you know, the Phantom Thieves would’ve been erased from existence. And we kinda did for a while-”

“You what?!” Takuto exclaimed, nearly choking on his food.

“Oh, shit-! Look, look, it’s not a big deal, we’re ok now-”

“Not a big deal?! Akira you-” Takuto paused, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Akira, you _died_. How is that not a ‘big deal’?”

Akira seemed to shrink in himself. He was going to try and play this down, knowing him.

“Look, it’s fine. We came back, safe and sound. Well, not safe because of Yaldabaoth but we made it out. We saved the world, and I’m still here.” He chuckled, but it was dry, lacking any sort of joy or humor. “No matter how hard he tried to stop that from happening.”

The doctor sighed, setting down his fork.

“Akira, you still _died.”_

He opened his mouth to say something, but Takuto stopped him by putting a hand up.

“And yes, you’re back, I know. But dear god, you disappeared from existence for a few moments. That’s….a lot for a kid to go through. Have you talked with anyone about this?”

Akira looked away, shifting in his seat nervously. He didn’t say anything for a while.

“I’m fine. I don’t need to talk about it. It’s in the past, and I'm alive. What good would it do now?” He muttered, still avoiding eye contact and crossing his arms.

“That’s an extremely traumatic experience for anyone, let alone a teenager. Even if it’s in the past, it still most likely affects you, even if you don’t realize it. Keeping it all bottled up isn’t healthy. You need to talk about this with someone.”

Akira didn’t say anything, shaking his head. He’s in some sort of denial, clearly. 

“Akira please,” Takuto pleaded softly, leaning closer towards the teen. “I know it hurts, but you have to know that it’s ok to not be ok. You have so many people around you that care so much. I want to help you, but have to talk to me.”

The teen looked down at his partially eaten food, poking at it with a fork. He never talked much, even in their sessions, so this might be difficult. Takuto decided to take the lead. 

“Do you still think about it?”

“.........sometimes,” He said quietly.

“Sometimes?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Not a whole lot.”

“Does it bother you?”

He shrugged, eyes obscured behind his glasses. “I guess…”

Progress. Small progress, but progress nonetheless.

“How does it bother you?”

“I don’t know. I just….don’t like to think about it.”

“Why is that?”

Akira did that same humorless laugh again.

“I don’t know, I just watched all my friends and then myself vanish right before my eyes and the fact there was nothing I could do about it. That might be the reason I try to ignore it,” He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He’s hurt, Takuto knew, but he just needed help.

“......you saw them go first?” He asked, trying to be careful with his questions.

“Yeah. Not fun.” He spoke with a flat voice.

“And that part bothers you the most?”

“I mean yeah, of course it does. It can only show up so many times in your nightmares before you realize that maybe it was the second worst night of your life.”

What? How could something be worse than _death?_

“The.....second worst night? What do you-”

“Look, Dr. Maruki,” Akira said, putting his hands up. “I really appreciate you trying to help, but I just......can’t.”

He shook his head, beginning to stand up.

“Akira wait-”

“No, I’m sorry but I just-” He stopped, rubbing his face. “I just can’t right now. Maybe after a while, but I have too much at stake right now and I can’t take that risk…”

‘At stake’? ‘Risk’? What is he doing where a risk is needed? Is Akira in some kind of danger?!

“What are you-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just….not now....”

He stood up. Akira looked at Takuto like he wanted to say something, but just turned away instead.

“Thanks for the food, doc, but I really gotta go.”

“Hold on-”

He ran out of the restaurant, leaving Takuto stunned at an empty table. He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbed his face. He took a breath, collecting himself. He didn’t know why Akira was acting this way, not fully, but he has an idea. 

‘Akira hasn’t recovered from his traumatic experiences as a Phantom Thief.’ Takuto thought to himself. ‘Of course he hasn’t, no kid should be doing this. No kid should have to do this. Especially not someone like him....but regardless, the things he experienced are clearly weighing down on his mental state, and hasn’t spoken a word about it to his friends. He was also apparently doing or working on something, with noticeable “risks” involved. Akira more than likely feels alone, scared, like he has no one he can turn to......but it doesn’t have to be like that. He doesn’t need to go through this alone. I need to know what he’s doing, and I need to help him, somehow, in some way. If I can’t help my student- no, my friend, then what good is any of this?’

Takuto smiled, leaving money on the table and taking his own leave, a new found determination in the doctor’s heart.


	8. A Discussion Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday rolls around, and the Thieves meet up a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavenza time baby! This and the next chapter is a huge exposition dump and very dialogue heavy, be warned

**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ ** ****

The air in Haru’s living room was tense. Almost everyone was there, save for Goro and his mysterious “guest”. None of them even knew who it was, he had refused to tell them. He had said he needed to know about “reliability” but they didn’t really buy it. 

Ryuji broke the silence with a groan. “Can’t we just start this thing already?”

“We should wait for Akechi,” Makoto said.

“He might have something important,” Haru chimed in. “We should all be together when we start.”

“We have been waitin’! If it’s so important, why isn’t he here yet?” 

No one had an answer for the blond teen. Said detective hadn’t even responded to any messages or sent anything in the group chat. This wasn’t unusual for Goro, as he always preferred to keep contact through Akira rather speak to any of them. It was better for all of them, anyway. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option.

Another awkward silence followed, no one knowing what to say.

‘Figures,’ Ryuji thought. ‘He doesn’t give a shit about Akira. Never did. Course he wouldn’t show up, he probably found something more interesting and ditched them. He was always a cold hearted asshole-’

He was pulled from his own harsh thoughts by a knock on the door. It opened, showing the detective standing in the open doorway.

“My apologies for being late. I had some things to take care of beforehand and it took longer than expected.”

Ann crossed her arms. “What was so important you couldn’t even send us a text?” Her voice was accusatory. 

Goro rolled his eyes, stepping to the side. Behind him stood a young girl, with long blonde hair, a soft expression and golden eyes. The group gasped in surprise.

“Lady Lavenza?!” Morgana exclaimed upon seeing the girl.

“Hello to you all,” Lavenza said in her usual soft, flat tone. She gave them a small smile. "It's good to see you again."

“Wha- wait, _you’re_ the one who called Akechi?!” Futaba said.

“That is correct,” she replied. “I wished to speak with him about the current issues with the Metaverse and the Trickster. However, we decided it would be better to get everyone together to discuss it.”

She walked over to the couch, sitting down with her hands in her lap.

Goro nodded. “I got the phone call on Monday after meeting with Akira. We may have an idea of what exactly is happening.”

“‘The Trickster’? You mean Akira-senpai, right?” Sumire questioned.

“Yes. The odd events happening in Tokyo are likely connected to him, along with this world’s connection to the Metaverse and the Mementos persisting even after the defeat of Yaldabaoth.”

“So Akira _is_ entering the Metaverse at night,” Haru said.

“Indeed. However, I am unclear of what he is doing in the Metaverse to cause such drastic changes in this world.”

“How is it, affecting the world I mean?” Yusuke questioned. “As far as we know, the only changes have been the flowers and the walkway appearing briefly.”

“It’s more than likely the flowers are not a naturally occurring thing in our world,” Goro spoke up. 

“Well duh. What gave that away, Sherlock?”

“It’d be great, Sakamoto, if you didn’t interrupt me every five minutes with another stupid remark,” Goro said, bitterness coating his voice. “Like I was saying, as these are not from our world, nor the Velvet room, these are more than likely originating from the Mementos.”

“If it’s part of the Metaverse, why is it appearing here?” Haru said.

“There are....disruptions in the Metaverse,” Lavenza said. “ It should no longer be accessible to this world, however this is clearly not the case. They seem to be....bleeding into one another, sort to speak. It’s very small as of now, but I can’t guarantee it will stay that way. You all can see the changes now because you have become aware of the disruptions.”

“............”

“WHAT?!?”

The room exploded with the surprised and shocked voices of the group. Only Lavenza and Goro remained quiet.

“Wait, wait, wait, what does that mean?” Makoto said, trying to keep herself calm. “Do you mean like the Mementos on the twenty forth?”

Lavenza paused, thinking for a moment. 

“Yes and no. It is a similar event to the attempted merging of this reality and the Mementos, however this process is different. The False God had tried to merge the two realities in order to gain control over the public’s cognition. This is one is acting more like an....infestation, a single individual’s palace slowly overriding the Mementos, and eventually the current reality. It’s unclear whether or not it is malicious, or even intentional, due to the lack of noticeable change in the public’s cognition. Perhaps they have no desire The fact that I can exist in this reality with only minor difficulty implies that the person’s cognition is either unbothered by my presence, or simply is unaware of who I am.”

“But....what kind of cognition can override reality itself?” Yusuke said quietly. “Only Yaldabaoth had that sort of power.”

“He’s right,” Morgana spoke up. “A single person, even if they are a persona user, should not be capable of that.”

Lavenza went quiet for a few moments.

“The False God had gained power through the masses' deluded desires that they clung to so desperately. That power has become unstable, entirely released into the Metaverse without someone to manage such a power. It’s very much possible that someone had taken over that role when it was defeated,” She said, closing her eyes. “The role......of a god.”

Makoto gasped, jumping to her feet. “The God of Control-!”

Lavenza nodded, speaking in a solemn tone. “Correct. This person’s own palace has slowly overtaken the Mementos and have begun to leak into this reality. That is more than likely where the flowers are originating from.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait,” Ryuji said, shaking his head. “How would they even do that? You can’t just take over being an effin’ GOD just like that.”

“The public could have turned to this person,” Haru said. “Like they did with Yaldabaoth. They clung to the idea and worshipped them, wouldn’t make it sense that the power would transfer to someone else through worship?”

“When Yusuke found the walkway and traveled into the Mementos once more, he likely entered this person’s palace by accident, and was ejected once they became aware of his presence. However, it was not enough to prevent him from seeing the effects, such as the flowers. By bringing the flowers to everyone’s attention, you all become more and more aware of the infestation. Something they do not want the Phantom Thieves knowing about and undoing,” Lavenza said, gesturing to Yusuke.

“So, Akira is down in the guy’s palace to try and stop this person from taking over? All on his own?” Futaba said, concern in her voice. What if he got hurt? What if he _died?_

“How horrible....” Sumire muttered under her breath.

“Why would he do that? Why wouldn’t he ask for help?” 

“Because that’s not what he’s doing,” Goro said, catching the group’s attention. His silence throughout the conversation was.....concerning to the least. He wasn’t known for his quiet nature.

“What do you mean?” Morgana said.

“After the defeat of Yaldabaoth, who did the public turn to as their savior?”

“The....Phantom Thieves.....” Sumire muttered out.

“Wait, so you saying it’s us?!” Ryuji practically shouted.

“No, not quite,” Goro said, putting a hand under his chin. “If it was the Phantom Thieves as a whole, don’t you think the effects on reality much sooner? We would be more conscious of the effects happening.”

Lavenza nodded. “Had it been any of you, you more than likely would have noticed the various effects during the beginning of the year.”

“Then....are you saying-”

“Yes,” Goro said, not looking at any of them. “The palace overtaking reality.....is from the heart of Akira Kurusu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a plot twist everyone probably saw coming  
> more predictable twists to come :)


	9. A Discussion Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves come up with a plan, but with more information revealed this might be harder than they thought

“Akechi.....come on man....” Ryuji said after a long period of silence. “That ain’t funny.”

Goro remained silent, keeping his eyes forward.

“B-but he can’t have a palace...” Makoto stuttered out. “Persona users c-can’t have palaces!”

“Not necessarily....” Lavenza quietly countered. “Persona users cannot have shadows and personas at the same time. However, a palace can develop without a shadow on extremely rare occasions.”

Sumire shook her head. “How is that even possible?”

“A persona is a manifestation of one’s own inner thoughts and feelings. The other half of one's soul incarcerate.”

“Like....a shadow....” Futaba muttered.

“Yes.” Lavenza said, looking up at the group. “Shadows are often formed when these feelings are repressed and untamed, negative emotions running wild. They're known to be destructive as well as sorrowful. They are one's suppressed side. However, shadows can be tamed, given a purpose in fighting for their users.”

“A persona....” Haru said quietly.

“Correct.” Lavenza said. “Those who have a persona first and then have a shadow lose control over the persona, such as with Goro’s palace. It’s extremely rare that a palace forms without a shadow, but it’s not impossible. If someone with the power of a god was given a palace, a place where they have complete and utter control, then it would be rather easy to overwrite reality.”

“But why did he develop a palace in the first place?” Ryuji said. “Ain’t those usually for bad people?”

He was met with the angry glares of Futaba, Goro and Sumire. 

“Ryuji, did you forget that _three_ of our members had palaces at different points in time?” Morgana said.

“Well....I....uh....” Ryuji stammered out, trying to come up with a good excuse. “Ok, ok, ok, I get Sumire and Futaba, but Akechi literally tried to kill us! Multiple times!!”

Goro opened his mouth to protest, but simply closed his mouth and shrugged. “That’s fair.”

“Palaces often appear in morally “good” people as well as bad.” Lavenza said, bringing the attention back to her. “A palace occurs when there’s a major distortion in one’s heart, such as with Sumire’s false identity, or with Futaba’s suicidal thoughts. I am surprised that a distortion occurred within the heart of The Fool, but it is....not the first time.” 

“‘The Fool’?” Goro questioned, tilting his head. “What does that mean?” 

“Ah, I have forgotten you are all unaware of the arcana,” Lavenza said. “Every persona user has an arcana associated with them, often relating to their personality, persona, ideals and so on.” 

She stood up and pointed to Morgana. “The Magician.” She turned to Ryuji. “The Chariot.” Then to Ann. “The Lovers.” Then to Yusuke. “The Emperor.” Makoto. “The Priestess.” Sumire. “The Faith.” Haru. “The Empress”. Goro. “And the Justice.”

“And Akira is the Fool?” Makoto asked.

“Yes. The Fool arcana is the strongest human arcana possible, and also always obtains wildcard ability. The arcana is both a strength and burden for those gifted with the ability, as it comes with a great and equal amount of responsibility and power.”

“And this power is the reason that our reality is being overtaken?” Haru said.

Lavenza paused for a long time, a sorrowful expression on her face, eyes trained on the floor.

“Is something wrong, Miss Lavenza?” 

“I.....believe it is a factor,” She responded quietly. Her jaw was tight, and her eyes were strained.

“And what is the main factor?” Goro pressed, immediately jumping on the girl’s hesitation, like a shark smelling blood in the water. 

“I......” She trailed off.

“Lavenza?”

She took a breath, looking up back at them. Maybe it was time.

“I do not believe this is the first timeline.”

The group didn’t know how to react, remaining in stunned silence.

“I’m.......sorry?!” Haru said, breaking the tension.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Lavenza sighed, looking down at her lap.

“There have been odd.....incidents since the beginning of the year, all relating around the Trickster. His incredible strength when being tested by Caroline and Justine, his increasingly large number of personas, his knowledge of future events that he should not have....it was all unusual, however the circumstances were also unusual and it had benefited the both of us, so I did not pay much attention to it.”

“But things changed,” Goro said.

“Y-yes....” She said. “I had felt things were not as they should be for a long time now. My memories sometimes contradict each other. I could not prove this, so I did not say anything about these feelings. However, with the reappearance of the palace and the Mementos, the flowers appearing, and the increasingly weird behavior from the Trickster, I have enough reason to suspect that the current timeline is not the original.”

“So we’re all stuck in a time loop?!” Ryuji nearly shouted.

“In a way. It is not a naturally occurring one,” Lavenza said in a calm tone.

“What would be a naturally occurring time loop?!” Ann said, bewilderment in her voice.

“If it’s a time loop, how come Akira-senpai seems to remember it while we can't?”

“I am unsure. It could be related to his arcana, but I cannot say what exactly would be the reason.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell us? Couldn’t we help him?” Makoto questioned.

“Maybe he already did,” Goro said, crossing his arms. “In a past timeline. Maybe he told us exactly what was happening. Maybe it didn’t change anything, and simply gave up trying to convince us. Or maybe it turned out worse for everyone. Yaldabaoth might have won, or we all ended up dead, and he didn’t want to risk us getting hurt again. If he thinks we might die, he would avoid that outcome at all costs.”

“But what about him?!” Sumire cried. “What if he gets hurt?!” 

Goro rolled his eyes. “He’s a self-sacrificing fool. He would cut off his own hand if it meant we’d live slightly less shitty lives.”

“And his palace came from that?” Futaba said. “From constantly being stuck in a loop being unable to tell anyone?”

“Perhaps. There are many factors in a palace developing.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Ryuji groaned, rubbing his face. “God dammit Akira!”

The room was tense, everyone’s nerves heightened. How were they supposed to process any of this? Their own leader becoming an extremely dangerous and powerful being with a distorted heart was not something any of them was prepared for, not even Lavenza. 

“Wait!” Makoto exclaimed at a sudden realization. “So, we’re all trapped in a time loop that only Akira remembers. He developed a palace from going through this loop over and over without any help, and he’s going into it almost every night to do.....something in the Metaverse. He’s been gaining this power in Yaldabaoth's absence because there’s no one to take his place. What if....he’s exploiting the power to try and undo the loop?”

Goro let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his face. “That....that makes too much sense. The exhaustion, the excuses, the lies.....God dammit. When we spoke on monday, he said he needed to ‘take care of a few things’ and that ‘it’s going to be ok’. He’s trying to save us without thinking about his own life. Of fucking course he isn’t! He never does! That fucking idiot!!”

He didn’t bother hiding his frustration. He shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. Akira was alway reckless moron with a messiah complex. 

“What do we do?” Futaba said shakily. The poor girl looked on the verge of tears.

“We help him of course!” Morgana replied. 

“How?” She shot back. “We can’t enter the Metaverse anymore, and he isn’t just gonna stop because we ask him nicely! If he thinks our lives are at stake, he’ll do anything to stop it!”

“I may be able guide you in,” Lavenza said. “I....cannot enter myself, but I can make the entrance more easily available to all of you. But we may not have much time.”

“How long until the timeline starts over once again?” Yusuke asked.

“I am unsure for the exact time, however I believe this timeline will most likely come to an end around March 12th.”

“A month?!” Ann shouted. “That’s not nearly enough time!”

How were they supposed to save their leader, clear a palace, and figure out how to stop a timeline from ending in just a _month?_

“We don’t have much of a choice, unfortunately,” Yusuke said, closing his eyes.

“Dammit!” Ryuji rubbed the back on his neck. “This ain’t fair....We can’t catch a break...”

The group silently agreed.

“.....we should start on Monday,” Goro said, his voice flat and cold. “Does the location of the palace matter? The flowers are all over Tokyo, not just in Shibuya”

Lavenza shook her head.

“No, the palace is considered to be located in Tokyo in it’s entirety.”

“Alright. We’ll meet again after school then. Take tomorrow and saturday to....process everything we’ve learned today. Understood?”

The former thieves hesitantly nodded, stunned by the detective’s sudden change from anger to the quiet, cold tone. 

“Good. Be ready, because when the weekend’s over, we take on the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought my bullshit twists were over? HA
> 
> Timeline of events different from canon timeline:  
> -Sumire's palace which accessed around later summer/early fall where she awakens her persona there  
> -Goro's palace happens post interrogation room, caused by conflicting feelings about Akira's death (and Loki being pissed about his inability to commit)   
> -Maruki doesn't gain Yaldabaoth's abilities  
> -Akira does not have to testify for Shido do to an accomplice coming forward out of guilt (gee, I wonder why)  
> -Morgana doesn't play dead cause Akira is home


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and haunting memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was WAY longer than I thought it would be, so enjoy this angst/wholesomeness please it took forever

**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Morgana didn’t know what to do with himself. He was wandering the streets at night. Not too far from the house of course. He wasn’t stupid enough to let himself get lost. He doesn't want to go too far tonight, either.

He hadn't spent much time at the Leblanc since this whole thing started, staying over at the Sakura house instead. He wondered if Akira had noticed.

He missed it, oddly enough, sleeping in the cold attic and sharing the bed with someone who refused to give up any of it. It was a comfort, kind of, knowing that his best friend was safe and sound sleeping right under him. Waking up to a quiet heartbeat and soft breathing was a comfort in itself, in a way.

* * *

_He’s running, but he can’t keep up with them. They’re moving on without him. They don’t need a stupid cat, they tell him. He shouts that he’s not a cat! He’s a human! But the paws and the fur say otherwise. He’s not fast enough, they’re leaving. They don’t want him anymore. They don’t need him. He’s trying so hard, but they just don’t need him-_

_“Mona!”_

_He’s woken up by the sound of a croaky voice and a hand on his back._

_“Wha....?”_

_“You were talking in your sleep again,” Akira said, still half asleep. His eyes were closed, barely awake. “Kept scratching me.”_

_Oh, he was just dreaming._

_“Oh.....” Morgana sat up, still curled up on the teen’s chest. “Did I wake you?”_

_“Mhm,” Akira nodded, rubbing Mona’s back._

_“Sorry...” He said, ears drooping._

_“Is alright....” Akira muttered out._

_“.......”_

_“You ok?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You seemed upset. Did you have a nightmare?” Akira asked, rubbing his eyes._

_“........yeah.”_

_“You wanna talk about it?”_

_“Not really.”_

_Akira sighed, lifting up part of the blanket next to him and patting the area next to him._

_“Come on.”_

_“..........?”_

_“You don’t gotta talk about it, but the least I can do is comfort you, so it’s cuddle time.”_

_Morgana didn’t really know what to say, so he just crawled under the blanket, curling up against Akira. The teen threw an arm around him, already beginning to drift off to sleep._

_“.....thanks Akira.”_

_“Don’t mention it, man. What are friends for?”_

* * *

Morgana felt a large drop of water hit the top of his head, pulling him from the memory. He looked up at the growing storm clouds in the skies. He sighed, and ran back to the house to get out of the rain.

**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Ann couldn’t sleep. It didn’t really matter how tired she was, she just couldn’t sleep after the day she had. She tried to work on homework, or play around on her phone for a bit but she couldn’t focus on those either. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation, the loop, the palace....She shook her head. She didn’t want to think about that right now.

She kept wandering around her room, moving from her bed, to her desk, to her chair, to her bathroom, back to her bed....well you get the idea. She currently was sitting in her chair in front of her vanity, fiddling with her makeup. Ann didn’t really feel like putting anything on right now though.

* * *

_“How do you have SUCH good cheekbones?! It’s so unfair!” Ann huffed, turning Akira’s head with her hands._

_“I’m just naturally gorgeous, darling,” Akira said, being on an exaggerated accent to make her laugh._

_She snorted, pulling out the foundation from her kit. “Thanks for agreeing to do this. I’ve always wanted to try this on you. Your face is just perfect for makeup.”_

_He smiled, holding still as she began to apply it._

_“No problem. I used to put on makeup all the time back home but I haven’t really done it since I moved out here.”_

_“No way, really?!”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Used to crossdress too, but not very often. There was a contest at the high school’s culture festival? I always participated every year. There was a guy though I saw back in middle school who was a MASTER at it! He didn’t win but god he looked AMAZING!” Akira said with a grin, leaning back._

_“Hold still!” She grabbed his face, pulling out the lipstick. “Hold on, you were a crossdresser?!”_

_“No, I am a crossdresser,” He corrected._

_“You’re kidding me!”_

_“I would never.”_

_Ann laughed, finishing off the lipstick and pulling out the eyeliner._

_“Now, I’ve gotta see it!”_

_“Oh you do, do you?”_

_“Yes! Now that you’ve said it, I gotta!” She sailed, bouncing a little._

_“I don’t know~” He said with a devious grin._

_“Come on!!” She begged. “Please please please please~!”_

_“Ugggggggggggghhhh fiiiinnne” Akira said, dragging out his words in an over exaggeration. “Since we already have the makeup on, I’ll see if I brought the dress with me.”_

_Ann smiled, throwing her arms around. “Thank yooooooouuu~!”_

_“Hey, hey you’re smudging makeup!”_

_“Oh.....my god”_

_“Well? What do you think?”_

_Akira stood in front of her, dressed in a policewoman outfit. He had thigh high black boots with heels and matching gloves. The dress was button-up with a black belt and a tie. He even had a wig, with long, black, curly hair._

_“Wow.”_

_“Good wow or bad wow?”_

_“Good wow. Holy shit, Akira!”_

_“Am I that sexy?”_

_“Yeah kinda.”_

_Akira laughed, flipping the hair over his shoulder._

_“That’s a huge complaint coming from you. Thank you.”_

_Ann smiled, throwing an arm over his shoulder.“We probably should’ve done the nails too.”_

_“Next time, dear, next time.”_

_“Can I take a pic?”_

_“‘Course. I’d never deny a picture with my favorite model.”_

_She pulled out her phone, pulling him closer, both smiling._

_“Say cheese!”_

* * *

Ann shook her head, slamming her kit shut. She can’t do this right now. She just can’t. If she starts crying, she won’t be able to stop. 

She shoved the box under her desk, sighing. It started to thunder outside. 

  
  


**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Ryuji had gone to the gym to get his mind off things. He couldn’t focus on the mountain of homework he had at home, so he might as well blow off some steam.

There was no one else here, this late at night. Whatever, at least he had the whole place to himself. He didn’t need people staring at him, asking questions.

Ryuji threw down his bag and his jacket with a huff. He walked over to the punching bag. He threw a punch.

* * *

_“Dude can you hit any softer or are you trying to seduce the bag?” Akira said from behind the bag, holding it steady._

_“Shut up man!” Ryuji yelled, throwing a punch at the thing._

_“Come on Morgana hits harder than you!”_

_“Rrrah!” Ryuji threw another punch, but slipped and backwards on his ass._

_Akira laughed, moving over to help him up._

_“You alright?” He said, extending a hand._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji sighed, taking his hand and pulling himself back up. “That Morgana thing kinda hurt though,”_

_“Sorry, just trying to motivate you.”_

_“Well, it worked,” He said, rubbing his newly bruised hip. “The thought of being weaker than a CAT is enough of a motivator.”_

_“Not a cat.”_

_“Sure whatever.”_

_Akira laughed, patting Ryuji’s shoulder._

_“I’m some Phantom Thief, huh?”_

_Akira smacked his shoulder “Ryuji!”_

_“Ow- what?!”_

_“We’re. In. Public.”_

_Ryuji looked around, noticing the other people in the gym, luckily not looking at the pair._

_“Shit, sorry!”_

_Akira sighed, pulling Ryuji into the empty locker rooms._

_“Alright, now what was that?”_

_“I know, I know, I’m too loud. Sorry.”_

_“No, about the Phantom Thief thing. What do you mean?”_

_“O-oh uh....” Ryuji felt his cheeks heat up at being put on the stop. “Just- not much of a Phantom Thief you know?”_

_“No, I don’t know. What do you mean?”_

_“Uh...well.” He stuttered, trying to come up with something. “I don’t bring much to the table compared to everyone else. I mean, Ann’s strong as hell, Makoto could crush me without even trying, Yusuke is super talented, even Mona is super helpful with Navigation! And then there’s you, the super talented handsome strong leader! I just....don’t really fit in. I don’t really belong on the team.”_

_Akira blinked, staring at Ryuji with that stupid blanket expression that he can’t read. He didn’t say anything for a long time, or maybe it just felt like a long time, before he pushed up his glasses._

_“Ryuji?”_

_“.....yeah?”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“What-”_

_“You don’t fit in? I’m sorry, but I was under the impression that you were Ryuji Sakamoto, you know, the badass Skull, the great heavy hitter? The powerhouse? The guy who saved our asses multiple times? My best friend?”_

_“But-”_

_“No, no buts. You belong on this team, whether you like it or not. I mean, without you we never would have taken down Kamoshida, and we’d probably be expelled. Or dead. Whichever came first.”_

_Akira sighed, putting a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder._

_“Look, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret about me.”_

_He leaned in, as if they weren’t the only people in the locker room._

_“I have no idea what I’m doing.”_

_Ryuji blinked in surprise. He....what?_

_“You....don’t?”_

_“Nope. Not a clue. I’ve been bullshiting my way through this since the beginning! Somehow I became the leader, but I’m still not sure how! Like yeah I got special powers and all but seriously, I’m not some brilliant mastermind running an elaborate thieving organization. I’m a dumbass teenager that somehow came into this cool power. But I’m doing it because I gotta, cause it’s the right thing. And the only reason I’ve gotten this far is because I’m surrounded by the best possible friends in the world, including my fellow dumbass best friend who thinks he isn’t good enough to be on the team.”_

_Ryuji didn’t know how to react, standing there stunned for a few seconds. It took him a bit for it to hit him. He started laughing when it did, Akira joining him._

_“Thanks, man.”_

_“Don’t thank me, you’re just as necessary on this team as the rest of us. You know that right?”_

_He rubbed his forehead, smiling._

_“I know, I know.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Don’t tell Mona what I said, ok?”_

_“Wouldn’t dream of it.”_

* * *

Ryuji threw another punch, harder this time. Again, even harder. And again. And again and again-

“Shit!” 

He felt a stinging in his wrist, holding it with his other hand. He shook it, like it would magically get rid of the pain. 

He wiped sweat off his forehead, barely noticing the sound of thunder roaring outside.

  
  


**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Futaba didn’t want to sleep. She wasn’t ready to sleep. Not yet. She didn’t want nightmares right now. She couldn't handle it.

So she scrolled through the photos on her phone instead. It was enough to keep her awake. A pic of Ann and Ryuji covered in paint with Yusuke scolding them. A pic of Mona sleeping, looking adorable when he isn't grumbling about tuna or Ryuji. A pic of Sumire at one of her performances. A pic of one of Inari's artworks. A pic of Futaba and Ann taking a selfie together. A pic of Sojiro, taken mid blink. A pic of-

A pic of-

* * *

_She had caught him off guard, catching a photo of Akira in the middle of homework. But of course, he still looked perfect._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“How do you do that?”_

_“Wha- do what?”_

_“You’re so photogenic!” Futaba lamented, half laying on the table of the Leblanc. “EVERY photo I take of you you look like you’re on some magazine cover.”_

_Akira snorted, setting his pencil down. “I’m just beautiful, that’s how.”_

_“I don’t know about that.”_

_He gasped in fake offense, grabbing his chest. “How rude!”_

_“Come on, tell me how!”_

_“Maxed out the Charisma stat.”_

_“Fine, keep your secrets.” Futaba said, crossing her arms._

_“Don’t you have better things to do than annoy your brother?”_

_“Not really!”_

_Futaba paused, rethinking what exactly he just said. Her cheeks flushed at the realization. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. W a i t._

_Akira looked up at her, raising an eyebrow._

_“And she’s gone silent. I think hell just froze over.”_

_“I....you....uh....”_

_“Uh oh, looks like Futaba.exe stopped working. Can we identify the error?”_

_Futaba fumbled over her words._

_“I.....um.....”_

_“Ok, I’m starting to get worried. What’s up?”_

_“You....you called.....” Futaba said, finally getting her tongue to work._

_“What?”_

_“You called yourself....my brother....”_

_Akira paused, tilting his head._

_“I did?”_

_Futaba nodded. “Mhm”_

_Akira blinked and shrugged._

_“Oh, ok,” He said, looking back down at his school work._

_“Wha....’ok’?”_

_“What?”_

_“You-! You called yourself my brother?”_

_“Yeah, and?”_

_“WHA- what do you mean ‘AND’?” Futaba nearly shouted._

_Akira shrugged again. “I don’t see the big deal. I mean....I never had any siblings, and I always kinda saw you as the little sister I never had. Like, I don’t know, I guess I just slipped out the words. Does it bother you? Cause I won’t say it if you don’t-”_

_“No!” Futaba yelled. “I mean-! It doesn’t bother me. I....”_

_She looked down, fiddling with the phone in her hands._

_“I......always kinda thought of you as an older brother. Cause you're so protective and you always help me with stuff and you laugh at my stupid jokes....So....like.....I don’t mind.”_

_Akira sighed, but with a smile on his face._

_“Good. I thought I was reading too much into our friendship for a second. I always thought we had sibling vibes.”_

_Futaba snorted. “The vibes were correct.”_

_“They’re never wrong.”_

_Akira patted the top of her head. They both laughed._

* * *

Futaba took a shaky breath, staring at the picture of Akira on her phone. She threw the phone on her desk, but it was too late. Her eyesight became blurry with tears. She shook her head, trying her best to get a hold of herself. 

He’s still here. She shouldn’t cry. There’s no one to mourn.

But it did nothing to stop the tears from coming, the tightness in her chest, the choked up sound from her throat. 

So she cried, her own sobs drowned out by the rain outside.

  
  


**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Makoto poked at her food. She wasn’t hungry in the least bit, but she knew she needed to eat, so she had forced herself to choke down at least some of the noodles in her bowl.

“You not hungry?” Her sister asked, sitting across from her.

“No, not really,” She said, trying not to seem as upset as she was.

It wasn’t good enough, apparently, Sae giving her an odd look.

“Did something happen?”

“No, just not hungry.”

“You look frustrated. Are you ok?”

Makoto shook her head, “I’m fine. Really.”

Sae narrowed her eyes. “You don’t look fine.”

“Well, I am.” She snapped.

Sae sighed, setting down her bowl.

“Look, if I said something-”

“You didn’t do anything,” Makoto said, her tone too sharp. “I’m just not that hungry.”

“Then what happened?”

“NOTHING!” Makoto stood up, slamming her hands against the table. “God, I didn’t realize that eating less than usual means I need to be interrogated! I’m fine, ok? I’m FINE. I’m just. Not Hungry!”

Sae jumped back at her sudden outburst. “I wasn’t trying to-”

“Forget it! Just leave me alone!” Makoto shouted as she stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_“How much curry did you make?!” Makoto said, looking over the different curry plates spread across the counter._

_Akira grimaced, clapping his hands together. “Too much?”_

_“Um....maybe a little.” She said, putting her bag on one of the chairs._

_Akira sighed, laughing a little. “Well, at least we have a lot to pick from!”_

_Is more food better than no food? Sure. Way too much curry? Definitely. She was beginning to regret agreeing to this taste testing of his cooking. He had asked her to help him ‘perfect his curry skills’ to ‘surpass his master’, which she didn’t know entirely what that meant, and she wasn’t exactly a food aficionado or anything but wanted to help her friend. So she agreed._

_She sat down, looking out over the mountains of curry before her._

_“Well....take your pick. There’s plenty to go around!”_

_“Uh....” She looked around, eventually pointing the dish to her left. “That one?”_

_“Ah, yes, luck number seven!”_

_He pushed over the plate to her, handing her a spoon. She gave him a smile, and took a bite. She was hit with a burning sensation in her throat and nearly choked._

_“Isf too haught!”_

_Akira jumped, grabbing a milk of water and passing it to her. She drank nearly all of it in one gulp._

_“Too much spice. Got it.”_

_She nodded, taking a breath._

_“Did you....have that on standby?" Makoto asked, pointing to the glass._

_“Yeah. Thought you might need it for some of these, and milk helps more than water according to the internet.”_

_She forced a smile, nodding slightly._

_“......a bit too much spice in that one, but not terrible.”_

_Akira chuckled. “Thank you. But please I need your honest opinion.”_

_“It’s really bad.”_

_“Yeah, got that.” Akira said with an amused grin. “You ready for the next one?”_

_Oh dear._

_Well, an hour, twenty bites of twenty different curry plates and six glasses a milk later, they had narrowed it down to three._

_“So, we’re down to Three, Six, and Fifteen as the final contenders. So, have the judges come to answer? Who is the winner? Don’t keep the audience in suspense, miss Niijima!!” Akira said in the voice of some announcer._

_“Hmmmm,” Makoto leaned back in her chair. “Well, Three has a good balance of spices, but Six also has a good balance between the meat and sauce. And Fifteen has the best testing meat...” She trailed off._

_Akira bounced a little behind the counter. “Come on, come onnnn.”_

_“Hmmmmmmm I don’t know....” She was just teasing him at this point. “I’d guess I’d have to say number Six, he just had the best performance.”_

_Akira threw his hands in the air in celebration, almost knocking his glasses off in the process._

_“We got a winner!!”_

_Makoto laughed, nodding her head. He leaned over the counter to give her a high five, accidentally smearing Fifteen all over his shirt._

_“God, I’m really a hot mess today.”_

_She smiled. “When aren’t you, though?”_

_“You’re so mean!” Akira said, still grinning ear to ear._

* * *

She should feel bad about yelling at Sae, but she was too angry to care at this point. It took everything within her to not start breaking stuff. Makoto sat down on her bed, putting her face in her hands.

She didn’t know what to do anymore. How was she supposed to make this better? How?! 

Makoto groaned, falling back onto her bed, listening to the rain fall outside her window.

  
  


**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Sumire had barely made home out when the rain started, having nearly gotten lost on the subway. She had forgotten her umbrella. Again. She’s lucky she didn’t get drenched. She sighed, walking inside. Her parents were out, thank god. She didn’t really want to pretend right now. Sumire wasn’t in the mood to pretend.

* * *

_Kasu-_

_Sumire heard a knock at the door. Should she open it? She didn’t really want to see anyone after what she experienced this month. After learning who she was, after reliving the accident, after her own palace, after fighting her shadow, after the looks from her new found teammates, after everything, did she really want to open the door?_

_There was another knock, this time occupied with a voice._

_“Hey, you home?”_

_It was Akira’s voice. Sumire didn’t know if she should say anything. Does he even want to see her? Did he just want to see Kasumi instead? Would he be disappointed? She knows they told her that she was good as Sumire, but what if they were lying? Akira got along with her so well-_

_“Sumire? You in there? I brought food, but I’ll just leave it on the porch if you’d like-”_

_She opened the door, interrupting him._

_“H-hi Senpai.”_

_Akira seemed a bit surprised at her timidness, but smiled anyway._

_“Hey,” He raised the bag in his hand. “I brought snacks.”_

_“Oh, thank you Senpai, but you didn’t have to do that-”_

_He shrugged. “I know. But I thought while coming over here that ‘I was hungry, maybe she’s hungry, and there’s a stand right there....’”_

_She giggled, stepping aside._

_“You can come in if you want.”_

_Akira smiled, stepping inside and setting the bag down on the counter. He was completely drenched from the rain outside. How long was he out there for?_

_“Oh jeez look at you! You’re soaked! Did you forget your umbrella? Here I’ll get you a towel!”_

_“Sumire, I’m fine, it’s ok-”_

_She was already grabbing one from the closet, practically throwing it at him._

_“I’m sorry for making you come all this way in the rain.”_

_Akira waved his one free hand, holding the towel in the other._

_“You didn’t make me come here, I came of my own free will.”_

_“I know but-”_

_“No but’s, I’m already here.”_

_“O-oh,” She said, looking down at her feet. “I’m sorry...”_

_“You don’t need to apologize.”_

_“Oh sorry. W-wait, dang it-”_

_He laughed. “It’s fine.”_

_Sumire gave a shaky smile. “R-right.”_

_She sat down on the couch, her hands in her lap._

_“So,” Akira said, moving over to stand next to her. “How are you feeling?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“How are you feeling?” He_ _repeated._

_She stared at him for a second._ _“Um.....I’m not sure what you mean...”_

_He let out a tired sigh. Oh no, what did she say wrong this time?_

_“This hasn’t been an easy week. Hell, it hasn’t been an easy month, I imagine. I wanted to come check in you.”_

_He was...worried? About her? Why?_

_“Sumire?”_

_His voice pulled her from her thoughts._

_“Thank you for coming, but I’m alright.”_

_He raised his eyebrows._

_“Are you?”_

_“H-huh? Senpai, what are you talking about-”_

_“Sumire,” Akira’s voice was cold, serious. “Please. Talk to me.”_

_She was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to respond to that? Was she supposed to tell him how awful she felt? How she felt so useless? Like everything was all her fault?_

_“I.....”_

_Akira sighed again, sitting down next to her on the couch._

_“After......everything that happened, I just-”_

_He stopped, thinking for a second._

_“It’s hard, I know. It’s really, really hard. And you don’t have to be alone right now. I want to be there for you, cause....”_

_He laughed, lacking any humor._

_“Cause this sucks! It really fucking sucks! But god, it sucks even more to do it alone! And I don’t want you to go through that too! You have friends that can be there for you. So please, Sumire, just....don’t keep this all bottled up. It’s gonna make it so much worse, I promise you that.”_

_She sat there, stunned at his words. Did he really care so much about her? Even if she’s not....?_

_“I.......”_

_She paused, closing her eyes._

_“.....I don’t think I’m ready yet. I won’t keep this all to myself, I promise. But.....can we just sit here for a while? Please?” She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes._

_Akira smiled, nodding._

_“Ok....ok.”_

_She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, listening to the sound of the rain._

* * *

Sumire looked out the window. The colors of the city blurred together with the rain. It looked really pretty, oddly enough. Everything looked so nice. It almost seemed like a dream.

She wished it was a dream. Then she could just wake up and everything would be ok. Then Akira would be safe. Then Kasumi would still be alive. Then everything would be fine.

She sighed, turning away from the window. It was too late to be thinking like this. She should get some rest.

**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Yusuke couldn’t seem to get anything right in this piece. He had started it not so long ago, but always kept coming up with some kind of art block. The colors didn’t look right, the proportions were off, the lighting was wrong....nothing seemed to look right. 

He sighed, setting his brush down. Maybe he needed rest. He hadn’t been sleeping much in the past couple of nights. He had been attempting to distract himself, but that had not helped as much as he would liked it to. He really did need some sleep, but he can't bring himself to go to bed. With everything that had happened, he couldn’t be that hard on himself for not doing so.

* * *

_“Your......muse?”_

_“Yes!” Yusuke said, eyes sparkling. “I need you for this piece. You are perfect for it! Your facial structure, your anatomy, it’s all exactly what is needed for my new artwork!”_

_Akira chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. They walked down the near empty road, when Yusuke had brought up his request._

_“I don’t know, Yusuke. Why don’t you ask Ann? She’s actually a model.”_

_“I did, but she apparently took offense to my request and slapped me.”_

_“.......this is a nude painting?”_

_“Yes, why do you ask?”_

_Akira laughed, shaking his head._

_“That explains it.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_He waved his hand, still smiling. “Don’t worry about it.”_

_“Back to the topic at hand, I beg you to reconsider. I need a model like you!”_

_“Why me, though?”_

_“Because!” Yusuke said. “You have the right aesthetic needed for this piece!”_

_“The right aesthetic?” Akira asked, eyebrows raised._

_“Yes!”_

_Akira looked away, pushing his glasses up._

_“I don’t know, man. I’m not much of a model. Like there’s other people in our group that would work better.”_

_Yusuke scoffed. “Like who?”_

_“Makoto?”_

_“Unavailable.”_

_“Haru?”_

_“She would most likely hurt me if asked.”_

_“Sumire?”_

_“Busy.”_

_“Akechi?”_

_“What’s the chances that he wouldn’t laugh in my face?”_

_He snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”_

_“Do you not wish to?”_

_Akira shrugged. “No, it’s not that. I just....I don’t know. There’s definitely better choices out there.”_

_“Not really.” Yusuke said. “You are a surprisingly good model when it comes to these kind of projects. That’s one of the reasons I came to you first. You are a good source of inspiration. Our bonds are usually enough on it’s own, but I do need some sort of reference for the subject.”_

_Akira looks back at him and elbowed him lightly, smiling._

_“God, you’re such a sap.”_

_“Better emotional than apathetic.”_

_“Fine, fine, I’ll do it, but only if you go see a movie with me tomorrow. I already bought the tickets so you can’t so no.”_

_He laughed, mimicking Akira’s own beaming smile._

_“Of course.”_

* * *

Yusuke sighed, looking out his window at the sudden rainstorm. He wondered if it was worth going out for supplies like he planned. But he truly didn’t wish to get drenched. The supplies will be there in the morning.

At least he hoped so.

**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Haru sat at her desk, staring at the mountain of papers stacked in front her. Of course she wasn’t doing any of it. She couldn’t. Instead, she had been making plans. If she got a head start on Akira’s palace, maybe she could talk him down. If she figured out how, maybe she could find a way to do this without any conflict. If she could find the right words, say the right thing, get the timing perfect....maybe she could do this.

She can do this.

Can’t she?

* * *

_“Thank you for going shopping with me, Akira!” Haru said cheerily from behind the clothing rack._

_“No problem, needed new clothes anyway,” He said, looking through the rack._

_“I never really got to go shopping for my own much,” She said, walking over next to the teen. “So it’s really nice picking out some stuff for myself for once!”_

_Akira hummed, pulling out a few stuff from the rack._

_“What are you looking for? Like clothes, or decorations for your room, or what?”_

_“O-oh uh....” She put a finger on her chin. “I haven’t really thought about it.”_

_“Ah, got it.”_

_“Sorry....”_

_“Hey, no rush,” He said, waving his one free hand. “The mall is a magical place of wonders, full of various items you’ll need on your journey.”_

_She giggled, pulling out a puffy, pink jacket from the rack, showing it to Akira._

_“Do you think this is good?”_

_“I’m not wearing it.”_

_“Yeah, but I want your opinion!” Haru said, pouting a little._

_“Well, try it on,” Akira said, turning to her. “I mean, everything looks good on you, but we have to see if it fits.”_

_Haru smacked his shoulder, cheeks turning a deep shade of pink._

_“Akira!”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re such a flirt.”_

_He smirked. “Sorry, it’s in my nature.”_

_She huffed, but couldn’t hide her own grin on her face. She put on the jacket, zipping it up all the way._

_“It fits so well!”_

_She looked over, seeing Akira giggling._

_“What?”_

_He didn’t say anything, too busy laughing._

_“What?!”_

_“You look like a puffy pink marshmallow!”_

_Her cheeks heated up again._

_“Hey!!”_

_She smacked his shoulder again, but he kept going._

_“You’re so mean!”_

_“No, no, you look cute! It really fits you!”_

_She crossed her arms, still pouting._

_“You always kinda looked like a marshmallow to me, so it really matches you!” Akira said through a fit of giggles. “I mean, you’re cute and sweet like a marshmallow, and your hair is so fluffy.”_

_She sighed, still keeping her arms crossed. “Still! You don’t just say that to a girl! It’s rude!”_

_“Sorry, sorry. You look good.”_

_“Thank you.....”_

_She paused for a second._

_“Do you really remind you of a marshmallow?”_

_He chuckled. “An adorable marshmallow that could kick my ass if she wanted to.”_

_“Awwwwww.”_

_“Please don’t hurt meeeee~,” He said, jokingly._

_She winked, patting his cheek. “We’ll see~”_

* * *

Haru huffed, holding her head in her hands, trying to ignore the boom of thunder from outside. She was overly tired, she knew. It was late. She should get to bed. But she doesn’t. She has too many things to worry about. Her teammate is in danger and she needs a plan.

She needs to do this.

No. She can do this.

She can do this.

  
  


**_Friday, Feb 8th_ **

**_Evening_ **

Goro didn’t know what to do. He knew what his next steps would be, that was fairly obvious. But he didn’t know _what_ he should do.

He isn’t sure how he got home. He vaguely remembered taking the train and walking home on, like he was on some kind of autopilot. But the specifics are all a blur to him. He wasn’t sure how he held it together for the train ride home.

Goro found himself sitting on the floor of his apartment in a numb daze, his back against the door and his knees to his chest. The sounds of the noisy city or the tapping rain against the window becoming muted to his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. But his mind kept wandering. He didn’t want to think about Akira right now. He didn’t want to think about anything right now, Akira especially, wishing that his own mind would just give him a break for once. But he’s not that lucky.

He’s never that lucky.

* * *

_The silence in Leblanc was deafening. It was only the two of them that day, Goro sitting at the counter and Akira cleaning the few dishes in the back, facing away from the detective._

_He hated this. It hadn’t even been a full month since the night in the interrogation room, but Akira was walking around, pretending like nothing ever happened. Like they were friends. Like Goro didn’t betray them. Like he trusted Goro._

_Was Akira trying to punish him for everything? Constantly keeping Goro on edge to drive him insane? Was he just pretending to be his friend just so he could torture him in his own weird way? He had to be. Was he going to kill him once everything was over?_ _Akira isn’t like you. He’s not a killer._

_His leg bounced unconsciously. He was nervous, he just hopes Akira doesn’t notice. Why was he so damn quiet? Well, more quiet than usual. Usually Goro was trying to do all the talking. But right now he was at a loss for words. And god the silence was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to leave or have someone else come in or-_

_“.....are you gonna order something or are you just gonna keep staring at my back for the next half an hour?” Akira asked, interrupting the silence._

_Goro froze for a second, still not knowing what to say. Whatever words he had been planning to say to the other teen had now been caught in his throat. For wanting the silence to end so bad, he somehow got more tense upon Akira’s words._

_Akira raised his eyebrows, before turning back and grabbing a cup. “I’ll just give you the regular, then.”_

_Goro simply nodded, still unsure of what to say. Akira didn’t seem to mind, making the coffee and going silent once more. What was he doing? Why was acting like this?_

_“Here you go,” He said, setting down the cup in front of him. Black. His favorite. He wasn’t sure if it stung or pissed him off. Perhaps both._

_“Why are you doing this?” Goro said, finally forcing out the words._

_Akira tilted his head, still keeping his ever present neutral expression. “Hm?”_

_“Why are you doing this?” He repeated._

_“Serving coffee is part of my job, Akechi.”_

_“Not that!” He huffed, rubbing his forehead. He can already feel a headache coming on. “Why are you acting....like this? To me of all people?”_

_Akira blinked, looking at him with that stupid look of confusion plastered on his face._

_“Akechi, you’re gonna have to be more specific because you’re getting pissed that I can’t read your mind again.”_

_Goro slammed his hands on the counter out of anger, knocking over the coffee cup in the process. Akira didn’t seem phased._

_“Like this! You’re out here treating me like I didn’t shoot you in the head a month ago! Like I didn’t fucking stab you all in the back and now we’re just sitting here like everything is fine! It’s not fucking fine! What the hell?!”_

_“Akechi, please don’t yell. I don’t want to alarm the neighbors.”_

_Jesus Christ if Goro didn’t need this moron to end Shido-_

_“Fuck you! Answer me!”_

_Akira sighed, shrugging like it was a completely normal thing. This was not fucking normal!_

_“It doesn’t really bother me anymore.”_

_“W.....what?”_

_“I mean, yeah that was pretty shitty of you but....I don’t know. I just don’t really care? I kinda understand that you were going through some shit and Shido is a manipulative asshole, so I guess I’m giving you some leeway with this.”_

_“Leeway.....?”_

_He shrugged again, rubbing his shoulder nonchalantly._

_Goro couldn’t fucking believe it. What the hell is going on in Akira’s head to make him.....like this? How can a person like this even exist? How can someone forgive their own murderer?_

_“What is wrong with you?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“How can you just....not care? How?! That’s not how it’s supposed to be!”_

_Goro was shouting at this point, but he didn’t care._

_“You’re supposed to be pissed! You’re supposed to hate me! You’re supposed to want me dead! I fucking killed you! I looked you in the eye and didn’t even hesitate! Doesn’t that bother you at all?!”_

_Akira grimaced slightly, stepping back._

_“Not anymore. It used to. A lot. But I can’t really hate you. I just sorta realized that there isn’t any point to holding onto that shit. Like, we’re all kinda fucked up cause of things you can’t control and you don’t deserve. But if we can’t use what we’ve been through to do better, then what’s the point? We go through hell and back to get where we are, and we shouldn’t try to hold grudges over other people who are just as hurt as we are. I guess. I don’t know I’m not the one usually giving these kind of speeches.”_

_He took a breath, rubbing his slightly face._

_“Annnd we’re the only two Tricksters in the city so we should look out for each other. Annnnnd I want for you to have the same chance that the rest of the Thieves got. Annnnnnnnnd I still want to be around you cause you mean a lot to me.”_

_Goro didn’t say anything for a long time. He really didn’t get Akira. There’s not another person in the world like him. After everything.....He couldn’t help but laugh, which catching Akira off guard._

_“You are....the biggest, most sentimental naive idiot I’ve ever met. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so willing to get killed because he trusted the wrong person one too many times. I think you’re the only moron in the world that would trust and hang out with someone who’s tried to kill him, at least three different times. God, you are the worst thief.”_

_Akira was clearly taken aback, but not for long, getting that dumbass grin that he gets when he thinks he’s being funny._

_“Excuse me? You don’t get to judge me when you’re literally the worst detective I’ve ever seen. You’re supposed to solve crime, not cause them! Are you even a detective? Cause you’re still like eighteen I do NOT think you are qualified to be doing police work.”_

_“Good looks will get you a long way.”_

_“Hey! That’s my line!” Akira said, faking offence. “I pour my heart out to you, and this is how you respond? You wound me!”_

_“What did you expect?”_

_“That’s fair, still hurts.”_

_“You want me around, so you should get used to this.”_

_“God what have I done?!” Akira said, trying not to laugh. “I’ve made a mistake!”_

_Goro laughed a little, accidentally getting the slipped coffee on his sleeve._

_“Ah, shit-”_

_“God, I can’t take you anywhere.”_

_“Like your one to talk!”_

_“I guess we Tricksters are, how you say, complete messes?”_

_They laughed, and Goro felt good for the first time in a long time._

* * *

Goro could feel tears stream down his face. When did he start crying?

How many times did they have that conversation? How many times did Goro betray them, only for Akira to go around and forgive him again? How many times did he go through the night in the interrogation room? 

They were supposed to look out for each other. But that never seemed to work out, did it? Goro was too self righteous to trust anyone and Akira had a bad habit of acting like a martyr. Perhaps if there wasn't a False God pulling the strings, or a revenge hungry monster was willing to listen. Maybe if they had met earlier. Maybe it wouldn't change anything. He wondered, pointlessly, if they ever got it right, that they were able to work with one another without conflict, or betrayal or death. He really hoped so. 

He hoped, sobbing alone on the floor of his apartment, for a life he couldn’t live. For a love he never had. For a person he couldn't be.

Goro hated feeling so empty.


	11. Garden of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves begin their mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palace time yeehaw

**_Monday, Feb 11th_ **

**_After School_ **

Goro was the first to arrive in the underground of Shibuya, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. 

Makoto came next, heavy bags under her eyes, clearly she didn’t sleep well. Or at all.

Futaba and Morgana arrived after her, both of them barely able to hold still. They were anxious, practically bouncing off the walls.

Then Haru, holding an old bag of “supplies” that she supposedly found around her house. She had brought “just in case”. 

Ann was next, looking pissed, barely saying a word to the group and kept her arms crossed.

Ryuji followed not much later, closely mimicking Ann’s behavior. At least he wasn’t taking jabs at Goro or Mona yet. 

Yusuke and Sumire were the last ones to show, both citing that they had gotten “lost on the train”. Sure, they had gotten lost on the same train system they took nearly everyday to get to school.

Fine, whatever. They were here, and really that’s what matters right now. They just needed to wait for Lavenza. Whenever she feels like showing up. For a being of power, she sure likes to take her time. It’s not like the entire timeline was at stake or something. 

Right now, he was doing his best to ignore the blue flower decorating the floors and walls around him. Ironic, now that he could finally see them, he no longer wanted to. 

They chose to meet in one of the staff hallways that no one used to avoid unwanted questions for the group. Goro had gotten them all key, and none of them wanted to know where he got it from.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, answering the call from “Unknown”.

“Lavenza?”

“Hello, Goro Akechi,” said the monotone girl’s voice coming through. “Have you all gathered?”

“Yeah. Hold on a second.” 

He put the phone on speaker for the group to hear.

“Ok, go ahead.”

“Hello Lady Lavenza!”

“Heya.”

“Hi!!”

“Oh, uh….greetings,” Lavenza stuttered out. “Are you all ready to depart?”

Ryuji shoved his hands in his pockets. “I guess.”

“Good. I believe the MetaNav has been reinstated on your cell phones to allow you access to the Metaverse once more.”

The Thieves pulled out their phones and checked their apps. Low and behold, the MetaNav was there, as if it never vanished to begin with.

“It’s back….” Yusuke muttered.

“Yes. This will be far easier to enter and leave the palace with attracting too much attention from the palace owner.”

“Can he kick us out like he did with Yusuke?” Makoto asked.

“Possibly. However with the MetaNav, I can promise that he cannot keep you out. I still suggest you keep a low profile and avoid bringing attention to the fact that you have discovered the truth,” She paused, her voice sorrowful. “With the Trickster’s new found powers, I cannot guarantee your safety.”

“He wouldn’t hurt us,” Ann said sharply. “He _wouldn’t_.”

“Maybe not on purpose, but he may not have complete control over the powers, which will no doubt be amplified in the palace."

They could just say his name. It’s not like avoiding saying it will change anything. It’s Akira’s palace regardless of how much they avoid saying it. But Goro held his tongue. Starting a fight right now wouldn’t do any good.

“Back to the matter at hand,” He said. “Why did you ask us to gather in Shibuya?”

“The flowers are much more prominent here,” Lavenza said. “One can assume this is where reality is the least stable, so it might be a good place to start.”

“Hm. That makes sense. Is there anything else we should know before we start?”

“O-oh, no, I do not believe so,” She said, taken aback by his curt attitude. Akira was never this harsh with her, he knew. But he didn’t really care.

“Then, I think it’s time we should go. I don’t wish to waste any more time.”

“Ah, I understand,” She said softly. “I wish you all the best of luck. Please, be safe, Phantom Thieves. Goodbye.”

She hung up. Goro sighed, looking out at the glares he was getting from the surrounding group.

He paid no mind to it. He can’t blame them. “Are we ready?”

“I guess,” Futaba said, looking down at the app on her phone. “I was kinda hoping we’d never have to do this again.”

“Me neither,” Haru agreed. “Especially under the circumstances.”

“But we really don’t have a choice,” Goro said. “Let’s just get this over with.”

They nodded, selecting the app. They hesitated, before turning on the microphone.

“........Akira Kurusu?”

A voice rang out from the phone.

“Candidate found.”

The thieves flinched. They still didn’t want to believe it, in a way.

“What would his palace be?” Sumire asked

Ann shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Maybe a theater?” Sumire suggested.

“No candidate found.”

“He might feel alone,” Yusuke said. “Due to being unable to talk about it, the palace could be based around isolation?”

“A tower?” Makoto suggested.

“No candidate found.”

“A castle?” Morgana said.

“No candidate found.”

Haru spoke up. “A labyrinth?”

“No candidate found.”

“A garden? Cause of the flowers?” Futaba said.

“Candidate found.”

The group seemed to hold their breath.

“Huh, didn’t actually think that would work,” She said, laughing nervously. “That explains those, I guess.”

“Tokyo?” Yusuke said.

“Candidate found.”

Goro sighed, looking over the palace information. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.

“Are we ready?”

He got unsure and hesitant nods. Close enough.

“Alright. Begin Navigation.”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 15%]**

The world blurred in an array of red and black. The air around them seemed to change, seeming to become eerily still. The noise from the crowd outside became muted. 

Goro closed his eyes, trying to stop the already oncoming headache. He hated this part.

He waited until he could solidly feel his feet on the floor under him, before opening his eyes once more. 

Everything looked….mostly the same, as far as Goro could tell in the tiny hallway. The lights seemed dimmer, if that was anything. Their clothes hadn’t changed oddly enough, Morgana being the only one who changed.

“Why are we still…?” Makoto said, trailing off.

“He doesn’t see us as a threat,” Goro said. “Not yet at least.”

‘Maybe he _should.’_

He shook his head, stepping over the flowers towards the door. It was too damn crowded in here.

The underground was seemingly the same as well, but entirely empty with an odd, blue tint. The flowers similarly lined the floor and walls, however they seemed to be much more prominent than before, some reaching the ceiling. In the center of the floor was a pathway, probably the one Yusuke had seen beforehand.

The thieves hesitantly traveled down the walkway, looking around at the abandoned shops. Their footsteps echoed through the empty corridor.

“It kinda looks like the Mementos,” Ryuji said, breaking the silence. “But like, blue.”

‘Amazing observation, Ryuji.’ 

“Yeah, it really doesn’t look like a garden,” Ann said, nearly tripping over a vine. “I mean, yeah there’s flowers everywhere but it looks just like the Shibuya.”

“I don’t think that’s a coincidence,” Morgana said. “Remember what Lady Lavenza said? About the palace leaking into the Mementos and reality?”

The thieves grimaced, going quiet.

“I-it might be different outside!” Sumire said, in a weak attempt to lift the mood. “I’m kinda curious on what it might look like.”

She was met with grunts and nods in an agreement, before falling back into the tense silence. Her shoulders feel at the response.

“I think I see something!” Futaba cried out. “Look!”

She pointed forward, towards a set of stairs. The flowers dissipated the closer they got to the steps, save for the railing, intertwined in the azure flowers. It seemed to lead to the surface, with light coming from the exit. 

“Come on! Let’s go!”

The Thieves ran towards the stairs, nearly tripping more than once over the vines and roots growing over the path. They hesitated once they reached the steps, before climbing up towards the surface. It felt like forever before reaching the top, even though it was probably only about thirty seconds. 

The group looked around at their surroundings. It was night, the sky above filled with thousands of stars and an impossibly large moon. The city streets were replaced with the azure brick pathway, lined with antique street lamps giving off the calm blue glow. The sidewalks instead replaced with the royal blue flowers of many different shapes and sizes, lined with bricks separating them from the walkway. The buildings around them were encased with various plants. Vines, flowers, ivy, leaves, even a few trees lacing in and out of the buildings. The city seemed entirely transformed into a fantastical garden.

“Oh my….” Sumire said softly, breaking the stunned silence.

“Whoa!” Morgana exclaimed. “This is-!”

“Beautiful!” Yusuke finished the cat’s sentence. “The night sky! The colors! It’s gorgeous!”

“THIS is what Akira’s palace is?” Makoto said, confusion in her voice. “It’s….not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah, I was expecting something a bit more showy, you know?” Ryuji said, crossing her arms.

The group seemed to agree. He always was eccentric and a bit of a showoff, so they expected him to have a carnival or a theater or something similar to that.

Their clothes had changed into their Phantom Thief outfits. 

“Man, I forgot how tight this thing was!” Ann said, pulling on the latex of her suit.

“I kinda missed lookin’ this cool!” Ryuji shouted, grinning.

“So….where do we go now?” Sumire asked. “I mean, if his palace covers ALL of Tokyo, how are we supposed to secure a path to the treasure? We can’t cover all of it in such a short amount of time…”

“Crap, you have a point,” Morgana said. “Futaba, can you get a map of the surroundings?”

“Sure, let’s see….” She said, beginning the scan. She was quiet for a moment, trying to focus. “Ah!”

“You got it?”

“Yeah! Well, kinda…” Futaba said, rubbing the back of her head. “I’ve got some of it….From what I _do_ have, it’s mostly similar to the real version of Tokyo. But there’s something pretty big-”

She pointed down one of the diverging pathways. 

“-that way! It’s a building I think, but there’s a HUGE amount of energy coming off of it!”

“That’s probably the source of the treasure!” Haru said with a smile.

Goro nodded. “Most likely, but it might not be as easy as just entering a building. I have a gut feeling there’s a lot more to this.”

“Yeah, but it’s our best bet right now!” Morgana said, turning towards the path. “Alright everyone, let’s go!”


	12. The Drawbacks of Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves come across a road block, but get help from an unexpected source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Leblanc will have it's place in the stoplight, just be patient ;)

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 15%]**

“Mooonnnnaaa can you go any faster?” Ryuji groaned from the passenger seat. “We’ve been sitting here for hoooouurrrs!”

“It’s only been a half hour,” Goro said. He didn’t like being in a cramped cat-car with people he barely tolerated either, but complaining wasn’t going to make it any better.

“Still!”

“You try traveling half the size of Tokyo with a bunch of ungrateful teenagers!” Morgana replied.

“We’re almost there, guys. If you can last five more minutes that would be great,” Futaba said.

Ryuji huffed, crossing his arms and letting himself fall back against the seat. 

The sky above hadn’t changed, still holding the impossibly full night. It was unsettling, the amount of perfect beauty. It was something that was only seen in detailed paintings, but never to be seen in the real world. Like it was never supposed to exist to begin with. It was too perfect, too beautiful.

‘Why a garden?’ Goro wondered. ‘I know he used to work at the flower shop, but that never seemed to take a major significance in his life, nor did he ever show interest in plants outside of work. If it had to be based on a place of work, a coffee shop would have made more sense. The lack of shadows was concerning too. Maybe the shadows weren’t targeting us because Akira trusted them, and didn't perceive them as a threat. Or maybe we’ve just been lucky so far.’

“Is that it?!” Sumire said, pulling him from his thoughts. She was looking out the window, towards a huge, glass structure in the shape of a dome. It stood in the center of the city, with the buildings around nowhere near the gigantic structure. It was only surrounded by those flowers, growing up the walls. However, unlike the rest of the buildings, the plants only grew about ten feet up.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Futaba shouted. “Mona, pull over!”

Morgana followed her instructions, screeching to a halt. The thieves climbed out, and he transformed back into his cat form. They cautiously approached the building.

“What is this….?” Haru muttered, gazing in awe of the structure.

The glass was dark and reflective, making it difficult to see inside. They could only make out some shapes. There were a small set of stairs leading to tall, glass doors in the front. 

“I’m not sure….” Sumire said. “Oracle?”

“Scanning now!” Futaba said, pausing for a moment. “I think it’s a greenhouse!”

“A greenhouse?” Ann asked. 

“Yeah! It’s got the same energy as the flowers, but way more amplified!”

“Why is this here? There isn't a real life counterpart here, I think?” Makoto said, looking up at the massive structure.

“You’re right, there’s usually a shopping market here,” Yusuke said, putting a hand under his chin. “He never mentioned this place holding any sort of significance to him, as far as I know. I would expect this would be located at the Leblanc due to his emotional connection.”

“Me too!” Futaba said. “You’d think after how long he’s been there…”

It had to be at least five years or so. It must have become very repetitive after a while. 

"Well, he's gotta have some kind of connection to it!" Sumire said. "It wouldn't been here if he doesn't!"

“You think the treasure’s in there?” Ryuji said.

“Probably, but I can’t a proper reading of the building. Something is blocking my sensors from getting inside.”

“Then let’s go in!” Ryuji said, heading towards the door. “If it’s in there, only one way to find out.”

He ran up the steps before anyone could say anything, pulling on the handles on the door. It didn’t budge. Ryuji furrowed his brow, pulling on it again with no avail.

“It’s locked!”

“Well duh!” Futaba said. “I could have told you that!”

“Why didn’t you?!”

“You didn’t give me the chance-!”

“Ok, ok,” Makoto interrupted before they could continue to waste time arguing. “It’s locked, how do we unlock it?”

Just as she finished her sentence, a glow emanated from the door, catching the group’s attention. It shone brightly for a few seconds, before fading, revealing new inscriptions on the door. It showed a series of roman numerals.

Makoto looked back at the door, stunned and a bit worried. “Ok…..I guess it listens to us too?!”

“What are those supposed to mean?” Ann said, looking over the new inscriptions.

“They’re numbers,” Sumire said, pointing to each of the numbers as she spoke. “One, three, six, twenty-three, eight, four, two, seven and nine!”

“Ok, but…. _why?_ ” 

Sumire stuttered, cheeks turning a bit pink. “Oh….uh….”

“The arcana,” Goro said bluntly. “Each number matches a tarot card. Each of our own respective arcana, save for the Fool.”

The group flinched bit at the last line.

“Well if it’s our arcana, shouldn’t we be able to open the door?” Sumire said.

“I doubt it would be that easy. We’re all already here, and the door is still locked. There must be some connection to us, though.”

“How?” Ryuji asked, climbing down the steps.

“If I knew that, I would have said so, wouldn’t I?”

“Maybe there are keys or something he associates with us?” Sumire spoke up before Ryuji could say something snarky back. “Like gifts we gave him or something like that?”

“Perhaps,” Yusuke said. “But how would we know where they’re located?” 

“Oracle?”

“On it!” 

She paused for a few moments, scanning the surroundings.

“There’s keys scattered all around Tokyo, we got one in….Yongen-Jaya…..Shujin….the Seaside Park....Maihama…..Ueno….Inokashira….the Mejia Shrine….and the Planetarium!”

“That’s all over the place!” Morgana cried. “I can’t drive all that way and back over and over!”

“Yeah, usually we have the subway system to help….” Ann said. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Maybe we can use the subway system…?” Haru suggested. “We haven’t really tried it, so it’s worth a shot, right?”

It was unlikely the subway system would actually function in this world. It never worked in the Mementos, or any other place in the Metaverse. However, this was Akira’s world, something completely unique to the rest of the Metaverse, and they might as well try it at this point. Even if they weren’t functional, it would be a way to shorten travel time for Morgana at least.

“I guess it’s better than nothing,” Ryuji said, shrugging. “Let’s go.”

The group turned to leave, when a voice came from behind them.

“I wouldn’t count on it.”

The second Goro heard the voice, he knew what it was. He was really, really hoping to avoid this of all things, even though he knew it was a possibility. 

The Thieves turned around, seeing a person sitting on the stairs. Well, not a person, a cognition. Not just a cognition, a cognition of _him_ , Goro’s own fucking face staring back at him. It was dressed in his normal winter clothes, with it’s hands in it’s pockets. It looked…..bored, like the Thieves’ existence in this world was nothing but a minor inconvenience to him. 

“You don’t really need a train system in a world where you’re basically a god, now do you?” 

There was something so unnatural hearing his own voice speaking without his input. He hadn’t felt this unsettled since seeing Shido’s cognition. At least this one had pupils.

“Wha…what?!” Ann stuttered out.

“I-it’s a cognition!” Morgana cried out, immediately taking a battle ready stance. The rest of the group followed his example.

It rolled it’s eyes, standing up. “Oh, enough of that. If I wanted a fight, I would’ve attacked you when your backs were turned.”

The group exchanged looks, but remained tense. 

“Then what _do_ you want?” Morgana questioned.

It didn’t seem impressed by the cat's fake confidence. “It really doesn’t matter what I want. What matters is what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re looking for the way in, yes? But all the keys are scattered all around the city and it would take far too long to gather all of them. A subway system would be so helpful, but they aren’t running for obvious reasons. So it sounds like you’re all stuck currently.”

“How do you know they aren’t running?” Ann said.

It blinked, staring at her dumbfounded. 

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, or if you’re just that stupid, but cogintions are a part of the palace. I know how this place works. I know where everything is, I know who enters and who leaves, I know when it changes. If there was a train system running, I. Would. Know.”

“You’re…..aware?” Morgana said.

“That I’m a cognition? Of course,” It said. “The others? Not so much, but I’m about as sentient as the lot of you.”

“How? Why-?”

“Well, that’s just how Akira views me,” It smiled, turning to Goro. “Or well, you. Us? It gets a bit confusing when you’re as alive as your real life counterpart. But I assume I’m aware because Akira wanted me to be, or he did it subconsciously, thinking you as a….smarter being? Or maybe he just wanted someone to talk to.”

Akira wanted to talk to this? It wasn’t even a real person. Why talk to _it?_ Akira couldn't have been that lonely to make up some fake version of him to talk to.

“Alive?” Goro scoffed. “Oh, please. You’re about as alive as a cardboard cutout that can talk. You aren’t real.”

“Really?” It said, tilting it’s head. “What makes you more real than me? I can think, feel, and act on my own. I have my limitations, true, but so do you. I have a few...extra abilities but I can’t leave. I’m the product of dozens of timelines spent with you and a very lonely god. I’m you, hell I’d even argue I’m more you than you at times. But regardless, does being born make you so special or unique? How would that compare to being taken from the mind of a god? It’s rather foolish to assume that you’re somehow better than me because you’ve stepped outside. That doesn't make you special.”

Goro could feel hatred building in his chest. This _thing_ thinks it’s better than him? What right did it have to even _exist?_ He almost wished it had started a fight so he could beat that smug smile off of his face. 

“D….dozens?” Sumire spoke quietly, pulling him from his thoughts. “H-how many timelines did he go through?”

It shrugged. “Enough.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that it’s been long enough. Look, you want something, and I know a way to get it. If you don’t want my help, then don’t waste my time.”

“What’s in it for you?” Goro asked. “What do you have to gain from helping us?”

“I have my reasons,” The cognition said.

“Don’t bullshit me! Why help us when our goal will end in the destruction of this reality, which, in turn, the death of you? If you’re so alive, why do you want to die so bad?”

It didn’t say anything at first, looking over the group, before sighing.

“Because I simply do not wish to exist in a world where I’m ultimately under the control of someone else. Even if he wants me to have complete free will, I am still completely under the influence of Akira’s control, whether or not he realizes it. I cannot oppose him directly, I can’t let you in or steal his heart or hurt him. If he wants me to do something, I will do it without question. If he desires something, I will fulfill it. And that is not existence I am willing to live by.”

It paused, brows furrowed in thought.

“What was it you said? ‘I refuse to accept a reality concocted by someone else, stuck under their control for the rest of my days’. Even if it’s Akira, I do not wish to live a life governed by someone else. Just like you. However, I cannot stop existing because I want to. Akira is far too sentimental to let me die again. If the palace was cleared, this world would cease to exist, and Akira loses any control over me.”

“But you’d be dead!”

“And?!” It shouted, voice full of anger. “I refuse to willingly live in this world any longer than I have to! If the Garden over takes your reality, you will be stuck under his control just like me. Maybe the idea of a reality controlled by him is something appealing to you, but I’ll be damned before I accept that! And if the timeline resets, which I can almost guarantee it will, I will have to go through another fucking YEAR of watching Akira slowly break down AGAIN because of the pack of idiots he calls the Phantom Thieves! I am sick and tired of waiting for you people to actually notice what the fuck is going on! You call yourself his friends when you don’t even notice when he’s going through hell!”

Why was it so upset? If it wanted this world gone, why did it care so much about Akira? What exactly did the cognition witness to make it so resentful?

Maybe it was just taking after Goro with it’s hate.

It took a breath, rubbing it’s temple. “You need someone who can alter other’s cognitions if you want to get the train systems running. There is only _one_ person in Tokyo who has this ability, and that person entered the Garden….”

It looked down at it’s watch.

“....about five minutes ago. He’s at Shujin Academy, currently. But I’d get there before the shadows do. He's not exactly as welcome as the rest of you, and this timeline’s version of him hasn’t exactly mastered his persona, so right now he’s practically defenseless.”

It turned around, opening the door and stepping inside.

“Good luck to you all, don’t fuck this up, and don’t let Akira know you’re here, because he will kick you out of the Garden. I’ll be waiting,” It called back to them. It closed the door before they could say anything.

“......well….that was…...something…” Yusuke said.

“Someone who could alter other’s cognitions?” Morgana said. “Who could do that? Is that even possible?”

A person that alters another person’s cognitions? How would that even be possible? If it was unique to a persona, then…..

“I don’t know,” Haru said. “But there’s only one way to find out!”

Makoto nodded. “Right! Shujin Academy, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith is one of the arcana that doesn't have a number (as far as I know) so I made one up


	13. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki searches for answers, but ends up a bit lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maruki time whoooooo

**_Monday, Feb 11th_ **

**_After School_ **

“Come on….it’s gotta be here somewhere….” Takuto muttered, rummaging through the school’s filing cabinets. It was so unorganized! He had only been gone for a few months, how did it get this messy? It wasn’t even alphabetical….

He was thankful that he was able to convince the principal to let him back into the office. Of course he needed to pick up those “files he accidentally left behind”. He felt kinda guilty for lying, but it was for a good reason. Everyone trusted him, anyway, and it's not like he's gonna do anything bad! 

Takuto looked through the student files, trying to find the one he was looking for. Ito, Shima, Suzuki, Tanaka….Kurusu! There it is!

He pulled it out, immediately opening and looking over the document. It all _seemed_ normal, save for the “assault charges” stain on the student’s generally good record. Good grades, got along well enough with most teachers, decent behavior in school, decent behavior with other students...It was completely average. 

Takuto looked down at the notes he had written down in the file. Maybe he’ll see something he didn’t notice before, and he can work from there.

_-Speaks in a very respectful manner, but physicality is often slouched. very odd_

_-Often tells jokes! It’s very refreshing_

_-A really good listener, but that is not what I should be finding out in therapy sessions_

_-Doesn’t speak much in general, gonna try to get him to open up!_

_-seems tired, maybe from exams?_

_-Seems to be interested in philosophy? Odd, but perfectly fine!_

_-He seems very kind!_

_-He doesn’t talk much about his parents, often changes the subject when brought up. I’ve decided not to press on this_

_-He works at a lot of different places. I hope he doesn’t overwork himself!_

These all seemed...normal. Outside of the Phantom Thieves business, he always seemed like a perfectly fine teenager. Even in their meetings, Akira seemed to be a completely normal kid. Up until now, Takuto wasn’t really too worried about Akira’s psyche, which he was now kicking himself for. 

Why would he think that Akira would be fine? He was a kid! God knows what he was going through as the Phantom Thief leader. He fought so many corrupt adults so that some good could be brought into the world, but that shouldn’t have been his job! He should’ve been worrying about exams or his friends or work but not….that! It’s not what kids are supposed to do! Let alone someone like Akira!

Takuto sighed, letting himself fall to the floor, not caring about the mess of papers scattered across the floor. His head was pounding all of a sudden. He closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of his thoughts. Regret will do nothing, what’s best right now is to look for a solution. Take a breath, and try again. Maybe he missed something. Try again.

The doctor took a deep breath, before standing up and opening his eyes. He really should start picking this stuff up. He really made a mess, with papers scattered all over the place and the cabinets open in disarray.

Takuto sighed, beginning to pick up the files around him. His eye caught something shining in the corner. 

“What the….?”

He set down the files on Kurusu on the table, staring at the blue in the corner. He walked over to the corner, kneeling down and lifting up the papers to get a better look. It was....flowers? A small bundle of blue flowers that somehow grew through the floor and into his room. They seemed to be hydrangeas? How would hydrangeas grow all the way up in the nurse's office?

“Hey there…..how did you get all the way up here….?” Takuto said softly. 

He reached out and touched the flowers, flinching when he’s hit with another throb of pain. He pulled back, rubbing his head. 

The lights flickered for a moment, before shutting off entirely. He stood up, blinking to help adjust his eyes to the darkness. It didn’t do much. He stumbled forward, nearly slipping once or twice on the papers on the floor, reaching out towards the light switch. Takuto fell forward against the wall, feeling his way across towards the door. He felt the lightswitch turning it on. He wasn’t sure what it would do, but it was worth a shot.

The lights didn’t come on at first. It flickered for a second before turning on. The light cast off a dim shade of blue. The flowers were….everywhere. They had moved from the small corner to covering the surrounding floor and walls. 

Those….weren’t there before. What was happening? Was he dreaming? He doesn’t remember falling asleep.

His head was pounding. He grabbed for the doorknob behind him, taking a few moments before finally getting a grasp on it and rushing out of the room.

Outside of the nurse’s office wasn’t much better, flowers growing on the walls and in the corners of the school’s hallway. The school had almost become decepted, holes in the ceiling and the floor. Chains hung from the ceiling, adding to the already oppressive atmosphere. 

Takuto stumbled, trying to get his feet solidly on the ground. He felt so dizzy, whether from the headache or from the sudden change in surroundings. The hallway was completely abandoned, not a soul in sight, which only worried Takuto more. The only noises came from the creaking floorboards under his feet and his own shaky breathing. 

“H-hello?!” Takuto yelled out, finally finding his voice. “Is anyone there?!”

The only response he got was the echo of his own voice down the hallway. Something was wrong, really, really wrong. Something in his gut knew that he had no right to be in. There was a change in the air, like the world had vanished, replaced with a cheap imitation. He needed to get out of here, _now._

Takuto walked cautiously down the vacant halls. He checked into the classrooms as he passed by. Empty. Not even the teachers that are usually stuck behind their desks for a few more hours after the school day ended. Many of the desks were knocked over or broken, missing legs and parts of the wood, and chains attached to those still with legs. The windows were barred, whatever glass left broken and shattered. Why did it look so much like a prison? What happened?!

The flowers laid scattered all over the school, the floors, the corners, the desks, the lights….everywhere. His head was still pounding, he wondered if that had anything to do with....all this.

He looked out the cracked window. It was…..night? Takuto could’ve sworn it was the afternoon. The moon was gigantic, looming over the city. It was beautiful but….wrong. It was just so wrong. The school seemed to be surrounded by a wall, flowers growing up the side. He….he should hurry.

Takuto was a bit relieved when he finally reached the stairwell. His footsteps echoed through the stairwell. He rushed down the steps, only stopping in his tracks when seeing someone standing at the bottom. They were facing away from him, looking towards the barred entrance of the school, but he still recognized them, even from behind.

“.....M.....miss Nijima?”

Makoto jumped a little at his voice, turning around to look at him. At first glance, she seemed completely fine, and Takuto thought he breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of another person. But the longer he looked at her, the more unsettled he became. Her outfit was no longer her normal school uniform, instead wearing a black police uniform, hat and belt in all. It looked perfectly clean, standing out in comparison to the broken and abandoned school. Her face looked the same but…..something was off. Even if she looked just like she did every other day, it was almost too perfect, like she was just a replica. Her eyes lacked that determined spark she once had. Instead she just seemed to....lack something important. She just didn't seem _alive,_ even if she moved and talked like everyone else.

“Oh, Dr. Maruki! What are you doing here?” She said, sounding surprised, but her face held a neutral expression. She tilted her head slightly.

Her voice seemed to be normal, but….the way her voice reburverated off the wall wasn’t natural. When Makoto spoke, it sounded as though she was in a completely different area. It sounded like she was in a small, soundproof room, her voice getting absorbed into the walls and lacking the echo that Takuto’s voice held.

“I-i….uh….” He stuttered, unsure of what to say. He took a step back unconsciously.

She blinked, stepping forward towards the doctor. “I don’t remember any being informed that you were being invited to the Garden. Did you come alone? How did you get here?”

“T-the Garden?”

“Yes, The Garden,” She nodded. Her voice became cold. “I’m curious, did you break in here? That’s a fairly serious offense, Dr. Maruki.”

“M-Makoto what a-are you talking about? W-what’s going on?!” Takuto cried, being to walk back up the stairs. For each step he took backward, she matched it with one forward. She sighed, looking up at the doctor with a piercing stare.

“Doctor, it would be easier if you just admit it now and accept your punishment now, I may even go a bit easy on you. But if I have to force you into submission, I will, but it will not be pleasant for you.”

Submission? Punishment?! What was she talking about?! He could feel dread building in his gut. This was _wrong_. Whatever she was, this wasn’t Makoto.

Takuto needed to get out of there now. He stared her down for a few seconds, before bolting back up the stairs, betting it on catching her off guard. He could only hope she wouldn’t follow him. He could hear faintly her voice coming from the first floor over the blood pounding in his ears.

“Fine! Hard way it is then!”


	14. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sumire sneak into a prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an uneventful chapter, but we have a few fight scenes coming up so stay tuned

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 20%]**

The car ride to Shujin was unusually silent. No one really seemed to be in the mood for conversation, and Makoto couldn’t blame them. They all shared looks of frustration, melancholy and exhaustion. It was hard to see Goro’s face behind his mask, but even so she couldn’t read him. He held a neutral expression on his face, making sure that no one could tell what he was thinking. He was always a good actor.

Makoto wasn’t sure what to think. Her mind was racing through the things Cognitive Akechi said. What had made him so angry at them? He said he was tired of “watching Akira break down” over them, what did that mean? What part did they place in this? This….wasn’t their fault was it? That can’t be it. What did they do to cause this? They started off a bit rocky, but they got along fine now. She can’t think of anything that would cause him so much pain….Maybe the cognition was just angry at them for something. Akechi was always a….resentful person. All it took was one slight and he’d hold a grudge against them forever. If Cognitive Akechi saw Akira breakdown over something, he could just be blaming them for that. Yeah, that was probably it.

It wasn’t her fault.

It doesn’t make the nagging dread in her gut go away, though.

“Queen!”

She was pulled from her thoughts by Futaba shaking her arm.

“Huh?”

“We’re here!”

Makoto looked out the window, seeing….Shujin. Sort of. She recognized the building, the shape of it, the location….But it looked decrepitated, ancient. A tall, concrete fence surrounded the school, with a watchtower with a spotlight shining over the nearby surroundings. It looked like a prison. Is _this_ how Akira views the school?

She climbed out of the van, looking out over the school grounds. The air seemed so oppressive.

“This….is Shujin?” Haru said. “Why does it….look like that?”

“Figures,” Ryuji said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t seem surprised at all.

“Huh?”

“He thinks of school as a prison. I ain’t that shocked.”

“Why would he think that?” Sumire questioned. “Shujin isn’t _that_ bad.”

Ryuji scoffed. “Maybe for you, but not for the rest of us ain’t lucky enough to be ridiculously talented gymnasts or drop dead beautiful. If you get labeled with somethin’, you’re basically screwed. The teachers are pretty awful, save for like one or two, and treat us worse than the students at times. I mean, there was that whole thing with Kamoshida and principal….”

Ann grimaced, nodding in agreement with him. “Yeah, I can kinda understand. It can be a real pain in the ass to sit there for eight hours near people that kinda hate you. It feels like jail sometimes….”

Was it really that bad still? Makoto thought after the principal left it had gotten better but... 

“Does it matter?” Akechi said, annoyed. “We should stop wasting time and actually get inside. Whoever is in there is vulnerable and their death’s will be a massive setback for all of us.”

Jeez, even if he’s right, did he need to act so cold about it? This was someone’s life after all….

“How are we supposed to get in?” Ann said, crossing her arms. “I mean, it’s a _prison!_ Those are literally built for security!”

“Oh come on! We’re the Phantom Thieves!” Morgana said. “A prison is no big deal! I mean, those are meant to keep things in, not out!”

“We could sneak up the watchtower!” Haru said cheerily. “If we climb the side with the vines, take out the shadows at the top and open the gate!”

“That’s a good idea! Great job, Noir!” Makoto said. Haru smiled, beaming under the praise.

“Who should we send up?”

“I’ll go!” Sumire said, raising her hand. “I’m used to climbing, so it’ll be easy for me!”

“I’ll go too,” Makoto said, standing next to her. “You could use backup, just in case things get hairy.”

The redhead looked taken aback for a second, before smiling and nodding.

“Ok! Let’s go, Queen-Senpai!”

Sumire grabbed Makoto’s wrist, both running off towards the tower. They ran into the shadows, keeping close to the wall to avoid being caught by the spotlight. Their footsteps were rushed, but quiet.

“You know, you can just call me Queen when we’re in here,” Makoto whispered under her breath to Sumire.

“Sorry Queen-Senp- I mean, Queen…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The pair dashed under the shadow of the tower, backs pressed against the wall. Makoto grabbed a hold of Sumire’s waist, lifting her up and giving her a boost up the vines. Sumire grunted, slipping for a second before pulling herself up and beginning to climb. Makoto followed suit, reaching up and grabbing Sumire’s hand to help pull her up. 

She began to climb up the side of the wall. Makoto could already feel the strain on her muscles. She hasn’t done this in a while, she hasn't had to. Being the student council president doesn’t exactly require much exercise or physical exertion. Sumire seemed to be doing fine, on the other hand, climbing up the side with ease. Even though it’s been the same amount of time for both of them, she didn’t seem to be struggling at all.

They reach the top of the wall, perching themselves just below the railing of the watchtower. They listened for the footsteps of the partoling shadows, waiting for an opportunity. They paused, nodding at each other before climbing up and throwing themselves over the railing. 

They stood crouched, their stance ready for a fight but still trying to remain undetected. Sumire held her sword out, gesturing for Makoto to follow her. She nodded following the gymnast up the stairs. They tried to go quickly but quietly, Makoto wincing at every loud clang from her under her. 

They hesitated seeing a shadow on the staircase with their back to them. It seemed to be dressed like a police officer. Guess it fits the “prisoner” aspect. They looked at each other for confirmation, before Sumire rushed up and took it down with a single graceful strike to the back. It didn’t make a sound, simply falling and vanishing to the floor without much fanfare.

“Nice job, Violet!” Futaba said over the intercom. Sumire beamed at the praise, but remained quiet.

The duo waited, listening for any sounds that indicated that they had been found out, before continuing up the stairs once they heard nothing. 

They finally reached the landing, seeing a control pad and a shadow with it’s back to them. Makoto pulled out her revolver, pointing it at his back. 

“Hands up!” She shouted.

It jumped, and put it’s hand’s up, shaking. It turned around, facing them. It had the same uniform as the other, but it wore a mask with Johanna’s face on it. She was taken aback by it, but she couldn’t let herself waver. 

“Open the gate!” Makoto said, keeping her arms still.

It nodded, shaking. “Yes, C-commander Niijima!” 

“It….recognizes you?” Sumire said quietly, looking at Makoto.

Commander? Why did it recognize her? Maybe the shadows know them because of Akira? But why did it call her...?

“It doesn’t matter,” She said. “Open the god damn gate, and don’t make me tell you again!”

It jumped and turned around. It fiddled with the control panel for a few seconds, before there was a click. There was a second of silence, before the gate roared to life and split down the middle.

“Woohoo! Nice job you two!” Futaba’s voice said in their ears. “Now, let's regroup and head inside!”

Makoto shot off her gun, taking down the shadow in one hit. Both paused for a second, and then ran down the watchtower’s stairs.

They rejoined the group, who were standing near the entrance of the gate, looking up at the school building.

“Thanks guys!” Ryuji said. “I didn’t really want to climb over the wall myself.”

“Don’t mention it!” Sumire said cheerily.

Morgana perked up, pointing towards the entrance of the school building. “Let’s head inside before anything bad happens!”

Just as he finished his sentence, a loud siren began blaring from the school. The spotlight around turned a harsh red, along with the lights inside of the building. 

“Spoke too soon!” 

“Mona, what the hell you do?!” Ryuji cried.

“Nothing!”

“Well, the element of surprise is gone!” Makoto shouted over the noise, catching the rest of the Thieve’s attention. “But now at least we don’t have to worry about detection. There’s still someone inside that we have tot rescue. We’ve gotta go in now!”

The group looked back at her, nodding in agreement. “Right!”


	15. Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki has a revelation

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 26%]**

Takuto hid behind the bookshelf in the library, hoping that “Makoto” wouldn’t find him here. He listened for the sound of the door of the room opening, or any sort of footsteps, but it was hard to hear over his own racing heart.

The library seemed to be one of the better rooms in this twisted version of the school. The windows were still barred and there were still holes in the ceiling, but it didn’t feel as oppressive as the rest of school. The lights had turned a harsh shade of red, and there was a siren blaring somewhere in the distance.

His head was pounding, making it so hard to focus. He closed his eyes, taking a breath and trying to calm himself down. He needed to think about this rationally. At least as rationally as this situation would let him.

This has to have something to do with the flowers. This entire situation started with those, and the weird version of Makoto mentioned “The Garden”, which he still didn’t entirely understand. Did this have something to do with Christmas Eve? Why did he end up here? Where even was he? 

“Doctor….?” A voice echoed from the hallway. Takuto tensed, holding his breath. 

“You’re only making this much worse for you, and much more tedious for me. Come out now.”

Her voice was commanding, forceful, with a hint of anger and annoyance. There was a pause, and then a sigh.

“Fine! I’ll drag you out kicking and screaming myself!!” 

Her voice turned harsh, full of frustration and anger this time. He heard a loud thud, and then the sound of the doors of the library slamming open. 

Takuto jumped, pressing himself harder against the bookshelf. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder in “Makoto’s” direction. She took on the other side of the room, facing partially away from him. She was holding something in her right hand, but he couldn’t get a good look at it. The doors to the library were partially knocked off their hinges. Did she….kick them off?

Takuto flinched at the sound of something smashing against the nearby wall. She was practically growling at this point in anger. He could hear other shelves being knocked over around him.

“Quit hiding like the fucking coward you are!”

He hesitated for a split second, before dashing behind a nearby shelf, hoping she wouldn’t notice. She went silent, and Takuto held his breath. There were a few moments of silence, before something crashed into the bookshelf, barely missing his head by a few inches. He cried out in surprise, stumbling forward and tripping over his feet. The bookshelf fell over, Takuto barely was able to dodge the falling shelf, jumping to the left and falling on his back. 

Makoto stood on the topled bookshelf, a sledgehammer buried into the broken shelf. Her face was twisted into a furious snarl. She pulled the hammer out with a yank, turning to face the terrified doctor.

“There you are!” She growled, taking a step off the shelf, towards Takuto. He tried to crawl backwards, putting his hands up. She slammed the hammer down, barely missing his leg.

“W-wait! Please! Makoto, why are you d-doing this?!” He stuttered out, trying to buy himself some time.

“WHY?!” She yelled, laughing. “Oh, don’t even start with me, Maruki! YOU broke the rules! YOU decided you knew what was best for everyone! You act all innocent and brave, like you haven’t fucked everything up! But I know who you are really.” 

She smirked, and lifted the hammer above her head, ready to bring it down on him.

“You’re nothing but a hypocritical, lying COWARD!”

Takuto closed his eyes and raised his hands, bracing for the impact of the hammer. But instead there was a loud bang and Makoto crying out in pain. He opened his eyes, seeing her staggering back, hunched over in pain.

“Anat!” He heard a voice shout.

There was a flash of light, and then suddenly there was a large, metal….being in front of him. From the brief look he got, it was tall with horns, colored silver lined with silver, red and blue. He looked up in bewilderment, stunned by the robotic being. It moved in a blur, kicking Makoto across the room into the wall. She fell to the floor, struggling to regain her balance. 

“Maruki-sensei?!” Another voice said from the other side of the room. 

He looked over at the source, seeing a group of masked and costumed students, some of which he recognized, and a…..cat? He could see Ann, Sumire, Ryuji, Makoto….Wait Makoto?! There were two Makotos?! This one was the only one not wearing a mask, dressed in black and blue with a flowing scarf wrapped around her neck. 

The group ran over to Takuto, who was still sitting up on the floor, too stunned to move.

“Wait, it’s him?!” The blond with the skull mask yelled. Ryuji, he thinks? 

What did he mean? Why were they dressed like that-

And then suddenly it clicked. _The Phantom Thieves._ He wasn’t sure what was happening entirely, but he was glad they were here. Wait, where was Akira…?

“What the hell….?” Makoto, hopefully the real one, muttered out staring at the other Makoto, who had fully stood up at this point. The other Makoto looked furious, the sledgehammer back in her hands. The Makoto in front of him looked horrified, her voice shaking. “Is that….me?!”

“It’s a cognition!” The cat yelled, apparently it talks?! 

“Why does she wanna hurt Maruki-sensei?!” The one with the bright red hair said, Sumire. She bent down, helping Takuto back to his feet.

“I…..I don’t know!” Makoto said, her voice wavering. The metal being vanished in a wave of blue fire, and a mask appeared on her face like the rest of them.

“Doctor, how did you get here?” The one with the black mask said, his voice completely calm in comparison to the panic of the rest of the group. He didn’t know who that was.

“I d-don’t know!” He stuttered out. “I was just in my office and then…”

“So,” The other Makoto spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. “Even after everything he’s done, you still protect him?”

She scoffed. “Figures! Can’t trust anyone these days, can you?”

The doors on the other side of the library burst open, odd shadowy creatures with police uniforms and masks coming through and gathering behind the other Makoto, ready to back her up.

“Commander Niijima! Are you alright?!” One shouted.

“I’m fine!” She said, pointing the hammer at them. “Right now, focus on the intruders! Don’t let the doctor escape no matter what!”

“Uh, guys?!” Ryuji yelled, stepping back. “I don’t think she’s friendly like the other one!”

“Oh _really_ , what gave that away?” The cat hissed. “The hammer? The chains? Or maybe the fact she tried TO KILL someone?!”

The shadowy creatures approached the group, led by the other Makoto.

“Maybe we should go!” Ann yelled, backing up.

“But the key-” The one with goggles one began.

“We can come back later, but right now, we need to worry about getting Maruki out of here!” 

The rest of the group nodded reluctantly. The one with puffy hair and a feathered hat grabbed his arm.

“This way, Maruki-sensei!” She said with a soft voice.

He didn’t have much time to process what she said when he was practically yanked forward towards the door.

The Thieves ran through the door on the opposite side of the library into the hallway, the shadowy creatures and the other Makoto right on their tail.

“This way!” The girl with the goggles yelled, pointing down one of the hallways. They followed her directions, running down the maze like halls. The layout of the school seemed to have changed entirely. 

“The stairs are over there!” She shouted once more, pointing towards an adjoining corridor. How did she know all this?

The group nearly fell over each other trying to stop and turn down the hallway, but were quick to recover and picked up speed once more. They rushed down the stairs, Takuto still being practically dragged by Haru with a surprisingly strong grip. He was beyond confused, terrified, and was just placing his faith in the Thieves. They reached the bottom of the stairs. They were so close!

“There it is!” Ann yelled, pointing towards the entrance of the building. Takuto could feel a spark of hope in his chest, but it was quickly crushed when a gate slammed down over the exit. They hesitated, unsure of what to do now, but they couldn’t wait for long. The shadows were close behind.

“Oracle, what now?!” The cat yelled.

The girl with the goggles, Oracle apparently, paused for a second.

“We can try for the backdoor! It’s uh...down that way! Turn left!” She shouted. 

They nodded, beginning to run down the corridor. They were stopped by another group of shadows coming down the opposite way. The group turned back, stopping in their tracks once more by the group led by Makoto finally catching up to them.

“Uh….Oracle?!”

“The courtyard! Behind us!”

They turned, seeing a door to the courtyard of the school. The Thieves ran through it, hoping to find some sort of escape. Their hopes were quickly dashed, seeing that they were surrounded, even out there. In every direction, there stood a hoard of masked shadows, ready for a fight. The other Makoto broke through the crowd, and stood in a ready stance, the hammer in her hands pointed at the group.

The Thieves turned their backs to each other, keeping Takuto in the middle in a defensive stance.

“W-we’re surrounded!” Sumire cried. “What do we do?!”

“We fight our way through!” The one with the black masked yelled back at her.

“But, there’s too many!” The one with the fox mask said.

“We don’t have a choice!” The cat yelled.

Takuto could see the despair on their faces. They shouldn’t have to do this, but what choice did they have? And Takuto was completely helpless to do anything. Wasn’t he supposed to protect them?! He felt so useless.

He felt a sudden wave of pain. Takuto fell to his knees, clutching his head. He cried out, faintly hearing the concerned voices of the Phantom Thieves calling his name. They were blocked out by a much louder voice ringing out in his head.

_Will you sit back and do nothing? Let these children take on the responsibilities of the corrupt world once more?_

What?!

_You swore you would do better for them! For Rumi! Do you intend to go back on your promise?!_

“N-no….I….I won’t!”

_Then! Prove your worth and call me forth! Let our contract commence without hesitation! I am thou….thou art I….Let us stop at nothing to rewrite the fates of the world!_

Takuto took a shaky breath, attempting to regain his composure. He reached up at his face, feeling his own mask. It was like an instinct, like he just knew what needed to be done. He began to pull, feeling the mask cling to his face. It didn’t matter, even if it hurt, he had to do this.  
“Gaahh!”

He yelled out in pain, fully pulling the mask off his face in a fury of blood and flame. There was an explosion of blue fire surrounding him, dissipating and revealing a being of gold and black behind him, with long tendrils and a metal body at the center. His own persona….Azathoth….

“M-Maruki-sensei?!?” Sumire shouted, staring at him in awe, matching with the looks of shock from the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “Are….Are you…” 

He sighed, smiling at her. “It’s….it’s alright. I understand now. I...I won’t just sit back and watch any longer!”

His outfit had changed, now clothed in gold with a flowing white cape. He held a spear in his hands. It was gold and shaped like a star at the end. He wasn’t sure when it had appeared, but it wasn’t important right now.

“Can you fight?” The one in the black mask said.

“Yes...I believe so.” Takuto said with a nod.

“Good.”

“Y...You!” The other Makoto yelled, her voice wavering. “Guards! Seize him!”

The shadows surrounding them stepped forward, bringing the Thieves attention back to the enemies all around them. They were still outnumbered, even with the extra persona user joining them. 

But Takuto could change that. 

“Azathoth!”

He moved swiftly, it’s tendrils reaching into the ground, changing the fabric of this reality. Within an instant, half of the forces vanished into nothing. He smiled at his small victory. Takuto used Azathoth to reach for the other Makoto, but something stops him from doing so. Something was blocking him from using his full abilities. 

She clearly noticed this, and grew even more enraged.

“How DARE you! You think you can just come in here and tear this world apart?! Tear _me_ apart?! The Garden is a sacred place that you broke into and try to destroy! You….don’t even deserve his kindness! He saved you over and over and this is how you thank him?! ALL OF YOU?! GOD DAMN TRAITORS!!”

Her eyes held pure fury and….tears? She shook with rage, clutching the handle of the hammer until her knuckles turned white.

“None of you deserve him! So…..I’ll take your fates into my own hands! I’ll ease his burden....and I’ll crush every single one of you with my own two fists, starting with YOU!”

The shadows raised their batons, ready for a fight. The Thieves responded by raising their own weapons.

“I don’t think she’s going to back down!” Ann shouted.

“If she wants an ass kicking, that’s just what she’ll get!” Makoto yelled over the noise of the shadows. 

The Phantom Thieves stood, weapons raised and ready to fight the impending battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maruki awakening time wooooooooooo


	16. Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto deals with her cognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is 132 pages currently in google docs how did this happen

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 35%]**

Makoto had a target before the battle even started. She couldn’t care less about the masked shadows, who always seemed to cower for a second before taking a single at her. They were scared of her.

No, they were scared of her _cognition_.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of her from the second they came across her in the library. The woman in the police uniform that wore her face, had her voice, had her body. It was...surreal. She thought about possibly seeing herself in Sae’s palace, but Akira’s? Never even crossed her mind. She was just so...angry. The rage in her eyes was something Makoto was all too familiar with. The look of hurt, mixed with the pure anger in the eyes of someone other than her own reflection. She didn’t know why, but it didn’t truly matter. She’s pissed and too mad to listen to reason. And there was only one way to stop her.

Akira knew her well. Too well.

She struck down another shadow in her path, and another. And another. She dodges a swing from a shadow and takes it down in a single blow. Makoto’s doing it almost mindlessly, each swing of her fist colliding with another masked guard. 

Haru shouted from somewhere at her to watch out, Makoto turning in time to see her take a slash at a shadow that had sneaked up behind her. Haru smiled, tipping her hat at Makoto before returning to her own battle.

Maruki seemed to be doing fine with his new found abilities, having already taken out half of the shadows with his persona. He seemed to be staying near the back, giving boosts and aid to the team as much as he could. It was unusual, having an adult with a persona that was on their side this time. It was hard to find an adult they could trust, let alone fight with them. They were putting their trust in him, and hopefully it would pay off.

“ANAT!”

Her persona ripped out of her chest in a flurry of flame and metal. Persona summoning was odd to her. It hurt, in a way, but it was an extreme adrenaline rush to pull out a piece of your own soul into reality. She hasn’t summoned Anat in such a long time, it felt so good to see her again. 

Makoto tore through another group of shadows with Mafreidyne. They fell all around her, disappearing into a cloud of black. She waited for the cloud to clear, barely able to dodge out of the way of something slamming into the concrete. Anat returned back to her, and Makoto regained her balance.

The cognitive Makoto stood in front of her, hammer lodged into the earth beneath them. She pulled it out with a single yank.

“Out of my way, Queen!” She growled. Makoto standing her ground.

“Not gonna happen!”

“You’re not the target, but if you want to die so badly, so be it!”

Before Makoto could say anything, she was swung at with the hammer. She missed it by a hair, only to have to dodge yet another swing from the cognition. She moved surprisingly fast with such a heavy weapon. Makoto went on the defensive, focusing on dodging her swift and seemingly unending attacks from her cognition. She could get an advantage if she tired her out, and then maybe could catch her off guard. The shadows no longer seemed interested in her, keeping their distance from the fight.

She waited for an opportunity. Dodge, dodge, dodge and….there! An opening!

Makoto took the risk and threw a punch. It collided with something, and she heard her voice cry out in pain. Makoto took that as a sign of success, and threw another, hitting her in the stomach. The cognition’s face twisted in pain can she feel pain? before it returned back into anger. 

She lifted the hammer, smacking the handle against Makoto’s face. She staggered back, holding a hand to her face. The cognition lifted the sledgehammer, swinging it to the right and hitting Makoto's side. 

She was knocked back, colliding with a wall. She struggled to regain her breath. She barely had time to regain her senses before cognitive Makoto was above her. She rolled to the side, barely avoiding the hammer cracking the earth. Makoto kicked at her knee, making her fall to the ground as well. 

Makoto positioned herself up, raising her fist and attempting to slam it into the cognition’s face. She moved her head, causing Makoto to hit the ground instead. She ignored the pain in her wrist, climbing on top of the cognitive Makoto and trying to pin her to the ground. She lifted the hammer, trying to shove Makoto off of her, but she persisted, shoving the handle down onto her. The cognition pushed back, but struggled under Makoto’s force. They struggled for a tense few seconds, before cognitive Makoto headbutted the thief on top of her. She was knocked back, weakening her grip on the handle.

That was all the cognition needed, pulling the sledgehammer out of her grasp and slamming it against Makoto’s shoulder. She cried out in pain, falling on the torn up grass of the courtyard. The cognition stood up over her, lifting the hammer and slamming it into her chest. 

Makoto had the wind knocked out of her. Her vision became spotty, blurring. Her arm was screaming in pain. Is this it? Is this how she finally dies? By a cognition of herself? In the palace of one of her closest friends? That’s so tragically ironic. After everything she’s been through, she dies by her own hand? She could laugh if she could actually breath. She stared up at the sky, trying to focus on something, anything other than the endless sea of stars. She didn’t mind it if this was the last thing she saw, even if she couldn’t see it clearly. That wouldn’t be so bad….

What the fuck was Makoto thinking? She’s not dying here. She is NOT dying here. Fuck that, she is not just giving up now, after everything? After all the palaces, after everything she’s been through, after Yaldabaoth, this is NOT how she’s going out. She’s not that weak. Makoto only gets to die when _she_ says so.

It all just clicked, in an explosion of anger and determination in her chest. She’s not dying here. There’s too much for her to do to just die here. 

She’s brought back to reality when the cognition is knocked back in a blast of pinks and yellows, and a voice calling her name.

“Queen!”

It was Haru, kneeling down next to Makoto, lacking her mask. She put a hand on her back, helping her sit up. Astarte stood proud behind her, ready to defend the both of them. 

“Are you alright?!” 

Makoto clung to her, using her arm as a crutch. She looked up at her, giving her a smile.

“Thanks, Noir...I needed that.”

“Oracle! Can we get some help?” 

“On it!” Futaba said over the intercom. Makoto felt the boost almost instantly, regaining the feeling in her arm once more and fixing whatever ribs cracked during the fight. She flexed her fingers to make sure.

Cognitive Makoto was struggling to stand, but refused to yield. She was weak to psychic attacks too, apparently. She was also too stubborn to quit, either.

Haru readied to order her persona to attack once more, but Makoto stopped her.

“Queen….?”

“It’s fine, I’ve got this!” 

“I’m not letting you do this alone!” She cried, holding onto Makoto.

“That’s alright, I’m not asking you to. I could use your help, actually...” Makoto said, smiling at her. “But I need to take her down myself!”

Haru hesitated, but nodded in understanding. “I’ll back you up!”

Makoto sighed a little in relief, and nodded. She turned back to the cognition, who was fully standing at this point, ready to attack once more.

“Come, Agnes!”

There was a flash of blue fire and the roar of an engine coming to life. Agnes appeared under her, a gorgeous black and gold bike. She had a gold statue of her upper body on the hood. The front was lined with gold ridges, and an emblem on the covers of the wheels. A beautiful fusion of Anat and Johanna. Makoto grinned, revving the bike. Agnes’s engine roared, satisfied with her user’s newfound determination.

Haru stood in awe of the bike, letting her own persona return. Makoto reached out a hand towards her. Haru was stunned for a second, before smiling and taking her hand, climbing onto the bike behind Makoto. She pulled out her launcher, ready for a fight.

“Whoa! Queen, did you just-?!” Futaba started.

“I didn’t know they could do that a second time!” Ryuji yelled from behind them.

“I didn’t even know they _could_ do that,” Maruki said. “Is mine gonna do that too?!”

The cognition’s eyes widened, but still stood her ground, despite her injuries. The few shadows remaining surrounded her, or attempted to flee.

“Take care of the rest of the shadows! We got this!”

“Yes ma’am!” Ann laughed. The group split off, following different groups of fleeing shadows. Makoto and Haru turned their attention to the cognition and few remaining shadows.

“Gun it!” Haru yelled, putting on her most intimidating voice possible.

Makoto didn’t need to be told twice, flooring it straight into the thin crowd of shadow. Haru clung to her, shooting off grenades into the surrounding shadows, completely eradicating them in various blasts. She seemed to be having fun.

Makoto kept her eyes locked on the cognition, who stood in the center, staring straight back. She couldn’t summon a persona. Cognitions can’t. So, all she had was her strength and the sledgehammer. She was outmatched and overpowered. The shadows couldn’t protect her forever. 

But she wasn’t backing down. Of course she wouldn’t. In her mind, there was too much too protect, too much to die for. She’s too stubborn to give up now.

Because she’s Makoto.

And Makoto wouldn’t back down.

The cognition lifted up the hammer in one last attempt for victory. She threw it at the pair, hoping for….something. It was worth a shot, in her mind. 

Makoto easily swerved out of the way, knocking over a few shadows in the process.

She swerved right and slammed on the brakes. The bike turned to the side, attempting to keep up with her rider’s sudden action. Agnes slammed against the cognition, knocking her against the wall behind her, and skidded to a halt.

The cognition struggled to push herself up on her hands and knees. She groaned in pain, and collapsed.

Makoto and Haru climbed off Agnes, approaching the fallen cognition cautiously, Haru readying her axe and Makoto pulling out her revolver. The persona vanished, returning to Makoto and the masked reappearing once more. 

“It’s over!” Makoto said, pointing the gun at her.

The cognition attempted to get up once more, but was only able to prop herself up by her hands. She looked up at the thieves, a quiet, exhausted anger in her eyes. She didn’t want to give in. She was bruised, bloody, and barely able to stay upright.

“Just stay down!” Haru said. “Where is it?”

“.....where’s what?” She muttered out.

“Don’t play dumb! The key!” Makoto shouted.

The cognition looked up at them, and then laughed, shaking her head.

“The key….the Greenhouse keys….that’s what you're after….” She muttered. “I shouldn’t be surprised….you're trying to steal his heart?”

She laughed again. The pair looked at each other, and then back at her.

“You can’t! You ignorant assholes, you don’t understand...this place….is a sanctuary, not some stupid heist! This isn’t a battle you will win….He carries a burden that’s too heavy for any of you to carry. Even if you manage to get into the Greenhouse, his heart will remain his own. You can’t win this fight….and you’re all cruel for even trying!”

She sighs, pulling something out of his pocket.

“But….you did win against me, and a fair fight is fair fight….so go ahead! Try and steal the heart of a god! I can’t wait to see you fall…”

She reached up, and grabbed Makoto’s hand, shoving something inside. The cognition gave her one last unflinching smile, before completely collapsing on to the floor. The girls hesitated, taking a step back. Makoto looked at the object in her hand. It’s a….fountain pen? This was the key?

“Is….that it?” Haru said, looking at her hand.

“I guess….?” Makoto said, rolling it over in her hand.

Suddenly she’s hit with a massive headache. She staggered, crying out and putting a hand to her head. 

“Q-Queen?!” Haru said, concerned. She put her hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

The pain was blinding. She shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself, to no avail. She groaned, closing her eyes. Her breath grew shaky, and the world started to spin. She suddenly felt every hit, every bruise, every broken bone she’s ever gotten. Makoto grew exhausted in a matter of seconds, collapsing in Haru’s arms.

“Makoto?! What’s going on?!” She could hear Haru’s panicked voice, but Makoto was already slipping into unconsciousness, barely able to hear her.

The world slipped away, and Makoto fell asleep.


	17. Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a dream

**_???, ???_ **

**_???_ **

_She’s standing on a school rooftop._

_Makoto doesn’t recognize it. It’s not Shujin, or any place she’s been before. It’s nice, generally clean and welcoming, with white benches and little potted plants in cute formations._

_She walked over to the wire fence, putting a hand on it. The view was beautiful, a sunset over a shining body of water. The air held a sense of peace but at the same time melancholy. Faintly, she could hear chimes and she had a brief whiff of the sea._

_“Where…..where am I?” She muttered under her breath._

_“I don’t know, exactly,” A voice replied from behind her. She turned around, seeing Akira sitting on one of the benches. “I dream of it a lot, but I don’t think we’ve ever actually been here.”_

_He stared off over the water, not partially focusing on anything. He looked….peaceful._

_“Akira….?”_

_He patted the space next to him on the bench. Makoto hesisted, but walked over and sat down. He fiddled with something in his hand. The pen._

_“Congrats on Agnes, you haven’t gotten her in a long time. Proud of you.”_

_Should she thank him? What did he mean? Her head hurt._

_“Why are we here?” She asked, after a long pause._

_He sighed, shrugging and looking down at his hand._

_“I think about this place sometimes. I don’t think it’s my own. It feels like someone else’s.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“That’s ok,” He said with a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m not asking you to.”_

_“Then what are you asking me?”_

_Akira sighed, his face dropping._

_“I don’t know. To listen maybe?”_

_Makoto still didn’t understand, but she nodded anyway. “I’ll listen.”_

_He smiled, looking tired. He looked out towards the water again._

_“I think about them a lot. How many were there? How many people came before me? How many people will come after? It kinda feels like it’s never gonna end. It’s….scary, you know?”_

_She understood the feeling, even if she didn’t grasp it entirely._

_“We’re kids for god’s sake! We don’t- We shouldn’t have to do this! It’s not fair! We shouldn’t have to sacrifice everything for the sake of the world that doesn’t even….”_

_He trailed off. He didn’t say anything for a while._

_“Sacrifice is a necessary part of life. It’s unfortunate, but….that’s how it is, right? We can’t do much to change it.”_

_Makoto didn’t know what to say, so she nodded instead._

_“I just….”_ _He closed his eyes. “I wish things were different.”_

_“Me too.” Makoto said softly._

_She looked down at her hand, realizing she was holding the pen._

_“Why this?” She questioned._

_Akira sighed and smiled with a tired look in his eye._

_“Right, you don’t….It was a gift I gave you. You kept complaining about how crappy the one you had was, but that you didn’t want to waste money and….I saw it in the mall and thought of you. It’s kinda dumb but...the look on your face when I got you that was great and it just….stuck with me. It was like you’ve never gotten a gift before.”_

_He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Makoto didn’t remember that._

_"Not sure if you were surprised it was from that weird delinquent kid you blackmailed or that fact that said delinquent payed a couple thousand dollars in yen to buy you a gift."_

_Makoto couldn't remember that. She grew frustrated trying to remember such a fond memory._

_Akira stood up, looking at the fading sunset._

_“We’re out of time.”_

_“What?”_

_“Sorry, Makoto, I’ll see you later.”_

_“Wait-!”_

_She stood up, reaching for him, but the sky had already turned black, losing all of the colors the sky once held. Akira was gone._

_And the world turned black._

And then she woke up.

Makoto groaned, rubbing her face. She took a breath, and then opened her eyes. The Phantoms Thieves stood around her, looking down at her with various looks of concern and relief.

Oh right, she’s on the ground.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Haru said.

“You alright?!” Ryuji shouted, causing her to wince from the headache.

She sat up, rubbing her head. "Yeah, I-I'm fine...."

“What happened?” Maruki said, helping her sit up.

“I….I went somewhere….” She muttered out.

The group stared at her in confusion.

“What do you mean? You were right here-” Futaba started.

“No, I mean….” She interrupted, shaking her head. “She...she showed me something. I ended up somewhere else, on a rooftop? I’m not sure where but….Akira was there…”

“Akira?!” They yelled in surprise.

Makoto nodded. “He was talking about sacrifice and the people before him and…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I don’t know what he was talking about.”

“Do you have the key?” Akechi said. _Well, gee, thanks for the concern, Akechi._

She nodded, and waved the pen in his face.

“That’s a pen.”

“Well no shit!” She snapped. “I just got into a fight with myself in a prison, is this really the time to start questioning the laws of reality?!”

He shrugged, and didn’t say anything more. Makoto pulled herself up, looking over the courtyard. The cognition was gone, along with the shadows.

“Actually….” Maruki said, raising a hand sheepishly. “I have….questions. Where are we? What just happened? What happened to my clothes? Why were there two Makotos?”

Right, he was new to all this. Being brought into another world, attacked by a copycat of one of your students, and then getting saved by a bunch of masked criminals must have made this an….interesting day for the doctor. The group exchanged looks and sighed. This might take a while…

* * *

“So….my research on cognitions that was stolen was correct and exploited by Shido?”

“Yes.”

“This is a palace made from cognition? _Akira’s_ cognition?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And….that was his cognition of Makoto that attacked us?”

“Yep!”

“And we’re in a time loop….?”

“Yeah….”

“.....alright,” Maruki said, rubbing his face. “That’s….a lot.”

They nodded, trying to be patient. To be fair, it _was_ a lot.

“And….you are?” Maruki gestured to Morgana.

“The personification of human hope!”

Maruki blinked a few times, and let his hand drop. “I see…”

Ryuji leaned over to Makoto, whispering. “Does he, though?”

She elbowed him, and he cried out in pain.

“Ow!”

“Cut him some slack!”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything more.

“I’ve theorized about the possibility of changing the cognition of the public in some form or another, but this is….not how I imagined it.” Maruki gave them a tired smile. “But I do have to thank you all. If you hadn’t been there, I’m not sure I would still be standing…”

“Don’t mention it, Maruki-sensei!” Sumire said cheerily.

“Yeah, it’s kinda our job,” Ryuji said, shrugging.

“Still, thank you for that,” Maruki said, waving his hand. “Although, I’m still confused on why the cognition of Makoto wanted to attack me…”

Makoto nodded, grimacing. “Yeah, I’m not sure why either. _I_ don’t have anything against you, and I can’t think of a reason why Akira would be mad at you.”

“It’s possible that she grew the resentment on her own,” Akechi said. “The other cognition had the ability to think on his own. She may not have been aware of her existence fully, but she may have developed her own train of thought outside of Akira.”

The group nodded, solemnly.

“But still, why did she hate Maruki-sensei so much?” Sumire asked.

No one said anything. They didn’t have any way of knowing right now.

“Maybe we should head back,” Ann said. “I’m kinda exhausted.”

“That’s a good idea. I think we’re all kinda beat. We should get some rest and regroup tomorrow!” Morgana said, bouncing a little. “We can come up with a plan with everything we learned and go from there! But for now, everyone should go home and get some rest!”

The Thieves nodded, all equally exhausted and ready to go home after everything. Makoto turned to Maruki.

“We should get your number, Maruki-sensei, so we can contact you. Oracle can add you to the group chat. If you have any more questions than you can ask any of us.”

Maruki paused for a second, and then nodded. “That’s probably a good idea, I do have a few more questions but I believe we’ve been here for long enough.”

He wrote down his number, and handed it to the orange-haired girl.

“Alright, let’s head home.” Morgana said.

“Go on ahead,” Akechi said, standing behind them. “I have something I need to take care of first.”

“What do you need to take care of?” Makoto said, narrowing her eyes. She didn’t trust this.

“Things,” He said, giving a non-answer. “I can take care of it on my own, so don’t bother to burden yourselves by worrying.”

“Come on, man,” Ryuji said, rolling his eyes. “You can’t just go off on your own!”

“I can, and will.”

“You want to go off in an unexplored palace, without backup, to do something that you refuse to tell us, so it’s almost defiantly dangerous?” Ann said, scepticism in her voice.

“I’ve been doing this long before I’ve met any of you. I won’t let myself be dragged down by any of your rules or antics. I can handle myself.”

“How do we know that you won’t screw something up in Akira’s head?” Ryuji said in an accusatory tone.

“Do you trust me so little that you’d think I’d jeopardize this entire mission for no reason?” Akechi snapped. He sighed. “Trust me, or don’t. I don’t care.”

He ran off before anyone else could say anything. Ryuji groaned in frustration. “Why does he keep doing that?!”

Maruki seemed confused, and the rest of the group sighed.

“I….guess we should go,” Futaba muttered out.

“Yes, I’ll….see you all tomorrow….?” Maruki said.

“Yeah, see ya Maruki-sensei!”

“Bye Maruki-sensei!”

“Goodbye!”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

Makoto closed her eyes, and returned to reality with the rest of Phantom Thieves.


	18. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro has a discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Goro feel things for a whole chapter. its not fun for him.

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 27%]**

Goro’s entire body ached. He began to feel the strain from everything weigh on him walking back to the Greenhouse. He was beginning to regret not asking for any of Haru’s recovery items. This was taking longer than he thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Morgana's transformation ability was rather useful at times.

He had all this time traveling from Shujin to the Greenhouse, and no unnecessary commentary from a noisy group that barely like him. It’s a good time to think.

The cognitions held their own respective keys for each of the Thieves. The keys were various objects that held some kind of unknown sentimental value to Akira. The cognitions, save for _one_ , are fiercely protective over them. Makoto was shown something after she gained the key, what exactly she hasn’t been clear about, only mentioning a rooftop and Akira’s presence. The cognitions seemed to hold some kind of resentment for Dr. Maruki, for some unknown reason. Makoto’s cognition even went as far to call them traitors when attempting to protect him. He isn’t sure if the anger comes from Akira, or the cognitions.

What had exactly he done in those past timelines? How badly was Akira hurt by his actions that it had rippling effects on the palace? Perhaps in relation to his persona and it's ability?

Maruki didn’t seem to know, either. He seemed to have only now fully awakened, and can alter the cognitive world, even if it’s not on a major scale. It must relate to the past timelines, but Akira had never said a bad word about the counselor, so _why?_

Goro didn’t have the answers. And he simply couldn’t let that continue.

He stopped in his tracks, realizing where he was. The Greenhouse stood tall, a dark looming figure of glass over the city. He hated looking at it. Something about it made his stomach turn. The isolation from the rest of the city, the overabundance of flowers surrounding the building, the dark glass that prevented anyone from looking inside, the fact that it held the heart of someone so dangerous yet so loved-

It just made him sick.

“You didn’t need to come all this way,” His own voice said from behind him. _Why was it always behind him?_ “I can be anywhere I want.”

Goro sighs, turning to face the cognition. It met his cold sneer with a bored stare, masking the amusement lying in the glassy eyes the thing held. “Then why didn’t you stop me?”

“It was more fun to watch you walk.”

_Fucking smug bastard-_

“And I know you didn’t want to attract the attention of the Phantom Thieves, so I’d thought I’d wait until they left. Don’t want anyone listening, now do we?”

Goro narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

“So,” It said. “What do you want to know, detective?”

Like he didn’t already know what this was about.

“You have the key to the Greenhouse, don’t you?” Goro said.

The cognition tilted his head slightly. “One of them, yes.”

“And you chose not to tell us this?”

“Yes.”

“Why is that?” Goro snapped. “Why didn’t you just hand over the key if we need them so badly?”

The cognition smirked, with all the confidence in the world.

“I’m not going to hold your hand through this whole palace. You have brains, I assume, use them.”

Goro felt rage boil in his chest. He really hated this thing.

“Are you going to hand over the key?”

The cognition paused, thinking for a second.

“No.”

“No…..?”

"No," It repeated. “I don’t wish to hand it over as of now. Come back after you have the rest and I’ll consider it.”

“‘Consider it’….?!” Goro hissed. “What is your goal here? Is this to mock us? You said you wanted us to succeed in destroying this world yet you hold a vital piece needed to achieve that goal that you refuse to hand over! Why do you insist on making this more difficult?!”

“I take after you.”

“Fuck. You.”

“It’s the truth,” The cognition said, tilted his head. “You’re not an easy person to deal with, especially from Akira’s point of view. And everything I am, comes from some version of you. Now, whether it’s from the current you or the you from a previous timeline is debatable.”

Goro wanted to gut the thing.

“You’re not giving the key because Akira thinks I’m _difficult?_ ” He said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, no, that’s not the reason,” It said, clearly amused at Goro's frustration. “I do plan on giving it to you…..eventually, but not now.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust any of you to succeed in stealing Akira's heart, if the past timelines are any indication. I consider this….insurance, in case you all fail, which is still a very likely possibility.”

Indications? What did he….?

“…..has this happened before?”

“The Phantom Thieves entering the Garden? No, _none_ of you have ever taken notice of Akira’s mental state before now,” It said, bitterness heavy in his voice. “I’m surprised any of you actually gave a shit this time around. I wondered whether that was due to Akira's influence or if you were all just that stupid. But no, the Garden was only available to Akira for a long, long time. This is the first timeline any of you entered this place.”

Goro was a bit surprised at the anger it held at the Phantom Thieves. Goro wasn’t exactly a fan either, but he didn’t hate them, per se. Not all of them, at least.

“Then what do you mean?”

“To fight a god is no easy task, by any means, and I doubt the Phantom Thieves could do it without Joker.”

“You would discount all the Phantom Thieves’ accomplishments because Joker is not in this fight?”

“Well, not all of their….victories, per say. But a majority of them were due to Akira’s abilities, let’s be honest here. Without him they more than likely would have never taken the initiative themselves and, they more than likely would have failed to take down Yaldabaoth, or any of his successors.”

“......successors?” 

The cognition smiled, a odd gleam in his eye.

“Come now, you can’t truly believe that Akira was the only one to gain the power over the Mementos, do you?”

Goro felt his blood run cold.

“There were a few, none of whom could handle their abilities without exploiting them for their own gain or ideals. Akira is the closest thing to a merciful god that I’ve seen so far, but I can't say it's a good thing either.”

It paused, taking a breath.

“I mean, it’s usually not even him that gains the ability. Usually, he takes various….precautions to make sure that no one that’s unfit takes up this role, as the results can be disastrous. So, eventually the role falls on him, even if it’s not something he necessarily wants. But if he rejects it, it will fall on another worshipped figure and well….I’ve seen where that goes. It’s not pleasant, to say the least.”

It looked up at the night sky, it’s eyes unfocused.

“That kind of power….it drives people mad. It drains your body and sanity until you're just as deluded as the False God. It doesn't matter how respectable or noble you are at heart, you will eventually lose your mind to it. Unless it’s stopped beforehand, you lose yourself to the reality you build. And of course….Akira would much rather go through that himself than let it happen to someone else, especially his friends.”

Goro took a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure. He could feel the dread building in his heart pounding in his ears. “He’s…..sacrificing his own sanity….for our sake…?”

The cognition nodded, solemnly. “He makes a lot of sacrifices for the sake of others. And then it resets and he does them all over again. And again. And _again_.”

_He's going to get himself killed-_

“That….” Goro muttered. “....that fucking idiot….how many times did he do this?”

The cognition didn’t answer, letting them fall into a silence.

“....I wonder if this is just my punishment sometimes,” It said softly. “If I truly died back then and this is what I deserve for doing what I did. I’m stuck watching the one person that truly cared for me suffer in an endless loop for the rest of eternity, unable to stop any of it. That sounds like a fitting punishment for a traitor, make them a puppet in a gorgeous world and force them to exist only for them to watch the one they care about suffer for their actions. This world is painful, no matter how beautiful.”

“.....what did you do?” Goro asked, quietly.

It looked back at him, with an unusual sad smile.

“I made the same mistake you always do. I believed that I was alone.”

Goro didn’t understand, but he’s not sure if he wanted to.

“But that’s beside the point,” The cognition said, his voice returning to it’s usual neutral and cold tone, the brief vulnerability in it gone in an instant. “I will not give up my key until you have the rest of them. I don’t feel like betraying him again until I know something will come from it. As I said, I don’t trust any of you. After watching it happen so many times, after watching him lose himself over and over, after watching you fall to each god that rises only for Joker to barely save the day once more, I do not think you will win.”

It shrugged, looking back at a still shaken Goro.

“But, you’re the best thing I have at the moment. And if by some slim chance you do happen to gain all of them, come back to me. I don’t require a fight, not that you would win, but regardless, I just need proof.”

“Proof of what…?” Goro said, finally finding his voice once more.

The cognition smiled sharply. “Proof that you give a damn. Do better than your previous selves, that’s all I’m asking. I've seen him be abandoned one too many times for me to put my blind faith in the 'power of our friendship' or whatever the Phantom Thief motto is.”

It laughed a little, lacking any sort of joy. “Though, that’s not asking much in comparison to your past lives. I don’t think you can do any worse than the Judgement timeline.”

Goro felt dizzy, his mind trying to make sense of all this. What did he do in the past timelines? Who were the successors? Why does Akira insist on hurting himself over them? Can’t he just be selfish for once? He can’t keep doing this much longer. Akira was strong, but there was still so much his mind could take. He’s too sentimental, he’s much easier to hurt than he lets on. He can only go through so many beatings, so many lies, so many deaths before he breaks. And what will become of him when that happens? Will he simply vanish into the Metaverse, never to be seen again? Will he turn into some kind of beast, no longer able to remember who he is anymore? He didn’t know if Akira was still salvageable, and it _scared_ him. He hasn’t been truly scared for a long time. Goro needed to hurry.

“I think you’ve been here long enough, Goro Akechi,” The cognition said, pulling him from his thoughts. “I’d leave before he catches onto you. He’s already suspicious enough and it’s the last thing either of you need.”

Goro blinked in surprise, taking a moment to process and reached out. “Wait-”

“Goodbye.”

The world changed. The ground seemed to move under him, and the sky and the city blurred and bleed into together, like mixing paint. The lights from the stars and moon became blinding, overwhelming him. His stomach churned at the unnatural sights. He relented, shutting his eyes and keeping as still as possible, and then waited.

**_Monday, Feb 11th_ **

**_Evening_ **

It took a few moments before Goro felt safe enough to open his eyes again. He was outside, standing in an empty shopping plaza. The shops were closed, and there wasn’t a soul in sight. Was this the one Yusuke mentioned? He didn’t recognize it, even if it felt familiar. This….wasn’t where he entered from. Did….did the cognition kick him out? _Could_ he even do that?

He sighed a little in relief at seeing himself back in reality, seeing his clothes return to normal and hearing the distant sounds of cars. He suddenly felt exhausted. The Garden palace took a toll on him, oddly enough. The Metaverse used to put a strain on him if he took too long as well, but his palace was utterly draining. That added with the lack of sleep and….what he learned today, it just weighed on him. 

He checked his phone. It was nearly midnight, and he had about a hundred new messages from the group chat. He sighed, choosing to deal with that headache later and check it when he gets home, putting the phone back in his pocket. He took a few breaths, attempting to regain his balance. Goro’s head was still spinning from the sudden change in reality.

Goro looked up at the sky, seeing only the black of the night with very little sparse stars scattered. Reassured by the few lights coming from the sky, he begins to head home.


	19. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro attempts to sleep

**_Tuesday, Feb 12th_ **

**_Early Morning_ **

Goro practically collapsed on his bed. It had taken nearly an hour to get both get a cab and have it drive all the way home. It didn't help that idiot of a driver had gotten lost three separate times.

He felt the lack of sleep and the many, many bruises from the prison-school fight as his body began to ache. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and finally drift off to sleep. Sleep sounded so fucking wonderful, nightmares and all. Even if it was only for an hour or so, he would be so grateful.

He closed his eyes, ready to let himself drift off and forget about the day for just a few hours.

Even for a little bit.

That would be nice.

Merciful even.

… 

…..

……….

…………..

Dammit.

He rolled over, reluctantly opened his eyes, and checked his nearly dead phone. He looked over the messages from the group chat. He still is forever perplexed by the name Futaba had chosen for the chat.

**[Joker Protection Squad]**

**Maruki has been added to the group chat**

**Lavenza has been added to the group chat**

**[Maruki]: Hello everyone!**

**[Violet]: Hi Maruki-sensei!!!**

**[Oracle]: sup**

**[Panther]: Hiya**

**[Fox]: Hello**

**[Lavenza]: mh?**

**[Lavenza]: Greetings**

**[Lavenza]: I believe this is what humans call a group chat?**

**[Violet]: Hi!!**

**[Skull]: hey**

**[Queen]: hello Lavenza!**

**[Maruki]: Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met?**

**[Lavenza]: Not in person, no, Takuto Maruki**

**[Lavenza]: My name is Lavenza, I am an attendant for the Velvet Room. I aid persona users such as yourself**

**[Maruki]: ah thats**

**[Maruki]: A bit unnerving but it’s nice to meet you!**

**[Panther]: right you don’t know Lavenza**

**[Oracle]: well now you do lol**

**[Maruki]: Yes haha**

**[Skull]: shes kinda like our interdimensional guide to personas and craps**

**[Maruki]: oh interesting**

**[Maruki]: I’m curious about the nicknames?**

**[Skull]: OH SHIT RIGHT**

**[Skull]: its our phantom thief names cause we cant go using our names and stuff**

**[Skull]: i’m Ryuji**

**[Violet]: Sumire!**

**[Noir]: Haru :3**

**[Oracle]: futaba**

**[Queen]: I’m Makoto**

**[Fox]: Yusuke Kitagawa**

**[Panther]: Ann**

**[Skull]: dude you don’t need to say your full name**

**[Noir]: We just call Morgana Mona!**

**[Queen]: Akechi is Crow and Akira is Joker**

**[Maruki]: Interesting!**

**[Violet]: We should come up with a name for you too!**

**[Violet]: Since you’re working with us and all!**

**[Queen]: Yeah, what do you want your name to be?**

**[Maruki]: Oh I’m not sure?**

**[Maruki]: I haven’t exactly thought about it haha**

**[Fox]: Perhaps Editor?**

**[Fox]: Because of your unique ability**

**[Skull]: bro thats dumb**

**[Fox]: oh**

**[Panther]: RYUJI**

**[Fox]: I liked it**

**[Maruki]: Thank you, but I don’t think that would work very well**

**[Lavenza]: Perhaps Doctor?**

**[Lavenza]: Due to your profession and Arcana**

**[Maruki]: Arcana?**

**[Oracle]: Nah it doesnt really match your outfit**

**[Panther]: Yeah, doctors dont usually wear so much gold**

**[Maruki]: Yeah, that’s makes sense**

**[Maruki]: Perhaps Guardian?**

**[Maruki]: I feel it is fitting with the outfit**

**[Maruki]: It’s also temporary, I don’t plan on being a Phantom Thief for very long**

**[Noir]: That works!**

**[Panther]: a bit pretentious but whatev**

**[Fox]: Interesting, I like it!**

**[Queen]: No objections here**

**[Oracle]: aight!**

**Oracle changed Maruki’s nickname to Guardian**

**[Guardian]: Ah thank you, Futaba!**

**[Oracle] :p**

**[Guardian]:**

**[Guardian]: Ok!**

**[Panther]: btw did anyone actually do the homework?**

**[Skull]: crap I forgot about that!**

**[Makoto]: Come on, guys**

**[Oracle]: haha you losers have to go to school**

The rest of the chat was filled with the exchanging of already known information, mindless chit chat about school, Maruki asking meaningless questions, or discussing Ryuji’s latest fuck up, nothing that held particular interest to Goro. He debated on whether or not to send a message himself, about what he found but then something clicked. 

Maruki is the only known adult able to use his persona, something not even Shido could fully accomplish. Him being not welcome in Akira’s palace despite him being one of the few adults Akira put his trust in, them becoming "traitors" in the cognitive Makoto's eyes….The successor….

He closed the group chat. It shouldn’t matter now. It’s not necessary information, at the moment. It didn't need to be shared right now.

Goro flipped through the few social media apps he had left, after he “joined” the Phantom Thieves he had deleted most of them. It was a bit of a relief, to let go of the detective prince identity somewhat. He still kept some of the things he legitimately enjoyed, but none of them could really provide any sort of distraction at the moment.

He opened the messenger app again, looking over the few conversations he ever sent through text. Most were just work, arranging meeting times and court trials and such. He hesitated, before selecting his messages to Akira. The teen hadn’t sent anything to him in nearly a week, which was unusual to say the least. Akira had always asked him to go out or come to the Leblanc or bothering him at odd hours in the night over stupid issues. Not seeing anything from him was….concerning.

~~_He’s alone in this, just like you were. Return the favor._ ~~

Goro shook his head. He stared at the screen for god knows how long. What should he say? He typed out a few different texts, only to delete them moments later. He sighed, settling on something simple.

**[Goro]: Are you awake?**

Two minutes passed. And then five. And then ten. And then _fifteen_. No response. Logically, he was more than likely asleep. He was a student, and he did have school in the morning. Goro _should_ be sleeping right now as well. It was idiotic to worry over this. 

The anxiousness in his heart remained.

**[Goro]: I was curious if you’d be interested in going somewhere.**

No reply. If he could get him to the shopping center, maybe he could….

**[Goro]: It’s nothing too important.**

**[Goro]: I simply feel that you would enjoy it more than I would.**

He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. This was stupid. There’s no way he was going to blindly agree to go somewhere with Goro just because he asked-

His phone vibrated in his hand. He jumped, selecting the message without any sign of hesitation or shame.

**[Akira]: you? asking me out? scandalous ;)**

Goro’s breath caught in his throat. Why did he take so long to respond? 

It vibrated it again before he could get a chance to respond.

**[Akira]: you know i cant say no to you**

**[Goro]: Good.**

**[Goro]: Does tomorrow work?**

**[Akira]: you mean today lol**

Smartass.

**[Akira]: and no i got stuff planned**

What stuff exactly? Work? Going out with friends? Traveling into his own palace to do god knows what again?

**[Goro]: Fine, wednesday?**

**[Akira]: gotta work then**

**[Goro]: All day?**

**[Akira]: i got the flower shop and then leblanc**

He quit the flower shop nearly a month ago. He’s lying _again_.

**[Goro]: Thursday?**

**[Akira]: wait the 14th?**

**[Akira]: you know that is?**

Valentine’s Day. He had forgotten about that. He truly never celebrated to begin with, so it was never a big deal in Goro’s mind. It shouldn’t be now.

**[Goro]: No? Should I?**

**[Akira]: its valentines day**

**[Akira]: i thought you were asking me out on a date for a second**

**[Goro]: Oh please**

**[Goro]: I assume you have a date then?**

**[Akira]: no actually**

**[Akira]: need a partner for that**

**[Akira]: i dont really like valentines day anyway**

**[Goro]: Why is that?**

**[Akira]: just**

**[Akira]: bad experience kinda ruined the whole day for me**

**[Goro]: Bad break up or something?**

**[Akira]: i guess you could say that**

Akira getting his heart broken? That’s an….odd thought. Goro had thought if anything, Akira would be one having girls swoon over him. With the flirtatious remarks, his admitly decent looks, his odd charm, even with a criminal record one would think that he’d have someone by this point. He'd thought that girls would be fawning over that curly haired idiot.

It must have really gotten to him, not a single joke so far. Whoever this was, they must have really affected to him. If that’s truly what happened, and not another lie.

**[Goro]: My, the great Joker got his heart broken. I’d thought you’d be the one doing that.**

**[Akira]: no havent dated much since then**

**[Akira]: or like at all**

**[Akira]: i dont like to think about much**

**[Akira]: sorry**

**[Goro]: It’s fine**

**[Goro]: Do you want to go then?**

**[Akira]: idk**

**[Akira]: ill see if boss has me scheduled**

**[Goro]: If you wish to decline, simply tell me.**

**[Akira]: no it’s fine I just**

**[Akira]: you cant blame me if im not exactly myself ok?**

**[Goro]: Fine**

**[Akira]: where are we going?**

**[Goro]: Just a place I found recently.**

**[Goro]: I’ll meet in you Leblanc at 7**

**[Goro]: I’ll see you then.**

Goro shut off his phone and forced himself to ignore whatever messages came afterwards. He fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes, letting his mind run wild. He didn’t have the energy to try and control them anymore.

When did the fourteenth become such a bad date for him? Who was this mystery girl that broke the heart of Joker of all people? Was it an incident in a past timeline possibly? Was the experience traumatic enough to scare him from relationships entirely? That would make sense, having intimacy only to lose it to a reset would have been a painful experience. Or to even watch them die? How horrifying must that have been, to have your friends and lover die over and over with no one to talk to? That only is enough to drive a man mad.

…..

Or maybe it was simply a bad breakup and nothing more? Just some normal teenage relationship? Maybe he was telling the truth to Goro for once?

Ha, if only.

Goro was curious as to who it was. Did he know her? Perhaps Ann? Not likely, he always treated her as a close friend rather than a girlfriend. Haru? Doubt it, Haru has always more interested in women rather than men. Makoto? Maybe, but somehow that doesn't fit right. Sumire? That…..actually made a bit too much sense. Her little obvious puppy crush on him, the way she feels “feels drawn to him”, the fact that Akira chooses to spend _so much_ time with her, it….seemed likely. Of course he’d fall for a ditzy, overachieving, pretty girl like her, he seems to like that type. He could see it, those big doe eyes with her innocent little 'senpai' as if she was the sweetest little school girl on earth, and Akira's smooth talking and crooked smile and gray eyes that help such pure, idealistic heroism that Goro scoff at the thought of it. From anyone else’s view, they would be cute together.

If only the pure sappiness from the idea didn’t make Goro feel sick. He'd certainly take her death hard...

Still, he couldn't see what was so special about Sumire to begin with.

_~~Are you envious, Detective? Would you rather he mourn **you?**~~ _

He shook his head. It was pointless to think about now. What good did it do for him to debate with himself over Akira’s love life? This was idiotic. What was he, a thirteen year old at a slumber party? It shouldn’t bother him. He has much bigger things to worry about. Such as the rather high chances of death they could experience tomorrow.

…..he should get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he jealooouuuusss


	20. Our Next Performance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to use Maruki's abilities to their advantage, but things don't go as plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann time Ann time Ann time

**_Tuesday, Feb 12th_ **

**_Afterschool_ **

“So we just...select that app and then what?” Maruki asked, holding up his phone.

“We can just select the palace since we’ve already been inside it!” Ann said, pointing at his screen. “Just click….here! Then we have to say for the navigation to begin to enter it!” 

“Ah, I see,” He said, fiddling with his phone for a few seconds.

Akechi sighed, clearly not trying to hide his annoyance at Maruki’s lack of knowledge. “Are we quite done now? I’d rather not sit here all day.”

“Cut him some slack, he’s new to this!” Futaba cried.

“We were all new to this, at some point,” Akechi said, fixing his glove. “I’m not planning on letting him slow us down just because of that. We only have a month. Remember that.”

Maruki flinched a little, but didn’t say anything more. Ann crossed her arms, pulling out her own phone. Did he have to be so damn rude?

The group had met up once more after school, choosing a closed down subway platform that Akechi _somehow_ got them access to. The place freaked Ann out, but she wasn’t sure if going into the Metaverse would make her feel better.

“Is everyone ready?” Morgana spoke up.

He got disheartened nods and reluctant sounds in agreement. Not exactly what he probably wanted to see, but it’s what he got. No one was exactly in high spirits. Ann could see Makoto fiddling with something in her bag. She knew what it was, but….it wasn’t her business to ask.

“Alright then!” He said, trying to keep up any sort of energy. “Begin Navigation!”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 29%]**

It was always the cold that hit Ann first. She always hated the weird temperature changes, like it being the extreme heat they went through in Futaba’s palace. It was weird though, how cold it felt when it was supposed to be a garden. Wouldn’t the flowers die in the wrong conditions?

Then again, they weren’t natural. _None_ of this was natural.

The platform hadn’t changed too much, save for the flowers. It still was dirty and run down, though the broken down subway car and cation tape was a bit new.

Ann pulled on her outfit, trying to readjust it as best she could. She hated how tight this stupid thing was.

“Guardian,” Goro said, gesturing to the train. “Do you mind?”

“Oh, right!” Maruki said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His mask vanished, and his persona manifested behind him. Even if she’d never say it, the thing gave her the creeps. Why did it have tentacles?!

Maruki closed his eyes, and Azathoth’s tendrils reached into the ground. The world rippled like water around them. Ann blinked, trying to clear her vision. It tapered off slowly, showing the train car looking completely brand new. It looked clean, fixed, and even better than the normal subway cars in real life Tokyo. The doors split open, tearing the caution tape in half and revealing a light that, thank god, wasn’t blue. Instead, it was that same fluorescent that everyone was used to. Ann never thought she’d be happy to see it.

The group stepped forward, looking at the new change in the world. Azathoth vanished, and Maruki seemed to let out a sigh in relief.

“Good job, Guardian!” Haru said, looking around and stepping inside.

He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

They climbed inside, looking around the empty cabin. It was odd, seeing the train lacking any sort of people for once. But hey, the seats are open!

“So…” Yusuke started. “While that was very impressive, how will we begin to move it? Will you use your persona to move the subway everytime?”

Maruki seemed taken aback, thinking for a second. “Well….um….”

Before he could say anything, the doors behind them slammed shut. The group jumped, realizing that they may or may not have walked straight into a trap.

“Um, Guardian….?!” Sumire said, alarmed.

“That’s not me!” Maruki said, backing up a little.

The train jerked, causing the thieves to stumble. A few of them were able to grab some of the close poles and hangers. Morgana was unfortunately too short, and fell face first onto the seat. Ryuji probably would have found it funny if he too hadn’t fallen on his face. A monotone voice came over the intercom, as the train started moving at a breakneck speed.

_“Now leaving Shibuya.”_

“W-wait! Where are we going?!” Makoto shouted. “Futaba?!”

“I’m on it!” Futaba yelled, trying to scan the fast moving surroundings. “I think it’s been hacked!”

“How do you hack a _train_?!” Ann yelled back.

“I don’t know!! I’m just telling you what’s happening, not how it happens!!”

“Then where is it taking us?!” 

She paused again, trying her best to scan and cling onto the pole at the same time.

“Maihama!”

“Maihama?!” Morgana said, finally able to gain his balance. “Why there?!”

“WHY are you asking me?!”

Morgana groaned in frustration. “Guardian! Can you do anything?!”

Maruki, attempting to sit up, nodded. “I’ll see!”

He summoned Azathoth once more, his mask vanishing. It reached into the ground.

“I-I can’t get a hold of it! It’s out of my control!”

“Are you kidding?!” Ryuji yelled. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?!”

“I don’t kn-”

_“Now arriving in Maihama.”_

The train screeched to a halt, knocking over Mona and Ryuji once again. The doors opened slowly, showing a subway platform that was…much different than the one they first saw. This one was decorated with cute, colorful banners, with little red, purple and blue hearts. Confetti was scattered all over the floor. The walls were painted with various colored swirls, going up the stairwell as well. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling, and there was faint music coming from above. The only thing that remained the same was the blue path leading up the stairs.

“Uh….Oracle?” Makoto broke the shocked silence first.

“....it’s Maihama,” She said quietly.

Ann took a shaky breath, fixing herself up and stepping out first onto the platform. She waited for something to happen. When nothing changed, she turned back to the rest of the group.

“Are you coming?” 

They were surprised by her sudden boldness and still a bit shaken by the train car “hacking”. Akechi stepped out first, then Futaba, and the rest followed suit. The music seemed to get louder the closer they got to the surface.

“Is that….circus music?” Morgana said. 

No one responded, but it sure sounded like it. They could hear the sounds of bells and excited screams from the outside.

Ann wasn’t sure what she expected, but Maihama had been entirely transformed into a….carnival? A circus? All around, there were shadows running, all masked like Carmen. In front of the group stretched the blue pathway, with rides and booths on either side. A huge log ride, spinning merry-go-round, a ferris wheel stretching high into the sky, a twisting roller coaster….it was something out of a kid's dream. There were giant balloons hanging in the sky, all different cute shapes, colors and sizes. The confetti seemed to be endlessly raining down from above, leaning all over the winding path. Bells and chimes went off at random, followed by the excited squeals in the distance. Music seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. At the end of the path, was a giant red and pink striped tent. 

The shadows seemed to pay them no mind, seemingly playing on the rides and running in and out of the different tents.

“Whoa!” Futaba exclaimed. “This is so cool!!”

“This is what Akira thinks of Mahima?!” Ryuji yelled, looking around. “This place must be paradise for him!”

“It’s….interesting,” Akechi said, arms crossed. “Very loud.”

A small pair of shadows looked over at them, looking back at each other. 

“Uh guys? We got-” She was cut off by a duo of kid’s voices.

“Lady Ann Lady Ann!!” The pair of shadows shouted, skipping up the group with abandon. They were small, shaped kinda like...children? “Are you performing tonight? I can’t wait to see your show!”

“Please, Lady Ann!”

“Please!” 

They spoke over each other, jumping up and down excitedly. This must be where her cognition was at. They seemed to enjoy seeing her, weirdly enough. Not scared like they were with Makoto’s, but then again it _was_ a prison. Why children, though? Akira had never really shown interest in children, maybe because it was a carnival? 

Ann took a step back, giving them a half hearted smile. She should play along. 

“Oh, maybe! We’ll have to wait and see now won’t we!” 

She gave them a wink in an attempt to sell the act. It seemed to have worked, the shadows jumping and squealing even more.

“I can’t wait!!”

“See you then, Lady Ann!!”

“Yes, see you!!”

Ann didn’t have the chance to say anything more, as the pair ran off into the crowd. She blinked for a moment, looking back at the group slack jawed.

“What was _that?_ ”

“The shadows in this world are quite….advanced,” Akechi said, completely ignoring her question. “This is Akira’s mind after all, so I shouldn’t be surprised. He’s full of impossibilities.”

“I’m the only one allowed to called Lady Ann that! That’s so rude!” Morgana cried.

“So, Ann’s cognition is some kind of....performer, who’s admired by the public?” Yusuke said, tilting his head.

“We can assume so. He more than likely views Ann as a confident, bold person, similar to a performer. It would only make sense that his shadows would reflect that.”

“What does that say about how he views me?!” Makoto said, crossing her arms. “I’m not _that_ mean!”

“Well…” Ryuji started. Akechi interrupted him before he could say something that would get him punched.

“It comes from a mix of his views on the location and the person. He views Shujin as a prison and mentally associates you with Shujin. That, along with his view of you, someone strong and determined, merged together and made you the warden of the prison. Though, I’m not sure which influences which more.”

“...I’m not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.” Makoto said quietly.

“It’s not supposed to make you feel better, it’s simply a fact of this world.”

Makoto looked like she wanted to clock him. Why did he have to be such an asshole all the time?

“Well, anyway!” Ann said, rolling her eyes. “Are we going to keep talking, or are we ready to take the key for ourselves? I’m not ready to let some cheap imation stop me!”

The rest of the group was a bit surprised at her taking charge, but quickly agreed with the blonde. She grinned, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders.

“Alright, let’s show this “Lady Ann” how bold I really am!”


	21. The Star of the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann meets her cognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor headcanon that Akechi actually thinks Ann is alright

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 30%]**

Ann could hardly focus with everything going around her. It was so loud, so colorful. She nearly tripped over the bits of confetti and roots scattered all over the path. 

It was all pretty amazing, each of the rides were gigantic and colorful and all looked like a ton of fun. The tulips were growing over the bases of the rides and different stands, which looked really nice. Every time she passed one of them by, she was tempted to just hop in line with the shadows, who always seemed to be excited to see her. The smell of cinnamon and sugar was prominent. Fireworks would go off every once in a while, followed by cheers from below. This one wasn’t so bad, at least in comparison to the prison school or the creepy Greenhouse. It was weird, the major difference between the different places. The group seemed to be having a good time though, looking at everything in wonder, smiling. Expect for Akechi, but when did he ever actually look happy?

“This is rather impressive,” Maruki said, looking at his surroundings in awe. “I didn’t realize these worlds could be so detailed…I wonder if the rides are fully functional.”

“Only one way to find out!” Futaba said, pointing towards the rollercoaster excitedly. “We should test it out. You know, for science!”

“We are _not_ going on the rides,” Akechi snapped, brushing off some of the confetti that had stuck on his outfit.

The rest of the group groaned, save for Ann.

“Awwww!”

“Don’t be such a buzzkill!”

“Please Akechi!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was traveling with a group of children,” He hissed, anger in his voice. “I thought we were on a mission to save our leader, but _clearly_ I was mistaken.”

“Dude, come on!” Ryuji said, laughing. His eyes were clouded, sending chills down Ann’s spine. “How many chances are we going to get to hang out in magical carnival land? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

Akechi looked dumbfounded. “You’re kidding me right? This isn’t real, Skull, and I don’t if you’ve forgotten, but the _entire timeline is going to reset in less than a month._ Akira is stuck in an emotional hell, and you want to go have _fun?_ That’s incredibly selfish and stupid. You cannot be serious.”

“See? We’ve still got a month! It won’t take that long!” Ryuji said, seemingly unfazed by the detective’s words. He turned to Yusuke, who also had an absent minded smile on his face. “You want to go on the roller coaster? Cause I’m itchin’ for some excitement!”

Yusuke nodded, his eyes equally clouded. “Of course! Can we look at the funhouse next? I’ve never been in one, and I’m curious about it…”

Haru bounced a little, swaying back and forth like a little kid. “I've never been to carnival before~! I would like to try a funnel cake! Maybe the cotton candy!"

“I wonder if they'll let me on too…” Morgana mumbled, waving his tail back and forth.

"If they let shadows in, they'll probably let a cat in!"

“I haven't been to a carnival in years,” Maruki said, chuckling a little. “This should be fun!”

“Wait! Where are you-?” Ann shouted.

The rest of the group laughed, beginning to wander off towards the different rides, leaving Akechi and Ann standing there stunned. She called out to them again, but none of them turned back, not even Makoto or Maruki, even though they were supposed to be the responsible ones. They didn’t seem fazed by anything they said, just living in their own little world. 

“What….was that?!” Ann shouted, slightly horrified. The way their eyes looked were...unnatural. Like nothing was wrong. Like this was totally fine. Like an artificial happiness...

Akechi didn’t say anything, still looking a bit shell shocked. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him actually upset.

“Why was….what just happened?!” Ann yelled. Why would they just abandon Akira like that? Don’t they care….?

No, something wasn’t right about this. They wouldn’t do this out of the blue. Something was definitely off.

“That….that wasn’t natural! Something must have happened! Their eyes were...”

“Like a….stasis effect?” He muttered out after a pause.

"I don't know! P-probably!" Ann shouted, trying not to sound as shaken up as she was. They wouldn't just ditch them like that!

“Then why we aren’t affected?”

Ann shook her head. “I don’t know, but they wouldn’t just act like that out of nowhere! We have to go find them”

“They wouldn’t?” He sounded doubtful, but sighed and nodded. “I’ll take your word for it, but what do you suggest we do?”

“I…” She stuttered. She’s never been in the leadership position before. There was another burst of fireworks came from the tent, followed by a series of cheers. The smell of sugar intensified suddenly. “Smell that?”

"Yes. The fireworks are more than likely the source."

"Are you sure?"

“No,” He said, putting a hand under his chin. Ah yes, his ‘thinking’ pose. “But we don't have many other option now do we. I don’t understand why we are the expectations still, but regardless, we should check the tent to see what we can find. But it’s more than likely is where your cognition will be due to the size and scale of the tent. Are you prepared for that?”

She was taken aback by his question. She’d never really thought about how Akira thought of her, mostly because of how they met and how he treated her. He had always treated her like he treated everyone else. But now Ann had to see his true, hidden thoughts. What if she’s just another pretty dumb girl in his eyes? What if he didn’t see her like a friend, rather another insecure neusences? What if he thought of her as a slut like everyone else-

She should think like that. She should have more faith in her friend and leader. Akira was better than that.

Ann forced a smile, trying to hide her worries. “Yeah, it can’t be any worse than the one in Kamoshida’s palace.”

Akechi didn’t seem convinced, giving her that judgemental stare he had always had, but nodded and turned down the path instead of pressing. _Thank god for that shred of human dignity._

“Alright. I don’t need you to drag me down in this fight.”

Ann nodded, giving him her own determined stare back. “I won't! You can count on me!”

“Good.”

The two took off down the path, ignoring the stares from the shadows they passed by. It had gotten too loud. Too bright. It was suddenly all too much.

Ann had nearly tripped several times on the oddly covered path, but kept up her pace. She can’t slip up now. She pushed through the anxiety, the dizzying smell of sugar, and the doubt in her heart she did her damndest to shove down. She needed to focus.

The two stopped before the entrance of the tent. There were giant lit up signs, with arrows pointing into the dark beyond. Despite all the lights around them, they couldn’t see anything inside. There was no sound coming from inside the tent either. Akechi and Ann looked at each other, hesitating. Akechi pulled out his gun, and Ann followed his lead by pulling out her own whip, and both stepped inside.

The darkness was thick, a major contrast in comparison to the bright outside. Ann jumped when she felt a hand on her left arm, but it took only a few moments to realize it was Akechi’s sharp glove.

“What?” She whispered under her breath. She tried her best to be quiet, but she still flinched at how loud it was in the silence.

“So we don’t lose each other,” He whispered back, keeping his hand on her arm. “It’d be rather easy to be ambushed.”

That was kinda sweet, in a way. He cared enough to not want her dead, but it was a step forward compared to a few months ago. So he wasn’t _entirely_ an ass.

They continued, stepping forward slowly. Their footsteps seemed to echo off of nonexistent walls, making Ann cringe at every step.

Suddenly, a pink spotlight turned, shining down on the two of them. They both froze, looking around desperately but still unable to see anything.

“Uh oh,” was all Ann was able to get out.

“Well! What do we have here, ladies and gents?” An all too familiar voice echoed through the tent. “Two of the famed Phantom Thieves! Ain’t that exciting?!”

More lights flashed on, showing a massive crowd of shadows in stands, all oohing and aahing as the lights flicked on. They were standing in a giant ring, being stared at by rows and rows of shadows from above. In the center of the ring stood a stage with a pink and red spiral covering most of it. The top of the tent reached impossibly far up, lights shaped like stars seemingly floating in the air. Trapeze poles and rope ladders stood in the edges of the ring, all intertwined with the tulips that circled the stage. The spotlights shone brightly, moving around the tent in a show. The scent of sugar was overwhelming.

“We have quite the show tonight, everyone! _Two_ special guest stars, the lovely Panther and powerful Crow! I personally can’t wait for this show to begin!” Her voice came from all around. Ann looked for her cognition frantically for her cognition, but she couldn’t see her anywhere. “Now, show me how excited everyone is to be here for our special performance!”

Loud cheers came from the surrounding crowd. Ann’s own laughter filled her ears, it sent chills down her spine.

“Well my dears, I won’t keep you waiting any longer…”

The spotlights slowed their pace, beginning to move towards the stage in a circle, with a drumroll building up along with the lights.

“Please give a round of applause for your favorite adorable host…”

There was a burst of colorful smoke from the stage as the lights converged. There was a moment of stunned silence, before the smoke cleared, showing a figure standing in the center.

“Lady Ann Takamaki~!”

It was….her. The cognitive Ann stood tall, smiling and waving, occasionally blowing a kiss to the adoring crowd. She wore a ringmaster outfit, a red overcoat with black and gold lining. She had a white button up shirt under the coat with a bow tie. She had a rose-colored skirt, with red glittery stars covering it. She wore black and white striped pants under it, going down just past her knees. She wore cherry-colored high heel boots, lined with pink glitter. She had a matching streak of red in each of her pigtails. Her gloves matched the color, lined with sparkling glitter. Fireworks went off above her, somehow not catching the tent on fire, followed by the cheers from the crowd.

This...wasn’t what Ann was expecting. She wasn’t sure what she thought she’d see, but...this wasn’t it. Akechi seemed to be equally as stunned, still holding onto her arm.

“Aw~! It’s great to see such big turnout! I cannot wait to begin our no doubt amazing performance!” The cognitive Ann cheered, waving to the crowd. She beamed at the excited applause, looking at the pair of thieves at the entrance. 

“It’s too bad we couldn’t get all the Phantom Thieves to show. They must be having too much fun on the rides…” She giggled, but there was something sinister behind it. “Can you really blame them folks?”

“You…!” Ann managed to get out. “What the hell did you do?!”

_“Me?_ ” The cognition pointed to herself innocently. “I didn’t do anything wrong! All I did was….give them a little push. Sometimes people need one in order to have a little fun. I didn’t do anything bad, I just couldn’t have them ruining the park, you know?”

She pouted in a way a child does. “This place is precious to us, we couldn’t just let you come here and try and destroy it, now can we? Makoto tried, but she failed...So the rest of us have to protect the Garden in her stead....Akira always has so much fun here when he visits us...He gets really sad and cries a lot….But when he comes to the carnival he gets so happy! He gets to play and eat and games with his friends….no death, no sadness….just fun! But if you destroy the Garden….you’ll take away his happiness.” Her expression grew dark in an instant. “And I won’t let that happen.”

She leaned back, playing her hair and returning to her playful expression. “Sooooo a few sugar fireworks can’t hurt, right? It’s not like we’re attacking you guys or anything! We’re all having fun here! So why don’t you go and play too? No one's gonna blame you for having a bit of fun!”

“Like hell!” Ann yelled, readying her whip. “You can’t just drug up our friends and expect us to back down!”

The cognitive Ann huffed, crossing her arms. “Last chance….” 

When she didn’t get a response from the two, she shrugged. “Fine then! More fun for us I guess!” 

The cognition snapped her fingers. There was a slam of metal behind them, both turning to see a gate was blocking the exit. Was there a gate the whole time?!

She snapped her fingers again, this time followed by more bursts of smoke around the ring. The smoke cleared, showing various shadows in the shape of different circus performers. Tigers, trapeze artists, clowns, a strong man all appeared around and were focused on them. This...might be harder than she thought.

The crowd oohed at the appearance of the shadows, the air getting excited for what was coming next. The cognition laughed from her place on the stage, throwing her arms out in the air.

“Alright everyone! Let’s the show begin!


	22. Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Akechi join the performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whip fight scenes are so hard to write and google was literally useless

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 36%]**

“Um Crow?!” Ann shouted, taking a step back from the approaching shadows. “What do we do?!”

Their exit was blocked off, and there were only two of them against at least seven different shadows. Their back was practically against the wall, and were surrounded. They really didn’t think this through. 

“What do you think?!” He hissed back. “We kill them and take the key for ourselves.”

“Cool cool cool cool cool, but quick question,” She said. “How the fuck are going to do that?!”

“Are you backing down on me _now,_ Panther?!” Akechi snapped. “That’s disappointing!”

“N-no! Of course not!”

“Then stop fucking complaining and pull yourself together!” 

Ann wasn’t that reassured by his words, if that’s what he was trying to go for, but it was at least motivation. She reluctantly nodded, readying her whip. 

“Stay on the defensive, don’t let your guard down,” He commanded. Ann wasn’t sure when he became leader, but hell, she wasn’t complaining.

Ann waited, her eyes darting from each of the shadows every time one moved even so much as an inch.

“Ooooooo the heroes are cornered!” The cognition’s voice echoed through the tent. “What are they going to do now?! My heart is going to burst with anpication!” 

One of the tigers grew inpatient first, jumping at Ann with claws out, ready to kill. But Ann was ready, striking it quickly down with the whip. It roared in pain, but still attempted to attack the two and ignore the nearly found limp. Ann slashed at it again, and finished it off with a single bullet.

The other tigers growled, staring them down with hungry eyes. Ann stood ready, but was unsure of what to do next. They needed to get on stage, but between her and there were at least twelve shadows. Then she needed to get the key from her cognition, and she wasn’t going to make that easy. How the hell was she supposed to do that?

Suddenly, she got an idea. It was risky, but it was an idea nonetheless.

“Crow!” She said, catching his attention. “Loki!”

He was confused for a second, but it didn’t take long for it to click too. He nodded, apparently on board.

“Loki!”

“Hecate!”

Their personas manifested at the same time, positioning themselves in front of their users in protective stances. The shadows recoiled in surprise, and it was the delay they were waiting for.

Ann took the lead, slashing through one of the tiger shadows with ease. Akechi smirked, striking down another with Loki’s megidolaon. He really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but she didn’t have any right to complain. 

She took off in a sprint, breaking off at full speed towards the stage. Another tiger dashed at her, ready to strike her down, but Hecate was faster, realising a burst of fire on the feline. It yowled before getting hit with Ann’s whip, putting it permanently out of commission.

“What a turn of events!” Cognitive Ann said in an over exaggerated tone. “It looks like the two are planning on fighting their way through with their personas! Quite the strategy! But will it succeed?”

She was getting real tired of her own voice. It was hard to focus when your voice is doubting your actions.

Ann was barely able to dodge a balloon that nearly hit her in the head. Wait, a balloon?

She looked forward, seeing a pair of giggling clowns with a pile of balloons filled with paint. They threw another, which landed on the ground in front of her in a blue splatter. They bounced up and down in an over exaggerated fashion, picking up another and with about to throw it.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” She groaned, as the clowns threw the balloon at her. She cracked the whip, hitting the balloon and making it burst in an explosion of yellow. They laughed goofily again, and picked up another, but Ann quickly hit the balloon in their hands. The paint covered their faces in green. They whined, reaching up towards their face, trying to wipe it off. Ann rushed them, knocking them both over with a kick. They fell to the floor, groaning, but didn’t get back up. 

Ann kept her pace up, slashing down two more shadow tigers. She stole a glance at Akechi, who had already left a trail of shadows. He seemed to be preoccupied with the strong man, taking swing at the shadow with his sword. It missed, giving the strong man an opportunity he needed, hitting Akechi in the chest with his fist. It knocked the wind out him, only to take another hit from the shadow.

“Crow!” Ann shouted, about to turn and help him, but he raised his hand, stopping her. Loki roared and charged at the shadow with his sword raised, buying Akechi enough time to recover. 

“I’ve got this!” Akechi yelled, dodging another from the strong man. “Focus on- Laevateinn!” 

He interrupted himself, letting Loki wreak havoc on the shadow. “Focus on the cognition, I’ll handle the shadows! Now go!”

Ann hesitated for a second, but nodded. She ran up the steps leading to the stage. The cognition stood tall, fixing her hair. She stared down Ann with a smirk, pulling something out of her overcoat’s pocket.

“Well done, Panther, well done….” She said, circling the stage, which Ann mimicked, keeping her distance. “You’ve really impressed me. I’m sure that the climax of the show will be something special~!”

There was something shining in her hands. Knives.

“S-shut up!” Ann said, readying her whip. “Just give me the key, and we don’t have to fight!”

“Oh, my dear Ann….” The cognition said with a soft smile, tilting her head. “That’s not how this is supposed to go, we both know that. We have to give them a show.” 

She gestured to the crowd. “I can’t disappoint them, and I know you won’t.”

Ann didn’t know what to say, hesitating. The cognition didn’t, throwing one of the knives just grazing the side of Ann’s cheek. She didn’t have much time to think, barely dodging another knife. The crowd cheered, clearly excited at the “main part of the performance”.

Ann brought her whip down, the cognition jumping out of the way just in time. She still held that proud smile on her face, jumping and dodging every crack of the whip with grace. All it did was make Ann more frustrated, swinging the whip to the left to try and throw her off. The cognitive Ann was faster, however, ducking under the whip with ease. She smirked, throwing another one of her knives at her.

Ann was able to block it with another crack of the whip, and attempted another attack on the cognition. She dodged once more with a backwards cartwheel, causing the crowd to cheer. _Showoff._

The cognition seemed to dance around the stage, barely missing each crack of the whip. It was almost like she was doing it on purpose, to make it more exciting probably. She grinned, standing at the edge of the stage, and let herself fall off. She caught herself on one of the rope ladders, pulling herself up. She chuckled, gesturing for Ann to follow and began to climb at a fast pace.

Ann was stunned for a second, before running and jumping onto the ladder. It swayed for second, Ann holding on to gain her balance, before climbing the ladder to catch up with the cognition.

She reached the top, standing on a small wooden platform and looked out over the ring. She was really high up, able to see pretty much everything up there. Ann felt a bit dizzy, but she shook her head, trying to focus. 

The cognition stood on a platform across from her, giving her a little wave before throwing a knife at Ann. She dodged barely, nearly falling off the platform. She avoided another, trying to keep her balance. Her whip couldn’t reach the cognition and she was out of bullets at this point. Her best bet at this point was the trapeze swing hanging between the two. Her cognition must have made it across on that, who was waiting for Ann’s next move with anticipation, wondering if she would actually make the leap. 

She….she couldn’t make that distance on her own. The space was too far from her platform. She would at least need a running start and the platform was way too small, and she was wearing heels! She would fall! She can’t do this! The cognition could do it, sure, but that’s because she’s perfect! She’s the bold, talented woman Akira thinks she is, not who actually is! The real Ann wasn’t made for-

Ann closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She can do this. She can do this. _She can do this._

She took a step back, giving herself a running start and leaping off the platform. She gave herself time to hesitate, no time to doubt. 

There was a moment of pure silence in the air, where Ann could no longer hear the crowd, or the music, or the shadows below. It was just her, alone in the air. There’s nothing else in the world that mattered in those few moments.

Reality returns as she catches herself on the swing, balancing herself in a few precious seconds before launching herself onto the next platform. She collides with the cognition, causing them both to tumble and nearly fall off the edge. They struggled for a few moments, somehow ending with the cognitive Ann on top of her.

The cognition pulled out the last of her knives attempting to bring it down on Ann. She was no longer holding that show winning smile, now holding a cold glare. Ann grabbed at her wrist, struggling against her. The cognition put her other hand on the handle, trying even harder to push it down. Ann was losing her grip, the knife getting closer and closer to her chest. 

“CÉLESTINE!”

Her persona manifested behind the cognition. She was beautiful, a woman with pink skin and long, looping red braids with blue streaks throughout. She had a black bunny hat with a matching leather gloves and jacket covered in roses. She wore a black miniskirt, with white belts hanging off of her waist. One of her stockings were black striped, the other being transparent and going up to her thigh. She had black, laced up high heeled boots. 

The cognition looked back, shocked at Célestine’s sudden appearance. Ann took the opportunity and kicked her off. She stumbled back, standing just on the edge of the platform. 

Célestine took her place beside Ann. She looked up at her persona, beaming with pride. 

“Well,” She chuckled a little. “Not so bad, huh?” 

The cognition didn’t say anything for a moment, still looking stunned, before smiling with a quiet resignation. “No….not bad at all”

Célestine realised a giant burst of fire, knocking the cognitive Ann off of the platform. She fell, landing back on the stage on her back.

Ann looked over the edge, seeing the cognition, unmoving on the floor.

“Panther!” Akechi’s voice called from below. She looked over, seeing the detective looking up at, walking over to the stage. She took that as her cue to head down.

She looked up at Célestine one more time, looking over her new persona. She stared down at Ann as well, giving her a lazy smile, before vanishing in a cloud of blue fire. Satisfied, Ann reached out and grabbed the ladder, beginning her climb down.

Ann dropped down on the stage just as Akechi climbed up the stairs to the stage. He glanced at the cognition lying on the ground, and looked back at her.

“I’m surprised you went that far, but I’m impressed nonetheless.”

Ann gasped, looking at the unmoving cognition, realizing what she might have done. “Oh my god I killed her.”

“I’m still alive!” The cognition groaned, waving an arm in the air. “Just taking a break. I can’t die anyway…”

Ann and Akechi looked at each other, and walked towards the cognition cautiously, standing over her. She looked up at the pair, taking a breath before pushing herself up. Akechi pointed his sword at her throat, but she only chuckled and pushed it away. 

“You don’t need to do that, pretty boy. Ann already won, so she gets her prize,” the cognition said, standing up. “I haven’t had a show that exciting in a long time, thank you for that.”

She sighed, fixing her hair and brushing off her outfit. “Célestine is quite the gal, gotta say.”

The cognitive Ann reached inside her coat, pulling out something shiny. Ann felt her heart skip a beat, thinking for a second that it might be another knife, but relaxed when she realized it was a small, star shaped mirror. She grabbed Ann’s hand, putting the mirror in it before letting her arm drop.

“I’m really gonna miss this place….” The cognition said, looking around at the ring. “Had a lot of good memories, and I’m sad to see it go….But then again…” She spun on her heel, looking at the pair of thieves. “There’s no guarantee you’ll succeed, sooooo maybe there’s still hope! Well, for us at least. Not so much for you~!”

She giggled, turning back towards the crowd. “Well folks, looks like that’s the end of our final show!”

They awed, clearly disappointed. The cognition kept smiling, waving her hands.

“I know, I know, I’m so sad too. You all know how much this show means to me, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end eventually! Even our lovely performance. And you have to admit, for a final show, we had a hell of a night huh?!”

The crowd laughed along with her.

“And thus, our curtains must close one last time! I hope you all had as much fun as I did! I'll see you all again soon, my dears. Thank you!” The cognitive Ann gave a bow. “And goodnight!!”

The lights began to shut off, one by one. First the lights over the crowd, then the ones in the ring, the ones over the stage, and finally the spotlight above the cognition shut off. There was a moment of pure silence and darkness, before the lights came back on. The cognitive Ann and shadows had vanished, leaving just Ann and Akechi alone in the tent.

“Well that was….” Akechi broke the silence first. “Rather dramatic.”

Ann would have laughed, but she didn’t get the time to respond, instead getting hit with a pounding headache. She cried out, holding her head in hand. She suddenly feels the ache from overworking her arms, the exhaustion in her legs, the pain from all over her body. She staggered, holding onto Akechi for support.

“Panther?! Are you-” She could hear his voice distantly, being drowned out by her own heartbeat. 

“I-It hurts!” She was able to cry out, falling to her knees. She shook her head, trying to stop the pain in any way she could. Ann felt her grip on reality, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Akechi called out to her, but she couldn’t hear it anymore. She closed her eyes, and let go of the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that i made cog Ann's outfit similar to Célestine which was. totally intentional and not at all an accident


	23. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann dreams of the ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fully committed to the Ann and Akechi friendship and now you have to deal with it too

**_???, ???_ **

**_???_ **

_Ann wakes to the sound of waves._

_She wasn’t awake, though. At least she didn't think so._

_She sat up, looking around. She’s on a beach at night. There’s no one else around, at least as far as she could see. The ground under her was cold, her feet partially buried in the sand. The stars were bright tonight, but it didn’t look like the Garden. It looked….normal? Kind of? This whole thing was weird._

_She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on top of them. She felt oddly calm, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of the waves. She could smell cinnamon faintly, along with the sea._

_Ann took a deep breath, before opening her eyes once more. She looked over towards the water, seeing a child playing in the sand. She stood up, swaying a little, and walked over slowly. She didn’t leave any imprints in the sand._

_The boy didn’t look up at her, trying his hardest to build a sand castle. He was only about seven or eight. He had black, messy hair covered in sand and dark eyes. He had a blue t-shirt and brown shorts on. He was wet and covered in sand, but he didn’t seem to care. It took a few moments for Ann to realize who it was._

_“Akira….?”_

_“Just a bit longer, I’m almost done!” Akira said, digging windows into the pile of sand._

_Ann hesitated for a second, not knowing what to say._

_“A-Akira, what are you doing?”_

_“Playing!” He said, without a care in the world._

_Ann squatted down, looking at the sand castle. It's was poorly made, barely being held together by the muddy sand and seashells he had stuck into it. It was something a child would make._

_“You’re building a castle?”_

_“Uh-huh!”_

_“It’s n-nice.”_

_“Thanks!”_

_Akira reached for something next to him, putting it on the top. The star shaped mirror. The key._

_“Done!”_

_He beamed with pride, looking at Ann for approval. Ann smiled, causing the boy to become more excited. She sighed, looking at the night sky._

_“It’s getting late, maybe it’s time to go home.”_

_His smile dropped instantly, and shook his head._

_“I don’t wanna go home yet!”_

_“Why not? Aren’t you cold?”_

_He didn’t say anything, crossing his arms and pouting instead._

_“It’s dark out, too. Aren’t your parents going to be worried about you?”_

_He shook his head again, not looking at her._

_“No?”_

_“I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay!”_

_“Why?”_

_Akira looked up at her, tears in his eyes._

_“I wanna stay! I get so lonely at home and I’ll miss my friends!”_

_He started to cry, covering his face. Ann couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Akira cry. If she ever did._

_“Please don’t make me go! I’m so happy here!”_

_He pulled Ann into a hug, clinging to her tightly._

_“It hurts, but I don’t wanna let go yet! I just wanna be by you and everyone else forever! No one ever cared about me like this before, and I won’t go back!”_

_Ann didn’t know what to say, and just stroked his back in an attempt to comfort him, pulling him close. Neither of them said anything for a while, just listening to the sound of his quiet sobs and the waves crashing against the beach._

_It’s a long time before Akira pulls back, still sniffling and his eyes puffy. He looked at the sand castle, grabbing the star from the top. He handed it to Ann._

_“I got it for you, cause you said you liked it. And cause you're a star too!”_

_Ann looked down at the mirror in her hands, running her fingers along the edges. She doesn’t remember ever seeing it before, let alone asking for it._

_Akira looked up at the sky, as if transfixed by something, and stood up._

_“What’s wrong?” Ann said._

_“Nothing,” He said quietly. “Nothing.”_

And she woke up

Ann groaned, her whole body aching. She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the ugly fluorescent lights above. She was lying on her back on cheap bench cushions, occasionally feeling it shake under her. 

“Panther?” Akechi’s voice came from close by. “Are you awake?”

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was in the subway car, seeing the other Phantom Thieves slumped over the seats, half asleep and groaning. Akechi was the only one fully awake besides Ann. The train was moving, shaking a little every few minutes. It was going at a normal pace at least. The mirror was still in her hand.

She rubbed her forehead, sighing. “What happened?”

“You passed out after the fight,” Akechi said, his arms crossed. “I assume it was because of the key. I carried you back here, and then went to go get the group of toddlers we came with. Turns out the sugar drug gives you an ugly hangover.”

Ann snorted. “Consider this payback for ditching us and making us fight a bunch of shadows by ourselves.”

Akechi laughed. Not that fake, cute presentable laugh he used when he was in “detective prince” mode. It was sharp, unpleasant, mean. It was a bit refreshing to hear him actually laugh.

“So,” he started. “What did you see?”

“Huh?”

“I assume you had a vision like Makoto when you passed out. What did you see?”

“Oh, uh…” Ann wasn’t even sure how to describe it. “I was on a beach, and it was nighttime-”

“A beach?” Akechi interrupted. “Did you recognize it?”

“N-no! I don’t think so. Akira was there, but he was a kid-”

“He was a child?”

“Yes, Akechi, he was a kid! Now please stop interrupting!” She huffed. “He was like, eight or nine, and was playing in the sand even though it was night. I talked to him and tried to get him to go home cause it was late but he started to cry saying that he was lonely and he didn’t want to leave. It was weird, but it was a dream so….”

She trailed off, hoping he would get it.

“I’m curious on whether or not they actually are dreams,” He said, putting his hand under his chin. “I have a minor theory that these are in fact projections of Akira’s own feelings relating to the various locations and the people he associates with them. These locations that you saw in the dreams are places from Akira’s memory rather than your own. It seems more likely that you are associated with joy, thus a carnival or a beach. Perhaps the beach you saw is a place from his childhood that he remembers fondly. I know his hometown had a beach nearby….”

“Why wouldn’t he want to go home….?”

Akechi sighed, looking down. “Have you heard him talk about his family or his old friends from his hometown?”

Ann flinched, curling in on herself a little. He….had a point. Akira never talked about his parents. Ever. She had never noticed it before cause it seemed like none of them had a good family situation…

“That’s what I thought. Whether these feelings are from the past or current state of his mind, they are still persistent and still affect him. It’s more than likely that, in this mind, this year acted as some sort of escape from his previous life, despite it’s….hardships. He has a fear of going home and going back to his old, lonely life.”

“But we wouldn’t just leave him like that!” Ann cried. “We’re teammates! We wouldn’t just...abandon him like that!”

Akechi’s expression didn’t change, still remaining neutral. But he had an oddly sad look in his eye, something she’s never seen before.

“Perhaps. But that doesn’t make these feelings simply vanish. You can give all the reassurance of the world, but that does not always cure the anxieties in one’s heart,” He said. “Given his current….state, these feelings have clearly built up over the many different timelines and are noticeably amplified."

Ann slumped down in her seat, dejected. “Would...stealing his heart help with these feelings?”

“Most likely,” He said, crossing his arms. “I no longer have the intense urge to slaughter any of you, so it always a possibility that his emotions will be resolved. After all, that’s what we’re here to do.” Akechi sighed, closing his eyes. “It’s all we can really do now. His heart has been so distorted over the years he can’t even reason with himself. If we can’t do this, we are failures as friends."

Ann nodded, closing her eyes as well. She felt really, really tired. Was Akira really so lonely? Was he really so scared to go back? Why hadn’t he told them anything? They were friends, right?

She would have to ask him later.

“.....you really care about him, don’t you?” She blurted out before she could even think about it.

He seemed a bit taken aback by her boldness.

“.........in a way, yes. I don’t wish for him to suffer like he is, if that counts,” He said, short and quiet. “He was willing to risk everything for me. No matter how stupid that decision was, it paid off and I'm still here. I’m simply returning the favor.”

There was more than that, she knew. She saw the look in his eyes when the group left them, the urgency in completing the palace, the way he talked about him….It was more than returning a favor, or a stupid rivaliry. He cared, in his own weird and unusual way. He wanted to help Akira, just like her.

But she didn’t need to push it. They were both too tired at this point to argue over feelings.

Ann nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. She felt a new resolve, a new strength in her heart. Her goal remained the same, but she felt a new determination to finish that goal. 

She would help him. Whether by stealing his heart or kicking his ass until he realizes that he’s no longer alone, that he’s never gonna be alone as long as Ann had something to do about it.

She would save him, or die trying.


	24. Eternal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire finds something odd in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumi is trying her best

**_Wednesday, Feb 13th_ **

**_After school_ **

Sumire was late. Of course she lost track of time at practice, and of course she missed the train, and _of course_ she nearly lost her glasses at least twice and she had to spend nearly ten minutes looking for them. 

She was out of breath when she reached the designated subway spot, nearly tripping on the stairs on her way down. The rest of the group had already arrived, standing around waiting for her.

She gave a sheepish smile, waving her hands a little. “Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time at gym practice. I really hadn’t noticed how late it was getting. I’m really sorry!”

Sumire got mostly indifferent shrugs, reassurances that it was fine, and one partially cold glare from Akechi. She flinched a little, reaching the end of the steps. He’s probably still made about yesterday.

“You ready?” Ryuji said, pulling out his phone.

“O-oh, yeah!” Sumire said, pulling her phone out of her bag and nearly dropping it in the process. What was wrong with her today?

Akechi rolled his eyes at her clumsiness. “Begin navigation.”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 32%]**

Sumire opened her eyes, trying to shake off the little bit of dizziness left from the navigation. She looked around, seeing the same sights from yesterday. The spotty ceiling, the dirty floors, the shining blue flowers….The only change was the train car that Maruki had fixed up yesterday. She was a bit wary though, she wasn’t sure where this was going to take them. What if they did end up in a trap? They could really be sure, and Maruki couldn’t really do anything to stop it. Was it really safe…?

Ann and Akechi didn’t seem to hold any of the same hesitation, stepping into the train without care and sitting down on the seats. The rest of the group followed after the two reluctantly, holding onto the poles and handles tightly. Sumire followed as well, sitting down on one of the seats and pulling Mona on her lap so he didn’t fall over this time. He grumbled something about wanting to be on Ann’s lap, but she didn’t really pay attention as the car jolted to life. 

_“Now leaving Shibuya.”_

It started off slow, but quickly gained in speed. She gripped the seat tightly, nearly falling off a few times due to the shaky bumps.

“H-hey Oracle?” She said, trying to speak over the clanking of metal. “Where are we going this time?”

“Oh, right that’s probably important,” Futaba said, chuckling a little. “Um….let’s see…..we’re heading to Seaside Park!”

“Seaside Park?” Ryuji yelled. “Why there?”

“The locations are of significance to Akira, not to us,” Akechi spoke up. “He might have an important memory relating to one of us. Whether or not we remember it, or even experienced it in this timeline, it’s important to him and him alone.”

That seemed to kill the conversation, no one saying anything until the car screeched to a halt and the intercom voice came from overhead.

_“Now arriving in Odaiba Seaside Park.”_

There was a small delay, before the doors opened slowly. The station was much cleaner and nicer than the one they came from. It was painted in blue and gold, intricate designs on the wall and floor. The lights above had equally detailed designs, being made of what looks to be some kind of expensive glass. There was a bench that was blue, lined with gold and little rhinestones. She could hear voices faintly in the distance. The flowers were growing in pots rather than growing over anything, which was odd enough. They appeared to be lilacs, she thinks?

Sumire stepped out of the train, looking around at the empty station. 

“God, think I’m gonna be sick!” Ryuji groaned, bending over.”I hate that thing!”

“Weak stomach, Skull?” Morgana teased.

“Can it, cat!”

“I’m not a-!”

“Anyway!” Haru interrupted the two. “We’re under the park right now, how should we go about this?”

“We should probably take a look outside first, and go from there?” Sumire said. “We can’t really plan something if we don’t know what it is, right?”

“We should still be careful,” Makoto said. “We don’t want a repeat of what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna be ditched _again_ ,” Ann said with a smirk.

“It was one time!” Ryuji exclaimed. “And we couldn’t help it! _And_ you had Crow as backup!”

“I didn’t enjoy being abandoned either. Fighting an entire group of shadows with only two people was not fun,” Akechi spoke up, crossing his arms. “At least I was stuck with one of the more competent members of the group.”

Ann laughed a little at Ryuji’s expensence. It was nice to see them getting along.

The group turned towards the stairs and began to climb the steps. The pathway was present once again. It was really odd to her, an ever present pathway that reflected the weird beauty of the garden. She didn’t understand why the color blue, of all things. He had always shown a love for the color red. His clothes, his persona, the few times she’s seen him draw anything….It was just weird that his world was colored blue instead of red. Maybe he found it calming? Maybe he just liked blue as well as red? Something didn’t sit right about this whole place, but the color always bothered her the most.

The top of the stairs seemed to take longer than it actually was. They were outside, still under the many, many stars under the sky. In front of them, the path led to a….mansion? It was a huge, azure beautiful structure, looking like something straight out of a fairytale. There were various bushes and plants lining the pathway to the building. The entire building was surrounded by a giant hedge. The front had a set of elegant stairs leading to a huge set of open doors, with two guards dressed like knights standing out front. The windows were stained glass of various shades of blue. Pillars lined the front, with flowers curled around each one. Near the back was a clock tower, seemingly attached to the building. It seemed to lack the clock hands for some reason. There was laughter and voices coming from inside. The path curved around a fountain out front, with the water spilling out into it from a glass statue of Cendrillon in the center. 

Wait, Cendrillon?

Oh no.

_Oh no._

“Violet?” Makoto said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her out her mini-panic.

“H-huh?”

“Are you alright?” She asked. She looked so concerned.

“O-oh um,” Sumire stuttered out. “Y-yeah! I’m fine!”

Makoto didn’t look convinced. Still keeping her hand on her shoulder. Sumire gave a shaky smile.

“Well, there’s no mystery which cognition this one is,” Akechi said, barely looking at her. “A mansion is an….odd choice, but regardless, I doubt we can simply walk through the front door.”

“Yeah, not with those two guards out front,” Ann said.

“Guardian?”

“I could get rid of them, true,” Maruki said, hesitant. “However, we could still be caught as soon as we walk through the door. In a fancy mansion like that, we’d get noticed pretty quickly. I’d suggest we have a back entrance, to best avoid detection.”

“It does seem like there are plenty of people near the entrance,” Akechi said. “Oracle, can you find us another way in?”

“Yeah! Just give me a sec….” Futaba trailed off. “There’s one through the clock tower! But what kind of mansion has a clock tower?”

“Alright,” Makoto said, leaving her question unanswered. “Let’s head around back. Try to avoid bringing any attention to ourselves and keep our heads down.”

The group nodded, dashing behind some of the bushes. They began to transverse around the side of the mansion, careful to keep out of sight of the guards, who were stationed at various points around the building.

Maruki almost stumbled a few times, practically being pulled along by Haru and Sumire. She felt kinda bad, he wasn’t used to this. But if he gets caught they all get caught. 

She wondered what she would look like. Sumire never got a chance to see Ann’s, and Makoto’s was a bit….scary, so she wasn’t sure what to expect. Akechi said it’s a mixture of the settings and how he sees the person, which only made her more nervous. She was worried about how Akira would see her, especially after what happened with Kasumi….she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Not that she had a choice, anyway.

They reached the back, keeping behind the bushes and avoiding any detection from the shadows. Sumire stole a glance at the back. The back acted as a garden for the building, with various types of flowers, mostly lilacs, and a smaller fountain. A small garden in a bigger garden. Huh.

There were two guards stationed at the entrance to the tower, chatting between each other.

_“Think he’ll come tonight?”_

_“Doubt it. It’s that time of year again, and you know he’s gonna stay locked up in that Greenhouse like every other year.”_

_“Yeah, probably. I just get tired of the Princess’s moping. If he’s miserable, she’s miserable, and then we’re all miserable.”_

_“Yeah. We just got to tough it out again until March, then maybe he’ll come around.”_

That time? Princess? Until March? What did they mean? Sumire didn’t get the chance to voice any of her thoughts out loud before Futaba signaled Maruki to act. He nodded, summoning Azathoth without much delay. The guards didn’t have any time to react, vanishing in an instant. Sumire felt a pang of disappointment, leaving her with questions unanswered, but she did her best to hide it.

“Alright, let’s go!” Yusuke said, rushing out from behind the bush and running up to the entrance of the clock tower. The rest of the thieves followed suit, entering the tower with caution. It seemed normal for the most part, ignoring the ever present flowers curling up the sides of the inside. There was a door leading inside the mansion. They were hesitant, but they opened it with caution. 

The door led to a hallway. It was empty, with no guards or any other shadows in sight. She could hear voices and music echoing from somewhere in the building. Sumire stepped forward, looking around. The hallway was similarly colored with blue and gold, with expensive furniture and extensive detail in every part of the room, from the light fixtures to the wallpaper. It looked like a painting, almost, with how disconnected it felt from the real world or the thieves themselves. It felt like a world Sumire didn’t belong in.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the hall as they traveled through, careful to not make any noise, Sumire taking the lead. She checked beyond the corner, moving only after seeing that it was clear. The group followed close behind her. She turned another corner, seeing an intersection of hallways and already feeling a bit lost.

“Um….Oracle?” She said quietly. “Can we get a scan of the place, please?”

“Got it!” She whispered. “We’ve got uh….ballroom to the right, with a bunch of shadows and another signature….I’m guessing your cognition, Violet. We should probably head that way! I’ll guide you down.”

She forced a smile, nodding. Sumire wasn’t hesitant to see herself still, but she pushed through her fears, turning right. 

“Alright, alright!” Futaba said with a surprising amount of energy. “Keeping going….and….left!”

Sumire obeyed her instructions.

“Ok, next corner is a left, however!” Futaba practically yelled the last part, making her jump. “There’s two shadows down there as well. Just your sword ready, we’ve got a sneak attack on our hands.”

Sumire nodded, pulling out her sword as quietly as he could. She peeked around the corner, seeing one of the knights surveying the hallway.

“Ok…..now!” She said as the shadow turned it’s back to Sumire.

She seized the opportunity to strike. She stabbed the rapier straight through it’s back, taking it down before it could even realize what was happening. The other knight barely had time to turn around before Sumire had slashed it down too. 

They all stood still for a moment, waiting for any signs that they had been found out, before continuing on. Futaba gave the directions one after the other, before the thieves finally arrived at the entrance to a ballroom.

The ballroom itself fit the rest of the mansion, beautifully designed lining the floor and an intricate glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Azure, twin stairs lead up to a balcony looking over the ballroom. Masked shadows dressed in elegant outfits danced across the floor, completely ignoring the thieves. They laughed and talked without a care, dancing to the music. The thieves looked out in awe, somewhat stunned by the sights. She didn’t see her cognition anywhere in the crowd, though. 

Her attention was brought up to the balcony by the voice of another shadow. The crowd stopped, looking up at the balcony as well  
“Everyone, please bring your attention to our guest of honor…. Princess Yoshizawa!”

Sumire felt her heart stop seeing the person standing at the top of the balcony. The shadows in front of her clapped, but she could only faintly hear it.

Everything about this felt wrong. The woman smiled, nodding and waving towards the crowd below in a polite and proper manner, but it was...her. It was Sumire but it wasn’t. It wasn’t even her shadow. 

It was wrong.

_It was all wrong._


	25. Ballroom Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire and the cognition perform a dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shadow: your majesty I dont think a glass sword would be very practical in battle  
> The princess: you dont understand I've gotta complete the a e s t h e t i c

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 34%]**

She was gorgeous. Of course she was. This was what Akira saw when she saw her.

The cognition’s hair was bright red, tied back in a bun and a tiara perched on the top of her head. She wore a masquerade mask, an elegant dark blue that curve around her face. Her dress was the same azure color as the rest of the mansion. It had gold rhinestones lining the top of the dress, looking like a ball gown with loose light blue sleeves hanging on her shoulders and a fitting sweetheart neckline. She had a white ribbon wrapped around her waist. The bottom half was much different, having a layered, open front that never touched the ground, always trailing just above. She had glass flats on as well.

Everything about her was perfect. She fit in this world, working as a part of the surreal beauty of the garden.

~~_It was wrong. This was wrong. Is it really her? How is she here?_ ~~

She walked down the side of the stairs, smiling and waving at the adoring shadows below. Every move the cognition made was elegant, graceful. Her voice was smooth and song-like, even despite the talk of the crowd. She extended her hand towards one of the shadows, who gladly took it and pulled her into a dance, and the music and dancing resumed.

“Violet?” Futaba’s voice finally broke through to her.

“Y-yeah?” Sumire said, shaking her head and looking at the rest of the group. They were staring at her with worry and concern ~~_judgement._~~

“You good?”

“O-oh yes!” She nodded, in a weak attempt to reassure them. “I’m alright! I can do this!”

They didn’t seem convinced, but they didn’t exactly have any other options at the moment. They needed the key regardless of how she was feeling.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Sumire said before any of them could protest. She moved into the crowd of shadows, who seemed to be ignoring her in favor of dancing or watching the princess. The most she got from the shadows was a quick glance at being moved. Not even the knights seemed to care.

The thieves hesitated about following her, but did anyway, keeping ready for a fight to break out at any time. They kept their weapons drawn.

She stopped behind the dancing cognition and shadow. Sumire pulled out her sword, pointing it at the two. They ignored her still.

“H-hey!” Sumire said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

The cognition seemed to sigh, taking a step back from the shadow and turning to face Sumire. She held this presentable smile, but had a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

“Yes?”

“I….uh…!” Whatever few words Sumire had prepared seemed to have vanished out of her head in that moment.

The cognition tilted her head slightly, still holding that smile.

“Did you need something, Sumire?” She flinched at her name ~~_it was wrong it was wrong_.~~ Her voice was polite and formal, completely lacking any sort of kindness. Sumire stumbled over her words. ‘Say something, dammit!’

“Yeah! We need something!” Morgana’s voice came from behind her. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her. “We need you to hand over the key!”

The crowd gasped, backing away from the group. The knights pulled out their swords as well, stepping forward to fight the thieves. The cognition raised a hand, stopping them in her tracks. Her face hadn’t changed, remaining stuck in her unsettling smile.

“Oh? You’re after the key to the Greenhouse? That's why you're all here?”

“Y-yeah!” Sumire finally said. “Just give us the key, and we’ll leave you alone!”

“Leave me alone?” She chuckled, raising a hand to her mouth. “Oh, that’s cute. Leave me alone? That's a funny way to put it. What you mean is to kill me, of course.”

“What?!” Sumire cried. “N-no! If you just give us the key, we don’t have to fight! You won’t have to die-!”

“Oh, but I will, Ms. _Violet,_ ” The cognition said, pointing her finger at Sumire. “You take the keys, take his heart, and thus destroy this world, and destroy _me._ Your goals contradict with mine, you want to steal the heart of a god and I….well, I want to live. We all do! Well, Akechi is a bit iffy about it but he really doesn’t count. He's a....special case.”

She chuckled a little.

“The rest of us love this place, it’s our home! We’ve been here for years upon years, growing and thriving under Akira’s rule, and then _you-”_

She gestured to the thieves.

“-come here and try to ruin it! After everything he’s done for you too! It’s downright cruel! This is the only place he can go and be welcomed with open arms! The world and it's people outside are cruel, but it doesn't have to be that way here...”

“We wo-” Ann started, trying to defend them.

“No!” The cognition interrupted, seeming angry, showing an actual emotion for the first time. “Don’t you dare lie to me! I’ve seen you all choose your own selfish temptations over him over and over again! You cannot convince me that this is ‘for his own good’ or whatever lies you came up with! He may be willing to keep giving you second chances, but I don’t!”

She sighed, bringing her hands back in her lap and returning to that cold smile.

“So no, I will not give you my key.”

The group was a bit stunned at her outburst. She held herself with perfect posture, holding the shadow’s attention the entire time.

“You can either leave, as you’ve already ruined the night with your….presence, or you try to fight your way through and….die. The choice is yours~!” She said with a sweet but empty tone.

Sumire hesitated, taking a moment to process her words. She took a breath, and raised her sword at the princess. The rest of thieves followed suit raising their weapons.

The cognition closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine, suit yourself.”

The knight shadows moved behind her with their sword drawn. One of them handed her a rapier, one looked to be made of glass. Sumire thought that it would break instantly, but then again, this wasn’t the reality she was used to. The cognition inspected the sword for a moment, running her finger across the edge. She smiled, satisfied with her weapon and pointed it at her.

Sumire barely had time to blink before she was rushed by the cognition. Their swords collide with sparks flying and she’s knocked back off her feet. Her back hits the floor and the wind is knocked out of her, her vision going spotty. She groaned, taking a second to regain her senses before she’s abruptly pulled back on her feet by a metal glove on her arm. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. She struggled to regain her balance.

The cognition stood tall, with a proud smirk on her face. She flipped the sword in her hand.

“Is that all?”

The group was stunned, unsure of what to do.

“Uh, guys….?!” Futaba said first. “This cognition’s power levels are off the charts! This one is a lot stronger than Makoto’s! This might be a bit out of our league...!”

“What do we do?!” Haru cried out. "I don't think-"

Sumire wasn’t listening, though. She had only one goal in mind. She rushed the cognition, her sword drawn and ready. Their weapons collided, the cognition smiling with all the confidence in the world. They were at a stalemate for a few seconds, before the cognition pushed her back. Sumire only took a second to regain her balance. She swung her rapier at the cognition, who dodged with grace. She swung again, the princess moved to the left, and struck Sumire in the side. She cried out, stumbling back. The cognition didn’t attack, simply waiting for Sumire to make the first move.

The cycle repeated; Sumire attacking, the cognition dodging or blocking whatever she threw at her, and occasionally striking her with her sword in an almost lazy way. It was like a dance, the way she moved. Gorgeous and graceful and beautiful. It only made Sumire more angry, her movements becoming more and more frantic.

With every missed swing and every strike Sumire grew more and more tired. The cognition didn’t seem bothered at all, dodging with spins and striking her with grace. Each cut stung with fury, her body begging for a break. 

She stumbled back, limping a little. The cognition sighed, still looking perfect and proper. She raised her sword once more, ready to go on the offensive this time. Sumire raised her sword weakly in some attempt to block the oncoming attack, when she’s suddenly pulled back by the back of her jacket. She heard a gunshot, and the cognition was knocked back a few steps, bending over slightly.

“Stop that, you reckless idiot!” Akechi’s voice came from behind her.

She looked back, seeing Akechi pulling her back towards the group of thieves. Ryuji had his shotgun pulled out, and was attempting to reload it. 

The cognition stood back up with her perfect posture. She huffed, readjusting her mask and fixing her hair, looking back at the knights around her. 

“Take care of them,” She said, walking through the group of shadows back up the stairs. She seemed to no longer care about toying with them. She stood at the top of the balcony, watching over the entire ballroom.

The knights stood in a line between them, swords drawn and ready for a fight, moving in sync. The dancing shadows had fled by now, leaving only the princess, the knights, and the thieves.

The Phantom thieves took a step back, realizing that they may have bitten off a bit more than they could chew.


	26. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves race to the clock

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 40%]**

The Phantom Thieves were unsure of what they should do next. There was something unnaturally strong about the cognition glaring down at the from above. If they were to fight her now, even alone, they face the possibility of being completely wiped out. If they fight the knights head on, they risk the possibility of tiring themselves out and then being attacked by the princess and wiped out again.

“What do we do?!” Morgana cried.

“Retreat!” Makoto yelled. “Facing them head on is a bad idea! We need to come up with a plan but we can’t do that fighting!”

“But the key-!” Sumire started.

“We’ll get the key later, but charging in recklessly will get us nowhere!”

Sumire didn’t have time to protest as she was dragged from the dance floor into the hallway with the rest of the thieves. The shadows began to follow them, swords ready. 

Suddenly, the world shifted and changed. The group stopped in it’s tracks, seeing Maruki’s persona at work once more. The hallways shifted, and where once was the entrance to the ballroom had become another wall. He sighed a little, letting Azathoth return to him.

The group all seemed to sigh in relief, leaning against the wall.

“What the hell was that?!” Akechi practically hissed at her.

Sumire stumbled back a little. “What-”

“You rushed into a group without care and nearly got yourself slaughtered! Exactly how idotic are you?!”

“I-I was just going after the key-”

 _“Fuck_ the key!” He growled, causing Sumire to flinch. “You almost died because of your own ego! You cannot afford to be so reckless! You could have gotten not only yourself but the rest of us killed as well! You understand that, don’t you?!”

Sumire nodded, looking ashamed. “I-I do. I’m….I’m sorry, I just….no, you’re right! I’m sorry.”

Akechi sighed, but didn’t say anymore, seeming satisfied with her response. He had a point, she didn’t really think running into battle like that. If those shadows had rushed her or attacked from behind then or if the cognition had just chosen to strike her down then, she might have….

“Well, we need to come up with a plan,” Yusuke said, breaking the uncomfortable tension. “The cognition’s power is….alarming, to say the least. This wasn’t what happened with Makoto’s cognition, and I assume this didn’t happen with Ann’s?”

“She was weirdly talented but it wasn’t like….that,” Ann said, waving her hands vaguely. “It was more of a showy thing rather then….whatever that was!”

“How come she’s so powerful?” Morgana said. “Did you get anything on that, Oracle?”

“Nope! I only got that her ridiculously high levels. Like self insert OC levels of power, it weird.”

“That is odd….” Yusuke said. “Perhaps it relates to the title of princess…?”

“This entire mansion takes the form of something from a fairy tale,” Akechi said. “That would explain the purpose of the clock tower. The clock strikes midnight….”

“And the story ends.” Makoto finished.

“Exactly.”

“But….the clock doesn’t have any hands,” Ryuji said. “How are we supposed to make the clock strike midnight if there’s no clock hands?”

Akechi sighed, looking dumbfounded and gesturing to Maruki without words. 

“Oh right.”

“Are we sure this will work?” Ann questioned.

“Do you have a better idea?” Akechi snapped back.

She shrugged, unbothered. “That’s fair.”

“Alright but….where is the clock tower now?” Haru spoke up. “When Guardian changed the layout of the mansion, I assume the clock tower changed position as well.”

They turned to Maruki, who was grimacing slightly. 

“I….uh….I’m not sure?”

“What do you mean ‘you’re not sure’?” Akechi questioned.

“Well….when I changed things a few minutes ago, I did it out of instinct and I’m sure where everything ended up….” Maruki said, rubbing the back of his head.

Akechi sighed in annoyance. 

“Oracle?”

“On it.”

Futaba scanned her surroundings, going quiet for a moment.

“Jeez, this place is like a maze! God!” She huffed. “The tower is...that way!”

She pointed to a door. Sumire opened it, seeing a bedroom. She looked back at Futaba with a confused look. 

“Look, I don’t make the rules of this place! There’s a door on the other side, keep going through and follow my directions!” Futaba cried.

Sumire was a bit unsure about this, but she trusted Futaba. She’s never led them astray before, so there’s no reason to doubt her!

Sumire stepped into the room, looking around. It was just as elegant as the rest of the house, expensive beautiful fabrics and detailed paintings hanging on the wall. 

She walked toward the door, which would probably lead to a bathroom in a normal mansion. Sumire opened the door, seeing instead a kitchen with gold appliances. She was caught a bit off guard, but Maruki did say this place was scrambled….

Futaba directed them to a door to their left, which opened to a hallway. There was stationed another pair of knights, who saw the group through the doorway.

“There they are!” One of them yelled, turning and running at them.

Sumire closed the door, looking back at the rest of the group for help. Haru seemed to get an idea, getting an oddly malicious grin on her face. She pulled out her grenade launcher, loading it quickly and aiming it at the door.

“Excuse me, Violet,” Haru said in her usual soft and sweet tone. “Do you mind opening the door for me please?”

Sumire didn’t need to be told twice, pulling back the door and hiding behind it. She heard a click, a few seconds of silence and then a boom! She waited a moment, before peeking out into the hallway, seeing the empty remnants of the shadows. Haru stood there beaming, proud of her victory. Sumire gave her a reassuring smile, before turning down the hallway and running down. The rest of the group followed close behind, opening another door into another hallway.

Futaba guided them down through the mansion. Another hallway, a bathroom, another bedroom, a living room, a different ballroom….It almost seemed never ending. 

“Wait! Take a right!” Futaba yelled. They obeyed her instructions, opening the last door at the end of the hallway. Sumire opened the door, seeing the wood structure of the clock tower and the garden beyond. Sumire sighed a little in relief, looking up at the staircase to top. Her attention is brought straight ahead when she heard a voice.

“They’re here!”

There was a large group of shadow knights in the garden, apparently ready for the thieves to show up. The group drew their weapons, taking a step back. The knights matched this with a step forward towards the clock tower. 

“Guardian! Violet!” Makoto yelled. “Get up there and fix the clock! We’ll buy you some time!”

“But-!” Sumire started.

“Just go! They should vanish at midnight!”

Sumire was hesitant to leave them to fight the shadows, but she knew Makoto was right. They could handle themselves. She grabbed Maruki’s hand, and began the rush up the wooden steps. She could hear the fighting begin below, but she didn’t look back. Their footsteps were echoing against the walls of the tower. Her heart was racing in her chest. The stairs felt like it never ended, like the stairs kept going and going. 

‘A never ending staircase? That does seem like something out of a fairytale. An obstacle for the heroes to overcome. Or a punishment for the villain.’

Sumire sighed in relief upon seeing the top, picking up her pace as one last push to the top. She and Maruki reached the top of the steps, panting. She closed her eyes and bent over in an attempt to catch her breath. It took a moment before she opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat the second she saw the person standing across from them.

The small room at the top of the tower looked nothing like the inside of the mansion. It looked ancient, the wood creaking under them. The rusty gears covered in the royal blue lilacs that grew wild all over the Garden hung that looked like they hadn’t moved in over a century. The clock face acted as the only source of light, casting a circle of blue over the room. 

The cognition stood facing away from the two. Her shoes and sword glimmered in the light. Sumire would have been in awe if she wasn’t on her guard. She didn’t move, even though the creaks of the floorboards would have been enough to wake the dead. There was a long, tense silence where no one spoke. Sumire could no longer even hear the fight below, only her own shaky breath.

“I don’t know why you all bother,” The cognition said first. “You don’t want Akira back. Not truly. You like the version of him he’s presented to you. This false perception of a perfect human being that you have the annoying habit of projecting on to everyone you think is better than you. You think you want him, but in the end you’ll abandon him just like you always do. Truly, you want Joker, not Akira.”

She turned on her heel, facing the two. Her eyes were piercing like daggers.

“T-that’s not true!” Sumire stuttered out. “We’ve never abandoned him and we never will!”

“Is that so?” Her voice held a cold anger. “Tell me, _Violet,_ what would you give to be her again?”

Sumire felt her heart stop.

“Wha….what do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb! Kasumi! I know that you would do anything to be her again. I know you would gladly abandon this life just so you don’t have live with your own guilt and insecurities!”

Sumire blinked, shaking her head.

“That’s a lie! I would never do that!”

“Ha! Such confidence!” The cognition laughed, even though it held such anger just below the surface. “You already did! I remember it clear as day, watching you break down and turn against your own allies because you couldn’t handle the truth, you weak, cowardice little girl!”

She doesn’t remember that. Not even in her own palace, when she was forced to face the awful truth about Kasumi….she never turned against the Phantom Thieves.

“You’re wrong! That didn’t happen!”

“Maybe not this time,” The cognition said. “But it’s happened before. _Both_ of you would rather choose a life of ignorance than to face the truth of reality. You two would much rather choose to give up your bonds with Akira for a false happiness.”

“I don’t understand,” Maruki said. “I would never hurt any of patients!”

“Not knowingly,” She sighed, eyeing Sumire. “Tell me, why did you believe you were Kasumi to begin with?”

Sumire blinked in confusion. That’s a….hard question.

“I….I couldn’t cope with her death. I thought it would have better if I….” She trailed off.

“Close, but that still doesn’t answer my question. It’s one thing to blame repression but you legitimately believed that you were Kasumi so much so that your own shadow had to snap you out of it. That’s no natural occurrence, wouldn’t you agree?”

Sumire was at a loss for words. She...she wasn’t wrong. She had just thought it was weird how much she had buried her own self beneath the idea of Kasumi, but after what she saw….

“Of course, how would your mind be altered by an outside force without your knowledge?” The cognition said, bringing Sumire out of her thoughts. “It’s not like the False God cared about an above average gymnast’s emotional issues. No, if someone did alter your cognitive perception, they would have to know you personally. Someone that cared a bit too much about their victims….wouldn’t you think so, doctor?”

Maruki looked at the cognition like a mixture of horror and confusion. He was just as baffled as Sumire. He….he wouldn’t…..

“Wait….are you saying….?” He trailed off.

“But Maruki-sensei only just figured out his persona! He couldn’t have done that!”

“Maybe not consciously,” The cognition said, running her finger along her sword. “Do you remember Rumi, doctor?”

Maruki tensed immediately, but Sumire didn’t recognize the name. The cognition smiled in some kind of sick triumph. 

“That’s what I thought. Her sudden amnesia was something that not even the doctors could explain. Which was funny, it came right after your wish too….”

“I….it was me?” Maruki said quietly.

“Yes. Your persona is quite the persistent nuisance, it’s been around for much longer than you know. It’s affected more people than any of us know, Sumire was just….an accident, like the rest. I can’t blame either of you for that. But there’s plenty of other things I can blame you for. All of the conscious alterations you made? You can’t blame anyone but yourself. Justify it all you want with claims of happiness and best intentions….the real and ideal….it doesn’t mean a damn thing!”

She pointed her sword at him.

“I cannot forgive you for what you’ve done to him! To me! To the world! I’m going to put a stop to your destruction once and for all!”

Maruki took a step back as the princess raised her sword, and ran at the doctor, ready to strike him down.

Sumire acted on instinct, throwing herself between the cognition and the doctor. Her rapier collided with the glass sword. It seemed to take the princess off guard, giving Sumire the opportunity to shove her back. The cognition stumbled for the first time, quickly regaining her composure and raising her sword once more.

“Guardian,” Sumire said, feeling oddly disconnected from reality. She felt calm, aware, and ready despite everything she just heard. “I need you to make the clock strike midnight. Can you do that for me?”

Maruki seemed to be taken back, but nodded regardless. “Y-yes!”

He summoned Azathoth, ready to begin the alteration.

She nodded. She just needed to buy Maruki a bit more time. “Good. I have your back, just focus on fixing the clock.”

He nodded, closing his eyes and letting Azathoth do his work.

The cognition huffed, her eyes meeting Sumire’s. There was a mutual understanding between the two, and the dance began.

The cognition went first in a downward strike. Sumire dodged to the left, keeping on the defensive. The glass from the cognition glimmered in the moonlight, with every swing of her sword shining an array of sparkling blue light across the floor. She thrust her sword at Sumire, who blocked it with her own. She pushed back and dodged another swing from the cognition. 

The cognition swung from the side, and Sumire blocked it with her sword. The cognition tried to use this to push past her to get to the doctor. Sumire wasn’t about to let that happen, kicking the back of her leg. She let out a cry, her leg dropping to the floor. The cognition didn’t hesitate, swinging her blade at the thief. Sumire moved back, barely avoiding the glass blade. The princess swung again, grazing the edge of her cheek this time. 

This seemed to reaffirm her desire to destroy the thief, taking swing after the swing at her. Sumire was barely able to dodge the fury of glass. It had hit more than once, leaving small cuts all over her body. It stung but Sumire had to stay alert. Trying to attack would get her nowhere. She just needed to keep blocking and dodging each of the dangerously close swings of the sword. If she kept up the dance, then she should be fine.

One, two, left, back, right, one, two….She fell into the rhythm the cognition set. A swing, a thrust, a swing, a step forward, a step to the side. A spin, a twist, a step, a breath, a jump. There was no music, no voyeurs, no beautiful dresses or gorgeous worlds. Just the clashing of swords, and the footsteps of the twins caught in battle.

Their swords collided once more, leaving them in a close standoff. Sumire pushed back against the cognition. She wasn’t backing down, not now. 

“I’ve got it!” Maruki yelled from behind her, interrupting the quiet battle. 

Sumire stole a glance at the clock. The hands had appeared, and both were moving towards the twelve. Sumire let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. 

The cognition wasn’t planning on taking this lying down, however, attempting to get past Sumire once more to get to Maruki. Sumire jumped in front of her again, taking a swing at the princess. She just needed a little more time.

The cognition grinned, taking the opportunity to act on the defensive. She blocked her sword, pushing her own against it and striking Sumire in the shoulder. She stumbled back, holding her shoulder. The cognition swung again, Sumire barely having time to block.

The hands reached midnight, sending off the first chime of the bell.

_One_

Sumire was struggling to hold her ground now. The cognition pushed against the sword, and her arm was stinging from the pain. She pushed back as hard as she could

_Two_

Sumire stumbled back. The cognition rushed at her, Sumire once again struggling to block.

_Three_

Her rapier is knocked out of her hand, falling somewhere among the gears. The cognition held her sword to her throat, just below her chin.

_Four_

Sumire closes her eyes. But she can’t resign now. She can’t give up yet. There was too much at stake. She can’t run now.

_Five_

The cognition pulled her sword back, ready to cut Sumire’s throat in a single swing.

_Six_

She won’t run. She still has to save him.

_Seven_

He didn’t abandon her then. She can’t abandon him now. She won't.

_Eight_

She's a Phantom Thief. She has to protect her leader! Her friend!

_Nine_

Sumire opens her eyes, and yells out. “Ella!”

_Ten_

Ella manifests behind her, a gorgeous being of white. She was dressed like a bride, with a long, white flower crown veil and a bouquet of white lilies. She had a strapless, sparkly dress with a poofy skirt and a diamond on her stomach. Her shoes were long, metal heels that curved and shaped in different ways and spiked at the very top. She was surrounded by white petals. It was a beautiful contradiction. A summary of Sumire. Her true self.

_Eleven_

The cognition staggered back, shaking. Sumire turned back to her, after giving a quick glance up at Ella. 

“Masquerade!”

The cognition was knocked back, colliding with the clock and falling to the floor.

_Twelve_

The final toll of the bell echoed as the world waved and changed. Sumire closed her eyes, before opening them once against again. She sighed in relief, nearly falling to her knees out of pure exhaustion. Ella put a hand on her injured shoulder. Sumire turned, seeing her persona smiling down at her. She cast Diarahanm, healing the injured girl as best she could. Sumire smiled back, watching as Ella vanished and returned to the thief once more.

Maruki had stood up, stumbling a little. He walked over to Sumire, trying to see if she was alright or not. She waved him off, turning her attention back to the princess.

The cognition struggled to stand back up. Her dress was torn and raggedy, her shoes broken and her sword and sword gone. Her hair was undone, now messy and hanging in front of her face. Her shoes were shattered, leaving only pieces of shining glass scattered all over the floor. The only thing that remained unchanged was the ribbon still tied around her waist. She looked up back at them with a cold glare.

“Hand it over,” Sumire said.

The cognition sat up, putting a hand on her forehead. “You really think you’re going to win, huh?”

Sumire didn’t react, keeping her eyes locked on the cognition. She sighed, reaching in her dress pocket. It has pockets?

“Maybe you’re not as much of a coward as I thought. At least in this timeline. I’m not sure what Akira did right this time, but regardless,” She reached out, pulling out a rose necklace and putting it in her hand. She pulled Sumire down. “I’ll remember next time to lock up the tower.”

The cognition let her go, leaning back. “

Sumire nodded, hesitating for a second, before speaking. “Tell me something.”

“Hm?”

“Who….who are you supposed to be?”

“‘Supposed to be?’”

“In his mind, you’re supposed to represent one of us…. Which one….?” She trailed off.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, Violet. He spent his years with the both of you, to think that you’d solely got a cognition is silly.” She chuckled. "I’m not Sumire, I’m not Kasumi. At this point, I am much different than you and your late twin will ever be,” The cognition paused for a moment, before giving her a bitter smile. “I’m me, and no one else.”

Sumire took a step back, unsure of how to respond. Was that even possible….? But then again, Akira’s palace was impossible in itself. Everything that was impossible a year ago had become possible. To separate from one’s former self….

Sumire shook her head, taking another step back. Everything hurt all of a sudden, feeling like a dull ache over her entire body. She swayed a little, leaning against the wall for balance.

“V-Violet? Are you ok?” Maruki said behind her. He sounded concerned, but it sounded muffled behind the sound of her own heartbeat.

Her shoulder still stung despite being healed. Everything hurt, her light headache turned into a pounding monster. She cried out, falling to her knees. She held her head in her hands, on the verge of tears. The necklace was pressed against her palm tightly, no doubt leaving a harsh indent in her palm. There was a hand on her back, and someone calling her name, Dr. Maruki maybe? She didn’t know, her vision blurring. Sumire shut her eyes, and the world around her disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about the princess's outfit is that her dress has pockets!! what a lucky gal


	27. The Real and the Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumire dreams of a palace in white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sumi: why are you so upset with Maruki  
> Akira: cause he trapped me in a false reality and made me choose whether I wanted to save the person I loved or the fates of my friends  
> Sumi: he  
> Sumi: he what

**_???, ???_ **

**_???_ **

_She’s sitting on a couch somewhere she doesn’t recognize._

_The whole place was white, almost blindingly so. The ceilings above her extended far beyond where they should. Banners hung from walls, showing an image she couldn’t quite see correctly. Feather fell from above endlessly. A staircase lead somewhere below she couldn’t see. Windows cast bright distorted light over the floor. She could hear a piano playing in the distance somewhere.It seemed almost angelic._

_She was still in her Phantom Thief outfit, oddly enough. She didn’t have her weapons or her mask._

_Sumire felt dizzy as she tried to stand, instead letting herself fall back on the cushions. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. This whole place was making her head hurt._

_There was a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. She didn’t react right away, letting it act as a form of comfort for her for a few moments._

_She opened her eyes, seeing Akira- Joker, sitting next to her. He wasn’t there a moment ago. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. He was still in his Phantom Thief outfit as well, missing his mask._

_“Senpai?”_

_He didn’t say anything, his eyes distant. He looked sad._

_“What is it….?”_

_He sighed, putting his hands back in his lap._

_“You don’t remember this place, do you?”_

_Sumire was a bit confused. She’s never been here before._

_She shook her head, which only seemed to make him more upset. What was she doing wrong….?_

_“I suppose that’s a good thing. I hated this place, and I know you did too.”_

_“Senpai, I’ve never seen this place before.”_

_“That’s because it never existed. We’ve seen it, but it never existed, so you can’t know it.”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense.”_

_“I know. It’s really confusing for me too. It hurts my head trying to figure out what happens and when and whether or not it did actually happen this time and….”_

_He trailed off, laughing a little. Sumire didn’t understand why it was funny._

_“This palace….It wasn’t fun, to put it lightly.”_

_Palace? Is that what this place was? Who’s?_

_“It was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. To choose between a harsh reality and a fake happiness….it was a lose-lose situation. Take his deal, and live a lie, or refuse and sacrifice so much….It wasn’t fair.”_

_“Are you talking about Maruki-sensei?”_

_Akira closed his eyes._

_“He’s a good man. He was just a little misguided that time. The role he took makes it so easy to fall into madness….I’ve seen it happen to plenty. Really, I can’t hate him for it, it just hurt.”_

_He opened his eyes again. He looked exhausted. He ran his thumb across something in his hand. The necklace. Why a necklace….?_

_“Why are you doing this?” She said. She didn’t know what she was asking._

_He sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_“It’s….hard. And painful. But I couldn’t just let things stay as is. I still can’t. I just need to keep trying and….”_

_He trailed off again. Sumire was confused by this whole thing._

_“It’ll be alright. I just need to keep going.”_

_“But what about you?” Sumire pushed._

_“What about me?”_

_“Wha-”_

_“It really doesn’t matter in the long run what I go through. There’s too much at stake, the fate of one person doesn’t outweigh the fates of everyone else.”_

_He spoke quiet, but his voice echoed through the open room. She wanted to say something, to protest, but couldn’t find the words._

_Akira turned to her, holding the necklace up. He put it around her neck, brushing her hair out of the way._

_“This took forever to get, so I hope you appreciate it,” He said with a chuckle. “Hundred-thousand yen and a seasonal piece too! But I needed to get something for your birthday, and you wouldn’t tell me what you wanted, and the color matches your hair.”_

_He leaned back, smiling, and Sumire looked down at the jewelry on her neck. Akira hadn’t even been here long enough to celebrate her birthday. She ran her finger along the chain, hoping to recall a memory she didn’t have._

_Her vision grew blurry. She blinked a few times, trying to clear it. It didn’t change. She rubbed her eyes. Was it getting brighter?_

_“I think it’s time to go.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“Goodbye, Yoshizawa.”_

_The light became blinding._

And she woke up. 

Sumire groaned, rubbing her head. She took a breath, before opening her eyes and seeing the Phantom Thieves looking down on her.

She was lying on the grass on her back. She’s in the garden of the mansion, looking up at the stars and the concerned faces of her teammates. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her senses. Her head was still pounding, but at least she could think straight now.

Sumire sat up, looking around. The mansion had changed, looking ancient and dilapidated and no longer the beautiful building they had explored not long ago. It was a ruin now. It seems like the cognition wasn’t the only one affected at midnight.

“Violet?” Futaba said. “You alright?”

Sumire nodded, taking a breath. She ran her fingers across the necklace in her hand. 

Futaba reached out her hand, and Sumire gladly took it, letting the navigator help her to her feet. She stumbled for a second, but regained her balance quickly. She raised her hand, showing the group the necklace.

“That’s the key?” Ryuji said.

She nodded, smiling. She was more relieved at her success than tired at this point.

“Guardian filled us in on what happened. Good job!” Morgana said. She felt pride fill her chest. She did it.

“What did you see?” Akechi questioned. 

“Huh?”

“The vision? With Akira? What did you see?”

“Oh, right,” Sumire said, rubbing her forehead. “I was somewhere I didn’t know, with Akira sitting next to me….”

“You didn’t recognize it? What did it look like?” Akechi questioned.

“Uh…it was really white, very like….clean? I don’t know how to describe it but….Akira said I’ve been there even though I hadn’t….He said that we didn’t like it-”

“He didn’t like this place?” He interrupted. “That’s odd, I assumed these places were happier memories, but that may change things….He still must associate it with you for some reason. If he’s been there in a past timeline.”

“Y-yeah, I think it might have a been a palace-”

“A palace? Are you certain?”

“I don’t know….” 

“I think we should talk about this later,” Ann said, coming to the poor girl’s rescue. “She’s probably still got a headache and we’re all pretty tired. I’m personally ready to get home and crash into bed.”

Akechi looked like he wanted to protest, but didn’t say anything.

“We still got homework, so I wouldn’t count on just ‘crashing’ quite yet,” Makoto said with her arms crossed.

Ann and Ryuji groaned. “Dammit, I forgot about that!”

“Honestly, can we take a break tomorrow?” Ryuji huffed, rubbing his back. “We’ve been doing this for three days straight, and I think my mom is becoming suspicious. Plus I haven’t slept a whole night in days….”

“Yeah, I’m really starting to feel everything in battle….” Ann said.

“I need to catch up on school work too….” Yusuke muttered.

Akechi huffed, crossing his arms. “We don’t exactly have much time to complete this palace before the timeline completely _ends,_ but….you have a point. We meet again on Friday.”

“W-well, let’s head home then!” Sumire said with a tired smile.

They nodded in agreement. They were all pretty exhausted, and sleep sounded like heaven right now. 

They walked around the side of the mansion, heading back to the train station. It was silent, no sounds of the music or voices. There wasn’t a shadow in sight. Sumire assumed they had vanished with the toll of the clock.

The thieves climbed down the steps, heading down into the train station. Just as Sumire was about to follow, Maruki put a hand on her shoulder.

“Violet, can we talk for a second please?”

She paused, looking at the thieves below, before turning to him and nodded. He probably wanted to talk about this alone. He sighed a little in relief.

“I wanted to….apologize,” Maruki said, grimacing. “I...I never meant to hurt you like I did. I wanted to help you and Akira but instead I….” He trailed off, looking ashamed.

“Maruki-sensei….” Sumire said softly. “I know you didn’t mean to do that to me on purpose. The princess said it herself, it wasn’t something you did on purpose. I….I wanted to be Kasumi and you wanted to help me and it’s what we both thought was best, even if it wasn’t. We both had good intentions, even if it meant running away from the truth.”

Maruki sighed, rubbing the side of his face. “Still, I’m supposed to be your counselor. I’m supposed to help you, not set you back like that….And I can only imagine what kind of trouble I put Akira through. I’m still not sure exactly what she was talking about, but….” He trailed off. “How am I supposed to protect you kids if I keep hurting you all?”

“He doesn’t blame you for that!” Sumire cried. “He….he told me himself that he understands that you were just confused, and that he knows you're a good person….He’s really always understanding of everyone, and if you had good intentions, he would know and understand.”

Sumire smiled, trying to reassure him. “And even if you are still not convinced, you can make it up to him by saving him with us! He can’t get mad at you if you save his life! At least, that’s what happened with Akechi…”

Maruki laughed, putting a hand in her shoulder. “Thank you, Sumire….You’ve really matured in this past year, you know that?”

Sumire just smiled back, laughing a little. Maruki nodded, walking down to meet up with the others.

Sumire paused at the top of the steps, letting the others go ahead. She looked back at the ruined mansion. She paused, and looked down at the necklace in her hand. She took the necklace, and put it around her neck. 

“Violet? You comin’?” Ryuji called from down below.

Sumire paused, looking back at the mansion one last time, before turning and walking down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw my Tumblr is @zudoarchi if you guys want to follow me there or chat or something idk


	28. Desires and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro wonders if he made a bad decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: akira deserves good things after all he's been through  
> me also:

**_Valentine's Day_ **

**_Thursday, Feb 14_ **

**_Evening_ **

Goro wasn’t sure if this was truly a good idea. Making decisions at one in the morning after two days of no sleep was never a smart move. Yet here he was, walking down the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, towards the Leblanc to go meet with a newly found god in the form of his teenager delinquent rival who he also tried to kill less than _three_ months ago. On Valentine's Day no less. The last thing he needed was Akira to get the wrong idea.

'Amazing idea, Goro. Truly, you deserve the title of genius.'

He could’ve canceled at any time, he doubts Akira would've held it against him. 

~~_'He never seems to hold anything against you. I’d consider that a blessing and a curse.'_ ~~

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It was fucking freezing out. Even dressed warmly with a jacket and scarf, he still was shivering. 

There were couples all around, acting all sweet and loving towards each, even in the backstreets. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, the whole holiday just seemed ridiculous to him. Spending an entire day ignoring the flaws in your relationship and buying each other cheap presents to cover up one’s resentment of their partner wasn’t exactly appealing. Call him bitter and nillistic, which he was, but he didn’t understand the sentiment. 

He remembered in particular having to take an interview on the day one year, and it was insufferable. The host questioning him about his nonexistent love life, asking if he had a “special lady” in his life. God, it took everything within Goro no to physically assault the man in front of the camera. He had forced that cute, boyish smile he’s known for and gave them an ambiguous answer, and wouldn’t give “her” name no matter how much the host had asked. And the idiots _actually_ fell for it. Romance was never a part of his plan, and he didn’t understand people’s obsession with celebrities’ love life.

But then again, he’s never been one for human connection. The closest thing he had to a friend was Akira, and their relationship wasn’t exactly orthodox.

Somehow his thoughts always come back to Akira.

To be fair, it would make sense that he was continuously in his thoughts, as he was the other Wildcard in the city, possibly the only other one in Japan. There was a connection between the two, regardless of what they thought of each other. That alone was irony in itself, as they also hold the role of Tricksters, the Wildcards, the defiers of fate. They were brought together by the same thing they were meant to go against. 

_~~‘Akira’s the only one that seems to truly enjoy your presence. I doubt that is a part of “fate”.’~~ _

Still, the fourteenth of february has always been just another day to Goro, only now with slight more annoyance with the people around him. He wasn’t sure if Akira held the same sentiment. Perhaps the broken heart made him disillusioned to love....

Goro pulled up his scarf over the bottom part of his face in an attempt to block out the cold. He kept his eyes on the ground. This may have been a terrible idea, but he isn’t backing down now.

He stopped in front of the Leblanc, but didn’t go in yet. Something made him hesitate. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous? There was no reason to be nervous. It was just Akira. He’s been to the Leblanc plenty of times. He’s spent time with Akira one on one even more so. 

~~_‘Are you scared of him? Are you scared of what he might think of you? When did you become so insecure, detective?’_ ~~

Goro looked down at his watching. 6:57. He still had a few minutes. So he would wait.

He checked his phone, rereading the conversations in the group chat. No new messages since yesterday. Sumire telling the story of the white palace they’ve never been to, the necklace, the fight in the clock tower….Maruki had remained silent, which was odd to say the least. It was more than likely his palace, one that never manifested in this world. Did he know? Is that why he and Sumire have been so secretive with each other?

Why Akira associated it with Sumire...?

Regardless, it must not have been a pleasant experience for Akira.

He checked the time again. 6:59. Still had a minute.

...

…..

…….

Fuck it.

Goro grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. He stepped inside before he had a chance to doubt himself. 

It was much warmer inside the café, which Goro was thankful for. It was empty, which was to be expected on a night like this. Sojiro and Akira were the only other ones in the shop, both quickly turning their attention to Goro at the sound of the door. Sojiro looked a little shocked to see him, and Akira had his usual neutral expression, but Goro could see him flinching slightly. Both stood behind the counter, staring at the detective. None of them said anything, the only sound coming from the T.V. and the running sink. Perhaps this was a mistake.

“Greetings,” Goro said, breaking the awkward silence first.

Sojiro blinked, and gave Akira a look. Akira simply shrugged, and Sojiro just chuckled a little.

“Of all the people in the city….I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess.” He said, rubbing his forehead. “If you had a date, you should’ve just told me. I would’ve given you the night off.”

Akira tensed, suddenly very interested in the mug he’s wiping down.

“It’s not a date,” He said rather quickly. “Akechi wanted to show me something, and this was the only day I was free. Not a date.”

Very unusual. Akira would joke about going on a date every time he and Goro were alone. He was a terrible flirt, why was he stopping now? His voice was short and cold as well, a tone Akechi has never heard him use before.

Whatever happened to Akira that day must have really bothered him.

“It’s true. It was simply an ironic coincidence that it happened to land on today,” Goro said with a chuckle. “I had completely forgotten the date until I offered. I was willing to cancel, but it seems neither of us had plans. Nothing more.”

Akira was still stiff, but seemed to relax a little. “See? Not a date.”

Why did it bother him so much? 

Sojiro snorted and waved his hand, unconvinced. “Sure, kid. Whatever you say.” 

He took the cup from Akira’s hand and put it under the sink. “Go on ahead. I’ll close up.”

Akira nodded silently, pulling off his apron and walking around the counter. He grabbed his jacket, moving next to Goro.

“Ready?” He said.

Akira nodded again, turning towards the door and opening it.

“Have fun you two,” Sojiro called from behind them.

Goro nodded at him, before following Akira out the door into the freezing night. 

“Where are we going?” Akira asked, zipping up the jacket. His voice was quiet, lacking any of his usual spark.

“Just a small place I’d thought you might like. I’ll show you when we get there. It’s not particularly populated either, so there’s no need to worry about anyone recognizing me,” Goro said, beginning the walk ahead of Akira, who nodded and followed silently.

His silence was unsettling. Akira was a quiet person, but this felt solem, sad, uncomfortable. It wasn’t the usual calming quiet that seemed to surround the thief. This one just felt...wrong.

Getting him to talk might be harder than he thought.

* * *

The taxi ride on the way was silent. Akira had barely said more than a few sentences since the Leblanc, and Goro was equally at a loss for words. It was extremely uncomfortable. Goro was just waiting for Akira to say something, _anything_ but he didn’t. Normally, Goro would have welcomed the quiet when it came to spending time with any of the Phantom Thieves, but now he couldn't stand it.

~~_'Fucking hypocrite'_ ~~

“Are you alright?” Goro had asked at some point

Akira had nodded, not fully looking at him. “Just tired.”

They fell back into the tense quiet. Akira seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his eyes unfocused on anything in particular. Every once in a while he shifted in his seat. He was still oddly tense, which was to be expected when going somewhere alone with their own murderer. But Akira never seemed bothered before, why start now?

It was a miniature blessing when the car finally stopped at their destination. Goro gave his false “prince” smile, handing the yen to the driver and getting out. Akira climbed out behind them, watching the car drive off.

He held out his hand silently, holding out about half of the cost of the drive in his palm. Goro waved his hand.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t that much.”

Akira blinked, waiting for a moment as if to say ‘are you sure?’ before shoving it back in his pockets with a shrug. Goro began walking down the sidewalk, Akira following like a loyal puppy. _Why won't he just say something?_

Goro stopped in front of the entrance of the shopping center, waiting for the teen to catch up. Akira mimicked his steps, standing behind him. There was no one around as far as Goro could see, which he was thankful for. He didn’t really want to deal with other people right now.

“This is….” Akira said from behind him, trailing off.

“It’s nothing special, I know, but I found it not too long ago,” Goro said, walking forward. He wasn’t technically lying to him, just omitting a few details. “There were a few shops inside that I’d thought you might enjoy, in particular there’s a place that sells those little colorful chocolate treats you seem to like so much.”

He stopped when he had realized Akira was no longer following him. He turned, seeing Akira still standing in before the entrance. 

“Akira? Is something the matter?” Goro said, stepping towards him.

Akira didn’t move, his hands still shoved in his pockets.

Goro froze in his tracks upon fully seeing the look on his face. It was….fear. Pure unadulterated _fear._ He’s never seen Akira scared before, not truly. He looked determined fighting Yaldabaoth, pleading in Goro's own palace, and he always had just been....strong. Not even when putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger had Goro seemed to him afraid. Then he had looked confused, shocked, distant due to the drugs, but never quite scared.

But this was something different. He looked like a deer in headlights, pale and shaking. The absolute terror in his eyes was enough to make Goro’s blood run cold. His eyes were locked on Goro, but Akira wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Akira? What is it?” Goro asked, his voice coming across a bit sharper than he meant.

Akira didn’t speak, he just shook his head. Goro took another step forward, causing Akira to flinch. 

“I can’t- I can’t do this….” Akira whispered, his voice trembling. “I thought I could do this but I can’t I just fucking _can’t!”_

His voice cracked, and tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head, putting his head in his hands. _He’s never seen Akira cry before-_

“Why, _why_ did you bring me here? Why now?! You can’t just fucking pull this shit that’s not fair! This was a mistake I can’t fucking do this _-_ ”

“Akira, what’s wrong?!” Goro said, raising his voice and stepping forward. He reached out, touching Akira’s arms gently, trying to pull him back to reality. Akira flinched, pulling back like his hand was poison. He stumbled backwards, tears freely falling down his face.

“Please _please_ don’t touch me- I can’t fucking do this right now I’m sorry I just can’t do this not here not now _I’m sorry-!”_

Akira took another step backwards. He looked up, locking eyes with Goro, for just a moment. The amount of fear in his eyes, the sadness, the panic, the _hurt_ ….It was something he’s never seen before. Seeing Akira so broken was……it made his chest tighten. _~~'I~~_ ~~ _t broke his own heart.'_~~

“Goro, I….” Akira closed his eyes, and shook his head. “I’m just sorry.”

Akira turned and ran before Goro could say anything, leaving him standing alone in an empty plaza. Goro wouldn’t even know what to say. Should he go after him? Try and comfort him? Akira looked fucking terrified when Goro touched him. Did he even want to be around him? Would checking up on him actually help? Would it do more harm than good? Was it something Goro did? ~~_'_~~ ~~ _You killed him.'_~~ This was something much more than a simple heartbreak, much than “not liking the holiday”. This was….

This was a terrible fucking idea.


	29. Unhealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes a moment to exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor trigger warning: this does have detailed descriptions of a panic attack. Read with caution
> 
> let! Akira! work! through! his! trauma and emotions! if altus continues to be a coward I will do it for them dammit!!

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**{Security Level: 55%]**

Akira can’t breathe. He can’t stop shaking. He can feel his heart is racing in his chest. He’s sweating, even though he was freezing. He feels like he's going to throw up. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the nonexistent sounds and lights that persisted long after they should have faded. He just wanted it to _stop._

~~**_it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts_ ** ~~

He’s crouched in a ball on the floor, crying. His sobs echoed against the glass walls of the Greenhouse. He doesn’t remember entering the Garden. He must have done it without knowing. Again.

~~**_“you’re losing control over yourself this isn’t normal this isn’t you-”_ ** ~~

He curls in on himself, his chest heaving. He's shaking so bad and he can't make it stop. He knew, he _knew_ it was a bad idea but he went out anyway. _Why_ did he think it would be fine? He should’ve just said no. Why didn't he just say no? Akira broke down _in front of Akechi._ He’s going get suspicious, he’s going to find out about everything, he’s going to turn against him, he’s going to despise him-

How did Akechi even know about the shopping plaza to begin with? He _never_ showed it to him this time. He hadn’t been back there in years so he couldn’t have followed Akira there. Did he just discover it on his own? Why would he take Akira there to begin with? Why, dear god, _why_ did he have the worst fucking timing? Why today? 

‘Perhaps he finally remembers. You can only bury the past for so long before he defies even your rule. It would be fitting, a cruel ironic sense of justice and balance. He won’t be as merciful.’

He shouldn’t have gone out it was a terrible idea and he _knew_ it this was a mistake he can’t stop shaking he can’t focus he needs to _stop_ ~~**_it’s too bright it’s too warm he can’t breathe he can’t THINK please please just let him go it hurts it hurts it HURTS_ ** ~~

“Breathe.”

A voice cuts through his thoughts, echoing inside his head. He knows who it is, even if he doesn’t know why they're here.

“Take it slow. It's just us here. No one is going to hurt you. Just breathe.”

~~**_get away get away get away get away don’t TOUCH ME_ ** ~~

Akira covered his head with his hands. He could feel tears running down his face. His chest was aching. His head was pounding. _Why did it still hurt? It’s not real anymore why does it hurt please-_

“I-it hurts!” Akira forced out, shaking his head.

“I know, dear, I know,” He spoke so softly, so _kind._ “It’s a just memory. It’s scary, but it’s just a memory. It will pass soon, just breathe. Nothing can hurt you here. You’re safe.”

Akira opened his eyes, his vision still blurred with tears. He looked up carefully. He could see the darkened glass, the moon and the stars above, the marble floor beneath him, the flowers, his hands….Goro _~~he’s not real~~ _ sitting on the floor across from him, keeping a few feet between the two.

He whimpered, pushing himself back a bit.

“P-please don’t-”

“I’m not going to touch you.” 

“P…...promise?” 

It was childish to even ask, but he didn’t care right then. He was so scared but he didn't know why. He just wanted it to be over.

“I promise,” Goro said calmly. “Unless you tell me otherwise, I’m staying over here. It’s going to be alright.”

“Please don’t leave….” 

He sounded so needy and pathetic. He’s supposed to be strong but he keeps falling apart. Why can’t he get it together-

“I won’t leave you, dear. I swear I won’t,” Goro’s voice cut through his thoughts again. Using his own powers against him….that wasn’t fair. “You’re doing good, can I ask you to do something for me?”

Akira hesitated for a moment, before nodding shakily.

“Can you tell me what you see?”

Akira took a deep breath, struggling to push himself up. His arms still felt like jelly. He nodded, looking around.

“The….the flowers,” He muttered out. They’ve done this before god knows how many times. Goro never seemed to mind.

“Good. What else?”

“.....the s-stars.”

“And?”

“The moon….and the glass….”

Goro nodded, speaking softly. His heart began to slow, even if he was still shaking slightly.

“Very good. Do you smell anything?”

Akira closed his eyes again, nodding. 

“Roses….and chocolate….and rain…”

“Are you warm or cold?”

“Cold.…”

Goro nodded again, not looking away from Akira. He looked so kind, so understanding. Akira felt so much guilt. ~~_he’s not real he’s not real he doesn’t want this not really he’s not real_~~

“You’re doing well. Just focus on the world around you, and breathe slowly.”

He could breathe again, sitting up on his knees fully. He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm his slowing heartbeat. His chest still had a dull ache, but he stopped crying at least. Akira wiped his tear stained face, god he felt pathetic.

“I’m….I’m sorry…” He spoke up after a long pause.

“Don’t apologize,” Goro said. “Do you want me to get the others?”

Akira shook his head. They didn’t need to see this, even if they already knew. He already felt like shit.

“Do you want to be touched?”

Akira hesitated for a second. They had done this before, he always breaks down around this time, and it’s always, always Goro that comforts him. He shouldn’t do this, it wasn’t normal, it wasn’t right ~~_it’s not real he’s not real it’s not him just say no don’t indulge yourself again_ ~~

“Please,” He said quietly, his voice cracking. It was weak and stupid and so, _so_ self indulgent but he really couldn’t care any less right now.

 ~~ _The cognition_~~ Goro nodded, moving towards Akira slowly. He stopped about a foot away from him, and extended a hand. Akira hesitated, before grabbing his hand and pulling Goro into a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around the detective, pulling him close to his chest like he’d disappear if he let go. Goro paused for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around the teen’s back slowly, rubbing it up and down gently. Akira paid no mind to his hesitation, burying his face in his neck, feeling the detective’s heartbeat against his own chest. _He has a heartbeat, he’s alive._ He smelled like coffee and flowers and sunny mornings, just like he remembered. ~~_That’s all he is, a memory._~~ Akira closed his eyes, focusing on the gloved hand on his back, the arms around him, the smells, the warmth. It wasn’t hostile, it wasn’t forced or fake, or a lie. It was warm, intimate, _loving,_ familiar, gentle....

Goro sighed, resting his head on Akira’s and rubbing his back gently.

“Normally, I’d berate you for making such an idotic decision on today of all days but….I don’t think that’s necessary,” He said with a sigh. “But, if that detective ever shows his face around here anytime soon, I don’t think he’ll have one for much longer.”

Akira chuckled despite himself.

“It’s not his fault. He doesn’t know….”

“You’re too forgiving, Aki.”

“Maybe, maybe not….” He muttered against his neck.

“No, not maybe. You definitely are. I of all people should know.” 

Akira chuckled again, much to the detective's frustration.

“It’s not funny, it’s a terrible habit,” Goro huffed, running a hand through Akira’s messy hair. “I thought you’d learn your lesson by now, but apparently I was wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve even forgiven my own cognition turning against me.”

Goro tensed immediately. “.....you knew?”

“Of course I knew. Makoto went straight to me after the prison break, she was really upset that she ‘failed her duty’ and I had to console her for nearly an hour. And did you really think I wouldn’t notice that the Phantom Thieves, _my own team,_ broke into _my_ palace repeatedly?”

Goro didn’t say anything, silently running his hands through his hair.

“I’m not mad, Goro. I….I get it, ok? I remember what happened with Maruki. I knew that if you got the chance, you….” Akira trailed off, closing his eyes. “Look, I don’t blame for it. I know you’re not happy and you want out. It makes me sad, but….I understand.”

Goro didn’t say anything for a long time, simply keeping him close to his chest. He sighed. 

“You’re….you’re an idiot. A sappy, overforgiving, overly attached, overly sentimental _idiot,_ and it’s going to get you killed one of these days.”

Akira shrugged, pulling back after a while. He rubbed his eyes again. From what he could see in his reflection in the floor, he looked terrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy, and his clothes hadn’t even changed.

His body no longer ached, which was more than likely due to the Garden. A part of him hated having a palace at all, a place where everyone was completely subservient to him and him alone. But it felt so nice to have an escape, he was safe here. He was in control here. He was loved here. Even if it was a lie, it was a lie he was willing to live.

“Do you feel better now?” Goro said, crossing his arms. Akira nodded, taking a deep breath. He reached out and grabbed his bag. He fished his glasses out of it and put them back on. He doesn't need them, but he preferred them on.

Something vibrated in one of the pockets. He reached in, pulling out his phone.

Five missing calls, and thirteen missed texts.

Akira cringed inwardly. _Shit._ He had completely forgotten about that. He opened the chat, confirming that is was from Akechi. Goro rolled his eyes upon seeing the sender, but watched silently as he leaned against Akira's back.

**[Goro]: Are you ok?**

**[Goro]: I tried to follow you after you ran off, but I couldn’t find you**

**[Goro]: Your reaction is worrying, please answer your phone**

**[Goro]: Did I offend in some way?**

**[Goro]: Akira?**

**[Goro]: Where are you?**

**[Goro]: Answer your phone for the love of god**

**[Goro]: Look, if I did something wrong I apologize, but please let me know that you’re alright**

**[Goro]: Akira**

**[Goro]: AKIRA**

**[Goro]: If you don’t answer me soon I’ll**

**[Goro]: I don’t know, but it won’t be pleasant**

**[Goro]: Jesus christ ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE**

Akira’s brow furrowed, guilt weighing heavy on his chest. What should he even say? How was he supposed to explain having a mental breakdown and running off into a parallel dimension that’s a manifestation of his own heart over something that happened in a past timeline? That wasn’t exactly a good reason to bail on a date-

Not a date. _Not a date._

“Just tell him the truth,” Goro said, leaning up against Akira.

“Huh?”

“Say you had a panic attack. You don’t need to say why, and it's not a lie, exactly. I can almost guarantee he won’t buy it, but it will be enough to satisfy his curiosity for now.”

Akira hesitated, before typing out his own response.

**[Akira]: hey. i had a really bad panic attack and flight or fight kicked in. im sorry for bolting and scaring you like that**

**[Akira]: i needed to calm myself down and didnt even notice my phone going off until now**

**[Akira]: sorry**

Akechi didn’t respond for a while, which was enough for Akira's anxiety to spike. Goro seemed to notice, rubbing his back and leaning against him as a form of comfort. Akira let himself relax a bit, and leaned into his touch.

He jumped a little bit at the sound of a new message.

**[Goro]: A panic attack?**

**[Akira]: yeah**

**[Akira]: im alright now**

**[Goro]: Why did you have a panic attack? Was it something I had done? Does the place I showed you hold a particularly bad memory or something similar to that?**

………………………

**[Akira]: nah, its just**

**[Akira]: i was already having a bad day and something just set me off**

**[Goro]: What set you off?**

**[Akira]: idk, i dont really remember**

**[Akira]: my brain just sorta shut down and i needed to get out like right then**

**[Akira]: when it happens i kinda start rambling about stuff and idk**

**[Akira]: sorry for ditching you**

**[Goro]: Forget about “ditching” me. It isn’t important.**

**[Goro]: What happened to cause this?**

**[Akira]: ?**

**[Goro]: You’ve never been an anxious person, did something occur recently to cause this to happen?**

**[Akira]: ive alway been anxious lol you just never noticed i guess**

**[Akira]: a lot of bad things happen in my life so it could be anything lol**

**[Akira]: why do you ask**

**[Goro]: Just curious**

**[Akira]: ok**

**[Akira]: can we talk tomorrow? im kinda exhausted and not in the mood to talk**

**[Goro]: Fine**

**[Goro]: Do you need a ride home? Where are you?**

**[Akira]: nah, im good**

**[Akira]: ill talk to you later**

**[Akira]: night**

Akira shut off his phone, shoving it back in his bag. He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but he did his best to bury it. He didn’t like lying to them, but he never really had a choice. It was for the best.

“You should go home,” Goro said from behind him.”You should get some rest. You have school in the morning, and I’m sure you’re tired.”

Akira paused for a moment, before lying back against the marble floor of the Greenhouse, looking up at the stars through the glass above. He feels a gloved hand begin to run through his hair as he closed his eyes.

“Just a bit longer, ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ben Wyatt voice* it's about the hurt/comfort


	30. Conflict and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves are confronted by a cognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might slow down over the next few days just an fyi

**_Friday, Feb 15_ **

**_After school_ **

It was a particularly frigid day in Tokyo. The rain that had appeared this morning had continued into the afternoon and would more than likely continue into the evening as well. A quiet gray held strong over the city. Many fell into a rather unhappy state when the weather was like this. Yusuke never minded the rain, though.

In his mind there was always some kind of beauty in the soft grays and blues the world became cast in. It’s gorgeous, the odd subtle changes in the surrounding caused by something as simply as the weather. It fascinated the young teen as he walked through the city streets.

He was the first to arrive at the abandoned station, which was odd. More often than not he was late or one of the last ones to arrive. He didn’t mind it, however. It gave him a small sense of pride.

The rest of the team appeared soon after, all chatting about their Valentine's day experience. The air felt less sorrowful than usual. Ryuji complained about having to spend it alone, even though Yusuke was there to accompany him. Sumire giving out chocolates she had made for each of the team members, which was rather thoughtful of her. Maruki seemed slightly more disheartened than usual, but Yusuke didn’t think much of it. Akechi had heavy bags under his eyes, staying unusually quiet until Ryuji made another snide remark. He could almost feel the detectives hate radiating off of him, but he remained silent.

“Are we ready?” Makoto said, pulling out her phone. The rest of the group gave various affirmations and nods in agreements. 

“Alright, begin navigation!”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 45%]**

Yusuke observed his surroundings upon entering the palace once more. Nothing had noticeably changed, the station remaining somewhat desolate and falling into ruin. The train car stood out in comparison, being clean and fully functional, ready to take them to the next unknown location.

The flowers themselves were a paradox. They were eye catching yet they blended into the background perfectly. The unnatural royal blue taking it’s part of each part of this world that he visits. It was rather perplexing to him. Did they hold some sort of meaning to Akira? In addition, why was his palace a garden to begin with? He had no answers to these questions.

Yusuke pulled his collar up, correcting his outfit as best he could. He looked at the other thieves, readapting to each of their outfits.

“Ready to go?” Ann asked, stepping ahead of the thieves.

“Yep!” Haru said cheerily.

They began to walk towards the doors of the train, when a voice rang out in anger.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve!”

They turned, seeing the cognitive Akechi standing on the steps of the station, glaring at them with pure fury.

“How fucking dare you! You had no right to pull that shit!” He spoke with venom coating every word. He stepped forward, fists clenched.

“Whoa whoa wait! What did we do?!” Morgana cried, waving his paws in front of him defensively. Yusuke could see some of the thieves tense, getting ready if he chose to take his aggression out on them. 

The cognition scoffed at the cat’s fear.

“I couldn’t give less of a shit about the rest of you! It’s _him_ I need to talk with!” He hissed, pointing at the real Akechi, who didn’t react much. He just kept his eyes on the cognition.

“I have to say, it seems like every timeline you try to outdo yourself with your own arrogance, but this one has got to be one of the worst!” He said with a sarcastic laugh. “You are the most selfish, deceitful, tactless, arrogant-!”

“Wait! W-what happened?!” Futaba stuttered out. 

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t ask the self-righteous _idiot_ you have in your group? I’m sure he’ll have a _great_ explanation.”

They looked back at Akechi with questioning looks. He sighed, shaking his head.

“I went out with Akira last night. I attempted to take him to the Greenhouse’s real life equivalent. I wanted to test a theory-”

“A _theory?!_ ”

“-and it caused an unforeseen…outcome. I assume he came here afterwards?”

This only seemed to anger the cognition more, his eyes piercing and full of loathing.

“Yes, Akechi, he came here. He was in fucking shambles! AGAIN! What in god’s name made you think taking him to the shopping center would do?! On the fourteenth no less?! Did you think you would magically get all the answers by bringing him there?! How did you think it was going to play out?! If I didn’t need you morons I swear I would gut you right here-”

The cognition put a gloved hand on his forehead, grabbing on to his hair in frustration. He took a breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down.

“You fucked up, and I’m the one who comforts him. Again. It’s not fun watching him break down crying in a panic begging me not to leave him. It’s not fun watching him leave and come back with new scars, new things to be scared of, new reasons to hate this fucked up existence he’s trapped himself in. It’s not fun, watching him go through the same process over and over for people that couldn’t give less of a shit about him. I’m so, so damn tired of this. Akira is the only reason you’re still here, and I am tired of trying and failing to protect him from Shido and Yaldabaoth and Maruki and _you_ and….”

The cognitive Akechi sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’m just tired. The only reason I haven’t chosen to release you from one of your limbs is because Akira can’t stand the idea of anything happening to you and I don’t wish to make his mental state any worse. You can either do your job, stay out of my business, get the keys and steal his heart, or you can fuck off and I’ll just wait another year to see if you notice again. If you can’t do the former or the latter, then I will end this problem right here, right now. Are. We. Clear?”

He didn’t get much of a response save for a few awkward nods, but that seemed to be enough.

“Good,” He spoke with a cold formal voice, but it had a dangerous tone underneath. “Then we shouldn’t have any more problems. And _you,_ ”

He pointed at Akechi, still holding anger in his eyes, even if his face remained neutral. He was particularly hissing at this point.

“Stay the hell away from Akira. I won’t tell you again.”

Akechi remained silent, his face unchanged. The cognition leaned back, rubbing his temple. 

“I don’t ask for much, just competence. Do you have any more questions before you grace the Artisan with your presence?” He said, turning and placing a hand on the broken railing.

The artisan? That must be the next cognition…

“What triggered his reaction?” Akechi said.

The cognition didn’t move for a moment. The silence that followed was so tense Yusuke could truly hear the quiet of the Garden. It was deafening. He turned his head to look at them. 

“....What?”

“Clearly something happened at the shopping center, and I’m assuming the fourteenth has something to do with it. So I’m curious, what happened on that day to make it so significant to Akira that it causes such a panic?”

The cognition turned to look at him. The look the cognitive Akechi gave his counterpart was an calm fury, something that was quiet but full of pure hate. It sent chills down Yusuke’s spine. He closed his eyes for a second, and took a breath.

“You’re the detective. Figure it out yourself,” His voice was devoid of any emotion. The cognition shook his head, and climbed up the stairs without another word.

Another tense silence fell among the thieves, the only sound being their shaky breathing. No one said anything, no one knew what to say.

Akechi turned first, entering the train car first without a word. The rest of the thieves looked at him, and then at each other, not quite knowing what to do. They paused for a second, before reluctantly following the teen on the train.

They took their seats as the car lurched to life in a screech of metal and steam. Yusuke silently clung to the seat beneath him, trying to keep his balance as best he could. The train on the way to locations was always jerky and ridged, even if on the way back it was smooth and stable. Once again the contradictions make an appearance.

_“Now leaving Shibuya.”_

Ann was the first to speak up. “What the hell just happened?”

They looked over at Akechi expectantly, who sighed after a long pause.

“I wished to get some more information about the location of the Greenhouse. From all outside perspectives, it seems to be a normal shopping mall. So I intended to take Akira in an attempt to gage some sort of response, however once I took him there it was….alarming. He seemed to have some sort of mental breakdown upon arriving and ran. I attempted to follow but he had vanished. He more than likely fled here, and clearly the cognition wasn’t happy about it.” He sighed again, rubbing his temple through his mask. “The fourteenth seems to hold some unfortunate significance to him, apparently. I suspect it happened at the center as well, but I had failed to make the connection at the time.”

“And you didn’t tell us this why?!” Makoto said, raising her voice.

“Because I had nothing concrete then, Queen. There are plenty of theories I have about this place, but I don’t tell you all of them until I have a reason to back them up. Otherwise it was speculation.”

“This is more than just speculation! Akira’s life is at stake-”

“You don’t have to remind me,” He snapped. “If I had known he would’ve reacted so poorly I wouldn’t have done it to begin with! But I didn’t, and it happened regardless. Dwelling on it won’t do any good!”

Makoto balled her fists, growing more enraged by his words.

“That doesn’t mean you can just keep secrets from us! This is the second time we’ve done this! If you don’t care about him, and we can’t trust you to tell us everything, why are you even here?!”

“Because I want to save him!” He stood up, ignoring the shaking of the train. “Don’t you dare discount my desire to help him because I don’t wish to share every detail with you lot! You don’t get to tell me what I want! Akira is the only one in this group I give a shit about! I know full well you don’t trust me, and I know that you would have gladly left me to rot in my palace if Akira would have let you! He’s the only one that actually wants me in this group, and the rest of you would much rather have me out than in. But I really don’t give a shit! Hate me all you want, you have every right to think of me how you will. But don’t you dare tell _me_ how I feel!”

Makoto flinched, stunned at his outburst as he sat back down with a huff. He….must really care about Akira. Given his odd attachment to their leader, and the equally bizarre attachment that he had towards the teenage detective, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise that Akechi prioritizes him above the others. But the extent of his emotions were….surprising to say the least. 

Akechi closed his eyes, sighing.

“He more than likely had a lover at some point during the timelines, which ended rather poorly and probably took place on the fourteenth. The occurrence also more than likely happened at the shopping center itself. What exactly happened, I have no idea. Whether they died, or Yaldabaoth did something or it was one of his successors, I have no real way to find out as of now. Oh, I forgot to mention, Akira apparently is not the only one to take on the role of god. He’s actually supposedly one of the last people that’s supposed to be god, but he took it as a way to prevent some sort of disastrous cause that happens because of it. I don’t know much more than that. I have a few ideas of who the other successors are, but I don’t really have anything to back it up. I have no idea what happens if someone else takes the role or if Akira loses it or if taking his heart will do anything. I have no idea if his sanity is going to hold by the time we get to him or if we can even win against him or if we’re actually doing anything or if this is all pointless! I don’t know, and I’m not sure if I want to know. I want this to be over and done with and I _hate_ being here.”

He looked up at them, exhaustion and annoyance hanging heavy on his expression.

“There, complete honesty about our situation. Happy?” 

The entire group were stunned, staring wide eyed and mouths agape at the detective sitting across from them. Everyone had about a hundred different questions, and no idea how to ask any of them. They didn’t have much time to process, however, as the train car screeched to a halt and a monotone voice came over the intercom.

_“Now arriving in Ueno.”_


	31. Vivid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves meet another cognition, but things are...stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is an excuse to use the big words

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 45%]**

The train doors to the station opened slowly, but no one stepped forward at first. 

The air was uncomfortable and strained, the thieves shifting in their seats. Yusuke was the first to stand, stepping towards the door slowly and entering the station cautiously. The rest of the group followed, stepping into the platform silently.

The station seemed to be similar to the mansion’s, being rather elegant in design for the walls and benches. The colors were a darker blue, lined with black. The designs were smaller, with sharper more abstract lines instead of the curves. The flowers appeared as orchids this time, keeping the same glowing royal blue as the rest of the plants. They grew wild, covering the circular pillars and the train tracks. They seemed to be more prevalent than the last times, perhaps due to the passage of time? If the flowers grew as Akira’s power grew, then….

Paintings hung on the walls, displaying places Yusuke both recognized and had yet to see in this timeline. Madarama’s palace, a police station, Sae’s palace, the Leblanc….The carnival, the mansion, the prison….There were places Yusuke had never seen before either. A place of soft golds and whites, of warmth and few harsh shadows, beautiful but ultimately sinister. A place of dark blues and a full moon, of an empty area with not a soul in sight. A place of sharp and clean white edges, of faceless people in lab coats, of bright lights and cold air.

Sumire jumped at the sight, pointing to the last artwork.

“There! That’s the palace I saw in my dream!” She cried out. “Or vision. I’m not really sure what it was exactly but that’s it!”

The rest of the thieves looked over the painting, studying it’s features closely but not recognizing it at all.

“I don’t think I’ve seen it before,” Haru said after a pause.

“Same here,” Ryuji said with a sigh. “I’d think I remember entering a palace like that.”

“Who’s palace do you think it is?” An asked, crossing her arms.

“It doesn't matter,” Sumire said with a strained smile, waving her hands in the air. “I don’t think we’ve been to some of these places. They p-probably happened in a past timeline!”

Yusuke was a bit surprised at her dismissal, as he had expected her to look for answers, but he couldn’t blame her for not wanting to push. Akechi gave her an odd look, but didn’t say anything.

She laughed nervously. “W-we should probably start heading up!”

“Yeah, probably. I just kinda want to get it over with,” Ann said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sumire sighed a bit, nodding and rushing up the stairs. The rest of the thieves hesitantly followed the nervous redhead. 

The azure brick steps leading up the stairs were lined with the same black as the station, the lines darkened and sharp. Similar lines marked the walls, guiding them up the steps. 

The outside held a tall angular structure that stood at the end of a bridge, surrounded by a small body of still water. It seemed to be a castle in a traditional japanese style, with curving blackened layered rooftops that ended with a harsh point and creating a triangle poised above the darkened windows and doors. The wooden exterior walls were colored in a navy blue, shining in the moonlight. The entrance was open, twin metal doors remaining ajar. Lanterns floated in the sky above, giving off a soft sapphire glow in the night. It was exquisite, just like the rest of Akira’s detailed palace. The orchids grew over the railing of the bridge, stems intertwined with the wood. Yusuke once again wishes he had brought his sketchbook. He would just have to commit this to memory, and attempt to recreate the image once Yusuke returned to reality.

The thieves cautiously stepped onto the bridge, the ancient but slick wood creaking under their feet. There were no sounds other than the bridge beneath them and the water lapping against the brick. There were no signs of shadows so far, which is good.

“What….is this place supposed to be?” Ryuji spoke up first. “Is it some kinda castle?”

“I believe so,” Yusuke said, putting a hand on his chin. “It’s more of a traditional style, which is highly unusual.”

“It’s my studio, actually,” A voice called from inside the building. Yusuke’s eyes widened upon recognizing whose voice it was. “It’s not a traditional one, I understand, but it’s a wonderful place to do work!”

The cognition- his cognition, stepped out from behind the interior of the castle. He had a gentle smile, seeming to be….happy to see them. He wore a plain, dark blue kimono, with a black undershirt. He had a gray cloth belt, tied in a knot on his left side. Different colored droplets of paint were splattered across his clothes, with a few on his hands and face. He smiled at the thieves as if they were old friends. He walked over to the group, studying them with a child-like wonder. 

“I’ve seen that Phantom Thieves in plenty of indirect ways, but never in person! Though Dr. Maruki’s appearance is rather unexpected. Truly, the memories don’t do justice to the real life counterparts!” 

The cognition reached out to touch Akechi’s outfit, who pulled away with a sneer.

“Ah, my apologies! I have yet to introduce myself!” He said with a chuckle, putting a hand on his chest. “I am Yusuke Kitagawa, the….artist of this world if you will.”

“We know who you are,” Ann said, stepping back from the cognition. 

He paid no mind to the thieves’ hesistence, stepping back towards the structure one more, gesturing for them to follow. 

“Come! I have much to show you all!” 

The cognition turned and began walking down the bridge towards the castle. The group all looked at each in confusion. The friendly nature of cognition was unusual, as they were used to the hostility and deception of the others. This was suspicious but….they followed the cognitive Yusuke regardless.

The inside was made of the sleek dark wood as the rest of the exterior. Lanterns were suspended in the air like the outside, illuminating the castle in a soft blue glow. Various paintings hung the walls and the ceiling. There were many spread out across the floor, some completed and some only half finished. Art supplies laid scattered across the wood as well, brushes and paint kits sitting in an unorganized fashion. There was enough space for an area to walk through. A quick glance into another room showed statues of different personas. Yusuke recognized many, Thoth, Odin, Uriel, Vishnum, Dominion, Jack Frost, Baal stood tall in the different rooms. There were others he didn’t know, a red clad winged figure, a tall dark being with a sword, a pair of pale white beings with a harp….Were they personas? He’s never seen Akira use them before, which was odd enough. What was this place exactly…?

“This place is….nice,” Haru said reluctantly, smiling awkwardly.

“Thank you, Noir!” The cognition said, paying no mind to their tense body language. “I wish I could take credit for the architecture, but alas that is all Akira’s doing. His mind is truly a marvel at times….”

“Akira built this place?” Maruki said.

“Yes!” The cognitive Yusuke said with a bright smile. He must not get many visitors if he was this excited to see them. “Once he became aware of the Garden, it’s size grew significantly and became far more detailed. It’s strange to think of how small this place was when it was just the Thieves’ Den, and how much it has grown in the past years.”

“The Thieves’ Den?” He questioned, his voice showing concern. 

“It was what this place used to be,” The cognition said cheerily. “Before the Garden, it was just a large den, with nothing but a few manifested memories, a game or two and whatever else he could imagine. There wasn’t even a treasure in the beginning. But as the years went on, it slowly developed into the place you see today. It expanded quite a bit, no?”

He chuckled, as if remembering something fond. The thieves exchanged looks between each other. 

“So….what happened to the Thieves’ Den?” Morgana said. “The building still must be here somewhere, right?”

The cognition blinked a bit in surprise, leaning against one of the beams.

“Oh dear, I’m not sure. Possibly the Leblanc? Though it may have moved again. I spend most of my time here, working on the projects. I hardly see most of the Garden expect to document the new changes for future works. Akira usually comes to me, sometimes to visit and sometimes to experience my work.”

He stopped for a second, his face suddenly becoming sheepish, a tinge of pink covering his features.

“My apologies, I didn’t realize how much I was talking. I didn’t mean to ramble, truly, I just….don’t get many visitors outside of Akira and the few times when the others feel like it. Often, if I want to visit them, I must be the one to make the journey, as they are all preoccupied with their own missions. I can’t blame them for it, we get quite busy.”

“O-oh, it’s no problem!” Makoto said, waving her hands. It would be better to remain on friendly terms. “But, what did you mean by ‘experience’?”

The cognition beamed, a proud smirk crossing his features. “Let me show you.”

He turned, gesturing to the many paintings around them. 

“Simply pick one, and you’ll know.”

The group was hesitant to do so, shifting uncomfortably. They didn’t know what would happen if they touched the paintings, and their past experiences with the cognitions were….less than pleasant. But they wouldn’t find out about anything if they simply refused to do anything.

Yusuke reached out cautiously towards the one artwork displaying an underwater picture with an unknown teen standing in the center. He paused, before touching the frame. 

The second he touched the painting’s frame, a memory surfaces.

_He’s at an aquarium, gazing up at the tank of swimming creatures in awe. He’s pressed up against the glass, his breath causing it to fog up. He can hear the other kids running around him, and the exhausted teacher trying to wrangle the hyperactive class._

_He isn’t paying much attention though, focusing on the crabs and lobsters crawling at the bottom of the tank. He jumped a bit, seeing a shark swim through the water. He tapped it, hoping to get a reaction out of the beast. It didn’t notice however, swimming past without notice of the small boy._

_He stares at the tank for a while, being unsure of how much time passes in the dimly lit room. He rubs his eyes, and steps back from the tank. He looks around, seeing his class nowhere to be seen. He blinks, panic rising in his gut at the thought of being left behind. The area held no sign of the rest of the kids or the teacher chaperones anywhere. He starts shaking, tears forming at the edges of his eyes._

_He looks around for someone. His teacher always told him to find an adult if he got lost. He sees another person, a teenage boy unaware of the child’s internal panic. Not an adult, technically, but he was the only one there. He hesitated, remembering that his teacher also said not to talk to strangers. He didn’t move for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do. He walks up to the teenager boy warily, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention._

_The teenager glances down at the near crying child, pulling off a pair of headphones. The teen’s eyes were tired and apathetic._

_“Yeah?”_

_The boy freezes, only stuttering out a few syllables. The teen raises an eyebrow at the boy’s gibberish. He looked around, noticing the lack of any sort of parents or guardians for the boy. There weren’t even any security guards nearby. He looked back down at the child._

_“Are you lost?”_

_He nodded, still on the verge of tears. The teenager sighs, rubbing his face. The boy felt a pang of guilt for annoying the teenager, he was probably having a good time and he must have ruined it. He felt tears fall down his face, but he remained quiet. The teenager reached out an open hand._

_“Alright.”_

_The boy sniffles, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t take his hand first, he didn’t want to bother the poor teen.. He doesn’t want to cry and make things worse, but he couldn’t help it._

_The teen pauses, crouching down to the boy’s level and speaking in a much softer tone than before._

_“Hey, it’s going to be ok. We’re gonna find someone who can help you, alright?”_

_He offered his hand again, giving the boy a small smile in an attempt to reassure him. The boy waited a moment, before taking it. The teenager stood up, looking around the aquarium._

_“Alright, let’s go.”_

_The boy looked up at the teenager through tears, staying close to him. The teen squeezed his hand in another attempt to reassure the boy. He smiled and gave little squeezing back._

Yusuke blinked, feeling the memory begin to fade just as quickly as it appeared. He stepped back, looking around to remind himself where he was.

“Inari? Are you good man?” Futaba said, grabbing his shoulder.

Yusuke nodded, closing his eyes. He was a child in the memory, but the location, the class, the teenager, the event….was all unknown to Yusuke. He had never gone through that. It wasn't his memory.

“Yes, I….I’m fine.”

“What’d you see?”

“It was….a memory. In an aquarium. It….it wasn’t mine, through.”

Makoto raised her eyebrows. “It wasn’t yours?”

“Yes, I’ve never been to that aquarium, nor did the events of the memory happen to me.”

The cognition in front of them stood proud.

“I was able to recreate the memories perfectly! I’m glad they turned out so well!”

“They’re….Akira’s memories, yes?” Akechi asked hesitantly.

The cognition nodded, still smiling. “He comes here to relive them on occasion. He has tasked me with persving them in as much detail as possible.”

Akechi nodded, his eyes darting from each of the paintings silently. He was searching for something. He reached out to one displaying a beach. He froze the moment he touched the piece, before blinking and pulling back slowly. He touched another, repeating the same process.

Haru reached out, touching another one of the paintings, one depicting a snowy landscape. She went still for a moment, before blinking and smiled brightly. “Aw~! Baby Akira is so cute!!”

She giggled and bounced a little.

The cognition seemed pleased by her reaction. “Each of these pieces hold some sort of significance to Akira. It’s important for me to preserve them. The ones around you are the positive childhood memories. It’s one of his favorites.” He chuckled, beaming with pride.

“Y-yes well….” Maruki said, rubbing the back of his neck. “As….lovely as your studio is, and as fascinating as your artworks are, we are in somewhat of a hurry….”

“I’m sure we have enough time to stay a bit-” Yusuke was cut off by an elbow from Ann.

“Actually, we don’t. We really need to hurry, sadly. And we have to ask you for something.”

He seemed a bit saddened, but smiled. “Of course, what do you need?”

“The key to the Greenhouse,” Ann said, chuckling nervously. “Really, it’s no big deal we just need to borrow it for a bit! Then you can have it back.”

The cognition’s face dropped, the joy draining from his face. His expression darkened, and he closed his eyes.

“I….see,” He said quietly, turning away from them. “How unfortunate.”

“What do you mean?” Sumire said with a nervous smile. 

The cognition ignored her question. “I was hoping for this visit to be a more joyous occasion. But, I see it can’t be helped.” 

He picked up a paint bucket, taking a few steps forward, standing at the beginning of a set of stairs. He paused when he was no longer around any of the unfinished pieces, the dark liquid from inside the bucket almost spilling forward.

“I apologize for this, but what you ask of me is not something I can do. I do not wish for a fight, however….” He trailed off. The cognition lifted the bucket, and spilled in on the floor. The paint pooled in front of the cognition, making a dark blue puddle between him and the thieves. As the bucket emptied, he threw it to the side, keeping his eyes on the paint.

There was a moment of silence where none of them moved, before the pool rippled and split in multiple. A hand emerged from one of them, dripping with paint and attempting to clutch onto the wood floorboards. It pulled itself up, a torso and head forming along with the hands. More emerged from the paint, raising from the puddles until they had become full bodied shadows. Dark paint dripped from their bodies, staggering forwards as they struggled to stand.

The group tensed, taking a step back from the newly formed shadows and pulling out their weapons. They had hoped to avoid this, but even the friendly cognition had refused to give up their key without a fight.

The cognitive Yusuke looked back at the thieves one last time with a sorrowful expression.

“Truly, I’m sorry for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws Easter eggs because I can*


	32. A Beautiful End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke fights for his key

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 47%]**

The thieves had their weapons drawn and pointed at the newly formed paint shadows, which were staggering forward towards the group. The cognition had long left the thieves, traveling further up into the castle via the stars. Yusuke kept his sword in a defensive stance. Futaba’s voice rang out in their ears.

“We just went from no shadows to a ton! Give me a second to scan them!” She said. “We got about twelve or so on the ground floor, but we got more appearing by the second! We got to start moving now or we’ll be surrounded soon!”

Yusuke nodded, taking a step forward and swinging his sword at one of the closer shadows. He struck, sending dark paint splattered across the floor. It recolided, but not quite far enough as Yusuke slashed at it once more. It fell to the ground and dissipated into liquid through the floorboards.

The surrounding shadows reached for him, only to be struck down by his sword once more. Haru followed his example, her axe finding a it’s way into the chest of the paint shadows. They fell through the floor just as the rest. The thieves took their own turns at the different shadows, sending paint across the castle. 

As they took down the first wave of shadows, another paint bucket spilled onto the floor, beginning the same process as the first. And another. And another.

“Guys…?!” Ryuji shouted, backing away. “What do we do?!”

“We go up!” Maruki shouted back. “We get the key and this ends, right?! So let’s move!”

They nodded in agreement, racing up the stairs to the second floor. They traveled up, ignoring the sounds of wet thumps from the shadows below.

The second floor was similar to the first, lined with paintings and statues all across the hallways and rooms. They didn’t see any signs of the shadows as they ran across the area of the castle in search of the next staircase. Futaba guided them down the almost seemingly endless orchid filled hallways. 

Suddenly, one of the statues jumped to life with a loud crack. It was a figure of Odin, his spear lodged into the wall in front of them, preventing them from moving further down the hall. It raised it’s head to look at them, causing more a series of cracks to follow as it moved.

“Oh shit-!” Ryuji yelled out as the statue swung it’s spear at the thieves, barely missing Yusuke by a few inches. He stumbled back, nearly falling into Makoto as she shot off her revolver at the stone statue. The bullets didn’t seem to take effect, bouncing off the statue. It only seemed to enrage it more. 

It thrusted it’s spear forward. Ryuji was barely able to jump out of the way as the spear lodged itself into the floor, sending splinters flying.

“Oracle?!”

“Back back back!!” She yelled at the thieves.

They followed her directions, running back down the hallway as the statue chased them down.

“Go left!” Futaba shouted as they reached a split path. They turned, stopping upon seeing another statue of Barong coming to life in the middle of the left hallway. It shook it’s head like a dog, sending bits of dust over the floor before it locked it’s eyes on the thieves. 

“Nevermind! Right!!”

The group took a sharp right, hearing the bounding thumps of the statue of the personas catching up to them. They turned down another hallway, nearly tripping over the breaking floorboards. 

“Shortcut to the left! Go go go!” 

The thieves jumped through one of the rooms, Maruki using Azathoth to seal the door behind them, turning it into a wall. A spear crashed into the wall, the stone weapon lodging itself halfway through. The group stumbled, before picking themselves back up and running through a door on the opposite side of the room. 

“Left, and then you’ll see the stairs!” Futaba shouted. They followed her instructions, making a mad dash for the stairs. They could hear the statue Barong bound down the hallway towards them. 

They bolted up the stairs towards the third floor. The last floor was in much more disarray than the previous two, the wood strained with moving painting and the cracking of statues echoing through the halls. They were running out of time. They would be cornered if they didn’t get the key soon. 

Yusuke brought his sword down on a newly formed shadow before it could even notice the group. He slashed at another, only for two more to take it’s place.

“I got eyes on the cognition! Keep moving towards the middle!” Futaba directed them down the ever winding hallways. 

The shadows were beginning to close in on them as the thieves made a mad dash towards the center of the castle. With each step they grew closer and closer to the group. They cut through another room, Maruki using his persona’s ability to alter the structure as best he could. The hallways seemed to be endless, with twists and turns around every corner. 

“Down there!” Futaba shouted, pointing to a large set of wooden doors at the end of one of the hallways. 

They dashed down the corridor, hoping to get to the door in time. Suddenly, another statue of Oberon came to life. They stopped in their tracks as it locked eyes, and it pointed it’s sword at the thieves. They took a step back as the statue took a step forward, blocking their way. 

Another statue appeared behind them, one Yusuke couldn’t quite identify, a tall one with a long coat and jagged sword. The thieves stood back to back, unsure of how to fight these things.

The second statue moved forward towards the group. The thieves tensed, readying for a fight with the statue. The statue rushed at them and….right past them.

Yusuke turned in time to see the statue with the sword strike the stone Oberon. It staggered back as a large crack appeared across it’s chest. The attacking statue swung it’s sword once more, splitting the other into crumbling pieces. It’s movements were swift and smooth despite the stiff material it was made out of.

The thieves watched stunned as the statue stood upright, looking back at them with partially shrouded eyes. It kicked down the rest of the Oberon statue without much care, and walked towards the thieves with heavy footsteps. They tensed, confused but ready if the living stone would attack. 

It stopped in front of them, clearly expecting….something. It waited for a tense few moments, staring down at them with an intense glare, before lifting it’s sword and pointing at the door. Yusuke didn’t quite understand why this one in particular was helping them, but he reluctantly followed it’s indirect instructions. 

“Yusuke, are you actually gonna-” Ryuji started.

“We need to get the key. If it means trusting the stone being that just protected us, then so be it,” Yusuke said without turning back.

“W-wait!” Sumire called. “We don’t know what's in there-!”

Yusuke didn’t pay much mind to her warning, pushing open the heavy wooden doors. He stepped forward through the doors, entering into a room. It was empty, save for the cognition, who sat kneeling with his back to the thief, and a painting that took half of the opposite wall. It was a gorgeous blur of red and black, depicting Arséne in all his glory, his wings and arms outstretched surrounded by azure flames and chains. A smaller figure stood in front of the persona, his back turned towards the viewer.  _ Akira. _

The doors slammed behind him, cutting Yusuke off from the rest of the Phantom Thieves. He could hear them beating and struggling to open the newly locked door. Yusuke felt his chest grow tight, before turning to the cognition. He took a few steps forward, pulling out his sword.

“This is my masterpiece,” He said, reaching towards the artwork. “His awakening. The rush of adrenaline, the power, the rage, the pure desire to save and destroy, the beauty of one’s persona….”

The cognitive Yusuke stood, keeping his hand on the frame.

“It’s so special, the full awakening of the Fool is a rare and beautiful occurrence. It only makes sense that it’d be one of his most treasured moments. And he trusted me to keep it safe….”

He sighed, turning to Yusuke with a saddened smile. He held a naginata in one of his hands. He ran a finger along it, over the inscriptions Yusuke couldn’t read.

“I….I don’t think I exist in the traditional sense,” He said quietly. “I have felt as though something was wrong with my existence for a while now, but until now I couldn’t quite identify what it was exactly. Until I met you.”

He stepped forward, gazing around the room.

“I’m not like you. We are the same person, but we also aren’t. I’m Yusuke, but I’m not the Yusuke. I am just as the paintings in the studio, just as the very beauty of this world. A beautiful memory. I wonder if this is why the detective looked down at us with such disgust. Living in a blissful ignorance….It’s a life that is not easy to accept, true. I do not mind my existence, though. I would not be upset to continue like this, preserving his memories and keeping them close.”

“I know that this world is not supposed to be, and that you are an intruder in this impossible world. I know I must protect this key, and I know you need the key. I know, one’s victory will result in the other’s death, whether it be now or in a month’s time.”

He looked Yusuke with somber, but understanding eyes. 

“Do you truly believe that finishing your mission will help him?” He asked.

Yusuke hesitated, before nodding.

“I do.”

The cognitive Yusuke sighed in relief. He held the naginata with both hands, pointing it at Yusuke. 

“Good. If you truly believe that erasing this world will save him, then do not hold back, and I promise to do the same!”

“Of course!”

Yusuke moved first, his sword raised. He swung at the cognition with full force, the metal colliding with the wood of the naginata. The cognition shoved back, pushing Yusuke back a few feet. He paused for just a second, before attempting to strike his double once more. 

The cognition dodged, staying on the defensive as Yusuke swung his katana at the being. He moved grace, jumping out of the way of the thief’s blade without stumbling or tripping. The cognition waited for a moment, before taking his own weapon and slashing Yusuke in the chest.

The thief stumbled back for a moment, hissing in pain for a brief moment. It was only a shallow wound, but his chest stung.

Yusuke moved again, aiming lower this time. He was successful in landing a cut on the cognition leg, causing red to spill down and coat the front of his leg. 

The cognition cried out, limping slightly. It didn’t take long before he regained his composure once more. 

He swung at Yusuke swiftly, who barely jumped out of the way in time. The cognition didn’t let up, swinging again and again. He swung the naginata downward, lodging itself in the floor. Yusuke used this opportunity to it’s fullest, slashing the cognition’s arm. The cognitive Yusuke groaned, but didn’t flinch. He pulled the blade out with a yank, blocking another blow from him with the wooden base of the naginata.

The cognition thrust the blade forward, causing Yusuke to jump to the left. He swung the naginata at Yusuke’s head, who ducked below the blade.

Yusuke thrusted his own sword, striking the cognition in the side. The cognition swung low, hitting Yusuke in the side. He struggled to stand, barely missing another swing from the naginata. He felt the pole collide with his chest, completely knocking the wind out of him. His back hit the wall, feeling the painting behind him. The memory began to surface as Yusuke struggled to regain his footing.

_ The panic is rising in his chest. He fights against the guards but they hold him still. He wants to scream for him to stop but he can’t find the words. The boy is going to die and there nothing he can do to stop it- _

Yusuke balanced himself against the wall. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and seeing the cognition step forward-

_ “Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?” It wasn’t. He’d do it again if he had to even if it hurt. “Very well….I have to head your resolve!” _

Yusuke pointed his sword forward. He can’t back down. He’s going to win this. He’s doing to save him. After all Akira’s done for him, he has to save him-

_ He can feel the flames that don’t burn his skin, the blood running down his face, the fear from the people around him. And it felt fucking fantatsic. He felt powerful. He felt unstoppable. He felt **alive** - _

Yusuke’s breath hitched in his throat, and his chest relaxed for a moment, like something in his heart finally let go of something he should have long ago. Everything just clicked into place for Yusuke, and he understood. 

“Gorokichi!”

The persona manifested in front of Yusuke in a blaze of blue flame. He was a tall metal being, with slick blue hair and golden chains coming from his long pink leopard fur coat. He held a gigantic metal pipe in his gloved hand. He had on a mesh shirt with leather pants and a gold belt around his waist. His shoes were tall heeled boots, white with gold rhinestones.

The cognition stepped back in awe of the nearly formed persona, naginata still gripped tightly in his palms. He didn’t look frightened as much as he looked excited to see such a being. He more than likely has never seen a persona in person.

“How….beautiful….” The cognitive Yusuke muttered, limping slightly.

Yusuke hesitated, before commanding Gorokichi with one word.

“Mabufudyne!”

Ice formed and exploded around them, causing the cognition to be knocked backwards and onto the floor. A frozen mist appeared around the room, as the ice began to melt.

Yusuke took a moment to breathe, relaxing his shoulders and putting his sword back in it’s sheath. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

He walked forward towards the collapsed cognition. The cognition pushed himself up, looking up at Yusuke, and then at Gorokichi. Yusuke extended a hand to him, who took it with a grin. The cognition stood up, balancing himself against the thief in front of him. 

Gorokichi vanished in a flurry of blue fire, returning to Yusuke in the form of a mask. The cognitive Yusuke fully stood on his own, and he sighed. His eyes were saddened, but proud.

“I….I don’t wish to die,” The cognition said quietly. “My existence was a joyous one, albeit not as fulfilled as yours, I’m sure.”

He chuckled slightly, looking at the painting one more time.

“But I think I’ve made peace with it. And I have at least some time left, so it’s not as bad as it seems.”

“I’m….sorry,” Yusuke said.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s simply unfortunate circumstances for the both of us, nothing more. Actually, I’m grateful for this experience. To fight a Phantom Thief and watch their persona awaken….it’s quite the sight.”

The cognition reached into his kimono, grabbing something that Yusuke presumed to be the key. He handed it to Yusuke without much fanfare. It was a sakura paper fan, one Yusuke had seen before on display in the mall previously. He looked over it, flipping the fan over in his hand.

“I truly wish the best for you all.”

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, when he felt a wave of dizziness. He stumbled, holding his newly pounding head in his hands. He groaned, bent over and struggling to stand. He squeezed his eyes shut, each of his wounds hissing in pain. The air escaped his lung, as if he was hit in the chest. He fell to his knees, shaking his head. He felt unconsciousness begin to pull at his mind. Sleep began to overtake him as he fell to the ground, unable to stay awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorokichi's outfit is peak gay culture and you cant convince me otherwise


	33. Cold Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke dreams of rain

_???,???_

_???_

_Yusuke is dreaming, he’s sure of it._

_He’s standing on the corner of a road he’s never seen before, standing next to a broken phone pole. It’s raining, casting the world in a misty gray. It’s night, the stars hidden behind the cloud of blackened gray. The road is destitute, not a soul in sight. The streetlights above cast down a yellow light. The rain falls lightly against his shoulders. It was cold out._

_Yusuke wipes the rain from his forehead, looking around. The place felt familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Where was he….?_

_He feels the rain stop suddenly. He looked up, seeing a blue umbrella being cast above his head. Yusuke looked to his left, seeing Akira standing next to him, wearing a school uniform that Yusuke didn’t recognize. He was facing forward, looking out into the night. He sighed and turned to face Yusuke, waving the handle a little for the blue haired teen to take it. Yusuke hesitated, before taking the umbrella from his friend. It was Akira’s turn to stand under the rain, but he didn’t seem to mind._

_“I always liked coming here,” Akira said after a long pause. “It was quiet, peaceful, especially when it rained, cause no one would come out here. I used to take midnight walks all the time back in my hometown. It was a good place to collect my thoughts or just get some time to myself. I miss these walks, you can't get a lot of peace and quiet in the city.”_

_He chuckled a little, whipping his glasses on his shirt._

_“They kinda fucked me over in the longer run, but I don't regret it. Any of it.”_

_“Akira….” Yusuke trailed off, not knowing what to say exactly._

_“You guys mean a lot to me, you know that?” Akira said with a goofy half grin, but his eyes holding something darker behind the kind words. “I never really had much of a life before this year, let alone friends and it’s….it’s really nice. Even if a whole lot of painful shit happened, I’m glad I got to meet all of you.”_

_“The….the feeling is mutual,” Yusuke muttered out._

_Akira seemed a bit taken aback by the artist’s kind words, but smiled softly. Rain fell down his features._

_“Thanks, Yusuke. You’re a good friend. You’re so kind and you’re always there for me and…”_

_He trailed off, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes._

_Yusuke stepped closer to him, holding the umbrella above the both of them. The rain hit heavy against the tight fabric above. Akira looked up at the umbrella, before leaning against the other teen for a long time._

_After a pause Akira sighs, and reaches into his left pocket._

_“Normally, I buy you food cause you always spend your money on the most random shit, but I saw the fan and immediately thought of you. I wish you could’ve seen your face, it was like I proposed to you or something. You kept thanking me and going on about how wonderful this gift was.” He chuckled, mimicking Yusuke’s voice. “‘Thannnnnk you, Akira, this is such a thoughtful gift. I don’t know how to repay you for being suuuuuch a great friend!”_

_“I-I do not talk like that!” Yusuke stuttered out._

_“Yeah you do! I should know,” The other teen said laughing. "You use all the big fancy words and act so excited whenever someone buys you anything. It's amazing cause you gets so happy over something so small."_

_He handed Yusuke something light and pink. The fan. He doesn’t remember the event Akira is talking about, but he’s grateful regardless._

_“Still, every time I see one of these things around I think of you. Like I said, you all mean a lot to me….” His dark eyes behind the glasses held such a somber look._

_“Akira….” Yusuke’s voice was soft, nearly drowned out by the rain. Yusuke wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. “Please, you have to talk to us. I know you’re alone in this, but you don’t have to be. I’m worried about you. I don’t want to lose you.”_

_Akira looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_“You won’t. I promise, you won’t lose me.”_

_It felt like a lie, whether Akira was telling it to Yusuke or himself, he didn’t know. Yusuke was at a loss for words, despite his strong desire to protest._

_Akira leaned against him once more, and closed his eyes. Yusuke looked down at him, before closing his own eyes._

And he woke up.

His back is against the mat of the center room. He groans, feeling the ground shake slightly from the footsteps of his teammates. He took a moment before opening his eyes to the world around them. The thieves are looking down upon him with various looks of curiosity and concern. 

Yusuke sat up, gripping the fan tightly in his hand. He looked around, seeing that the cognition had long vanished, leaving just the Phantom Thieves in the room. The statue of the persona stood frozen in the hallway, surrounded by broken pieces of other fallen statues around it. He still didn’t understand why it had protected him, but he was grateful for the unusual being.

“Inari! You alright?” Futaba shouted, attempting to grab his arm and pull him to his feet, but ultimately struggling. “We found you on the floor when we got the doors open. There are plenty of better places to sleep than on the ground, you know?”

He didn’t understand what reference she had decided to make this time, instead fully standing and almost knocking her to the ground.

“Yes, I’m alright….and you all?”

“We did pretty well!” Ann said with a smirk. “Kicked some ass, took down some shadows….I’m not sure what the deal was with the statue guy, but I’m not complaining.”

“It was….strange to say the least,” Akechi muttered. “Considering the rest of the statues were Akira’s personas, then perhaps it’s one we haven’t seen yet. But the rest had attacked, so perhaps….”

He trailed off. The rest of the group turned to Yusuke expectantly. There was an awkward moment of silence as none of them said anything.

“.....yes?” Yusuke asked after the long pause.

“Come on dude!” Ryuji huffed. “What did ya see?!”

“Hm?”

“You got the key, didn’t you? And you get those freaky dreams and shit with Akira? What did you see?!”

They looked at him intensely, which made him break out into a bit of a sweat.

“Well….um….” He stuttered out. “It was raining and I was on a street corner I didn’t recognize. It was rather quiet, the street was empty. Which was expected, being nighttime….and Akira appeared next to me with an umbrella. He spoke about enjoying the quiet, and how he appreciates our friendship….”

“Aw~!” Haru cooed.

“And he had talked about giving me this as a gift,” he continued, holding up the fan in his gloved hand. “I do not remember the experience itself, but he seems to think of it fondly….”

“The same thing happened with me,” Makoto spoke up. “He talked about giving me the pen, but I don’t really remember getting it.”

"Same here," Ann said, raising her hand. "I don't ever remember getting a star mirror."

“Yeah, he talked about my birthday present, but he hasn’t even been in Tokyo long enough for my birthday,” Sumire said, fiddling with the rose necklace around her neck.

“Perhaps it happened in a past timeline,” Akechi said. “This is the fourth time it has happened, but you have never actually experienced these events. It would make sense, as we cannot remember these, but somehow Akira can. Wouldn’t it make sense that these were memories from a previous timeline that Akira associates strongly with the rest of us?”

The thieves nodded hesitantly. It was a rather depressing thought, the idea that Akira had such precious memories with them, but could no longer share it with them, his closest allies, his friends….

Yusuke sighed, running a thumb across the wooden base of the fan. 

“I think it’s time we head back to our own reality,” He said softly, feeling the exhaustion and his wounds begin to weigh on him. Rest sounded wonderful at the moment. "We've been here long enough."

“That’s probably for the best,” Maruki said with a sigh. He seemed exhausted. “Using my persona’s abilities repeatedly is taking a toll on me, and I still have work in the morning….”

He got tired nods in agreement from the rest of the thieves. They didn’t need to hear much more, turning and walking back into the third floor hallway. Yusuke stopped at the entrance to the center room, looking back at empty space. He looked at the painting of Arséne and his user, almost entranced by the artwork. It was one of his most precious memories….the beginning of his new life. The beginning of Joker. The beginning of the Phantom Thieves. And it was all thanks to him. Without Akira, god knows where they might all have ended up. Yusuke had so much to thank him for, and so much to make up for. For saving them. For saving everyone. For being there for them. For simply existing.

He looked his eyes on the paintings one last time, before turning back down the hallway and following his friends out of the castle, and then out of the world.

They would save him. They would prove to him he isn’t alone in this. They would make sure that Akira knew how much he was loved, and how much they needed him.


	34. Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro attempts to get more information about their situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ok we should start working in Haru's chapter  
> my brain: no write another akechi chapter  
> me: we've already done like 5 of those  
> my brain: ANOTHER

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 46%]**

Goro wished more than anything that he had just followed the pattern of the rest of the Phantom Thieves. He wished he had just gone home and slept the night away or did his school work or literally anything else than what he was actually doing. 

He hated his desire to know. He hated the fact that he was determined to learn the truth about the past that he continues to persist in a world that doesn’t want him. He tells himself that he’s doing this to help them, to get more information so they were more prepared. But it was a lie. 

Goro was down here for his own stupid, selfish desires to know why, why Akira was doing this, why the cognitive Akechi was alive at all, why the cognition was so secretive about what happened on the fourteenth or at the market, why the cognition cared so much, why Goro cared so much-

That’s why Goro stood once more in front of the castle in place of where Ueno should be standing. It hadn’t changed since the few hours that the thieves had left it, the lanterns still floating around the castle, the orchids growing wild around the building, the water lapping up against the stone base, the creaking of the woods beneath his feet. 

He had his sword drawn, ready for whatever fight he may find inside. He hasn’t been alone in a palace for a long time. He was used to having some sort of backup in the form of Panther or Akira or Skull or someone. But there was no reason to be nervous. Goro has cleared plenty of palaces before the Phantom Thieves were even a thought in the mind’s of the public. He can handle himself.

Goro stepped into the castle, sword raised and ready for a fight. He paused when he saw the cognitive Yusuke turning to look at him, various scrolls and half finished paintings in it’s arms. It looked a bit surprised at Goro’s sudden appearance, but was clearly once again returning to it’s non-hostile state.

“Ah, Crow! Welcome back,” It said, continuing it’s task of picking off many of the discarded paintings off the floor. “I did not expect to see you here. I was simply cleaning up. I know the castle will return to it’s natural state on it’s own, however I enjoy doing such a chore. It’s grounding, in a way.”

Goro rolled his eyes, but was thankful that he wasn’t required to fight his way in, putting his own sword away.

Goro hadn’t expected he would see the cognition past getting the key. He had thought that the cognitions couldn’t exist after they stole the keys, but apparently he was wrong.

“I assume you’re here for my paintings, yes?”

He tensed immediately. How did it-

The cognition chuckled, not looking at Goro as it spoke.

“Your curiosity during our initial meeting wasn’t a surprise. I do not know what you are looking for, exactly, but I do not mind helping you.”

“And wouldn’t that be a betrayal to your _god?_ ” Goro said coldly. “Would he not see this as aiding his enemy?”

“No, actually,” It said. “You are not his enemy, for one. And additionally, I’m sure it would be rather beneficial for the both of you for you to share some of his experiences. This world does not have much longer, and it will no longer be possible to share his memories in the literal sense, it will no longer be as easy to understand what he is going through. In addition, it would be good to perceive things in a different light.” 

“A different light?” He scoffed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s difficult to understand others’ perspectives, and you are….let’s say, very rigid in your views.”

Goro rolled his eyes. “I’m not here to ‘understand his perspective’, I have plenty of other things I’d rather do in my time than spend it here.”

The cognition grimaced a little, but continued in it’s cleaning.

“Then what are you here for, Crow?” He asked. “What are you looking for, exactly?”

“I don’t need to tell you,” He growled, pushing past the cognition. It looked back at him curiously, but it simply waved it’s free hand and returned to it’s pointless chore.

“Feel free to experience what you wish. I will be here if I am needed.”

Goro didn’t bother responding, walking down the paint stained hallways looking for….something. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was looking for. He wanted answers, but he wasn’t sure which painting would reveal what. He couldn’t exactly tell what paintings were what memories or when, a picture of a city skyline or a beach wasn’t exactly very descriptive. He couldn’t even tell which timeline they were from. 

These were childhood memories, if he remembered correctly. Was the entire first floor just those? 

From the ones he saw briefly, Akira spent most of it on his own. He was often just doing various normal kid things. At least what he could assume was normal. Goro didn’t exactly have much of a “normal” childhood so he wouldn’t know. He did know that the lack of actual adult supervision Akira had was not normal. He knew his relationship with his parents was bad, however this was….

Goro shook his head. What did Akira’s shitty childhood have to do with anything? He needed to focus.

He traveled up the stairs, keeping an eye out for any sort of shadows that may still be slithering around in the shadows. He didn’t think that the cognition wanted a fight, but he also didn’t want to risk any sort of….unwanted attention from any unsavory beings.

The top of the stairs only showed more of the same, colorful stains against the dark wooden floor and paintings of various sizes and shapes hanging on the wall. No shadows, no threatening statues, nothing.

Goro sighed, looking over the different artworks. These seemed to be a bit more recent, as he recognized a few of the locations and figures in the frames. He could see one of a cat perched on a school table, a blond student with a stupid look on his face, and a skinny dark haired student with his back to the frame. Another with a pretty redhead on a train car. Another with a group of teens at the beach. Another with a brown haired teen at the bathhouse with the black haired one-

His breath caught in his throat. It would be pointless to look at memories like that. He didn’t need to see his dumb teenage memories. That’s not what Goro is looking for.

~~_‘What are you looking for?’_ ~~

Goro stopped in front of one, displaying his…apartment. How the hell did Akira know what his apartment looked like? He’s never taken Akira to his home, how did he-

Different timelines had different outcomes.

Right.

Goro hesitated, before reaching out and touching the painting.

_He wakes up on a couch he doesn’t recognize. In a place he doesn’t recognize. Without his weapons. Completely vulnerable._

_Oh shit._

_Akira’s first thought is that he had been kidnapped. He shot up. Or well tried to. His entire body screamed in protest, spending waves of aching pain across his arms and chest. He groaned, letting himself fall back against the couch. His head was pounding as he struggled to remember how he got here. Where was he? Why the hell did he hurt so much?! Was he drugged again?!_

_The last thing he remembered was being in the Metaverse. He was exploring the Mementos with….someone. His mind was fuzzy. What was today again? Sometimes in August? Who was he with again? Curse his shitty memory._

_He rubs his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. He hears a door close somewhere to his left, causing another wave of pain for his headache. He flinches, feeling his body beg for sleep as he struggles to stay awake._

_“Oh, you’re awake,” Goro’s voice came from the door. “It’s about time. I had to skip work to make sure you didn’t die on me.”_

_He’s in Goro’s apartment. Ok, that made a bit more sense. And he probably wouldn’t kill Akira. Probably. How did he get here though? How long was he asleep?_

_Akira wants to ask him, but his throat stung at the dryness, causing a groan to escape instead. He could hear Goro set something on the counter and sigh. He listens to the detective’s footsteps come closer to the teen._

_“Hey.”_

_He feels a light slap on his face. Akira recoils slightly before waving his hand as a way to signal that he was, in fact, awake and didn’t need any slapping._

_Akira opens his eyes, seeing a rather tired looking brunette looking down on him. Goro sighs, shoving a glass in his hand._

_“Drink.”_

_‘Gee, thanks mom.’ Despite the many snarky comebacks that he had floating around in his still fuzzy head, he obeys, downing the entire glass in one go. Akira nearly chokes, but remains alive, much to the annoyance of Goro, who rolls his eyes at his incompetence._

_“Christ, you’re insufferable.”_

_Still, Akira grins, setting the now empty glass on the coffee table across from him. He still hurt, but less._

_“Thanks,” He croaks out._

_Goro hums in response, returning his focus to the bag of food on the counter. Akira struggled to push himself up, eventually propping himself up on using the pillows. The detective didn’t seem to pay any mind, keeping his back to the other teen._

_Akira remembered being in the Metaverse with Goro. He remembered encountering a group of relatively weak shadows, but after that….nothing.._

_“What happened….?” He manages to ask._

_Goro pauses for a moment, before sighing again and looking back at Akira._

_“You were hit with a status effect, I took care of it,” He said shortly._

_“Took care of it?” Akira said. “What does that mean?”_

_“It means I took care of it. End of story.”_

_Akira furrowed his brow._

_“No, not end of story. You’re leaving out a lot. What am I forgetting?”_

_Goro refuses to answer for a moment, before letting out another sigh._

_“We were doing well, and then you just had to get hit with Rage of all things.”_

_That explains why everything hurts, and why he can’t remember anything past the battle._

_“And you attacked the rest of the shadows without thought.”_

_“Did I attack you?” Akira asks cautiously._

_Goro shrugs, grabbing some of the fruit bowls off the counter and handing one to Akira._

_“You tried, but I knocked you out before you could actually do any real damage.”_

_That explains the headache._

_“And then I had to drag your half asleep ass back here because of course we were nowhere near Yongen, which was extremely difficult seeing how I attempted to carry a half asleep student without attracting attention. You’ve been asleep on my couch since yesterday evening, which you’re welcome for, by the way. Maybe bring some curing items, next time. I do not wish to cut our visits short every time you make an idiot decision.”_

_Goro seems lax, poking around his food with a fork, but something was off. He wouldn’t look at Akira directly._

_“And?” He pushes._

_“Hm?”_

_“Come on, what else?” Akira said, leaning towards him. “You’re not telling me something. What am I missing here?”_

_“It’s none of your concern,” Goro snaps. Touched a nerve, clearly._

_“It kinda is, Akechi,” Akira snapped back. “Don’t you remember our deal? We’re partners now. We gotta be honest with each other. And while you’re one hell of a liar, I know when you’re hiding something. That last thing either of us need is distrust between us, I’ve already told you how that ends.”_

_Goro looks down at his bowl of food, and doesn’t say anything. Akira wants to trust him, and he does for the most part. Hell, Akira being at his apartment at all was a huge act of trust on Goro’s part. But secrets would ruin what they’ve built up so far. Even if it’s small, Akira can’t risk it._

_“Look if I hurt you or said something, I’m sorry-”_

_“You didn’t,” Goro interrupts him, his face a bit red. He pauses for a moment, before closing his eyes. “Seeing you….like that was….not something I expected, is all. It was an extremely unusual experience, and I haven’t quite processed it yet.”_

_Huh? Wait, he was bothered over seeing him hit with rage? That was it? He’s never been bothered by it in the past, why was he now? He was glad that he hadn’t hurt Goro in any sort of way, but still, that was just….weird._

_He raises his eyebrows, but Goro refuses to look him in the eye. Akira sighs, not quite believing him, but drops it anyway and shoves a strawberry in his mouth._

_“‘kay, if that’s all.”_

_Goro seems to relax, settling back into the peaceful quiet of his apartment. It looked just like Akira expected it too, clean and well put together, with only a few scattered blankets and papers to show that it was lived in. Light came in through the curtains, casting the room in a gold glow. It must have been early morning for them. It smelled like coffee and lavender._

_Goro stood up after a while and grabbed another, smaller bag off the counter._

_“Right, I almost forgot. Here,” He threw it at Akira, who was fully sitting up at this point. “You said you liked these, right?”_

_Akira opens the bag, seeing a few multi colored chocolates with cute little designs sat at the bottom. Goro shrugs, trying to act nonchalant._

_“They were on sale at the store I bought these from and I had some left over money, so….take it.”_

_That was a lie. There were only two places in Tokyo you can find this brand, and neither of them sold anything other than candy._

_Akira didn’t say that, though, instead he smiled and thanked the detective as he continued to eat his own food._

_He felt his heart soften a bit at the thought of Goro going out of his way to get something he likes, or the idea of Goro letting him stay in his apartment after a rough night. The fact that Goro still remembered that he liked these dumb little candies was just….nice. It was really nice. The idea of Goro actually wanting him around after everything was instead of being forced through circumstance is-_

_‘Ok, ok, slow down there, cowboy. You might want to take that a bit slower before you start getting any ideas.’_

_Akira shakes his head a little, trying to focus his attention on the reality in front of him, of the smells and the sights and the person sitting across from him. The way the sun fell off Goro’s features was something he’s never taken notice of. He almost glows in the sunlight, He smiles softly, feeling the warmth in his chest grow._

_Goro must’ve noticed the dreamy look on his face._

_“What is it?”_

_Akira only smiled brighter._

_“It’s nothing.”_

Goro blinked, feeling himself return from reality. That was….He didn’t know what that was. 

He doesn’t remember having that happen. It must have been from a past timeline, but he had way more questions than answers. What did he mean by ‘deal’? Why were they partners then? Did they come to some sort of agreement? Why? What were they planning? Why was Akira think like that over stupid chocolates? Why was Akira thinking about him like that _at all?_

He felt his cheeks heat up at the part where that version of him that was a bit….flustered, during Akira’s rage. He didn’t really want to remember how badly that incident almost turned out when he experienced it, he didn’t want to imagine how that version of him reacted.

Goro turned back down the hallway, ignoring the anxious beating of his heart, and searched for something else, anything else.

He viewed plenty of other paintings, most of which held no significance to Goro. The one’s he was featured in were various moments they had spent together. A few Goro recognized, a few he didn't. He was tempted to touch them, just to see what exactly Akira truly thought of him. Even if he held no disdain in the memory he viewed, things may have changed. There are only so many times he could go through what Goro had put him through before resentment grew.

Goro shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts from wandering in that direction once more. It doesn’t matter what Akira thought of him. 

He walked down the wooden halls of the castle, faster now. He would occasionally reach out and touch a painting. Each one was mostly useless, happy memories for Akira. Nothing that gave him any information that would be useful. He didn’t think Akira’s odd love of sweets or how exactly to make the Leblanc’s curry would be very useful in why or how any of them got into this situation.

Goro nearly passed a closed door in his haste. He stopped, taking a step back to inspect one of the only doors in the entire building. It was the same color as the wood around it, blending in near perfectly. The door itself was small, simple, with just a door knob and a thin line separating the wall from the entrance. 

Goro hesitated, before testing the door knob. It turned without any resistance, opening into a dark hallway. The lanterns were much dimmer than the ones in the main hallway, barely illuminating the near empty space. He paused for a second, before stepping inside.

The hallway looked similar to the main hallways of the castle, paintings hung on the walls in a neat fashion and lanterns floating in the air, acting as the only source of light. A few paintings were covered with a sheet, or on the floor propped up against the wall. He looked at one of the paintings, trying to make out the contents of the artwork.

It’s a picture of a street at night, with a man and a woman on the sidewalk. The woman appeared to be in distress, and the man-

The man was-

This was the night Akira was arrested. The night his life was nearly ruined. These were bad memories.

Goro moved on.

He saw others. The day that Shujin girl jumped, the white palace that he could only assume to be Maruki’s, the engine room, the interrogation room-

He stopped, staring at the last painting. His chest tightened, his heart beginning to race. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Guilt? Bitterness? Sadness?

Goro found himself reaching out to touch the painting, but he made no move to stop himself. His fingers brush it ever so slightly, and he’s hit with a wave of chaotic emotions and unfinished thoughts.

_Stay awake stay awake stay awake stay awake stay awake_

_It hurts to breath, it hurts so bad he can’t focus he can feel a sharp pain from his no doubt broken rib it hurts_

_Sae left already. He hopes she believes him. Stay awake stay awake_

_Goro comes in with a security guard. He’s going to_ _save him_ _betray him he can’t trust him he knows. God everything hurts._

_Stay awake stay awake stay awake_

_Akechi shoots the guard, red splatters on the wall. Akechi looks so proud of himself, did he really want this? Stay Awake_

_Akechi is talking, but Akira can’t hear it. He’s struggling to think._

_He’s going to be ok_

_Akechi puts a gun to his forehead._

_He’s going to be ok_

_Akechi looks at him with a sick smile._

_He’s going to be ok_

_Akechi pulls the trigger._

_He’s going t_

Goro stumbles backwards. His back slammed against the wall as his chest heaves. His hands search for the nonexistent hole in his forehead, scratching his face in the process. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heart. The image of the gun was burned in his mind. God the pain, the blood, the mental reassurances, the fucking _fear_ in his gut-

He slid down the side of the wall, desperately attempting to steady his breathing. His head fell back around against the wood behind him. He could still feel the echoes of the pain in his ribs and legs. He could still feel the cold of the gun against his forehead. 

Goro didn’t think Akira would remember that. It was just supposed to be just a cognition. He wasn’t supposed to remember. Why did he remember? 

_~~Maybe he failed that time. Maybe Akechi finally won that timeline.~~ _

He swallowed the lump in his throat, letting his head fall into his gloved palm.

“Why am I not surprised you chose that one of all things?” His own voice rang out. 

Of course, that asshole decides to make an appearance.

He opens his eyes, seeing the cognition of himself fixing the frame of the painting. 

“Honestly, Crow, there were plenty of happy memories where you can get some of the information you desire and yet you’re back here. You want to wade through shit trying to find the answers, even though this is not the place to find them.”

“Oh, do tell, where can I find the answers I seek, wise one?” Goro growled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Well, it’s not here. That’s for sure.”

"Then _where?_ "

The cognition stared at him for a second. It seemed bored, almost as though it was trying to seem as disinterested as possible. But it’s eyes were a dead giveaway, properly showing the anger and disdain the cognition held towards the thief. Was that a giveaway for Goro too? Could Akira read him through his eyes alone? Or was it just a way for Akira to fully understand him in a roundabout way?

The cognition reached into it’s pocket, pulling out a small piece of folded paper. It unfolded the piece until it was the size of the rest of the paintings on the wall. The cognitive Goro flipped the paper, holding it out in front of the detective. 

The artwork displayed a bedroom, cascaded in gold and white light. The lines and colors were oddly fuzzy, making it hard to discern any details. The curtains blurred into the sunlight falling over the room. The few shadows in the corners of the frames were unusually harsh, standing out despite being few and far between. The only clear figure was Akira, who was sitting on the bed, facing away from the viewer and out the window. The black of his hair and outfit stood out drastically from the rest of the piece. The entire painting held a dream like quality to it.

Goro finds himself reaching out, only for the cognition to pull it away quickly. It folded the painting back up and shoving the piece in it’s pocket. 

“Nope, no you don’t. There is plenty of other information in this place, but answers to your inquiries of the Greenhouse and his lover? That’s the memory you want, no? But those don’t belong to you. Those are ones that I’ll gladly take to my grave,” The cognition said with a bitter laugh. “That memory belongs to me and me alone.”

“What the hell are you on about?!” Goro yelled, fully standing at this point. He was tired of this stupid game between the two. “What happened to him that you refuse to tell me?! It’s like you want us to lose! You want me to help him, yes? Then why are you withholding information that could possibly aid the both of us?! Don’t you want this to end?! Then why won’t you just tell me?!”

“Because you’re going to screw everything up! That’s all you’ve ever done!” The cognition shouted back. “You have done nothing but cause him pain and hardship from the beginning. No matter how much he deludes himself otherwise, I see it! I refuse to let you have this! You take too much from him, from _me,_ and I refuse to let you take this from me! Maybe that makes me selfish, but I really don’t give a shit! I won’t let you have this!”

What was that even supposed to mean?! 

It pulled the piece of folded paper out of it’s pocket, waving it in front of Goro in a bout of anger.

“This is mine! It’s a reminder to myself to make sure that I never fall in the same traps that you do! It’s to remind myself that it’s my responsibility to help him after all the shit I’ve put him through. That’s on me! It’s my memory, my burden, my guilt that I would rather drown myself in than ever let go! _It’s. Mine.”_

The cognition shakes it’s head, putting a hand on it’s forehead.

“I don’t even know why I try and convince you to not push your luck. I know you won’t listen. You wouldn’t listen to anyone, not even yourself! You’re too goddamn stubborn to stop, I fucking should know. You’re going to keep trying to get answers until you get them or you die trying. Or you’re going to cause another shitstorm by forcing it out of Akira. Either way, it’s going to fuck someone over. And it’s more than likely going to be him.”

The cognition sighed, closing it’s eyes.

“I hate you. Really, I do. I’m not sure if it’s because I have to watch you make the same idiotic mistakes over and over or whether it’s because I hate to see him get hurt because of you. I hate the fact that you continue to persist despite everything. I hate that you are such an insensitive, know-it-all asshole. I hate that he still would give up everything he’s worked for just so he could save your ungrateful ass over and over. I hate how much he cares about you despite _everything_ you’ve done…..I really wished he would’ve just let you die back then. It would’ve saved us all so much pain.”

It laughed bitterly once more, opening it’s eyes. The cognition had tears in it’s eyes

“Why can’t you ever just stay dead?”

“W….what-”

“Get out.”

The world suddenly blurred in a mixture of red and black. He was falling, no longer in the reality he was once a part of. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his head begin to spin and pound. He struggled to breathe.

Even after the ground beneath him became solid, Goro kept his eyes closed. He was outside of Ueno, lying with his back against the ground. He let himself lay against the concrete, the rain coating his skin. He could hear thunder in the distance, but he pained no mind. He didn’t want to open them quite yet. He just listened to the sounds of the rain.

Did he….did he die? When did it happen? Which one was it? Was he alone? Did anyone care?

Is….is that why Akira….?

Goro’s heart ached, and for once he let it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry hes just so much fun to write


	35. Factory of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru explores the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best girl time yeehaw

**_Saturday, Feb 16th_ **

**_Afternoon_ **

Haru fiddled with her bag nervously. She couldn’t stop fidgeting, playing with her hair or the strands of her clothes, or the rifling different contents of her bag over and over. Every time her mind starts to wander, her hands need to do _something,_ apparently.

Haru sighed, bouncing a little in her shoes. She was really anxious today. But she had also been anxious for the past two weeks so….

She looked around at the rest of the thieves in the underground alongside her. Sumire and Futaba were chatting happily. Mr. Maruki seemed oddly standoffish, but gave her a quiet reassurance that he was fine. Ryuji and Ann were arguing about something petty, probably. Mona had curled up against Ann, happily agreeing with whatever she said. Yusuke seemed to be lost in his own head. Akechi hadn’t spoken a word since he arrived, which was never a good sign. They were just waiting for Makoto to arrive. 

Haru fixes her hair for the thirtieth time, trying to keep her mind off things. But she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. What would her cognition look like? How did Akira think of her? She knows their meeting wasn’t the most pleasant, but he wouldn’t hold that against her, right? He wasn’t that kinda person. Akira was a good person. She knew that. 

But….

She pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Makoto stepping down the stairs in a bit of hurry. Haru sighed a bit in relief, feeling a bit better now that she was here. She was ready to go, and waiting only made her more and more anxious.

Makoto stepped down the stairs, holding her bag over her shoulder. She smiled at them, but seemed nervous still.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, are we ready?” Makoto asked. She was greeted with nods from the rest of the thieves with various forms of excitement. She nodded, pulling out her phone and opening the navigation app. Haru mimicked her actions, selecting the app and speaking up.

“Begin navigation!” ****

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 46%]**

Haru blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision as she took her place in the new reality. It took a moment to get to her bearings, before she looked up at the same station they had visited plenty of times by now. It was the one part of the palace where she wasn’t somehow unsettled. It felt natural, dirty, ugly, _normal._ The rest of the palace felt too pretty to be comfortable.

She fixed her outfit, readjusting her hat as the rest of the thieves did the same. She stepped into the train car with cation, the thieves following close behind. 

She sat down on the puffy red seats, bouncing a little as Mona climbed onto her lap. He needed someone to hold him when the train began to move, so he usually went over to Haru or Ann. The others took their seats as well, most of them sitting together as the train jolted and began to move at it’s unusually high speed. She kept one arm around Mona and another around a metal pole to keep her balance. Why was it always going so fast?

“Hey, Oracle?” She asked after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Um….do you know where we’re going this time?” She raised her voice a little, trying to speak over the loud clashing metal.

“We’re headin’ to Ikebukuro, Miss Noir,” Futaba said with a joking accent. Haru giggled a little as the train car bounced.

It didn’t take long until the train screeched to a halt. Haru stood as the doors opened slowly, Mona crying out from being practically pushed off Haru’s lap. She was the first to step out into the station, ignoring the concerned looks from her teammates.

The station itself was just as unusual as the previous ones. The walls, ceilings and floors were painted with galaxies and stars in a very detailed fashion. The walls were colored with different shades of purple and blue, mixing together with black outlines. It looked like very elaborate street art.

The flowers grew around the pillars and tracks, which made Haru wonder how they were able to travel on the train at all. They were still that strong royal blue, this time in the form of irises. They were beautiful, just as the rest of the palace. But something about them always unsettled Haru. She loved flowers and plants, but something about these were just off putting. They didn’t feel natural. They didn’t feel _right._

“So um….space?” Mona said, pulling her from her thoughts. “Who’s cognition would have anything to do with space?”

“Well, we are near the planetarium,” Ann said. “I mean, my cognition was a ringleader of a carnival, so this could be any of you guys.” She gestured to Ryuji, Mona, Haru and Futaba vaguely

“It’s probably based on the location rather than the person themselves,” Maruki said. 

The rest of the thieves nodded, gazing at the different swirls of purple displayed on the walls. The steps were colored in a similar fashion, Haru noticed as she climbed them. The white dots painted on the floor almost seemed to glow against the darker colors of purple and black. Like stars.

Haru looked up, seeing what she could only assume to be the planetarium of this world. It took the form of a factory. The building was colored in pale pinks, purples, and blues. Giant blue gears attached to the building spun in a slow grind. The stars and galaxies painted on the factory were much more cartoonish, with white and black swirls plastered over the sides of the building. Tall, swirly pipes poured out dark blue smoke into the night, eventually disappearing and almost merging into the black of the night sky. Every once in a while something glimmered in the smoke, almost like...stars. It wasn’t as threatening as she expected a factory to be, instead looking oddly welcoming. Still, she was unsettled by the building. It was just a bit too perfect….

Haru shook her head. She needed to focus on what’s going on now, not some weird trick of the eye. 

“A….factory?” Maruki said, tilting his head. “That’s rather unusual.”

“Yeah, the other two were kinda obvious on who it was, but I can’t really tell this time.”

The rest of the thieves nodded, beginning their walk down the path towards the building. Multiple shadow guards and workers stood outside the entrance, chatting and seemingly unaware of the thieves’ presence yet. 

They diverged off the path at this point to avoid any detection, traveling to the left around the side of the building at a safe distance. The shadows paid no mind to the group. Either they didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

They came across what Haru could only assume was the dumping ground for broken or malfunctioning parts. Giantatic rusty gears, broken pieces of metal, bent levers….all different shades of purple. They hid behind the pile of old parts, which were overrun with irises at this point. Haru ran her hand against the underside of one of the gear. It was smooth, even through her gloves. Why would they need to replace parts in the palace? 

“Noir?” Mona said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“Oracle has a way in, but we have some shadows blocking the way. We need your back up. Come on!”

Haru nodded, pulling out her own axe and following the rest of the group. Her eye caught the group of shadows, workers, chatting as they threw more broken parts onto the pile. They all wore the same masks as Milady's, matching with their purple outfits. There was a small symbol on their right pockets, showing a moon and the words “Okumura Corporations” sitting under. 

Haru did her best to swallow the lump in her throat. As they inched closer, they could hear the voices of the shadows grow louder.

“You know, I’m pretty sure half of these parts could still be used. I don’t know why she throws them away like this,” One said with a huff

“Yeah, but you know how the Miss is. If there’s a risk she’s gotta get rid of it,” Another said. “She’s a perfectionist, but with safety rather than work. She’d much rather go bankrupt than risk our lives.”

A third chimed in. “I don’t know why your complainin’! At least here I know the Miss has my back, and wouldn’t sacrifice me to a tiger or work me to the bone! Wasteful, maybe, but she’s kind!”

The second one laughed, slapping the back of the first. The first shadow looked embarrassed, but didn’t say anything. They seemed to really like their boss, huh….? They sounded so….human.

Haru waited until their backs were turned, before running out and….right past them. She ducked behind another pile of metal. The thieves looked at her in a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Uh, Noir! What was that?! Futaba whispered over the intercom. “You just missed a perfect opportunity to attack!”

“We shouldn’t fight unless absolutely necessary,” She whispered back. “We can sneak past them, now come on!”

The thieves looked at her in disbelief, but Mona quickly followed her, keeping close. He looked skeptical as well, but he still waved for the rest of the group to come over. They followed, one by one, making sure that the shadows weren’t looking, giving Haru various weird looks. She ignored it, finding herself leading the group past the discarded metal parts. 

“There’s a small door for employees! Head around back!” Futaba ordered.

The thieves followed her words, traveling around the other side of the building silently. They hid behind different pillars and pipes, trying to avoid the attention of the shadows, who seemed lost in their work.

They slipped through a pair of metal doors into the building labeled “employees only”. It led to a hallway, painted with the same galaxy pattern as the train station was. It was difficult to tell where the floor ended and the wall began, leading to her head becoming a little dizzy. The only thing that grounded the world was the fluorescent light fixtures that cast shadows onto the floor beneath them. 

“Why does a factory need to be painted like this? I’m getting a headache….” Futaba grumbled. “Alright, keeping going straight for now!”

They took a moment to get their bearings before beginning their trek down the hallways. Every once in a while, Futaba would have to stop them before they missed a turn or slammed into a wall. Haru was pretty sure she let it happen a few times due to her little snickers whenever Akechi or Ryuji fell backwards after running into yet another invisible wall.

Eventually, they came across another set of doors. They stopped, turning back to Futaba for a scan.

“I have to do everything around here, god!” She said, her smirk contradicting her words. “Next room is pretty open, we got a few shadows but nothing we can’t take care of! They’re on the other side of the room, anyway.”

The thieves nodded, waiting for a second, before rushing through the doors. They were half expecting a fight, but they were greeted by….a near empty room. Futaba was right, the room was huge. There were long lines of work tables. This was probably the main work station, but there wasn’t a shadow at any of them. The ceiling reached high, the pipes causing ridges in the painted walls. They looked around, confused at the lack of shadows.

“Up here!” A voice rang out over an intercom above. Haru felt her breath get caught in her throat at the sound of her own voice.

The thieves looked around, seeing a large open window overlooking the workroom. It was an office, giving off a soft purple light onto the workroom below. In the office stood….her. It was her face, her soft smile, her body….

She wore a pale purple dress, with a fluffy pale blue skirt. Her sleeves were short and puffy, matching the same color as the skirt. The dress had white little jewels lining the top, curving around her waist and traveling down her stomach. She wore short white gloves with matching flats. Every once in a while she spun a cute purple parasol, which sat perched on her shoulder. She had a purple ribbon tied in her hair. She was sitting on the desk, her legs dangling absentmindedly. Two guards stood on each side of the office.

The cognitive Haru smiled, giving the thieves a little wave from her position on her desk. She leaned down, speaking through a microphone sticking out of her desk.

“Hello there! Welcome to Okumura Corporations!” She said, her voice was bubbly and cute. “I must say, it’s quite rude to just show up without an appointment or anything like that! I knew you were coming, sure, but still! It’s just common courtesy!”

She slid off the desk, playing with her hair.

“You know….” The cognition said, tilting her head. “We don’t really like intruders that decide they know best just because they say so. I know what you’re here for, and you can’t have it! I’ve seen what you did to Mako-chan and Princess Yoshizawa and Ann! You even hurt Yusuke, and he’s such a kind person! You’re all so mean! And for what? Just so you can take his heart? That’s so cruel!”

She huffed, her hands balled up in fists around her umbrella. 

“You can’t just break into my company and think you can take whatever you want! You think I’m going to take that lying down?!” She laughed, tapping her cheek. “Clearly, you underestimate me, Phantom Thieves. But I’m willing to let you walk out of here, completely unharmed. I don’t wish to cause havoc in my establishment if it can be avoided. But this will be your opportunity to do so.”

The cognition stared down at the unmoving thieves. She glared at them for a long moment, before sighing and shaking her head. 

“Are you sure?”

They didn’t move, continuing their standoff.

“Fine! Have it your way!”

She spun her parasol in front of her and tapped the top against the floor of the office twice. As she did so, the metal wall beneath the window split, revealing rows upons rows of gun and cannon barrels. They were pointed forward, directly at the thieves. Multiple shadows had appeared, holding tommy guns and ready to fire at the group. 

They took a step back, realizing the gravity of their situation. They heard the clicks of the safety turn off. Haru felt her heart drop into her stomach, as Ryuji muttered something under his breath.

“Oh, shit.”


	36. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru faces herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might slow down again, sorry

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 56%]**

The Phantom Thieves were barely able to duck behind the line of work station before the guns all shot off at once. 

Haru was nearly deafened by the sound of so much gunfire happening at once. She covered her head with her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the bullets shooting off all around her, squeezing her eyes shut. She pressed her back against the metal work bench, praying that it would hold against the intense gun fire. She was barely able to hold onto her hat as she struggled to make herself as small as possible. 

She was able to steal a glance at the rest of the thieves. They were struggling just as she was, all attempting to avoid the gunfire. They were pressed up against the workbenches, scrambling for cover. They couldn’t even risk peeking out without getting shot to bits. How were they supposed to get all the way to the office when they couldn’t even step out without being killed?

This _may_ have been a mistake.

“What do we do?!” Mona yelled over the gun fire, barely being heard over the rain of bullets. 

No one had an answer for the poor cat. That or none of them heard him. 

One of the cannons shot off, thankfully missing the thieves and landing across from them with a deafening boom. It shook the whole room even more.

Haru flinched, trying to shake the ringing in her ears. You’d think she’d be used to this by now, but the sheer amount was enough to throw Haru off. Another cannon shot off, another loud explosion that barely missed the thieves. 

They were never going to get anywhere if they just stayed like this! They need to take out those guns if they want to even get out of here alive. But how were they supposed to do that if they couldn’t move without being blown away?

Haru suddenly got an idea. She pulled out her rocket launcher, and loaded it. She took a deep breath.

“Astarte!” She yelled as the persona manifested across from her, completely unaffected by the gunfire. 

“Noir, what-?!” Makoto cried, but Haru paid no mind, cutting her off with a cast.

“Tetrakarn!”

Haru fully stood up, shielded from the gunfire by the newly formed barrier. She aimed her launcher at one of the cannons, and fired. She held her breath, hoping this would work.

The grenade landed in the barrel of the cannon, but it didn’t go off yet.

Come on.

The cannon’s barrel began to turn a shade of orange as it began to heat up. It was getting ready to fire.

Come on.

Her shield began to crack from the gun fire.

_Come on._

She feels a hand pull her down as her shield breaks. It made her disorientated as she fell into the arms of Makoto. Haru opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as an explosion rocked the room, followed by the crashing of metal behind them. The gunfire slowed, allowing Haru a chance to get a solid look, if only for a moment.

The gigantic cannon had exploded, causing a chain reaction that had collapsed half of the guns in the wall. The ones that were no longer attached to the wall had stopped firing, and the ones that were still attached fired in the wrong directions, shooting into the floor or wall.

Makoto pulled her back down, looking furious.

“What was that?! You nearly got yourself killed!” She cried.

Haru shook her head, still clutching her launcher as Makoto held her shoulders tightly.

“We need to stop those guns! I have an idea, just follow my lead please!”

Before Makoto could protest, Haru pushed herself out of Makoto’s arms. She dashed forward behind another benech, thankfully dodging any of the bullets. She stood, calling for Astarte’s help once more. “Tetrakarn!”

Haru aimed her launcher at the cannon on the other side, and pulled the trigger. The grenade shot off, missing the barrel and landing to the left of the cannon. It exploded, causing more guns to fall but it wasn’t enough. She needed to take down the big one.

Haru scrambled to reload the launcher as fast as she could. She sped up as the shield began to crack. She aimed again as the grenade clicked into place. She took a breath, and took the shot.

It landed in the barrel, but she still needed to see if it worked. 

Come on.

The barrel began to heat up.

Come on!

The shield cracked again. It wouldn’t stand much longer.

“Noir!” Makoto called from behind her.

Almost!!

An explosion shook the building once more, completely destroying the cannon as it crashed into the nearby guns. The shield finally broke under the pressure, but Haru didn’t bother to duck. The guns fell, only leaving a few still functional. Now, the only ones they needed to worry about were the shadows. But she had a plan for that too.

“Queen! Panther!” She yelled back at the thieves. “Cover me!”

Ann and Makoto looked confused, but followed her instructions. They pulled out their own guns and fired off at the shadows. 

Haru ran forward, ducking behind the stations as she went to avoid the fire. She locked eyes on one shadow, one that was far enough enough away from the rest of the shadows to be vulnerable. She smirked, hiding behind a close work benech. She pulled out her axe, peeking out from her hiding place. She just needed to wait…..now!

The shadow took a moment to reload and Haru took her chance to strike. She ran forward, bringing the axe down upon the shadow. They looked up at her just a little too late. She knocked the gun out of their hands, and shoved the shadow to the ground. They scrambled in an attempt to get back up, but Haru was faster. She slammed her foot down on their chest, and kept the axe just inches above their throat.

The other shadows pointed their guns at her, and for a second Haru doubted herself. But she stood firm, sending them a smile that was practically taunting them. They didn’t shoot. Just like she thought.

“Miss Okumura!” She yelled out, pressing the axe closer to their throat. “Are you listening?!”

When she didn’t get a response she pushed it closer, drawing out some blood.

“If you don’t talk right now, you can kiss your worker goodbye!”

“Stop!” The cognition’s slight panicked voice rang out. Haru smiled in triumph, lifting her axe just barely. Her bet paid off.

The cognition sighed, sounding exasperated. “Alright, alright….What is it that you want?”

“Call off the attack!” She demanded. “And I would like to speak with you in your office!” 

There was a pause, before the intercom system clicked on again. 

“Fine, as long as you just….let him go,” The cognition said. “Gentlemen, please escort Miss Noir to my office please. I wish to have a _talk_ with her.”

The rest of the shadows hesitated, before putting their own weapons away. Haru took her foot off of it’s chest so the trembling shadow could stand, but put her axe on it’s back. She wasn’t going to risk an attack from behind.

The thieves crawled out from behind the bullet ridden work stations carefully, running up to Haru and her hostage. 

“Are you alright?!” Sumire said.

Noir nodded, pressing her back against their back.

“Good job, Noir!” Mona said. “Now let’s head up-”

“No,” One of the shadows said. “You don’t go up. Only her.”

“Huh?! We can’t just let her go on her own!”

“Sorry, but the Miss only wants her,” The shadow said.

“But-!” Mona began to protest.

“It’s fine, Mona-chan. I’ve got this!” Haru interrupted.

“A...are you sure?” Makoto asked. 

Haru nodded. “That’s how it’s supposed to go, right? We need to face our cognitions….I’ll be alright. Just trust me.”

Makoto looked conflicted for a few seconds, but eventually sighed and nodded. She stepped back, and Haru looked up at the other shadows.

“Lead the way.”

The shadows glared at her, but led her through a side door silently. The thieves watched her as she disappeared from their sight into another one of those dizzying hallways. She followed the shadows through the twists and turns of the hallway. 

She kept her face neutral, refusing to show any weakness around them. Confidence in key when it comes to business. The cognition is the head of this company. If she wanted respect, if she wanted to _win,_ Haru needed to show no fear.

They stopped in front of another set of black doors, with a crescent moon painted on the front. The shadows hesitated for a moment, before pushing the doors open in a single push. She waited for a moment, before shoving her hostage to the side. They stumbled for a moment, before running back down the hallway away from them.

The cognition stood facing away from her as Haru stepped in the room, looking out the window of her office. The two guards at either side pointed their guns at Haru, but the cognition waved her hand dismissively.

“Please leave us,” She said. 

The guards hesitated, looking back at her before following her orders. They exited the room, and the doors slammed behind them. Haru stared at her, unflinching and unmoving.

“How did you know that would work?” She asked

“Because Akira thinks of me as the opposite of my father. Someone who is kind, considerate, strong willed….and a good boss,” Haru said, taking a step forward.

The cognition laughed a little, and shook her head. “Well, I’ll be damned….”

“You know,” The cognition said after a long pause. “I try to be a good boss. It’s not easy, but I try. I try to be better for Akira. He needs help, he’s under so much pressure. If I can take the burden off his shoulders, even just a little bit, then that’s enough for me.”

She shook her head. “I don’t understand why you insist on stealing his heart. What good can come from it?”

“He’s hurting,” Haru replied. “We have to help him!”

“And stealing his heart will fix it?” The cognition said, trying to hold back the anger in her voice. She turned to look at Haru. She looked so nice, so kind, but held such power behind her tiny frame. 

“Yes, it will! It helped with Futaba!”

“Oracle was different,” The cognition corrected. “She was hurting over something that was out of her control and not her fault. Akira may do the same, but there’s so much more than that. He’s worked so hard for this, and while it may hurt, it’s for his own peace of mind. You can’t blame him for that, can you?”

Haru didn’t understand what she meant. Peace of mind?

“He’s so close. He nearly got it this time! This timeline may be a failure, but he’s so, so close to getting it right. Why would you want to undo all that?”

Haru shook her head, confused. “I-I don’t understand….”

The cognition seemed frustrated, gripping the parasol tightly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Neither of us are backing down, I can see that. So, let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

The cognition sighed, closing her umbrella. She turned around and pulled off her gloves. 

Haru stepped closer to see exactly what she was doing, when something hit her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

She coughed and stumbled back, desperately trying to catch her breath. Her hand shot to her stomach instinctually. She was able to dodge another swing from the cognition as her back hit the door of the office, holding her axe with one hand.

The cognition was still only holding her umbrella, pointing it at her. Wait, was she….hit with the base of the umbrella? How did it hurt so much if it was just made plastic?

Haru didn’t have much time to question the ever changing laws of this reality, however, as the cognition took another swing at her. The umbrella collided with the wall, causing a crack to appear in the concerte. 

Haru took her own turn on the offensive, swinging her axe down on the cognition. The cognitive Haru lifted her umbrella and blocked her attack as the axe collided with the base. The axe didn’t leave so much as a dent in the parasol, only sending out a metal ring throughout the room.

Ok, so. 

It’s apparently more sturdy than it looks.

Haru was shoved off, causing her stagger back but she was quick to get back on her feet. She swung her axe, this time from the side. The cognition blocked it once more, face full of determination.

The cognitive Haru kicked out, her foot colliding with the door as the other jumped out of the way. Haru swung her axe low, aiming for her legs. The cognition jumped over the weapon and thrusted her own at the thief. It hit her in the shoulder, but Haru didn’t flinch, pushing herself through the pain. She hit the butt of her axe against the cognition’s chest, causing her to stumble backwards.

Haru swung her axe down, barely missing the cognition by a few inches. It hit the floor with a crack, splitting the wood beneath them. The cognition kicked out once more, but Haru moved out of the way this time, bringing her axe up this time. It caught the cognition in the leg, causing her to cry out.

She staggered back against the desk, but recovered quickly. Haru brought the axe down once more, but was blocked as the umbrella opened suddenly. The axe collided with the parasol, but didn’t break the fabric. 

Haru was really starting to hate Metaverse logic.

The cognition shoved her back and swung it at Haru. She dodged backwards, swinging her axe to the side. It collided with the top of the parasol once more. She pushed down on the umbrella, hoping for it to break under the pressure.

Haru heard a click from behind the umbrella and she was barely able to jump back as a gunshot rang out throughout the room. The cognition had grabbed a pistol off her desk. She held in the other hand, and had it pointed at Haru with an intense stare. Another bullet whizzed by her head. She shot it out again, grazing Haru’s cheek. She wasn’t sure if she missed or if it was a warning shot.

Haru stood frozen, unsure of what her next move would be. She couldn’t pull out her launcher, she’d blow the both of them up. She wasn’t close enough to knock the gun out of her hand. She couldn’t run. She just couldn’t. If she bailed now, what kind of friend would she be? To back down now would be admitting defeat, admitting that she wasn’t enough to save her friend. 

No, Haru wasn’t going to abandon him. He needed her now more than ever. Akira has been strong for so long, but now it’s her turn!

Something in her heart stirred, and her chest burned. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them once more. She had no fear in her heart. She would save him. _She would._

“Lucy!”

Her persona ripped from her body in a flurry of flame and broken chains. Lucy appeared in front of her, a gorgeous being of purple and black and brown. She lacked a physical form, her head only being shown by her striped scarf, the blonde wisp of hair and her mask in the form of white sunglasses. Her body was a brown trench coat styled dress with black and purple ruffles in the sides of her skirt. She had black gloves, holding a silver briefcase in one hand and her glasses in the other.

The cognitive Haru stood in awe, her hand dropping down. She looked at Haru, and then back at Lucy.

“Well….isn’t that something!” She said with a chuckle. “You really....are something else.”

Haru didn’t pay no mind to her words, ordering Lucy with a wave of her hand. “Mapsiodyne!” 

Lucy let out a burst of dizzying color with a giggle. The colors hit the cognitions with an explosion of sparks. The cognition was knocked back off her feet, her back colliding with the glass behind her with a crack. She fell on the floor with a quiet thud.

Haru let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She felt….relieved, as if something inside her finally corrected itself. Like everything just clicked into place.

She looked up at her newly formed persona, stood above her and all Lucy’s glory. Lucy looked down at her as well, and vanished in the same flame she appeared in. Haru’s mask returned to her face, and she sighed.

Haru turned back towards the window and the fallen cognition. She stepped forward, beginning to feel the extent of her injuries as the adrenaline began to wear off. She stood above the cognitive Haru, and she extended her hand. The cognition looked up at her in confusion, but took her hand. Haru pulled her up, helping her regain her balance. She smiled and shook her head, even though she was more than likely still in pain.

“Goodness, strong and polite. You’re just like he described….” She chuckled, looking exhausted. They were both covered with bruises and limping at this point. “I know that you think it’s going to help him, but it won’t….It won’t do anything. But I give you points for trying….”

The cognition leaned against her desk, and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out something small and silver. She turned back to the thief, and handed it to her. 

Haru looked down at the key in her hand. It was a sword keychain, sparkling in the purple light. She remembers seeing it in a few shops before, and she always thought about buying it….But she doesn’t remember Akira giving it as a present. She knew why, but….

“I wish you luck, Noir,” The cognition said, closing her eyes. “You’re going to need it.”

Haru opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but was interrupted by a sudden oncoming headache. She let out a sharp cry of pain, and stumbled backwards until she fell against the glass. She fell on the floor, holding her head in her hands. She shook her head, desperately trying to focus as black began to overtake her vision. The ache in chest and arm began to sink in as she struggled to breath. She felt her consciousness fading as she squeezed her eyes shut and fell against the floor, and she into a restless sleep.


	37. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru dreams

_???, ???_

_???_

_Haru dreams of a river._

_She was sitting on the shore, listening to the waves gently lap up against the gray rocks. The sun shone through the trees brightly, casting odd shapes onto the glimmering riverbank. A light breeze rustles through the branches, adding a chill to the warm summer air. The river shone in the sunlight, displaying a beautiful cast of blue and greens in an ever moving path of water. Shadows small swam just below the surface, sending ripples across the water, but there wasn’t a soul on the river. Birds chirped from above, singing their sweet song as the branches shook. She could hear a piano somewhere. Grass behind the shore rustled in the wind. It smelled like caramel and honey._

_Haru raised her hand to shield herself from the sun as she looked around. She stood, feeling the smooth rocks shifting under her as she did so. Water lapped up against her bare feet. The riverside was peaceful, quiet._

_She wasn’t sure where she was. She knows she is looking for something. She knows she was looking for someone. A friend._

_She hears a splash, next to her. Haru turns, seeing someone next to her, crouched down and tossing some of the rocks into the river. Someone who black hair and glasses and tired eyes and a hard to read expression._

_“Akira!” Haru exclaimed. The teen didn’t look at her, throwing another rock in the river. "Akira....?"_

_She furrowed her brow at the lack of reaction. She paused for a moment, before crouching down next to him. She didn’t know what to say, so she just watched him instead._

_They sat there for a long time, as he threw little rocks into the water with a quiet splash. The shadows under the water scattered as he did so. The sun stained their skin with a light red, but it wouldn’t stay for very long._

_Haru picked up a rock, running it over in her hand. It’s smooth and small, barely half the size of her palm. She pushed it around with her thumb, before closing her hand around it and throwing it as far as it could._

_It landed across the river, nearly reaching the other bank. She felt a sense of pride at how far she got it to go._

_“Nice,” Akira said with a smile. “I’m forever amazed at how dainty but strong you are. You can break my spine but also look cute doing it.”_

_Haru giggled, sitting down on the stones._

_“But you wouldn’t do that cause you’re too sweet. You’re so kind all the time, I don’t know how you do it,” He said, almost somberly. She was a bit confused by what he meant. “You always work really hard to get what you want, and you know how to make everyone feel better. You’re just...you’re really wonderful.”_

_He closed his eyes, letting the water begin to seep up to his ankles. He seemed tired._

_“I want to be like you.”_

_Haru squeezed her knees to her chest._

_“I’m not that great.”_

_"Yeah you are."_

_"But-"_

_“Agree to disagree.”_

_Haru wanted to protest, to tell him that he was just as good, but the words just didn’t come. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small shining object. He grabbed her wrist gently, and put it in her palm. She looked down at the keychain shaped like a sword. She ran her finger along the fake blade, trying to bring up a memory she no longer had._

_“It’s kinda hard buying stuff for you. You can get pretty much anything so I had to get creative. You didn’t have any keys to put anything on, but you did have a cute little wallet with a rather barren looking chain...so I thought, ‘hey what does a girl like you want?’ and of course, I choose swords.”_

_He chuckled, rubbing the side of his face. “And you loved it! You got all giggly and you had it on all the time afterwards. It was a reminder that as cute as the little marshmallow Noir is, she can equally kick anyone’s ass while looking adorable!”_

_Haru smiled, but something weighed heavy in her heart. Akira stood, looking out over the continuously flowing river._

_“Hey….Akira….?” She asked cautiously._

_"Yeah?"_

_“Why are we here? What are you trying to do?”_

_Akira went quiet, not looking at her or responding. He stared out over the water silently._

_“We want to help you. But why do you keep fighting? Why don’t you just come back to us?” Her voice cracked as she spoke._

_There was a long moment of silence before Akira sighed, closing his eyes._

_“I really want this to over, Haru. I’m so tired,” He admitted, keeping his eyes closed. The water was up to his knees, but it didn’t touch Haru. “I just want to rest. Every year just takes more and more. More time, more planning, more work, more hurt….I'm so tired. I’m so close to getting it right. I’m so, so close. But I can’t stop yet.”_

_“Why not?” Haru questioned, moving closer to him. The water still didn't touch her._

_Akira shook his head. The water rose up to his waist._ _“It’s not right yet. I didn’t do it right. I’m close, but I haven’t gotten it right. I screwed up at the end, and now everything is a mess. I didn’t mean for this to happen, it just went wrong.”_

_“What do you mean?” Haru pushed. His words made her stomach turn._

_“I just need to try again,” Akira said, ignoring her question. “It’ll be alright I just….I just need to try again.”_

_He looked down at her, giving her a soft sad smile that unsettled Haru. It made her heartache in a way. The water overtook him. She reached out a hand towards her friend-_

And she woke up.

Her hand is raised above her, still outstretched towards a person that was no longer there. She let it fall, letting her heartrate slow in her chest. She blinked, looking around at the now empty office. Her body ached as she attempted to regain her barrings. The keychain was still in her gloved hand. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. Her head was still fuzzy.

Things came back to her slowly. She remembered the factory, gun fight, the cognition, the dream….She was still confused by the whole thing. She didn’t understand what Akira meant but….it scared her. The look in his eyes were so sad, he was struggling. Why wouldn’t he just come to them? They could help him, but something was holding him back. What was he afraid of….?

Wait, where was everyone else? Did they got lost? Were they ok? 

Haru heard muffled footsteps, and the sound of the door to the office being kicked open. She twisted her body to face the newly arrived Phantom Thieves.

“Haru!” Makoto cried, rushing over with the rest of the group towards the missing member. She knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder. She, along with the rest of them looked worried for her. 

“Are you alright?!”

“We were worried about you!”

“What happened?!”

Haru gave them a tired smile, waving her hand.

“I’m fine, just a little bruised is all. I’m sorry for making you worry. Are you guys ok?”

“We’re fine! Shit, Noir, what happened?” Ryuji practically shouted. She flinched, as her headache was still floating around in her head.

“Oh uh….” Haru began. “We had a….discussion. It was a bit rough at first, but we worked it out in the end. And guess what I got!”

She raised the keychain in her hand, showing it off the rest of the thieves.

“Is that the key?” Mona asked, reaching out a paw to touch it.

She nodded excitedly, but still moving slow. She attempted to stand, but nearly fell. Makoto grabbed onto her and helped her upright. Haru smiled, leaning against Makoto to get her footing. She still felt a little dizzy, and her chest still hurt. She would have to use some of the healing items soon.

“So, did you see anything?” Akechi asked.

“See anything….?”

“Your vision. You did get one, correct?”

“Oh right!” Haru said, putting a hand over her mouth. “I was at a river, and it was….really bright….Akira was there, but I’m not sure what he was talking about. He kept talking about trying again and getting things right this time….I didn’t understand it….”

“Maybe we should talk about this later,” Makoto said. “You’re head is still a bit fuzzy right? We can head back and then we’ll go into it when you’re feeling better.”

Haru smiled at her, nodding. Makoto was always so nice to her.

“That’s probably for the best, that kinda stuff is really draining,” Ann muttered, stretching slightly. “Plus I’m beat. Nearly getting shot to hell really takes it out you, you know?”

She laughed a little, turning back towards the door. The rest of the thieves silently agreed with her, and followed her out the door. 

Haru felt her mind wander. She thought back to the river, back to his words, back the look in his eyes. He’s holding something back from all of them. She’s missing something. He’s doing something to himself, but she doesn’t know what it is or why. What is he fighting for? Why is he still fighting? Why couldn’t he just come back to them? If they keep going, will he get better? Will he ask them for help? Or will things just get worse? What were they supposed to do about the timeloop? Did…..Akira have something to do with the timeloop?

Haru didn’t have the answers, but she could only hope that what she was doing was right. She hopes that she won’t have to steal his heart. He would come to them before they had to. She hoped Akira would just give up for once, even if she knew he wouldn’t.

If Akira wasn’t going to give up, Haru wasn’t going to back down later.


	38. Humanity in Cat Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana meets new person that's all too familiar

**_Sunday, Feb 17th_ **

**_Afternoon_ **

Morgana peaked his head out of Futaba’s bag, trying to get an idea of where they were going. He kept falling back as she rushed towards the train station, tripping and stumbling the whole way there. 

“Slow down!” He scolded, struggling to get his footing. “I told you we should have left earlier!”

“I know, I know!” She grumbled back, tripping over another rock and slamming Morgana against the side of the bag. “I just wanted to finish that battle! I had that asshole on the ropes before he used that stupid fire spell! It’s overpowered!”

Futaba’s bag was bulky and uncomfortable, barely big enough to hold Morgana comfortably. He didn’t like being in her bag, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He was staying at her’s and Sojiro’s house until this whole thing was over, and even though Sumire’s bag was so much nicer, he was stuck in Futaba’s for now. 

Morgana was beginning to miss Akira’s bag though. It was big and comfy and he would actually walk in a way where Morgana could take a quick nap without being woken up. He could just listen to Kawakami’s lessons or his outings with his friends. Akira would usually store an over abundance of snacks in there just so Morgana wouldn’t go hungry. He missed being in Akira’s comfy bag. His missed Akira handling it without trouble. He missed being able to nap around the Leblanc without having to worry. He missed beingup in that stupid drafty attic. He missed sleeping on his best friend’s chest at night. He missed Akira-

He’s pulled by his thoughts as Futaba ran down the steps to the station, causing Morgana to bounce up and down inside her bag. He let out an annoyed yowl.

“Sorry Mona!” Futaba said, still not slowing down in the slightest.

Hopefully, Morgana only had to deal with this for another week or so.

He pokes his head out through the open zippers. They’re at the station finally, surrounded by the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Morgana pushed himself out and onto the floor with a soft thud, scratching at his ears and shaking the dust bunnies that stuck to his fur. Everyone else seemed to be here, all looking various degrees of relief that they had finally shown up. His eye caught the gleam of Haru’s new keychain. It seemed like everyone kept their keys on them. Sumire still wore her necklace, Ann had her mirror, Makoto still played with the pen in her bag, and Yusuke would constantly pull out his fan to inspect it. Morgana couldn’t help but wonder what his own would be. What sort of gift would Akira associate with him….?

Futaba offered some explanation and apology about their lateness, which the rest of the group dismissed with “it’s fine” or “don’t worry about” or one particularly pissed looking eye roll from Akechi.

“Are we ready, ladies and gents?” Ann said with her gorgeous smile.

“Yep!” Sumire said, returning her smile. “Let’s go!”

Morgana nodded, and he followed the thieves right into the thick of the Metaverse.

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 53%]**

Morgana always feels a lot better in this form rather than his cat form. Standing on two legs felt natural to him. It felt more human to him, in a way.

He stretched his arms and paws as the rest of the thieves manifested around him. Maruki’s outfit was always a bit weird, the excess of white and gold was not exactly what he expected of a Phantom Thief, ultimately it gave him “Detective Prince” flashbacks. But he wasn’t used to being a thief, and you don’t really get to choose your outfit, so he did cut Maruki some slack. And of course, Ann looked as beautiful as ever.

They got on the train without much fanfare, though his tail nearly got caught in the closing door and nearly tripped as the car lurched to life. The doors always moved as fast as the car. Sumire was quick to grab onto the small thief and pull him into her arms, despite his insistence that he could stand on his own. Curse the tiny body he was stuck in.

“Where are we going this time, Oracle? If you don’t mind,” Maruki asked, holding onto the seat for balance.

“Let’s see….” Futaba said. “We’re going to the Meiji Shrine, weirdly enough.”

“Why the shrine?” Yusuke questioned. “That’s rather unusual….I cannot think of anything of significance that may have happened there, nor any particular incident associated with any of us.”

“You more than likely don’t remember it because it didn’t happen,” Akechi said. Morgana had nearly forgotten that he was even there. “Not in this timeline, at least. Or maybe it did and none of us bothered to notice.”

That pretty much killed any sort of conversation, the train car falling into an awkward silence. Why did he always need to be so harsh about things? It’s not like any of this was their fault. He was always rude to them before, but ever since their latest encounter with his cognition he’s been silent, unless he has something unnecessary cold or cruel. Morgana wasn’t sure what was going on in the detective’s mind, but he didn’t really want to find out. As long as he didn’t jeopardize their mission, he’ll leave him be.

Morgana was silently thankful when the overhead monotone voice rang out and the train doors opened.

_“Now arriving at Meiji Shrine.”_

Morgana jumped off of Sumire’s lap, and rushed out the door before anyone else was out of their seats.

The station outside wasn’t super unusual, at least in comparison to the others. The flowers, beach roses according to Haru, were still growing everywhere, and the whole place still held that weird blue glow that just made Morgana’s skin crawl. The walls had an odd tile design though, multi colored swirls of yellow and black and occasional royal blue. They were mesmerizing, if Morgana stared at it for too long. The tiles extended to the edges of the path as well.

The rest of the thieves followed Morgana up the steps to the surface, moving as fast as he could so as to not fall behind. Still, he tripped climbing up the stairs, and stupid Ryuji nearly stepped on his tail. Guy needs to watch his feet!

The thieves looked around once they reached the surface, seeing a….

“Oh….my,” Sumire muttered under her breath. 

The steps up the shrine were the same, at the least. But beyond that was….a tree. Ok, not just a tree, a gigantic tree. A tree the size of a skyscraper type of giant. 

Where the shrine once stood instead was a large, dark blueish trunk, which was easily the size of the entirety of the shrine. The bulky roots of the same laced in and out of the earth, breaking and cracking the stone around it. Morgana could only imagine what it looked like underneath. Dark leaves reached high into the night, partially blocking the moon. The roses had climbed and grew up the side of the trunk, reaching far into the top, obscured by the hundreds of leaves, glowing softly in the moonlight. 

They approached the tree cautiously, walking under one of the exposed roots.

The tree was completely still, none of the noise that usually surrounded nature to be found. No rustling of leaves in the wind, no chirping from birds, no voices echoing through the air. Nothing.

Despite the beauty of it all, something about it made his stomach turn.

Futaba didn’t seem to share his same sentientment, though. 

“Whoa!! Look at that thing!” Futaba said with a grin. “It looks like something you’d find in a fantasy anime or something.”

“Indeed! It’s quite imaginative….” Yusuke muttered, putting a hand under his chin. “The expansiveness of this palace is unusual. The amount of gorgeous detail is truly something else.”

“Yes, yes, we get it. It’s pretty,” Akechi said with a roll of his eyes. “But we don’t exactly have time to sight see. We need to find the key and get this over with.”

“Crow has a point, we don’t have much time left….” Ann said somewhat sheepishly. “But I’m not really sure what to do here? Do we climb up? How? There’s no stairs or anything. I don’t see any shadows or a cognition anywhere. 

“Yeah!” Ryuji said a bit too loudly. “And what kind of cognition even is this? I mean, who would be associated with a tree of all things?”

“Come on, Skull, it’s not that hard!” An annoyed voice said from behind them. “It’s a shrine….and what do you do at a shrine?”

They turned at the sound of the voice, seeing a guy that none of them recognized, sitting on one of the roots. He was looking down at them from his position, rocking back and forth slightly. It took Morgana a moment to realize it was a cognition, not a real person. 

The cognition was relatively handsome, with sleek dark blue hair, pale skin and a cheeky grin. He had bright blue eyes with weirdly small pupils. They almost almost seemed to glow in the dark of the night. He had a yellow bandana around his neck and a black mask pulled back and resting on the top of his head, fully showing his face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with white gloves. He had long black pants with a utility belt around his waist, and white boots.

Morgana wasn’t sure who this was supposed to be. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the guy looked like a Phantom Thief, with his outfit and all.

The cognition cocked his head to the side, waiting for an answer from the extremely confused Ryuji. He waited for a moment, before sighing and rubbing the side of his face, clearly unsatisfied with his lack of an answer. 

“.....worship! You worship at a shrine! Or pray. Ya know, for hope and friendship and stuff….Whatever, it’s still not that hard to figure out!” He said, crossing his arms. “At least we’ve confirmed that even after all this time, Skull is still an idiot.”

“Hey!” Ryuji yelled, offended by the mysterious stranger. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are, pretty boy, but we aren’t here to ‘eff around with you and your dumbass questions!”

The cognition’s nose scrunched up at his words.

“You are the _last_ person I want to call me that. Cause just….ew.” The cognition said, waving his hands. “If it was the lovely miss Panther over there, that’d be another thing.” 

He gave a wink at Ann, who shifted in her boots, clearly confused and uncomfortable. 

“J-just who the hell are you?!” She said, balling up her hands in fists, ready for a fight. Morgana was ready to beat this guy up too for hitting on her!

The cognition pouted, tilting his head to the side. “Aw, you don’t recognize me? That kinda hurts….especially from you of all people. After all we’ve been through, you guys can’t even bother to remember my face? Ouch. ” 

He paused for a second, holding up a finger as if he realized something.

“Oh right! You’ve never seen like this!” The cognition chuckled a bit. “Sorry, sorry, it gets hard to keep track sometimes, you know. Ok, now I’m a bit embarrassed….I usually just stay like this but I do look rather dashing, but I understand not knowing.”

He stood up on the root with a bright grin, and pulled the mask over his face.

“Well, maybe you’d recognize me if I looked a bit different….”

The cognition swayed for a moment before taking a step forward and off of the root. He dropped and what happened next was a blur. He had changed in the few moments before we hit the ground. 

When the cognition landed his form was completely different. He still had the bandana and the belt and the mask and the bright blue eyes but….

He was smaller, and covered in black and white….fur? 

Oh no.

“Ta-da!” The cognition said, his white tipped tail wagging back and forth behind him. His voice was much higher than before, almost sounding girlish. It also sounded a bit too familiar for Morgana’s sake. “Neat trick huh? Usually I don’t like to stay like this, but it’s cool right?”

“Wait-!” Morgana began, jumping back.

“You’re-!” Ryuji stuttered.

The cognition grinned a smug toothy smile. “Surprise!”

_“Morgana?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone literally predicted that I was gonna make mona's cognition the human form like 5 chapters ago god dammit


	39. Play Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves deal with the cognition's abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Morgana: *is attractive*  
> The PT: wait thats illegal

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 54%]**

Morgana’s head was spinning. This was his cognition?!  _ His _ cognition?! Why did he look like that?! He looks good, sure, but he could just….turn into a human?! And then back into a cat?!?! This was weird and unnatural.

The rest of the thieves seemed just as shocked he was, their mouths agape.

The cognition seemed proud of himself, with a big smile and his tiny arms outstretched. Are his arms really that small? And his head is really big too....

“Whoa whoa whoa wait wait-!” Ryuji stuttered out, his brain appearing to be malfunctioning. It was surprising enough that he had a functioning brain to begin with. “What The HELL?!”

“Oh god, this is so weird,” Sumire muttered. “I….what?!”

“Nope, nope, I don’t like any of this!” Ryuji shouted. “Why does he look so pretty?! That is wrong on so many levels!”

“What?!” Futaba shouted, stepping back away from the cognition. “You’re Morgana’s cognition?!”

“Yep!” The cognition said, his ears flapping slightly. It was so weird hearing his own voice coming from…..not him.

“Oh dear…..” Haru shook her head. "This is...oh dear...."  


“B-but, why did you look….?!” Ann trailed off, shaking her head. 

“-so handsome? So dashing? How can one man be so beautiful and strong yet so sensitive?” The cognition said, trying to finish her sentence. “I know, it amazes even me at times! That form is perfect for a being like me!”

“I think what Panther meant to ask was…” Yusuke said, his voice strained. “Why….why were you human?”

The cognition tilted it’s head in confusion. 

“Cause I  _ am _ a human….? Well, I mean technically I’m the embodiment of human hope, but other than that and uh….”

He looked down at his feline body, rubbing the back of his head and his ear flattening. 

“Hold on.”

The cognition morphed once more, still faster than Morgana’s eye can keep up with. It only took a moment before he had changed back into his human form. While he seemed much more comfortable like this, the rest of the thieves were just more unsettled by it. He still had the cat ears and ever moving tail for some reason, which only made everyone more uncomfortable. 

“That’s better,” he hummed, stretching his arms. "But yeah! Human!"

“Ok, but….why?!” Makoto cried. “You just look….weird! You aren’t supposed to be a human! What the hell?!”

“Hey! That’s just plain rude!” The cognition huffed, leaning against one the roots. “I can look however I want! If I wanna be a human, I can be! If I want to look like a cat, I will! And I want to be a car, I will turn into a car!”

He crossed his arms. “Plus, it’s not like I made this body! You can thank Dr. Maruki for that. And I think I look good! It’s better than being stuck as a stupid cat!”

“Hey! I’m not a-” Morgana started, but was cut off by Akechi.

“Dr. Maruki? What does he have to do with this?”

Morgana could see Sumire and Maruki tense, exchanging a look as Akechi pressed the cognition for information. They looked worried. Did they know something?

The cognitive Morgana shrugged.

“Well, he  _ did _ make this body as a part of my wish or whatever. I wanted to be a human and Maruki was on his whole ‘I’m going to make everyone happy by screwing with reality and their cognitive’s mind’ kick and well, it just kind of lined up?” The cognition rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know. It was a weird time and I don’t really remember most of it. I’m not sure of the logistics of the whole thing, but it gave me this.”

“Wha…..what?!” Maruki said exasperated. “I...I never did anything to change reality! What are you talking about?!”

“Not this time, no,” The cognition interrupted the doctor, trying to hold back a subtle smirk. “You did do it a few times, but judging by your reactions, you didn’t. Which is good, that stuff took a real toll on Akira. That, and that one time you guys choose that fake reality over him and his own therapist turned his own problems against him and the fact that his own wish would prefer to die than stay in said reality and well….it was less than pleasant. But  _ you know, _ it’s in the past and all so it doesn’t matter  _ now.” _

He shrugged, with a barely hidden vitriol behind his words.

“But this was the one good thing that came out of it, I guess. I no longer am stuck to being a stupid pet.”

“I’m not a pet!” Morgana hissed. “And we would never do that to him!”

“Oh, but you already did,” The cognition said, narrowing his eyes. “You already made your decisions, even if you were given those choices this time. Maruki chose to override reality, Sumire chose to be Kasumi instead of herself, Ryuji chose his team over Akira, Ann chose Shiho over him, Haru chose her father, Futaba chose her mother, Yusuke chose his mentor, Makoto chose her family, and  _ you _ still chose being human over protecting and helping your friend when he needed it. Akechi was the only one that stood with him and that’s only because he’s a stubborn prick. It kinda hurts seeing your own friends choose everyone else over you over and over again, you know?”

The cognition rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“Just because he undid it, doesn’t mean it never happened. There are still echoes, still people like me that remember your mistakes. But sure, let’s just forgive and forget and all get along and play pretend. He can ignore it all he wants, it's not gonna just go away! Forgiveness is not so easily earned!”

He scoffed, shaking his head. 

“So much for humanity’s saviors! Symbol of hope? Give me a break! You’re an overgrown cat that’s just as selfish as the rest of them! You can’t even help the person you were supposed to guide! He’s supposed to be your friend, but you don’t want to give up anything you have for him!”

“That’s enough!” Ryuji said, pulling out his hammer and pointing it at the cognition, who looked unfazed. “I’m tired of your bullshit lies! We’d never do that, least of all Mona! I don’t know what happened with the past realities and Maruki-sensei and all that crap, but I ain’t gonna sit here and listen to this shit anymore! We’re gettin’ the key from you and we’re leaving!”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed suit, pointing their own weapons at the cognition. 

The cognitive Morgana rolled his eyes, despite the many sharp weapons pointed at his face. He snorted, almost amused by the thieves’ actions.

“Oh right, the key. I forgot, you guys are after the keys….Which, I mean, at least you’re trying to do something for him time, so I  _ guess _ it’s an improvement. I give you points for trying, even if it’s counterproductive.” He chuckled, pulling his mask down over his face. “But I think we both know it’s not gonna be that easy. You’re not getting the key out of me, cat. And without my key, you can’t get in! If you want it, you gotta come get it yourself. So let’s make this a bit more fun….”

He stepped backwards towards the tree. He brought his hand to his mouth and whistled. The sound echoed in the deafening quiet and carried out in the wind. There was a moment of silence, before Ann yelled from behind them.

“What the hell is that?!”

They all turned to look at where she was staring at. A shadow crawled out from behind one of the roots. It looked like a….cougar? No, a panther. It was elegant looking, gigantic and a dark shade of red. It’s golden eyes stared them down with murderous intent as it stalked forward towards the group.

More shadow animals emerged from behind other roots. A sleek fox, a blood covered crow, a dog with sharp teeth, a meek looking rat, and others all stared them down with the same yellow eyes. 

They were surrounding the thieves, approaching them slowly. The group moved to pointing their weapons at the shadows as well, stepping closer to each other.

The cognition laughed at their fear at the new threat surrounding them. He took another step backwards, standing at the base of the tree.

“It’s a simple game, really! All you have to do is catch the kitty and get the key! Of course, I’ve got my own friends to help me out. It shouldn’t be that hard for you guys,” He said, grinning. “It’s time for the great Phantom Thieves to prove just how much they care for their leader. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is!” 

He stopped, changing his form once more back to the mirror image of Morgana. He jumped onto the trunk, beginning to crawl up the side with a surprising amount of ease. He got a few feet up before he turned back to thieves, with a malicious smile.

“Come on, Phantom Thieves! Let’s play!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> cog mona: im going to be as passive aggressive as possible


	40. Game of Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana plays a game and get's help from a friend

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 59%]**

The Phantom Thieves were surrounded by the monstrous animal shadows. They growled and hissed at the cornered group, ready to attack at any time. The cognition had made it’s way up the side of the tree, staring down at them from a gigantic branch with a piercing stare. 

They needed to get up there somehow. It was a game of chase for the cognition, and they won’t win if they don’t play. They would still lose if they don’t.

Morgana needed to get past the shadows and up the tree as well, but how? He could use his claws to climb the wood, sure, but those shadows looked like they were ready to tear all of them apart with their jagged claws and teeth. 

Each of the thieves seemed to be occupied with a shadow, glaring at them with golden eyes. The panther shadow swiped at Ann, who jumped back to avoid it’s claws. Ann responded with a crack of her whip at the shadow. It moved back out of the way just in time, returning back into the stalking formation with the rest of them. A bear did the same would Makoto, and Ann took care of that as well.

Morgana needed an opportunity to sneak past with getting his tail torn off by a particularly aggressive crow. 

“Guys! I have a plan!” Morgana said in a loud whisper. 

“Care to enlighten us?!” Ryuji shouted. Well, he would if blond idiots wouldn’t keep interrupting!

“I’ll follow the cognition, and you guys cover me until I can get up the tree! Once I get the key they should disappear! Just buy me time!” Morgana put his sword back into it’s sheath. “Wait for my cue!”

“What about the flying one?!” Ryuji yelled, pointing at the agitated bird. 

“I don’t know, figure something out!” 

Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, but Morgana had already found an opening. He bolted into between the swan and the dog. The swan reared back, hiding away from the cat, but the furious looking dog didn’t. It chased after the thief, barking and snapping it’s jaws in an attempt to tear the poor (not) cat apart. He feels it nip at his tail and he prepares himself for it’s sharp teeth to sink into him.

Morgana hears Ryuji’s voice behind him. “Seiten Taisei!”

There was a crack of lightning and a yelp of the shadow. He stole a glance, seeing Ryuji’s persona manifested behind him, and the dog with a black scorch mark on it’s yellow fur, growling at the blonde thief, now backed up by the goat and the fox.

Morgana didn’t slow down, he didn’t have time. He jumped onto one of the connecting roots and began his climb up the side of the tree. His claws sunk into the wood at he pulled himself up the trunk.

He grunted, climbing up higher and higher and ignoring the strain his was feeling in his arms. The cognition watched silently from his position on the tree branch, his tail waving back and forth as he waited. It was like a taunt. 

_‘Come catch me, come chase me. I’ll always be one step ahead. You’ll fail every time, and it’s so much fun!’_

It only served to anger Morgana more. He growled as he climbed higher. He would prove it wrong. He would win!

Morgana barely hears the flapping of wings and the unnatural caw behind talons dig into the bark inches away from his head. Morgana flinched and yelled, trying to move out of the shadow’s attack. It’s talons scratched the wood once more, sending splinters flying. It screeched and scratched at him as Morgana struggled to hold on.

There was no way for the thief to fend off the bird. If he were to remove his crawls from the wood he would no doubt fall. But at the same time, if the shadow kept attacking him like his he would still fall. He needed to think of something and fast!

A gunshot rang out, and the wood next to him splintered and cracked as a bullet collided into the tree next to him. Morgana flinched inward, stealing a glance at the source. He could see the Phantom Thieves far below, one of the figures shooting at the bird. A few more gunshots echoed in the night, some nearly hitting Morgana himself. 

“Watch it!” He shouted down at them, though he’s not sure if they heard.

One of the bullets finally collides with the wing of the bird. It screeched in Morgana’s ears, before falling back and turning it’s attention to the shooter instead.

Morgana wasted no time to continue his journey up the side of the tree. He clung to the side, pulling himself up faster and faster as he could feel his claws begin to slip.

He pulled himself up on the lowest branch. He collapsed, breathing heavily and giving his muscles a rest. Morgana waited for a few moments before he looked up.

The tree’s branches were just as large as the rest of the gigantic plant, moonlight shining through the dark leaves. They laced closely together, which would make climbing easier. He could see cognition far above him, jumping from one branch to another with ease. The thief grumbled and he pushed himself back up. He didn’t have time to lazy around!

Morgana ran and jumped off the other edge of the branch. He landed on the nearby branch with a minor tumble. He quickly recovered, dashing down the side of the branch and jumping back onto the base of tree once more. His paws stung from the strain on his claws, but he ignored it as best he could, and climbed higher. 

He kept his eyes locked on the cognition. How can he move so fast?

He swung himself onto another branch, and ran to other other end. He reached the edge of the branch, and reached up. He grabbed onto one of the lower hanging limbs, and struggling to pull himself onto it. 

Morgana fell onto the thinner branch, tripping on some of the roots of the roses growing all over sending some flowers down below. He pushed himself up, but froze when he saw another shadow sleeping on the branch.

It was a black cat, tail swaying slowly as it slept. Morgana stepped back, but the shadow noticed anyway. It looked up at him, it’s golden eyes staring at the thief lazily. It stood slowly, stretching as if nothing was wrong. The shadow locked eyes with Morgana once more, before turning around and moved casually towards the base of the branch. 

Morgana stared at the shadow in shock at it’s actions, unmoving. The cat stopped at the base of the branch, and looked back at him. It wait for a moment, as if waiting for something, before meowing at Morgana in annoyance.

Morgana hesitated, before stepping forward and approaching the shadow cautiously. It didn’t seem to pay much mind to the thief, cleaning itself absentmindedly as it waited for Morgana. He stopped in front of the cat. It stared at Morgana for a moment, before turning and pushing back a small bush of leaves, revealing a small entrance into the tree. 

Morgana hesitated, unsure if this might be a trap or not. The cat meowed again in annoyance at the thief’s reluctance, as if he was saying _“I’m helping you, idiot! Stop sitting there and do something!”_

Morgana climbed through the opening, stepping into the hollow inside of the tree. Inside was dark, only lit by the roses growing up the sides of the wooden walls. He stepped onto a staircase that traveling in a spiral against the inside of the tree, reaching all the way to the bottom as well as the top. A shortcut!

He looked back down at the shadow, who had taken up one of the lower stairs with his small frame. It seemed to be going back to sleep with a small pur, ignoring the thief’s presence. Well, help is help, no matter how lazy.

Morgana bolted up the wooden stairs, finding it much easier than climbing the giant branches all the way to the top. The sounds of his paws climbing the staircase echoed throughout the hollow inside. Morgana couldn’t hear anything but his own footsteps and his ragged breathing. He kept his eyes forward, staring at the top as it slowly came into view.

He slowed his face as he reached the top. It was a flat, wooden roof covered in ivy and roses. The dark nearly caused Morgana to miss a small circle in the wood that acted as a door.

He took a moment to regain his breath, before pushing at the door and opening it. He pulled himself up through the opening, and found himself on a circular wooden platform. Different animals were carved into the wood. The moon hung heavy above the platform, shining a light equivalent to the sun onto Morgana. The rest of the sky was obscured by the dark blue leaves of the tree, surrounding the platform.

The cognition stood across from the thief, giving him a harsh and angry glare, back in his human form.

“You cheated,” He shouted at Morgana, who gave a confident grin in return. “The least you could’ve done is make it fair.”

“No I didn’t! I just found a shortcut!” 

“‘Found’ isn’t the word I use, but _whatever,_ ” The cognition huffed, crossing his arms. “The cat showed you. I’m surprised he’s not just sleeping the night away, but that thing is full of surprises.”

“He’s not one of your ‘friends’?”

“That’s none of your business, cat!”

Neither of them said anything for a long time, until the cognition sighed.

“It’s not fair.”

“Huh?” 

“He always chooses you, _always,”_ The cognition grumbled, looking away from Morgana. “I don’t get it. You get to keep hurting him and making him feel like crap and you never get to face any consequences for it! We’re always there for him! When he cries, he comes to us for comfort. When he wants to have fun, we’ll go over to Lady Ann’s carnival. When he wants to feel loved, we make him feel _loved,_ which is more than you’ve ever done! It’s not fair!”

“That’s not true!” Morgana replied. “We love him!”

“Liar!!” The cognition hissed at him. “You’re a liar and bad friend! I am so much better than you but he still loves you more! I don’t get it! What do you have that I don’t?!”

Morgana didn’t know how to respond. The cognition’s face was twisted in a hateful sneer. Were there….tears in his eyes?

“I’m just as funny, just as strong, as just as good as you, but better! I can be human and you can’t! I can be confident and strong when you can’t! I can be a good friend when you CAN’T! But he still chooses you! It’s stupid and ridiculous and I hate you for it!”

The cognition flexed his hands, and a pair of sharp metal claws shot out of both of his gloves.

“I don’t want to deal with you anymore! I’m sick of being second to a stupid cat! I deserve to be loved just as much as you!” He growled, pointing at Morgana with bloodlust in his eyes. His claws glistened in the moonlight. 

“I’m just gonna kill you now and get this over with!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mona and cog mona: *are fighting to the death*  
> the cat: I sleep


	41. Treetop Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana fights for his friend

**[Akira ‘s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 63%]**

Morgana didn’t have much time to brace himself before the cognition rushed at him, claws reared and ready to attack. He was barely able to dodge out of the way, still having his fur scraped by the cognition. 

The cognition was quick to cover from the missed target, taking another swipe at the thief with a furious, inhuman growl. He missed this time, Morgana jumping back out of the way and pulling out his sword. The cognition crashed into the sword this time, sending sparks flying between the two.

Morgana jumped back once more, out of the range of the cognition. He only had a few moments to regain his composure before he was on the thief once more.

He was surprisingly strong, maybe due to his human body in comparison to Morgana’s much smaller one. Morgana could feel himself slipping backward as the cognition pushed his claws against his sword. He had to bend down to even cause the weapons to collide at all, but the cognition didn’t seem to struggle with it at all.

The cognition jumped back, causing Morgana to stumble forward. The cognition swiped at the thief again, catching the top of his head. Morgana hissed in pain, but blocked another attack from the cognition with his sword. 

He had to go on the defensive this time as the cognition attacked without abandon. He was moving recklessly, like a wild enraged animal. He scratched at Morgana with pure fury unsuccessfully. The thief used the sword to push the cognition back, and hopefully on his feet to gain the advantage.

The cognition stumbled back but stayed upright, fully standing a few feet back. He growled, keeping his hate filled eyes on Morgana. He didn’t move, save for the tense swaying of his tail and the occasional twitch of his ears.

The cognition began to stalk around the platform, eyes still locked on the thief. Morgana did the same, mimicking the cognition while keeping his distance. 

In the moonlight Morgana could see just how sharp his teeth were, just how inhuman his eyes were, just how animalistic his body language was. The light cast down shadows over his face, making his eyes and the occasional glint of his teeth visible. He may have taken the form of a human, he was still an animal in everything but body.

The cognition lunged again, claws raised and ready to kill the thief without hesitation. Morgana was ready, however. He swung his sword at the cognition, whether hoping to block or hit his attack he didn’t know, nor did he care. He was just hoping to protect himself.

The claws collided with the sword in another show of sparks. It was Morgana’s turn to attack as he swung his sword before the cognition could get another swipe in. He brought the sword upwards, barely missing the cognition by a hair. 

The cognition staggered back, surprised but even more furious at losing the advantage over Morgana. He hissed as the thief swung again, nipping his shoulder. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but probably enough to hurt like hell, judging by his reaction. 

Morgana swung his sword once more, downward this time. The cognition dodged and the sword scraped against the wooden platform beneath them. He pulled it out with a grunt as the cognition rushed at him again, attempting to seize the moment of weakness.

Morgana blocked his attack just in time as the metal clashed together. The noise made his ears ring, but he didn’t have time to even react, as the cognition was on him once more. 

With every swing of the sword it would be countered with a swipe of the claws, and with every swipe of the claws Morgana would just barely counter it with his sword. It became harder and harder to keep up as the cognition grew more animalistic and his arms grew sore. But he kept going, kept pushing himself further and further despite his exhaustion.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up, though. His paws burned from the wood and his lungs heaved from overuse. Every once in a while the cognition would land a brief hit, never enough to draw blood but it only made it harder to keep standing. Morgana just hoped the cognition wouldn’t notice his exhaustion. 

The cognitive Morgana seemed to get fed up with the repetitive sound of clashing metal and decided to change things. He kicked out his foot at the thief, colliding with Morgana’s chest. It caught him off guard, knocking the thief off his feet and backwards onto the platform.

Morgana struggled to regain his breath and push himself up as the cognition stepped towards the fallen thief. His vision was spotty as he desperately attempted to get air back in his lungs. He pushed himself back up, only to get shoved back down by the foot of his cognition.

“Stupid cat,” He grumbled, keeping his foot on the thief’s chest. “You’re just as weak as you’ve always been. You can pretend to care all you want, you’re just a selfish weak little coward! Time after time you fail to be there for him when he needs you! But we’ve never failed him! We’re exactly what he needs! If I get rid of you and your place, he doesn’t have to suffer anymore!”

Was….was that even possible? A cognition taking the place of it’s counterpart….If the Garden overtakes reality…..what would happen to their cognitions? What would happen to  _ them? _ Would they coexist? Would they fuse together in some warped way? Would their cognitions replace them? Would Akira even allow that?

_ Would he want that? _

Morgana didn’t have time to ponder these questions as the boot pressed heavier on his chest. The cognition glared down at him.

“I can’t believe I was second to you of all people. I mean, Ann or Haru I get, and I knew I had no chance against detective pretty boy, but you? A naive insecure cat? You have to be kidding me!”

The cognition growled as he pushed down harder as Morgana struggled under his foot.

“I’m going to enjoy this. I can’t wait to finally prove that I’m better than you.”

Maybe…..maybehe was right. Maybe he wasn’t good enough for Akira. If the cognition was right, maybe it was only proof that their leader was beyond their reach. He may have been scorned by them so much he doesn’t even trust them. If he’s turned his back on Akira before then….what kind of friend was he? Even after they had all given on, he had never turned his back on them. To trade his friendship with Akira for a human body….why would he ever do that? To turn his back on the person that has been his home for the past year….Akira was always so good to him, and Morgana….

He wouldn’t let that happen. To give up so easy, now? As if! He’s humanity's hope, and that includes Akira! He wasn’t going to abandon his best friend, especially not because a stupid cognition said so! Morgana was supposed to guid the Trickster, and that’s what he’s going to do! 

He was going to be there for Akira. He was! Nothing’s going to stop him, especially not his cognition! 

Morgana’s chest burns, but not from the lack of air this time. He felt a flame buried deep within himself begin to spark to life. He felt a resolve, a final realization in his soul awakened, and he welcomed it with open arms. And he cried out.

“Diego!”

The flame is ripped from his heart and in the real world, taking the form of his new persona. Diego was a mask being of buff blue skin and flowing hair. A black coat hung off of his shoulders and his white button shirt was open, exposing his chest, a blue rose position on the left side of his chest. His strong arms were marked with black tattoos. He held a spiral black sword in his hand. His body slimmed down into dark jeans and brown pointed shoes.

He stood behind the cognition his sword pointed at him, ready to defend his wielder.

The cognition’s eyes widened in surprise, only for his face to fall into a pissed registration.

“....god dammit-!” 

The cognition was able to get out a few words before he was struck in the chest by Diego’s sword, sending him flying across the platform onto his back. He landed with thud and cry of pain, and didn’t bother to get back up.

Morgana pushed himself to his feet, a triumphant smile. He brushed himself off, putting his sword back into it’s sheath. He looked back at Diego for a moment, sharing a moment of understanding between the persona and his user before vanishing in a cloud of flame.

Morgana smirked, turning over to the fallen cognition. The thief bounded up next to him, ignoring the ache in his legs. The cognition struggled to push himself up, giving Morgana a hate filled glare as he did so.

“Fine! I get it! You win….” He grumbled out, waving his hands. “Smug asshole….”

Morgana giggled, bouncing a little at the rush of adrenaline from summoning a new persona. He wondered if this is how Akira felt every time he summoned his personas.

The cognition growled, reaching into his pocket and throwing something at Morgana.

“Just take it and go! You’ve done enough already….”

Morgana reached down and picked up the key. It was a small, red bandana. Not exactly what he expected….

The cognition stood fully, limping slightly as he glared down at Morgana. He turned away, and stumbled over to the ledge. He looked back at Morgana with a cold glare.

“Don’t screw this up. He’s counting on you.”

Morgana opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but the cognition stepped off the platform and into the dense tangle of branches before he could. 

Morgana was left alone on the empty platform, feeling the high from the summoning begin to fade and turn into a dull headache. The headache suddenly grew sharp, making it difficult to think straight or even stay standing. He cried out, clutching his head as he stumbled. The exhaustion from the previous battle began to weigh heavy on his body as he fell on his back. He fought to stay conscious as black began to overtake his vision. It seemed not matter how much he struggled, sleeping pulled his into a restless darkness.


	42. Coffee and Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana dreams of the Leblanc

_???, ???_

_???_

_Morgana was in the Leblanc._

_He sat on the floor of the empty cafe. He looked around at the worn down seats and stained counter. The smell of curry and coffee was still just as strong as it always was. Light shone through the shop from the glass door, but Morgana couldn’t see much past it. It seemed to be daytime out. He could hear the voices of the crowd outside, muffled by the glass between them. He could not tell what any of them were saying._

_He began to walk forward slowly, the wood oddly cold against his bear paws. He shivered, but continued on. He was looking for his friend. Usually he was here, behind the counter making coffee or sitting at one of the booths with his friends doing homework. But he’s not there now. Where was he….?_

_The attic._

_Morgana bounded over towards the wooden staircase, stopping and looking up at the curving steps. He jumped on the first step, expecting to hear the thud of the wood shifting under his weight._

_Instead, he heard nothing._

_It was like that the whole way up, his footsteps having no effect on the world wooden stairs beneath him. It felt wrong, but he had to ignore it for now._

_The attic was the same as it always was, littered with signs of life from the thieves and Akira’s other friends. A bit of lipstick here, a shogi piece there, a swan figurine on the shelf, a paper covered in Yusuke’s art….It felt lived in._

_Slivers of orange peeked through the curtains and onto the floor of the attic, and onto the small mattress in the corner of the room, where someone was laid. Someone with dark hair and heavy bags under their eyes._

_Akira!_

_Morgana ran forward towards the bed, jumping onto the mattress next to his friend. Akira’s eyes were closed, his body relaxed, but he wasn’t sleeping. Morgana wasn’t sure how he could tell, but Akira was still awake. He stepped onto his tired friend’s chest, positioning himself on his usual spot. It only took a moment before Akira opened his eyes slowly._

_He looked exhausted, but gave Morgana a weak smile. He ran a hand down his back, stroking Morgana’s fur slowly. The smaller thief let out a soft pur, laying down on his chest._

_“What’s wrong, Joker?” Morgana said after a long pause._

_Akira shook his head. “Akira. I’m not Joker here.”_

_“Ok, Akira,” Morgana corrected. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Why would you think anything would be wrong?”_

_“You’re deflecting.”_

_“It’s what I do best.”_

_“This isn’t a joke, Akira!” Morgana said, raising his voice slightly. “Something’s wrong, I can tell!”_

_Akira looked up at the ceiling, unfocused. Something was wrong._

_“Akira?”_

_He didn’t respond, just rubbed Morgana’s back slowly. The worry in his gut grew as the teen remained silent._

_“Please, just say something.”_

_Akira sighed, and grabbed something off of his nightstand. Morgana’s eyes caught a flash of red cloth in his hands. The bandana. The key._

_Akira ran it over in his hands, staring at it for a moment. He undid Morgana’s collar silently, and replaced it with the bandana. He fixed it around Morgana’s neck, before letting his hand drop again._

_Morgana needed to change tactics, Akira wasn’t just gonna come out and say it._

_“......where did you get this from?”_

_Akira shrugged. “I found it at a shop in Shibuya. I wasn’t sure what to get you cause you’re…..you know…..” He gestured to Morgana’s body. “And when I saw this I thought it’d look good on you, which I was right about.”_

_He smiled fondly._

_“It’s hard to celebrate a birthday when you don’t have one, but we made it work. Got you the biggest, freshest tuna I could afford and we made a day of it. You even got Ann to kiss you on the forehead. You were over the moon about that.”_

_Akira chuckled, his smile growing brighter. Morgana furrowed his brow in frustration. This wasn’t fair._

_“I wish I could remember that,” Morgana said without thinking._

_Akira’s face fell, and Morgana found himself regretting those words._

_“.....me too.”_

_“Why don’t you come around and tell us the whole story?” He asked cautiously. “I would like to hear about it, and I’m sure the others do too.”_

_Akira looked saddened as he shook his head. “Not yet. It’s not time yet.”_

_“When will it be?”_

_Akira closed his eyes._

_“I don’t know. Maybe never.”_

_“Why?” Morgana said, voice cracking. “We can take whatever bad there is! You don’t have to take it all by yourself!”_

_“......why do you keep doing this?” Akira asked after a long silence. “Why are you here?”_

_“We want to help you, Akira.”_

_Akira laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t need any help.”_

_“Yes you do! I don’t know why you won’t just let us help you-”_

_“I think we’ve been here too long. It’s time to go.”_

_“Wait Akira-!”_

_“Bye, Mona_ _.”_

And he woke up.

Morgana scrambled as he woke. Being suddenly pulled from the dream made him confused and a bit frightened. He looked around wildly, seeing the night sky above, the leaves from the tree, the bandana in his hand, his friends rushing up to him-

Wait, how did they get here?

“Mona!” Sumire shouted as they kneeled down next to him. She propped her hand under his back, helping him sit up. “Are you alright?”

He nodded, pushing himself up. His head still hurt, making him a bit dizzy. “I’m alright! I taught that cognition a lesson! I don’t think he’ll bother us anymore.” 

Ryuji snorted. “Sure you did.”

“Oh shut it Skull!”

“Enough you two,” Makoto said, looking down at the cloth in Morgana’s hands. “Is that it?”

“Oh, right….” Morgana said, stumbling a little as he was still lightheaded. “Yeah, this is it. It was a gift for a “birthday” thing we did for me, apparently. He didn’t know what to get me, and….”

He held up the bandana in his paws.

“I assume he told you this? In your vision?” Akechi questioned. Morgana almost forgot he was here. 

“Yeah. We were in the Leblanc. Well, the attic to be more specific. We just talked for a while,” Morgana said, furrowing his brow. “I feel like we’re missing something.”

“Well, duh! We don’t have all the keys yet!” Ryuji said.

“Not about that, idiot! I mean, there’s something about this whole situation that we’re just….missing. Like we don’t have the full picture yet…..I can’t be the only one who feels like this, right?”

The thieves all nodded solemnly.

“Akira was oddly….cryptic when we spoke. He wouldn’t answer most direct questions I asked him.”

“He’s hiding things from us, even now,” Akechi sighed. “He’s not stupid. He’s in complete control of the Palace, and everything within it. These visions are shown to us because he wants us to see it. He shows us what he wants, and nothing more. We have no control over them.”

“Why would he show it to us in the first place, then?” Yusuke asked. “They would be rather counterproductive if his goal is to prevent us from reaching the treasure.”

“It could be a subconscious act,” Maruki said. “Judging by how some of his cognitions act, and how this palace takes a toll on him….it would make sense that a part of him wishes that the burden he carries be taken from him, even if his conscious mind chooses to believe otherwise….”

An uneasy, dread-filled silence followed Maruki’s words. It was something all of them understood, but none of them wanted to acknowledge. The constant conflict of wanting what he thought was best for everyone and what was best for him was….

“We should just head home,” Haru said. Dwelling here of all places would do no good. 

They nodded in agreement, turning back towards the small hole in the platform. Morgana could only guess that the cat led them there, if he hadn’t disappeared like the rest of the shadows. If the thieves had their own animal shadows, then was the cat….

Morgana shook his head, following the rest of the thieves towards the way out. He paused for a second, remembering the bandana in his hand. He tied it around his neck, adding another along with his yellow one, and fixed the best he could. It was a bit wonky-looking still, but it’ll do. He smiled a little, feeling the general fondness that came with an old memory. 

He hoped Akira would tell him about it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving all your friends vs finally taking a nap


	43. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is an excuse to use all the swear words expect for fuck

**_Monday, Feb 18th_ **

**_After School_**

Ryuji really hated the god damn cold.

It seemed to get colder with each day that passed. Like, he knew that January and February was cold, but shit man, wasn’t it supposed to get warmer now? Winter was supposed to be November and December, but man this year was really just not pulling any punches.

But that’s kinda been going on for a while now.

Whatever, he’s still really freaking cold, even all bundled up and sitting down in the station. Wasn’t it supposed to be warmer down here? Couldn’t Akechi or Maruki at least get the heater working or something?

Ryuji huffed, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Why was he the first one here? Being alone in a creepy abandoned station only made his skin crawl, and it’s not like the stupid glowyflowers helped. He’s never been one for being on time, so why did he come here early? What did he get from this?

He was a bit more grateful when someone actually showed up, he didn’t want to be alone down here. 

But of course it _had_ to be Akechi.

He didn’t really pay much attention to Ryuji, instead turning his focus to whatever was so interesting on his phone. Ryuji hated being around the guy at all, even when they were in a group. But he especially hated being alone with the guy. After everything Akechi has done, he’s not Ryuji’s favorite person by a long run. Why Akira even wanted the guy around was beyond him. Saving his ass was one thing but actually having him in the PTs was….dangerous? Stupid? Insensitive? Just a bad idea in general? Sure, Akechi was strong as all hell, and having one of those “Wildcards” guys was helpful and all but….was it worth the risk?

“Sakamoto, if you have something to say, say it,” Akechi interrupted their tense silence. “Or are you just planning to keep glaring at my back like it would do something?”

“I-” Ryuji stuttered, taken aback by the detective’s bold statement and at being caught. Akechi gave him a piercing stare, but it was oddly….dull? Tired? He just didn’t seem as hostile as he usually was. “W-well, I just….” 

Akechi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ryuji’s response as he stuttered. Shit, he really hated being alone with him. Ryuji sighed, might as well go for it. What else does he have to lose?

“Why are you here?”

“....what?”

“I mean, like….why are you here? With us? What do you have to gain?” 

“Gain?” Akechi said. “I’m not here to ‘gain’ anything from this. I’m here for the same reason as the rest of you.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Oh come on dude, I ain’t dumb!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Screw you, man, I’m trying to talk here!” 

Akechi shrugged, waving his hand slightly. “Fine. Go on.”

“It ain’t that simple, and you know it! Like….you could’ve dipped the second we defeated you know who, but you didn’t. And we don’t really know why you want to be a part of the Phantom Thieves anyways, and you went on a whole rant on the train about us telling you what you want, which I’m still no sure where the hell that came from so….Why do you want to help us?”

Akechi scoffed. “I don’t.”

“Then why are you here?”

Akechi was quiet for a while. “Akira.”

“Huh?”

“Akira. He's the only reason I’m still here. I don’t much care for the rest of you, but Akira is a unique case. I do not enjoy being part of this group, but I would rather not take the risk of dealing with this on my own.” 

“.....that’s it?”

“That’s it.” 

Well he already knew that! Akechi and his creepy ass crush on Akira was nothing new, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from shooting him in the effing face, so what the hell is different now?

“You….can’t be serious!”

“Hm?”

“I mean, come on! There must be somethin’ in it for you!”

Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “In it for me?”

“Well yeah! You’re not exactly the selfless type, and you can’t really convince me you’re doing this for his sake. There’s gotta be something you're getting out of this. What’s stopping you from just bailing?”

Akechi glared coldly at Ryuji, and suddenly he was regretting asking in the first place. The detective remained silent, before letting out a tired sigh.

“Sakamoto, are you that dense that you have forgotten this timeline ends in two weeks? Or what happens if the palace overrides reality?” He said, his voice lacking any sort of emotion. “No one is asking you to like me. Honest to god, you are the last person’s opinion I care about. All you have to do is tolerate my presence and keep your idiotic thoughts to yourself. If you cannot do that, stay home. It’s not a hard concept to grasp. If you wish to save Akira, the man you claim is your best friend, then keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand and play your part. I do not claim to understand your motives, don’t claim you understand mine. The most we have to do is ignore each other until this is all over, we can both fuck off back to our old lives. Sound good? Or is that _still_ too difficult for you?”

Ryuji gritted his teeth, anger rising in his chest. A part of him knew Akechi was right, _he was always right,_ but god if he didn’t piss him off. Acting Ryuji doesn’t care, of course he cares! Akira is his best friend, the nerve of this prick-

Ryuji was about five seconds away from attempting to beat him into a pulp when Ann’s voice came from the stairs.

“Hey~, how’s everyone going?” 

She jumped down the stairs with a smile, a coffee in one hand and her bag in another. She didn’t seem to notice the air between the two, but that might have been because Akechi had returned his attention back to his phone, as if they had never said a word to each other in the first place. How the hell was he so good at this? Ryuji was still wound up, but kept his trapt shut.

“You’re in a good mood,” Akechi said. 

“Am I?” Ann chuckled.

“Shiho, I’m assuming?”

“S-shut up! What do you know!”

Ryuji wasn’t sure what Shiho had to do with this, but judging by Ann’s now pink cheeks and the subtle smirk on Akechi’s face, she did. Wait, when did they become friends?!

The rest of the group followed soon after, all of them busy in their own world.They all seemed….fine. Ryuji didn’t understand how they had gotten so used to these meetings. This wasn’t fine. This wasn’t normal. How can they just be so calm? Weren’t they worried about Akira? It doesn’t really matter how many time they entered it, Ryuji could never get used to being in Akira’s palace.

Futaba and Morgana were the last to arrive, again, reciting some excuse about losing track of time, again. Sumire made a joke about getting a timer for her, trying to brighten the mood a bit, but Ryuji wasn’t really paying any attention. He wasn’t really in the mood.

“Are we ready?” He said, pulling out his phone without waiting for an answer.

He didn’t want to enter the palace, really, but he also just wanted to get this over with. They only had two more keys they needed to get. And they just had to get the treasure. Only two more cognitions they needed to fight. Only two more.

One of them will be _his._

“Yeah, let’s go!” Haru said, pulling out her own with a smile. How was she so calm? They were going to enter _Akira’s_ palace. 

Ryuji never voiced any of these thoughts out loud. Instead, he clicked the MetaNavi app silently. 

“Begin navigation!”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 68%]**

The Metaverse was a different kind of cold. It was honestly worse than the real world. It was still, static, unnatural. Especially here of all places. His clothes were enough to keep him warm, but still couldn’t help but shiver whenever he was here.

It seemed to have gotten worse, too.

“Hey guys?” Futaba said, worry in her voice. “Is it just me, or has the security level not gone down?”

They all checked it and…..holy shit! When did it get so high?!

“Oh dear….” Sumire muttered.

“Is it….supposed to be like that?” Maruki said, already knowing the answer. “I do not remember it being that high.”

Morgana shook his head. “It’s supposed to go down after we fight shadows.”

“Why wasn’t it gone down, then?”

They all exchanged looks between one another, but no one had an answer. Did he….

Nah, he wouldn’t know and not straight up confront them about it, right? Akira’s never been one to back down from a challenge, even if it’s from any of them. 

He doesn’t know.

_Does he?_

They still didn’t have any answers as they boarded the train car, only worry and dread in their stomachs. Ryuji sighed and grabbed one of the railings as he sat down, getting ready for the rough train ride to the next battle, the next cognition fight, the next key. He rubbed his face, ignoring the concerned side glances from his teammates.

This was going to be a long day


	44. Old Portside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves find a small town with a big pirate problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pirate Ryuji pirate Ryuji pirate Ryuji

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 69%]**

They were going to Inokashira Park, apparently. None of them really knew why, nothing much happened there. It was just a park. What the hell was so special about it to Akira?

Time loop bullshit.

Right.

He really couldn’t wrap his head around all this. Why was there a time loop in the first place? And if Akira was hurting so bad, why didn’t he come to them for help? 

He remembered asking Futaba about it once. She got a kinda depressed look on her face, and didn’t answer for a while.

_“It’s….hard to ask for help when you feel like that,” She had said. “Even when you know you need it, you feel like you just can’t.”_

_“What do ya mean?”_

_“Like….you want to ask for help, you know you need other people’s help, but you just can’t. Sometimes you’re too proud, sometimes you think you handle it yourself, sometimes you think they won’t listen or care, sometimes you feel too embarrassed or scared or guilty that you have to ask at all, so you just….don’t. You come up with a hundred excuses as to why you don’t just talk to someone.”_

_Ryuji had felt guilty for bringing it up in the first place. He didn’t mean to make her feel bad._

_“.....you can relate to him about this?”_

_She shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, the whole god powers and time thing is new but….I get how he’s feeling kind of. He needs us, right now, even if he doesn’t realize it.”_

_Ryuji sighed, rubbing the side of his head. He couldn’t understand the feeling, but….if anyone knew how he was feeling, it was Futaba._

_“Sorry for bringing it up. I just….”_

_“It’s cool man. I get it,” She snorted, and got a sinister little grin on her face. “You can make it up to me through snacks~”_

_He shoved her playfully, laughing. “Oh shut up, ya freaking gremlin!”_

He still couldn’t understand, but there’s not much he could do about it now. Maybe he could ask Akira once this was all over.

Ryuji sighed, looking out the train windows. He couldn’t see anything out there, expect for the gray of the walls and occasional blur of glowy blue of those creepy flowers. He’s never been bothered by the underground subways before, but the fact that he couldn’t see anything just made him uneasy. He was sure pretty why.

Freaking palaces man.

The train shook violently as it screeched to a halt. He nearly fell off the seat when it stopped, having to grip onto the bars just to stay upright. God he was going to be sick if he kept doing this. ‘Two more times,’ He kept telling himself. ‘Two more times, and this will be over.’

That same flat toned voice came from overhead.

_“Now arriving at Inokashira Park.”_

The doors opened with a hiss and a metallic slam. Ryuji jumped up a little too quickly, and stepped out of the car before anyone else got the opportunity to do so. He didn’t know why he was on edge. It was just nerves, probably. Hopefully.

The station was made of wood this time, painted with jagged red and yellow stars all over the walls. It was ancient, creaking under Ryuji’s foot as he stepped out into the underground. The path was made out of the wood as well, the colors change being the only difference from the rest of the floorboards. He could smell and hear water somewhere in the distance. It looked like it hadn’t been used in ages with the amount of dust that had gathered. It gave him the creeps. It didn’t help that those damn flowers were growing all over the place, sunflowers this time. Why did it seem like there were more here than at the others? What does that say about how Akira sees him?!

“Well this is very….” Makoto said, trailing off.

“Rustic?” Haru attempted to finish as nicely as possibly.

“Definitely Ryuji’s!” Morgana said with a smirk.

“Can it, cat! At least I didn’t have some creepy tree spirit!” Ryuji snapped at him.

“I’m not a cat, you stupid-!”

“Anyway!” Ann said, interrupting their fight before it can begin. “Let’s just head up, alright? We don’t have a ton of time.”

Morgana pouted, crossing his arms but nodded in agreement. Ryuji shrugged, following the rest of the thieves up the stairs. The stars were painted on the steps under him. They were oddly mesmerizing, kind of. Why stars? Wasn’t that cognitive Ann’s thing? This whole thing was weird. Does that mean Akira thinks he’s weird?!

He didn’t exactly have a ton of time to think about it, reaching the top of the stairs rather quickly. To be fair, it wasn’t as many stairs as he first thought.

Above ground was a….village? It looked like something out of those fantasy games. It was an old town, the houses made out of wood and lantern lit street lamps lined around the wooden path. The entire town was made out of the same wood, ground and all, with various painted art all over. It looked almost like graffiti art, to be honest. It seemed to be a portside town, with a dock leading out into an open ocean, which shone brightly in the moonlight, even though he doesn’t remember the park leading out into the sea. There was only a single ship docked. Trees and flowers grew on the backside side and somewhat over the village, colored that same cold royal blue and shining under the moon. The path led either towards the dock, or backwards into the forest behind the town. There wasn’t a shadow in sight, even if Ryuji could hear joyous voices coming from the near harbor. 

Under the ground- well, the floorboards were moving water. It took a moment before he realized they were on a river that led to the sea, being held above the water by wooden beams below the boards. He could see more of the sunflowers growing under and through the boards.

“Is that a pirate ship?!” Futaba exclaimed. 

“I….think so,” Makoto said. 

“Wild!” She turned back to Ryuji with a grin. “How come you get a pirate ship huh?! I want a pirate ship!”

“Hold up, how do you know it’s mine?!” He said back, crossing his arms. The rest of the thieves stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, before he sighed. “Alright, alright I get it! Captain Kidd and Skull and shit! Can we just get this over with?!”

“Geez! What’s with you today?!” Morgana said. “Someone’s high maintenance tonight!”

Ryuji huffed, pushing back the rest of the thieves despite their protests and Mona’s insistence that it was a joke. He just wanted to get this over with. Why did they insist on screwing around?

He could hear them follow behind him as he made his way down the creaking path. There was no noise from the houses as they passed by, which only made the cheers by the port seem more unnerving. He could see occasional eyes staring out at them from broken down, unlit houses, but every time he looked over the shadowy forms would quickly move away from sight. What were they hiding from?  
Ryuji picked up his pace. He didn’t want to be here longer than he had to be. 

The only lit building, besides the single giant ship on the dock, was the one closest to port and looked like a bar. It was the only one that actually looked functional and didn’t look like it was about to fall over with the slightest breeze coming by. The voices of what Ryuji could only assume to be the crew inside. He could see a few shadows sitting on the outside, chatting and drinking. 

The thieves hid behind one of the worn down houses, keeping out of sight. Ryuji peeked out around the side as he tried to get a good look at the group of shadows. There were three of them, enough for Maruki to just get rid of without much trouble. They wore skull masks and ratty clothes, sitting around and laughing without a care in the world. They seemed to be drinking, but he couldn’t smell any sort of alcohol, weirdly enough.

“How many we got inside?” He whispered back at Futaba.

“About fifteenish. There’s more on the boat. I think we can take these guys,” She said back, signaling for Maruki to do that weird altering thing with his persona. 

With a quick summon of Azathoth and a wave of it’s tendrils, and the shadows vanished as if they were never there to begin with. _God,_ that is always so freaky to watch. He was thankful for the doc’s abilities when it came to stuff like this but still.

Ryuji looked back at the group, exchanging nods before rushing over to the sidewall of the building and pressing up against it to avoid detection. The rest of the thieves followed, making Ryuji feel really weird to act as leader instead of….well, anyone else. But he really didn’t have any time to complain. 

He carefully moved around the side, until he found himself in front of the door to the bar. He looked back at the thieves, as a way to say ‘are we ready?’ They pulled out their own weapons in response, readying for a fight to break out. Ryuji nodded, pulling out his own and standing in front of the door. He stopped, taking a breath and counting to three before opening the door with a kick.

He only had a few seconds to process what the bar even looked like before he had about a dozen guns pointed straight for his head. The laughter and voices from the shadows stopped, far more focused on the interruption from the thieves. He froze in his tracks, being stuck in the doorway with the rest of the thieves. His heart caught in his throat, realizing that ‘oh shit, I might die.’

Before Ryuji had the chance to say anything, a voice rang out.

“Weapons down, men! We don’t fight in someone else’s establishment, we’re not animals!”

Ryuji felt his heart stop when he heard the voice speaking. He knew this was coming, he knew but _god_ it was still so damn unsettling. It was his voice but it also wasn’t? How was the suppose to work? This was weird. This was way too weird.

Ryuji’s eyes immediately looked to the back of the room, at a small table in the corner. The shadows looked back at the table, and slowly lowered their guns and shifted out of the way, making a makeshift path to the back. They glared at the thieves, but made not move to attack. Which is good?

Sitting at the table was….Ryuji. Well, it wasn’t him but it sure did have his face. He had a long, worn down red overcoat lined with yellow. Brown leather straps criss-crossed over his chest and frayed black shirt. He had a yellow cloth belt wrapped around his waist. His pants were black and leather, leading down to weather beaten boots. There was a leather sheath on his belt where Ryji could only assume there was a sword being hidden away. His clothes looked worn down, as if being sprayed with the sea after so many years. There were parts of his skin that were….missing, showing his skeleton underneath. A part of his shoulder, a part of his left hand, and the right half of his jaw was gone, showing the white bone usually hidden behind the skin. He didn’t seem bothered by it, however, grinning at them with a glass in hand.

“That means you all too,” he said, waving his hand at the thieves. “Gotta be fair and all.”

They reluctantly followed his instructions in an attempt to prevent a fight from breaking. This seemed to appease the cognition, as he leaned back in his seat with a chuckle. He raised his glass to the rest of the shadows.

“Well, men….looks like we have a couple of thieves on our hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the....the security....the security level


	45. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk and a fight

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 72%]**

“The Phantom Thieves….it’s about time!” The cognitive Ryuji laughed, leaning back in his chair. “We’ve been waitin’, ya know? Kind of rude to keep us like that!”

The shadows around him laughed, as if he had told some hilarious joke. His words only served to piss Ryuji off.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of the great Phantom Thieves coming into our little town?” He asked with a grin, showing off the full extent of his exposed bone.

“....your town?” Makoto said first.

“Yeah, this is our town you all found yourselves in. This is my town, you are surrounded by  _ my _ crew, and this is  _ my _ bar,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Is that why this place looks so terrible?” Morgana said with a slight smirk.  _ Dammit, not now cat! _

The cognition snorted, waving his free. “Come now, that’s just plain rude. Sure the town ain’t the prettiest, but what did you expect from a storm-run town? We haven’t had much time to fix up the place, especially when it comes to keeping the residents in check.:

“Keep them in check?” Maruki said cautiously. “What do you mean by that….?”

The cognition raised his eyebrows, but still kept that smug smirk on his face. 

“The citizens here are….pricks, to put it lightly. They were quite bad enough to get their asses stuck in Makoto’s hellhole she calls a prison but bad enough where they don’t get to go to a fun place like the carnival or the mansion or somewhere like that. When they need to be knocked down a few pegs, they are sent here to be dealt with.”

“By ‘deal with’, you mean execute right?!” Morgana hissed, his ears flat and teeth barred. 

The cognition looked almost offended as he scoffed. “Oh please, we’re not monsters. They needed to be taught a lesson, sure, but we ain’t just gonna start killin’ people! Geez, cat! This is a place for those who think a bit too highly of themselves, those that think they’re above our leader! But putting them under my rule means they realize they ain’t as cracked up as they thought. They need to be taken down, you know? They're just a bunch of smug assholes who need a reality check or two. So don’t feel too bad for those souls in the houses, they’re just as bad as the rest of the corrupt adults of the world.”

The shadows glared at Morgana, whose fur was all riled up. “I’m not a cat, you stupid zombie!”

“I really don’t care! You can’t just come into my town, insult me and bitch about morality to me! I don’t care much for opinions on how things are run down here, you ain’t in charge!” 

“And Akira has no problem with how things are?” Akechi said, stepping forward. “He’s ok with you hurting people for the sake of it?”

The cognition narrowed his eyes at the detective. “Listen here, Crow. I’m doing this for his sake. There are too many people out there that look down upon him for just bein’ alive. Me and Commander Makoto ain’t gonna stand for that any longer. I’m sick of seeing that shit. If we have to break a few bones and crush a few skulls, then so be it! Some of us actually want to help him and use him for selfish reasons. Some of us actually care about him outside of our own self centered desires.”

He took another drink, his voice a deadly calm. “Not all of us are like you, detective. I care about how he’s feeling and what he’s thinking. I trust him. He’s my best friend. He’ll come down here for a drink or two and we actually talk to one another. If Akira has a problem, he’ll do something about it, he’ll tell me. This is his Garden, after all, he's all powerful here. Maybe you ain’t used to the way we do things here, but that’s just how it is. If you have a problem, then maybe you need to spend some time here to get used to it.”

The cognition stood with a cruel grin, finishing off his drink and slamming it on the table. Akechi didn’t seem very fazed by the thinly veiled threat, but remained tense and kept his eyes locked on the now moving cognition. 

“You think that you know what’s best for him right? You force your way through each part of the palace in hopes of stealing his heart, because it’s what’s best for him  _ right?” _ He said as he practically growled. “Of course, none of you actually care what he wanted. None of you bothered to ask him why he’s doing this, or why there’s a palace in the first place. Why is there a Garden? Why was he hiding it? Why does he trust the people in there so much more than his actual friends?  _ What does he want? _ None of you bothered to ask, you just did what you thought was best for him. Does he want you here? Is the palace useful to him? Does he want it around? Do any of you _care?_ Steal his heart and it’s all better right? But you never thought about what he wants, not what you need. Please, tell me, what does Akira Kurusu want?”

No one had an answer, causing a silence to fall in the bar. The cognitive Ryuji sighed and crossed his decaying arms after a moment. 

“Now, I’m giving you all a chance. I can’t say that some of you deserve it, but I’m feeling a bit nice today. Go home. Quit pretending you know what’s best and trust in Akira. Leave here alive,” He said. “....or you can keep pushing your luck like a bunch of arrogant assholes and try for the key. Ya probably aren’t gonna win, but if the Phantom Thieves want to get their asses handed to them by me and my crew, then do feel free. I’ll be waiting. Hopefully, I’ll never have to see your sorry asses again.”

The cognition shrugged, but held a sharp, lively gleam in his eye. He moved from the table leaning against a door that had been obscured from sight by the shadows. He pushed it open, and looked back at the thieves one last time.

“I only asking you once more, you won’t be gettin’ a second chance. Trust in your friend. Leave this place be.”

With those oddly somber words he stepped out into the night. The door slammed behind him, leaving only the Phantom Thieves and the group of shadows, weapons still drawn and ready for a fight.

There were a few tense moments of silence. Ryuji was the first one to move, stepping forward towards the door. He did his best to ignore the cognition’s words. He didn’t want to think about them. He kept his grip tight on the pipe in his hand. 

The second he took a step forward, the shadows around him jumped to life. One rushed at him with a knife, but he was ready for the fight that broke out. He swung his pipe at the shadow, making contact with it’s face and knocking it to the floor with a thunk. The thieves followed his example as the chaos unfolded around them. 

Another shadow jumped on his back, nicking him with a knife just barely before he was able to knock it off with his elbow and hitting it with the metal in his hand. He ducked under another shadow’s swing of a chair, hitting him with the butt end of his weapon. The shadow stumbled backward into the bar counter, and Ryuji hit it in the stomach, causing him to fall over the counter. 

Another shadow lunged at him. He jumped to the side as the shadow ran into the bar counter. It stumbled back, sword in hand, and tried to bring it down on Ryuji. He blocked the sword with his own weapon, and shoved the shadow backwards with a grunt. He swung the pipe, missing shadow barely. He blocked another swing from the sword, relactating with his own weapon. He hit it this time, knocking it to the ground.

Ryuji stopped, catching his breath and looking around. The rest of the shadows were on the ground or hanging over the bar completely passed out, with Haru pulling her axe out of the last one with a smile. God, that woman scared him as much as she impressed him. 

“Is that all of them?” Makoto asked, pushing one of the bodies off the table.

“Yep!” Futaba said, stepping over the shadow bodies on the floor, stumbling slightly. “But we got more company outside and on the ship! I think that's where the Cognitive Ryuji was going to be! Let’s go!”

Ryuji nodded and rushed out of the back door, the thieves following close behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the dark. It led out into the port, with different raggedy looking shadows ready for a fight. The only ship docked was a gigantic pirate ship, with dark black wood and lined with yellow and red. Stars were poorly painted on the side, worn down and peeling from the years of sea travel.

The cognition stood on the side of the ship, holding onto rope for balance in one hand and holding a curved sword in the other. He glared down at the thieves for a moment, before raising his sword and bringing it down. A cannon shot off, and the rest of the shadows ran forward towards the Phantom Thieves, weapons raised and ready for another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cog Ryuji: you come into MY town and disrespect MY skeleton


	46. Trust and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji fights his way onto the ship

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 76%]**

The shadow didn’t give Ryuji much time to comprehend their situation before he had to move out of the way of a partially sharp looking sword. He’s lucky it hit the ground instead of him, and he’s lucky that shadow was slow enough for Ryuji to get a solid hit in. 

Ryuji ran across the deck, dodging another swing from a shadow on his left before he hit it with his own weapon, making sure it stayed down. Another ran at him with a pole raised above it’s head. He blocked it with his pipe, shoved the shadow backwards and into the water on the other side with a splash. 

The cognition had long vanished, and Ryuji was sure he went deeper inside the ship, letting his men take care of this. He needed to get to the cognition. He needed to get the key.

But first Ryuji needed to get on that ship, but there were about ten or twenty shadows in between him and there, all with weapons of their own. There were probably more of them on the ship too. If he used his persona, he’d be out of energy before he’d know it! But he needed to get rid of the shadows fast, and he could do that using his persona. But if he uses his persona he might not have enough to get rid of the rest of the shadows. But he needs-

Ryuji hit another shadow that got a bit too close with his pipe, knocking it to the floor. He hit it again, making sure it would stay down.

“Sakam- I mean, Skull!” Maruki said, grabbing his shoulder. “I have an idea to get you on the ship! Should I-”

He was interrupted by a shadow rushing at the two. Maruki ducked out of the way as Ryuji swung his pipe at the attacker. The shadow stumbled back, holding it’s face, and Maruki finished it off with a jab from the butt end of his spear, sending it into the water.

“Well, don’t just screw around!” Ryuji said. “Just do it!”

Maruki hesitated, but nodded shakily. He pointed down the dock and gave Ryuji a small push forward. 

“Panther! Cover us please!” The doctor said.

“On it!” Ann yelled back, pulling out her gun.

Maruki nodded, and his mask vanished his blue fire. “Persona!”

Azathoth appeared behind them in an instant. He reached his tendrils into the ground- well, wood, and it flashed a light blue color.

Ryuji moved forward regardless, placing his faith in whatever the doctor’s plan was. The boards under him shifted, suddenly splitting in two and starting to curve upwards. Tendril encased the underside of the floorboards as it moved. Ryuji slowed down as the floor beneath him lifted away from the shadows, struggling to keep his balance as it moved. The wood creaked as it moved upwards, before jerking to the right and causing Ryuji to stumble but he still remained standing.

“Watch it!” He yelled down below.

“Sorry! It’s not as easy as it looks!” Maruki called up to him. Azathoth remained silent as he did his work. Why was a guy like Maruki stuck with such a creepy ass persona?

The floorboard curved down, merging into the wood of the ship near seamlessly. Ryuji slid down the makeshift slope, stumbling a little as he landed onto the deck. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Thanks doc!” He called out onto the deck. Ryuji could hear Maruki say some kind of response, but it took second priority to the many shadows suddenly targeting the lone Phantom Thief. 

He got onto the ship at least.

They rushed at him, weapons raised and ready for a fight. He was very outnumbered and probably outmatched if Ryuji didn’t do something.

“Mazionga!” The word left his mouth before he even realized it.

Lightning shot across the deck in an explosion of electricity from the newly formed Seiten Taisei. Some shadows that were hit fell and vanished, while others simply covered their heads in an attempt to shield themselves from the blast. The ones that weren’t hit recoiled backwards, barely avoiding the blast.

Ryuji looked around wildly. Where was the cognition? He was probably somewhere within the ship, but he needed to find a way in first. His eyes caught sight of a door to his left, one that led into the ship and what he could only assume were the captain’s chambers. He could as just as well be wrong, but hell, it was better than nothing.

Ryuji bolted as fast as he could, ignoring the furious cries of the shadows as his lucky few seconds bought through his persona were up. His leg was beginning to ache from being overworked, but he had to push through it. This was the second time he had to break out into a full blown sprint for the sake of the Phantom Thieves and he was getting real tired of doing so. 

Ryuji heard a cry from his right and was barely able to stop before a blade lodged itself into the floorboards in front of him. A shadow pulled the sword from the ground and swung it at the thief before he even had a chance to do anything. He jumped back, bringing his own weapon up in an attempt to block it. Their weapons collided in a fury of sparks. The shadow swung again and Ryuji mimicked his movements, hitting the sword with his pipe. 

They repeated this routine for a while, a block, a swing, a clash, another block, another swing. This felt like something out of one of those pirate movies after a while. The sea, the pirates fight, the ship, the sword- expect he didn’t look much like a pirate. Nah, he looked like a thief that was stealing from the pirates instead. Thieves and pirates? That’s not something you see everyday. Ryuji wouldn’t mind seeing a movie like that.

Even though he wasn’t having so much fun living it.

Ryuji swung his pipe low this time, hitting the shadow in it’s knee. It cried out and buckled, giving Ryuji the opportunity he needed. He kicked out, his foot colliding with it’s chest. It tumbled back, falling off the side of the ship. 

Ryuji sighed a little in relief and began to run towards the door once more. It was so close, just a bit more! He grabbed the handle and-

A gunshot went off and he felt a spray of something on his back. He turned around quickly only to see a shadow with it’s weapon raised fall to the ground and vanish. The rest of the thieves had made their way onto the ship, and Akechi had a gun pointed at Ryuji. There’s a brief moment of panic before he realized that the detective just saved his life. 

“Skull, quit just sitting there and move!” Akechi yelled at him, snapping him out his daze. “We’re going to buy you some time, but if you’re going to fuck around I might as well kill you myself. Now go!”

Ryuji nodded hastily and turned back towards the door, yanking it open and rushing inside without a second thought. The door slammed behind him, blocking out all of the noise from the outside.

The room was the captain's quarters like he had thought. The room was bigger than he’d thought it be, with worn down red and yellow curtains hung over sea stained windows. There were various weapons, bones, armor and masks hanging on display, some of which Ryuji recognized as pieces of different personas. There was a single chair and desk, the wood faded from years of use. The desk was covered in papers and old maps, scattered all around the creaking wood. The room is dimly lit from the glass lanterns and the filtered moonlight through the windows. 

The cognition was leaned up against the desk, as if he was waiting for Ryuji. He sighed above seeing the thief, rubbing his face.

“I told ya to just go, but you didn’t listen,” The cognitive Ryuji grumbled. “I ain’t surprised, but a part of me hoped you’d just leave.”

“I can’t!” Ryuji said a bit too loudly. “I can’t just leave him to suffer like this!”

“You can, you just won’t,” He shook his head. “I have to give you that, ya really care about him. It’s a bit misplaced, but I guess it’s the thought that counts.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid!”

“I never said you were. I said that you’re wrong.”

“What? You’re right and I’m wrong?” Ryuji said, his grip tightening on his weapon. 

“I’m sayin’ we disagree about something, geez!” The cognition rubbed his decaying face. “What is it with you people comin’ in here and assumin’ the worst?”

“The others haven’t exactly been friendly,” Ryuji paused for a moment. “Well, Yusuke was nice but the rest of you ain’t.”

The cognition snorted. “Yeah, Yusuke’s too nice for his own good. And you guys had to deal with Makoto and The Princess and Akechi, so I’ll give ya a pass on that. But you also came into the Garden without permission and started to tear things up. Ya can’t just expect them to take that lying down.”

“Akira’s in danger and you know it! If we don’t stop it, this is just gonna go on forever!” Ryuji said. “I can’t let him keep going through this! What kind of friend would I be if I did?!”

“One that has faith in him,” The cognition replied. “He knows what he’s doing. He can handle himself.”

“The fact that Akira has a palace at all means he’s not ok! He’s hurting! I can’t just pretend like he’s not! He needs help, even if he doesn’t know it!”

“And who are you to decide that?! Who are you to say what he needs over his own mind?!”

“His best friend!”

The cognition looked like he wanted to counter, but he just sighed and shook his head.

“We ain’t getting nowhere like this. Neither of us are gonna budge on this. There’s only one way this can go.”

He pulled out a curved sword out of his sheath, looking down at it before looking up at Ryuji.

“You could just give me the key and we don’t gotta fight?” Ryuji said sheepishly, even if he knew it wouldn’t work.

The cognition laughed. “That ain’t how this is supposed to go. Are ya ready?”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

“You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?”

Ryuji just smirked in response, flipping the pipe in his hand into a ready position.

The cognition mimicked the movement with his sword, almost acting as a mirror to Ryuji. They both hesitated for a moment, before running at each other and starting their fight.

Ryuji took the first swing, which the cognition blocked with his sword. The clash of metal caused a ring to echo in his ears, only to be interrupted by another collision of their weapons. He swung again, only to be blocked once more with his double’s own sword.

The cognition swung his sword downward, pushing down on the thief’s weapon his surprising strength. Ryuji pushed back as best he could, his arms shaking for a scary few moments until he kicked his foot outwards. It collided with the cognition’s chest, sending him backwards into the desk.

The cognition moved smoothly, but still with a slight limp. He put everything into his arms, his back. Shit, Akira even got his bad leg down. He knew him so well. This timeline crap wasn’t fair. He knew everything about Ryuji from the beginning, and Ryuji didn’t get to know anything.

He’ll change that. It won’t happen again.

His cognition was quick to bounce back, rushing at Ryuji with his sword pointed straight for his heart. He wasn’t holding back. But neither was Ryuji.

The thief brought his pipe upwards, hitting the sword in a clang and a flurry of sparks. The cognition was on the attack this time, swinging his sword unrelentingly at Ryuji. He wasn’t going to let up either, making sure every swing was matched and countered with his own. He wasn’t planning on making this easy.

Ryuji swung his pipe lower this time, aiming for the cognition’s chest or stomach in hopes of knocking him off his feet. He made contact, hitting his stomach and causing him to double over. Ryuji swung again and hit the cognition in the head this time. He heard a crack as the cognition stumbled backwards, holding his face.

It paused for a moment, before looking back up at the thief. The exposed part of his bone had a new crack across his face. He reached up, pulling out a now loosened tooth and tossing it on the ground. He kept his eyes locked on Ryuji as he gripped his sword tightly and pointed it at him.

_ Shit. _

The cognition rushed at him. He brought the sword downwards, barely being blocked by Ryuji before the cognition swung again, this time from the left. He caught the thief in the shoulder. Ryuji cried out in pain, reeling backwards and holding his shoulder. 

Ryuji attempted to counter, swinging his pipe at the cognition in hopes of knocking him off his feet. The cognition caught his weapon in his free hand, shoving the thief backwards.

The cognition swung at him again, slashing his leg this time. Ryuji hissed in pain, and swung his own weapon at his double. He missed, and was hit once again with the cognition’s sword. 

The cognitive Ryuji pointed his sword at the thief’s throat. Ryuji was backed into a corner, if he moved, he could say goodbye to whatever blood he had in his throat. He couldn’t attack like this, he’ll be killed! 

He couldn’t run, he couldn’t! His friend was in danger, he couldn’t just leave Akira like that. Akira would never do that to him. He remembered the look on his face after Shido’s palace, the mixture of relief and anger and hope in his eyes, and the way he hugged him so tightly while he called him an idiot. He was always hard to read, but right then he just seemed so….human. He looked so happy to see Ryuji….even if he knew that he would survive. 

…..was he just pretending? Was everything Akira did just him faking it? The reactions, the emotions, the brief sly smiles, the jokes, was any of it real? Was their friendship even real? He’s done this so many times, has he finally gotten tired of Ryuji? Is that why the cognitions hated them so much? Because he no longer wanted them around, but needed them as Phantom Thieves? Did he even like them? Did he even like him?

……….

Of course he did! He’s Akira for god’s sake, his best friend! There’s no way that he would just be lying or pretending. He couldn’t just fake the look in his eyes, that way he smiled when he thought no one was looking, the kind words he always told him….he couldn’t fake that. Akira always,  _ always _ had faith in him, even when Ryuji didn’t. The least he could is have the same faith in his best friend. He trusted Akira. 

Something in his chest burned, like a fire had suddenly been lit. It didn’t hurt, no, it felt  _ good. _ He wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt like a good thing. A great thing even! The burning in his chest grew, until he shouted out a name he knew but didn’t know.

“William!”

His persona manifested a flurry of flame and broken chains. William was a tall, skeleton figure with a black, yellow and white leather hooded jacket and a hat. He had goggles and red headphones. He had a flowing yellow cape and black leather pants. His right hand was replaced with a silver cannon. He stood on top of a sleek silver yacht, lined with yellow that floated in the air. 

The cognition didn’t get a chance to respond when the persona emerged, only a surprised gasp as William took the initiative in their fight with God Hand.

Both Ryuji and the cognition were knocked backwards, Ryuji’s back slamming up against the wall and his cognition falling to the floor. Geez, even his persona is a little clumsy when it comes to attacks.

Ryuji is quick to recover, pushing himself back up to his feet. He looked over at his new persona, fully taking in his new power. He laughed a little, feeling the fire in his heart still burning bright.

“Well, shit, ain’t you something special!” He said, rubbing his wounded shoulder.

William chuckled, shaking his head before vanishing back into Ryuji’s mask once more. His attention was brought back to the cognition as he balanced himself on the desk in an attempt to stand.

The cognition paused for a moment, sighing upon seeing the beaming thief staring him down. He waved his skeletal hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment. That really freaking hurts, god,” He grumbled out. Ryuji’s smirk only widened as he stepped forward.

The cognition took a moment to fully stand, before pulling something off of his wrist.

“Ya really are just like he said. Even after a full fight you’re still smilin’ and laughin’,” The cognition shook his head. “He was always so happy when he talked about ya, can’t say I ain’t a bit jealous but….”

The cognition extended a closed hand towards Ryuji, waiting for the thief to open his own. 

“I can see why he likes ya so much.”

Ryuji reached out, and his cognition put something cold and metal in his hands. He looked down at the apparent key. It was a….bracelet? A silver one? When did Akira give him this? He flipped it over in his hands as he looked down at it.

“Honest to god, we both want the same thing. We want Akira to be happy, right? We don’t exactly agree on what that means in the long run, but I admire ya for doing this for him. I don’t want you all to steal his heart cause it’s not what he wants, but I don’t blame ya for trying to do so.”

The cognition sighed, seeming sad. “Maybe it is for the best. He spends too much time here, and as much as I love havin’ him around….it ain’t always good for him.”

Ryuji didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.

“Well, I'll see ya at the end of this,” His cognition said, looking out of the windows into the sea. “Hopefully.”

Ryuji opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but couldn’t let out a groan as pain shot through his head. He stumbled, squeezing his eyes shut but the pain only increased. The ache in his leg intensified with the headache, causing him to fall on the floor as it gave out under his weight. He cried out, clutching his head in one hand as he fought to stay aware. His ears began to ring, and he felt his body grow heavy. He realized what was happening a bit too late, as his consciousness faded from him and he fell into a restless sleep.


	47. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji dreams of a grassy hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make it a drive in theater but then I realize there aren’t any in Japan so I’m improvised

_???,??? _

_??? _

_ The first thing Ryuji heard was laughter. It was happy, a group of people laughing at a joke that he couldn’t understand. Their voices were distant, sitting away from him in their own little world. Their faces were blurred, so Ryuji couldn’t tell who they were. _

_ He was sitting on a grassy hill, sometime in summer. A soft breeze traveled through the heavy heat of the summer air. There was some old, white building that looked like it hadn’t been used in years at the base of the hill. There was a group of teenagers in front of it, setting up some kind of projector as the twilight fell upon the sky. A few were leaned up against a crappy looking car that had been parked on the grass, chatting while a few others were arguing over what was going wrong with the projector. One of the kids plugged something into the setup, and the projector flickered to life. The group rejoiced and laughed, slamming the one on the back in triumph. Ryuji couldn’t hear what they were saying, no matter how hard he strained to hear. _

_ He blinked, moving to stand before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back down.  _

_ “The hell-?!” He started, cutting himself off upon seeing the owner of the hand. Dark curls and grey eyes of his friend met his gaze. Akira looked….different, lacking his glasses and looking….younger? He didn’t look like a kid, but he definitely wasn’t the seventeen year old thief he knew. He definitely looked like he had gotten a good night’s rest. _

_ Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, but Akira put a finger to his lips with a smile. _

_ “Keep your voice down. They’ll hear you!” He whispered, turning back towards the teenagers at the base of the hill. They seemed to have gotten a movie going as the light in the sky began to darken. Akira pulled his knees to his chest, watching them silently. Ryuji looked back between the group and the boy next to him, confused. _

_ “Who are they?” He asked after a long pause. _

_ Akira shrugged, not looking away. “Don’t know. They were just a group of teenagers that would hang out. There wasn’t much to do in my hometown, but somehow they always found stuff to do. They’d get together every summer and do a bunch of cool stuff together.” _

_ Ryuji didn’t say anything for a moment. _

_ “Are they your friends or something?” _

_ Akira shook his head, not looking at Ryuji and keeping his eyes forward. Ryuji felt himself flinch inwards. He just said he didn’t know them, why did he ask that?! Now he just looked sad- _

_ “So, uh,” Ryuji stuttered out. “What….did you do with your friends?” _

_ Akira shrugged again. “Didn’t have any. I just screwed around to kill boredom.” _

_ God dammit, he did it again! _

_ “Oh,” was all Ryuji could say. “Sorry.” _

_ Akira waved his hand dismissively. They fell into an awkward silence, just watching the group of teenagers watch a movie that Ryuji couldn’t even see right. It was super blurry for some reason, and the audio was still muffled behind something invisible to him. _

_ “I was jealous of them,” Akira said suddenly.  _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “I wanted what they had. They always seemed to be having the time of their lives with their friends. It always looked like so much fun,” He sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “I wanted to be like that. I wanted those friends. I wanted those memories and fun times. Why couldn’t I have that?” _

_ Ryuji hesitated for a moment, before speaking once again. “Why….don’t you go talk to them?” _

_ Akira snorted, shaking his head. “What group of teenagers wants a kid going around bothering them?” _

_ “So ya just gonna stalk them instead?” Ryuji said without thinking. Akira flinched, and Ryuji mentally kicked himself.  _

_ “I just-” Akira started. “I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t get that feeling on my own. So I chased it. I didn’t realize how lonely this stupid town was until they grouped up together. They made the town a little brighter, but it only made me realize that I probably couldn’t build that here. I couldn’t leave yet, so I just relinquished myself into being their shadow for the next couple of summers. Then Tokyo came along and everything changed. And I understood what I was missing.” _

_ “Which was?” _

_ “Everything. I wasn’t really alive until I got to Tokyo. Which was ironic, cause I felt like my whole life was ending when I got arrested. I got the friends, the family, the power, everything. I understood why I wanted it so bad, and why they always seemed so happy. When we all were together, god I felt everything I chased after for years. I had friends! I had people that loved me and wanted me and….” Akira fell backwards onto the grass. “It felt good.” _

_ Ryuji sighed, before falling backwards as well and getting a good look at the ever changing sky.  _

_ “Fuck man. That’s really sad. I’m sorry.” _

_ Akira laughed a little, covering his forehead with his hand. _

_ “God, Ryuji, what would I do without you?” _

_ “Huh? I was bein’ serious!” _

_ “I know, so was I!” _

_ Akira sat up, feeling the wind blow as night began to fall upon the town. He closed his eyes for a moment, before reaching out and putting something cold on Ryuji’s wrist. _

_ “The hell…?” He muttered, looking up and seeing the bangle on his wrist. _

_ “Not sure why I bought it,” Akira said. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted it for myself or for someone else, but I bought it anyway. It wasn’t a holiday or birthday or anything when I decided to give it to you. It was kinda on impulse. We were hanging out at the park and we were having a good time and….I don’t know. I just gave it to you, and god you looked so happy! It was so worth all the money just to see your face light up like that. It was great.” _

_ Akira laughed fondly. Even if Ryuji couldn’t remember it, he smiled anyway. Akira clearly held the memory dear, and the least Ryuji could do is pay along. He felt his chest warm at a memory he didn’t have. _

_ The orange from the sky was nearly nonexistent at this point, fading into a blur of blues and purple as night began to fall upon the two. It was coming to an end, something in Ryuji knew.  _

_ “Thanks Ryuji,” Akira said after a long pause. _

_ “For what?”  _

_ Akira closed his eyes, smiling, and didn’t answer. _

And he woke up.

Ryuji was hit with what he could only assume a hangover felt like, a throbbing headache and his body aching as he woke slowly. It took a moment to remember where he was and why everything hurt. He could hear the sea muffled somewhere in the distance, the sound of creaking wood beneath him, and the sudden yelling of Ann in his ear.

“Ryuji!”

He flinched, groaning and rubbing his face. He waved his hands as he tried to sit up.

“I’m awake, I’m awake!”

“Oh thank god.”

He opened his eyes, seeing the rest of the Phantom Thieves above him.

“Are you alright?!” Sumire said, grabbing his arm in an attempt to pull him up. He stumbled a little, dizzy as all hell, but was able to stand up with help from the redhead. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine….God, everything hurts….” He grumbled out/

Everyone except Futaba, Akechi and Maruki nodded, probably having shared in the headache that happened after the visions. Maruki was probably the only one who would avoid this, lucky bastard. Why did Akira have to add pain to the keys? Wasn’t the fight with a double enough?

Ryuji would have to ask him about that later.

“Soooooo what did you see?” Futaba said, leaning forward towards Ryuji.

“What?”

“The vision,” Akechi said. “What did you see?”

All eyes were locked on Ryuji all of a sudden, and he began to stutter instead saying the few coherent words he had left in his brain.

“W-well, I, uh….There was a hill!” was all he could get out.

“A….hill?” Makoto said, raising her eyebrow. “That’s all?”

“Yeah- wait, no! There was like, a group of teenagers screwing around and me and Akira were sitting on the hill watchin’ them-”

“Wait, I thought the teens were on the hill?” Maruki said.

“No, they were at the bottom on the hill-”

“So were they on the hill or not?” Makoto asked.

“Does it matter?!”

Yusuke sighed, patting Ryuji on the back. 

“I think it’s best we head back home. We don’t want to be here too late and I’m sure we are all tired. We can discuss this later.” 

“Yeah, I need a nap after that,” Futaba groaned.

“You weren’t even the one fighting!” Ryuji said.

“Shut up, Skull!”

“You have the key, I’m assuming?” Akechi said. Gee, thanks for the concern.

Ryuji grinned, holding up the silver bangle in his hand proudly. This seemed to appease the group, smiling and giving him various forms of congratulations. They all turned to leave, pushing the door open and stepping out onto the now empty deck of the ship. 

Ryuji stopped for a moment and turned back to the empty office. He paused, flipping the bracelet over in his hands. He smiled, putting the bracelet on his wrist. Ryuji fixed it on his wrist and looked around the quarters one last time. They only had to do this one more time

“Skull? You coming?” Futaba’s voice called from behind him.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji: bro I have no idea what you're talking about half the time but I support you still  
> Akira, crying: b-bro


	48. Temple of the Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba is late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last cognition battle here we gooooo

**_Tuesday, Feb 19th_ **

**_After School_ **

Futaba wasn’t doing this on purpose. She swears she isn’t.

She isn’t trying to be late again, she just gets a bit too invested in her games sometimes. It’s not like she has a school to go to or anything like that, so what was she supposed to do? Hang out at the cafe with Sojiro? Oh please, he’d know something was up and how was she supposed to explain about the Garden? She was supposed to be done with Phantom Thief business, and Sojiro wouldn’t be happy and he’d definitely ask why. And she couldn’t tell him.

She just couldn’t. It wasn’t her place.

So now Futaba was racing to catch up with the rest of the thieves who were probably all there at this point, doing her best to ignore the disappointed and suspicious glare from the (not) cat in her bag. Morgana had been nagging her to get going, but she always said she had enough time.

Well, the fact that she was rushing down the streets of Tokyo semi-lost said otherwise.

She had gotten to the station finally, nearly tripping down the stairs as she rushed down. The rest of the thieves looked up at the hacker and the cat sticking his head out her bag expectantly. 

“Sorry! I lost track of time!” She stuttered out as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Again,” Akechi mumbled under his breath. 

“It’s alright! We’re all here now,” Haru said with her signature soft smile.

“It’s the last one right?” Ryuji said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And then we get into the Greenhouse?”

“Yep! It should be the last one,” Sumire said. “Then we just gotta get Akechi’s key and we can end this.”

Of course, Futaba was the last one. She had always held the onto ‘never go first but never go last’ motto for a lot of things in her life. Food, choices, places, and horror movies especially! But it seemed like she didn’t have much of a choice this time. Seriously, who was picking out who went next? This feels rigged.

“One more….” Makoto muttered. “Well, by any means. Are we ready?”

_ No. _

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Futaba said, pulling out her phone. Makoto nodded in response.

“Begin Navigation.”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 80%]**

Futaba stretched as she readjusted to the feel of the Metaverse. The air was always unnaturally still, especially with  _ this _ palace in particular. Was it just her, or was it getting colder in here?

She frowned upon seeing the security level. It had gotten even higher since yesterday, even after they left! Why wouldn’t it go down? Why was it increasing at all? They would go down after they defeated the cognitions at first, why did it change? It was worrying, to say the least. The fact that the security level kept going up, and the fact that the cognitions always know they were coming….It only made her more paranoid.

Futaba shook her head, following the rest of the thieves silently onto the train car. She sat down on one of the cheap seats with a sigh. It didn’t take too long before the train lurched and began to move at it’s usual breakneck speed. 

She could feel the stares from the rest of the teammates. She felt like she was on display. She hated it. 

_ ‘Oh look at the poor Futaba! She’s the last one of us to get her key! How will the pitiful girl do it when she can’t fight?’ _

She can handle herself, thank you very much! She doesn’t need anyone’s pity.

Futaba was a bit worried about how she was gonna fight the cognition though. She’s never actually fought battles herself, she’s always been the support and the navigator. Was her cognition going to fistfight her or something? 

Well, she’d find out soon enough.

They were heading to the Leblanc this time. Of course her place is the Leblanc, she should have guessed it when she first found the locations of the keys to match each of the thieves. Every key matches with a thief, a number, an arcana. 

The Hermit. _ How fitting. _

It’s not like she didn’t do her research. She had spent her Friday night researching tarot card meanings like any normal teenager would. She had looked up each new thing they came across, the flowers, the meanings of certain symbols, translations of words they didn’t know, and arcana was included in that. The Hermit: Soul searching, self-reflection, enlightenment, isolation, withdraw-

Each arcana matched each of the thieves to a T, both the upright and the reversed. She knew that Laveneza had explained it to them, but still, the fact that there was some cosmic force that knew her personality from a tarot card wasn’t exactly comforting. 

Stupid universe assigned personality traits!

_ “Now arriving in Yongen-Jaya.” _

Futaba felt her heart jump in his throat when she heard the monotone voice come over the intercom. The train screeched to a halt a moment later. She filled with a mixture of relief and dread when the doors opened slowly, her nerves already frayed.

She stood just a little too quickly, and ran out before anyone else had gotten the chance, ignoring the worried looks of the rest of the Phantom Thieves. She didn’t want to draw a lot of attention to herself right now, and yet here she was.

The station they arrived in was….odd. The floor was made of fancy white tile, each of them lined with a pale green. The colors matched the walls and the ceiling as well, lit by soft blue lights that hung from the roof. The support beams were stone pillars, colored with a white and green swirl. The flowers grew closer to the ground than the others, sitting at the base of the pillars and intertwined with the tracks. They were small, an odd bell shape, ‘Lilies of the valley’ according to Haru. They still had that weird, blue glow that the entire palace seemed to have. The station was….fancier than Futaba thought it would be? She’s never exactly been one of those people.

Hopefully, hers wouldn’t be like Sumire’s.

The thieves didn’t say anything as they climbed the stairs, which just left Futaba with her own anxiety ringing in her ears and about fifteen thousand questions running around in her head. What was her cognition even going to look like? Or act like? Was she really ready to see how Akira saw her? Was any of them ready to actually fight whatever is in that Greenhouse? Does Akira know what was happening? Would he try and stop them once he found out? What would he do once they gave the calling card? Crap, they still have to give him a calling card! She had forgotten about that! Were they supposed to fight a god  _ again?! _ Would he even fight them?! How were they supposed to defeat Akira, let alone a god version of Akira-

“Oracle?” Sumire’s voice cut through her thoughts. They had reached the top of the stairs and Futaba hadn’t even noticed.

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?” She said, concern in her voice.

Futaba nodded shakily, looking around at where the Leblanc should have been. Key word,  _ should. _

The cafe had been turned into a gigantic temple. It looked ancient, like style greek architecture, the colors paling and small cracks appearing across the stone. The temple must have had a dozen or so floors, reaching into the sky and the roof topped with a dome. That must be where the cognition was. The flowers and it’s vines reached up the side of the stone walls and the pillars, encasing the building in the plants, casting the building in the same eerie blue glow. It was colored with the same stained white with pale green lining the structure. The roof has scriptions in it that Futaba couldn’t make out, seemingly worn down due to the passing years. There wasn’t a shadow in sight.

Futaba didn’t know what she was expecting for the Leblanc, but this sure wasn’t it.

“A temple?” Yusuke said after a long pause. “That’s….rather unusual.”

“Yeah, why does the Leblanc look like...that?” Ann asked no one in particular. 

No one had an answer for her, as they were just as confused as they were.

“It doesn’t matter,” Makoto said, stepping forward towards the temple. She turned to Futaba. “Are you ready?”

Her first instinct is to say  _ ‘hell no, she was not ready for whatever they were going to find in there! I’m just going to head home and take care of this another day because this is just too much for me!’ _ She did not feel ready to face her cognition in the least bit.

But she just nodded instead, looking back up at the temple.

“Yeah….yeah let’s go!”


	49. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba encounters herself

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 80%]**

The doors to the temple were just as large and just as ancient as the rest of the building. They were intimidating, made of out dark blue stone that stood out from the white of the temple. Futaba ran her hands along the faded inscriptions, feeling the oddly smooth texture of stone. She hesitated for a moment, before pushing the heavy doors open with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

She nearly tripped as the door swung open with a surprising ease. She didn’t think that the front doors would actually work, but hey, she wasn’t complaining.

Unless this was a trap. 

The inside was gorgeous, with green tinted reflective marble floors and elegant curving pillars that reached up and held up the high ceiling. They stood on a platform, with elegant curving stairs from the entrance to the rest of the hall. The walls and pillars had vines and flowers crawling up the sides. The entire hall was lit in various colors from the stained glass windows, each depicting the different Phantom Thieves’ first personas Robin Hood, Carmen, Captain Kidd, even Necronomicon was shown in a beautiful array of colors. The biggest and window one on the furthest wall was not one of Arsène like she expected, instead showing the gigantic form of Satanael, casting a cold blue light upon the marble floor. Statues stood lining the hall sitting under the windows, each of them looking eerily similar to the Phantom Thieves themselves. The only one missing was Akira’s. Under Satanael’s window was another large door.

“Oh, wow….” Sumire muttered out upon seeing the inside. Her voice echoed throughout the hall. “This is….”

“Magnificent!” Yusuke said with a bright smile. “Absolutely fantastical….the architecture is so elegant….”

There he goes again, ever the artist.

They walked down the stairs, their footsteps echoing throughout the hall. There wasn’t a sound from outside, the only sounds coming from the thieves themselves. It sent chills down Futaba’s spine.

They looked around at the temple before them. Ann was quick to run over to her own respective statue, looking at it with a mixture of apprehension and confusion on her face. 

“That….me….?” She muttered out, running her hands along the sides of the statue. It depicted Ann, wearing a long, flowy looking outfit. The base had words written in another language.  _ ‘L'Amoureux’. _

“I believe so,” Yusuke said. “It’s done in a style similar to that to the ancient Greek, which is very odd as the statues in Ueno were done differently.”

“Why doesn’t Mar- I mean, Guardian have one?” Sumire said. 

“He’s not a Phantom Thief, in Akira’s eyes,” Akechi said. “It’s unlikely that in the past timelines he’s ever been part of this group, let alone with Akira involved.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Maruki said with a forced smile. “I didn’t exactly plan on being a Phantom Thief, anyway, so I can’t blame him.”

“None of us ever planned to be a Phantom Thief,” Makoto said with a slight chuckle. 

Well, Akechi kind of did. Probably not the second time though. Why was he even here to begin with? It’s not like he was ever actually a full fledged thief, and was very open about them only working together due to circumstance, but Akira considered him one?

“What does that say?” Sumire said, pointing to the words on the statue. “It looks like….french?”

“The Lovers!” Futaba blurted out. Everyone looked at her with confusion. “I mean, uh….it says The Lovers.”

“Like the Arcana!” Haru said, like she had just figured out something huge. 

“O-oh, well….” Ann said, rubbing the back of her head. “This is still really weirding me out! It’s one thing if it’s Yusuke but why does Futaba’s cognitions have statues of us?!”

“It’s a temple,” Akechi said bluntly. “A sanctuary, in a way. One typically finds a peace of mind in a place of worship, thus he may find solace in the idea of the Phantom Thieves and by extension, the Leblanc.”

“He finds peace in the ones around him?” Yusuke said with slight awe. 

“Not necessarily,” A familiar voice echoed throughout the hall. “‘Peace’ is subjective, especially in his mind. Whatever peace he finds is temporary, a few moments of blissful stillness. He loves the moments with those he holds close, keeping every second close to his heart. He grows anxious, fearful that it will all be void in just a few months, and yet he seeks them out desperately. It’s a….how you say, a double edge sword?”

They turned towards the source of the voice, only to be greeted by two large shadows and the cognitive Futaba.

She was identical to Futaba, which just made her stomach sink. She still had the long dyed hair and thick framed glasses. Her outfit was something else, though. It was a long, flowing white cloak that covered most of her relatively small body, with the hood up and casting shadows across her face. She had on a large, long sleeved gown, with an odd gradient of pale green to the white at the ends. Her eyes were cold yet curious, observing the Phantom Thieves and watching their every move with intensity. 

She stood under the biggest window, with two gigantic shadows on each side of her. They towered over her protectively, spears gripped tightly in their hands and ready to attack if the thieves made any sort of moves.

“Welcome, Phantom Thieves. I’ve been waiting for your arrival.”

Her voice was formal but empty, flat and emotionless. She sounded almost bored with them.

Futaba subconsciously stepped forward, jumping backwards when the shadow moved forward as well. Yusuke and Makoto were quick to jump in front of her, ready for a fight. The cognition waved her hand dismissively, and the shadows stepped back.

“My apologies, they are here to protect me by any means necessary, and with how you’ve all treated my colleagues....they are on high alert when in your presence.”

“Your colleagues….you mean the other cognitions?” Maruki said.

“That is correct, Dr. Maruki. I am surprised and rather impressed that you’ve done this well so far. Your tenacity is very inspiring, so it’s rather unfortunate that it ends here.”

The thieves tensed, waiting for her to do….something. The cognition simply shook her head.

“No, no more battles. You’ve won so far through your sheer strength in battle, which while impressive, can only get you so far….” She said, her eyes holding a malicious spark. “You desire to save your friend, and you’ve done well up until now. Through battle you show your determination to complete your goal, however this will not be as pleasant as your past encounters.”

“The others were pleasant?!” Ryuji whispered in disbelief.

“This is a trial of the psychological. One of truth and understanding….and I do not plan on going easy on you, Phantom Thieves. If you wish to enter the Greenhouse and save Akira as you claim, then this trial will prove it.”

“The previous battles weren’t enough?” Yusuke questioned. 

“No, they were not,” The cognitive Futaba said as a matter-of-factly. “Fighting manifestations of repressed emotions are one thing, but how well do you understand your situation? Your surroundings? Your teammates? Nothing will be hidden. No lies, no misconceptions, no fake smiles or forced feelings….nothing but pure and utter truths. The question is whether or not you can fully accept it.”

The cognition grinned, ever so slightly as she spoke. Her voice did not echo throughout the hall like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, instead sounding contained and quiet.

“Once the game begins, any of you are free to leave at any time, and no harm with befall you. However, the respective key will become void if you do, whether or not you have it currently, and you will not be able to gain another one until the timeline resets. If you complete the trial in it’s entirety then Futaba Sakura will be given the key and her respective vision. Neither Dr. Maruki’s cognitive nor Futaba’s scanners will be functional in the temple once the game begins. If she leaves at any time, the game will be considered lost. Fail too many times and the game will be lost. Die and the game will be lost. More rules will be relieved once the game begins. The game will begin once you enter the door to the first floor of the temple.”

The cognition turned around before any of the thieves could say anything, her two guards following close behind. The doors under Satanael’s window opened, and she stepped through with the shadows. She looked back at the stunned group with a subtle devious smirk.

“Good luck, dear Phantom Thieves.”

And with that final taunt, the doors closed behind her, the sound echoing through the marble halls of the temple. A silence followed the cold words of the cognition, only to be broken by Futaba herself.

“A….game?” She said unconsciously. “She wants us to play a game?”

“It would appear so,” Yusuke said shakily. “Though I don’t expect it to be a game in a traditional sense, nor a pleasant experience for any of us.”

“Oracle, can….can you see what’s beyond the door?” Morgana asked cautiously.

Futaba was taken aback for a second, before nodding. She attempted to scan the entire temple, but….she couldn’t see anything. Not past the door at least, she could see the hall they were in but anything beyond that was….

“I can’t pass the doors. It’s all blocked out.”

Morgana sighed, furrowing his brow.

“I guess that’s where the game starts….Are we sure we want to do this?”

“We don’t have a choice,” Akechi nearly growled. “We need the last key, yes? Don’t tell me you’re all backing out now….”

“Of course we ain’t!” Ryuji shouted back. 

“I’m not backing down from a stupid game! I fought a whole circus for crying out loud….”    
“I’m not just going to abandon Senpai!”

“I won’t leave him, not after all he’s not for me!”

“A game can’t scare me!”

“After all we’ve been through, I don’t think any of us will leave over a trial….”

“He’s my student, I refuse to let him down.”

“We won’t back down now!”

With the agreements of the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Akechi turned to Futaba with his usual piercing stare.

“And you?”

Futaba felt herself freeze up for a moment after being put on the spot, but she forced herself to nod rapidly. 

“I’m not backing down from myself. I refuse.”

Akechi kept her in suspense for a moment, before giving her a small ‘hm’ and turning back towards the door. He gestured to it, stepping forward.

“Then lead the way, Oracle.”

Futaba nodded again, and walked towards the door with determination outweighing the anxiety in her heart. The rest of the thieves followed with a word. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the halls, causing her heart to jump at every noise. She’s not going to hide again. She forced her worry down and buried it deep in his gut.

Futaba stopped in front of the door, hesitating for a moment. She could almost hear the cognition’s voice. 

_ ‘Why do you hesitate? Do you wish to return home and crawl back into your room? What’s stopping you from doing so?’ _

She shook her head to clear it, and put a hand on the door. She took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

And the game began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cog Futaba: hey hey phantom thieves look at me  
> the Phantom Thieves:   
> cog Futaba: bitch


	50. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local rebellious teenagers and their therapist play a trivia game in a greek temple for god

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 82%]**

The room was surprisingly small in comparison to the grand hall they had just come from. The room was completely dark as they stepped inside, the only light coming from the open door behind them. They couldn’t see anything in the room, anything except for the floor completely shrouded in darkness. Not even her scanners could pick up anything.

The second the last of them stepped into the room the doors slammed shut. There was a moment of tense silence before there was a flicker of light from the center of the room. 

Futaba rushed over, seeing what looked like the black surface of a table. She could only see the edges of it due to the ring of green light. The entire table was pure black, blending in easily to the rest of the room. 

She placed her hands on the smooth surface as the rest of the thieves circled the table, now illuminated by the emerald light from the table. The light pulsed once she touched it, causing the group to jump back. The voice of the cognition rang out from everywhere.

“I see you’ve all made your choice. I do hope you will not regret it….” She taunted. 

“Oh just get on with it already!” Futaba shouted into the air. “What’s this dumb game of yours?!”

“I’d advise against insulting those who are in complete control of your situation, Futaba Sakura,” The cognition said. “Now, the rules of the game are simple. You will be presented with a question and various ways to answer them. The long the game goes on and as you ascend levels the more difficult the questions will become.”

“Wait, this whole thing is like a trivia game?!” Ryuji shouted with a grin. “Hell that’ll be easy!” 

‘Don’t jinx us, you idiot!’

The cognition paid no mind to Ryuji’s proclamation, and simply continued on with her explanation.

“The more difficult the questions, the bigger the risk. Each level has it’s own unique quality to them. For example….”

The table’s light suddenly changed, acting as a screen almost and showing the outline of a box in front of Futaba.

“Ms. Sakura will be answering each of the questions presented. The questions for this level will be surddoning the close confidants of Akira Kurusu. You are allowed three hints and three hints only. Answer correctly, and you will eventually move on to the next level. Answer incorrectly and, well….you’ll see. Are you ready to begin the game?”

Futaba was presented with a question ‘Are you ready to begin?’ and the options ‘yes’ or ‘no’. She looked up at the other thieves, who all nodded hastily. She looked back down at the table-screen and selected the ‘yes’ option. There was a chime as she did, and the lights pulsed once more. The options vanished, and the cognition chuckled.

“Alright, let’s begin.”

The lights changed once more, showing various roman numerals in card shaped boxes.

“First question, a rather easy one to start out with. Match each of the Arcana with the corresponding person. Begin.”

Oh, uh. Ok. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?

“Wait, they ain’t labeled through!” Ryuji shouted at the cognition. He didn’t get a response from her.

“Yes, they are, Skull,” Akechi said, pointing to the boxes. “The numbers match with every Arcana in the major deck. Please tell me that you at least googled the cards after Lavenza explained this to us.”

Ryuji avoided eye contact, suddenly looking very sheepish. The rest of the thieves groaned, save for Maruki who just looked lost.

“Wait, Arcana? Like tarot cards?”

“Dammit, did no one explain the Arcana to Guardian?” Ann said exasperated. When no one answered, she sighed. “Long story short, we all have a tarot card assigned to us. I have the Lovers, Futaba is the Hermit I think, Ryuji is the Chariot, and so on. Apparently we have to match them. Oracle?”

Futaba blinked, remembering her task. She’s the Hermit, so that would be….nine! She selected the box, causing it to light up, and moved it in front of her. The box locked into place, and she sighed a little when the same chime went off.

Alright, Morgana’s was the Magician which was...two? No, one! The Fool is zero….so it would one. She moved the box over to Morgana, and the same chime went off.

She smirked in triumph, moving onto the next one. 

“I’m the Priestess, and that’s two right?”

“Yeah!”

She repeated the process over and over until she reached number eight. 

“This is….the Strength right?” Futaba asked.

“No, it’s the Justice!” Morgana said, struggling to poke his head out from the window.

“No, it’s the Strength!” Makoto argued back.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the Justice,” Ann said.

Akechi sighed. “Traditionally, it’s the Justice. However, in some decks it’s the Strength.”

“So….which one is it?” Futaba said.

“I’m assuming it’s a traditional deck, so….I’d go with the Justice.”

She nodded, holding her breath as she matched the number eight card to Akechi. They all sighed in relief once they heard the chime go off.

They waited for the next question to appear, but were only met with silence.

“Uh….hello? We’re finished?” Futaba said. They waited a few more moments, but still, no response.

“....what now?” Ann asked.

“Wait, what about Guardian?” Haru said, pointing to Maruki. “Do we have to match him too?”

“Does he even have a card?” Ryuji asked.

“He has a persona, so….” Futaba trailed off.

“Guardian, do you have any idea what kind of Arcana you would be?” Yusuke asked.

“I don’t know much about tarot cards, so….unfortunately no.”

“Shit!” Ryuji yelled.

“Lavenza never mentioned Guardian before we introduced the two,” Sumire muttered. “Should we use one of our hints?” 

“We only have three! We can’t waste one this soon!”

“But how do we know which one it is?”

“Process of elimination,” Akechi said. He moved closer to Futaba’s screen. “Lavenza mentioned his Arcana is associated with his profession as a doctor. We’ve already eliminated ten cards, but we also have to worry about the minor Arcana as well due to Sumire.”

“Maybe Death?” Futaba offered. “It’s about change and transformation, and his abilities are associated with change, so….”

Akechi hummed, but shook his head. “I doubt it. He’s a counselor, and his profession doesn’t have much to do with death. If it was anyone, I’d assume it’d be Tae Takemi.”

“Who?”

“Not important. Perhaps the Wheel of Fortune? Or Temperance?”

Futaba shook her head. Those just didn’t feel right.

“What about the minor Arcana?” She asked. “It might be one of those!”

“There are dozens of minor Arcana cards, that may be difficult-”

They suddenly had a realization and spoke up at the same time.

“The Councillor!”

“It’s like they’re speakin’ another language….” Ryuji muttered out, but was ignored by the two after their revelation. 

“Why didn’t we think of this before!” Akechi said. “You’d think it’d be obvious.”

“No one thinks of the minor Arcana, we just got lucky that we knew Violet’s,” Futaba said. “The number is….five right?”

“No, it replaces the Magician, so it’d be one.”

She nodded, carefully matching the number to Maruki. They waited.

Another chime, and they sighed in relief. The boxes and numbers vanished.

“Well done,” The cognition’s voice rang out again. “Next question. What is the most visited place by his confidants?”

A list of places in Tokyo appeared in front of her. One this was easy, it was the Leblanc! She selected the cafe, and the chime went off.

“Good. Next question. How many of Akira Kurusu’s confidants were his lovers at some point?”

The numbers one through five appeared in front of Futaba. 

This was….making Futaba very uncomfortable. She didn’t really want to know about Akira’s love life, but why did she have to say ‘lovers’. It sounded so weirdly inmate. And the fact that it was implied that it was someone in this room. _And_ not just one lover, but lovers. Plural. Jesus.

“Wait, lovers?!” Haru cried out. “That’s a little….invasive don’t you think?”

“We’re inside a manifestation of his heart, viewing all of his problems and memories, we’ve already been far more invasive,” Akechi said with a frustrated sigh. “He’s had at least one lover in the past timelines, and her use of the plural version implies that he has multiple in the past. I doubt the number is very high due to a few conversations we’ve had, but the exact number….I’m not sure.”

“God, this is creepy,” Ann muttered out.

“Maybe let’s try two?” Yusuke offered. Futaba nodded, cautiously reaching out and selecting the first option. There a moment of tension before the lights suddenly turned red and a different sound went off, like a buzzer. She suddenly felt a zap of electricity run through her body, causing her to jump backwards. 

“Ow!” Morgana cried out, nearly falling off his unstable position at the table. His fur was all puffy. “What was that?!”

“There will be punishment every time you select the wrong answer,” The cognition said. Futaba could almost hear the smirk in her voice. “The punishment will increase in harshness the more answers you get wrong.”

“And you chose electrocution?!” Makoto shouted angrily. She didn’t get a response.

“Ok….ok, so not two lovers….” Yusuke said. “Perhaps three?”

“Three partners….” Sumire muttered.

“Are we sure about this?” Ann said, crossing her arms. “I don’t wanna get shocked again.”

“No, but we have to try. Oracle?”

Futaba nodded, hesitating as her hand hovered over the ‘three’ button. She held her breath and she pressed down on it. Another moment of silence, before the chime went off and they could breathe a sigh of relief.

“He’s been with three different people?” Makoto said, raising her eyebrows.

“Well, in comparison to how many years he’s spent here, it’s not that many,” Akechi said a bit too quickly. 

“He is a teenager, after all,” Maruki said with a chuckle.

“Very good. Next question. How many people in this room have died, whether in the current or past timeline?”

Wait.

What?

They froze as the numbers zero through ten appeared in front of Futaba. How many….how many of them…..

“This….this is a joke, right?!” Ann said first. “This can’t be an actual question you're asking us, right?!”

Ann didn’t get a response, fear growing on her face. Makoto slammed her fist on the table in frustration. “Fuck!”

“We….we died?” Sumire muttered, shaking her head. “This….we didn’t….no….”

Futaba closed her eyes, shaking and trying to keep herself calm. She was trying to get a rise out of them. Zero was an option, so there was a chance that none of them had died. She reached out, hovering her hand over the first option.

“Futaba, wait-!” Akechi said, but she had already selected the ‘zero’ option. The buzzer went off, and the sudden pain from the electricity ripped through her body. She stumbled backwards again, nearly falling before her arm was caught by Akechi’s clawed hands. He pulled her back to the table. 

“Oracle, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from making a choice until we have discussed it,” He practically hissed at her, letting go of her arm. “Alright, let’s think about this logically-”

“Logically?! Did you forget that we were talkin’ about us dying?!” Ryuji yelled.

“If we don’t think about this with a level head, then we will be dying in this timeline too!” Akechi argued back. He sighed, looking over the numbers again. “So….at least someone in here has died. With how many timelines there have been, which has at least been dozens, and the various possibilities of terrible outcomes….it’s likely the number is ten.”

“Are you suggesting that we’ve all died at some point?!” Makoto said, raising her voice whether in frustration or disbelief. “You do realize how crazy that sounds, _right?_ ”

“Is there a flaw in my logic? If so, please, tell me where it is?” Akechi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“B-but we don’t know that!” Haru stutterd out. “We’re not sure how many of us….” 

She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

“She's right. We cannot guarantee that we’ve all passed at some point in time….” Yusuke said. “As this is more than likely the first timeline Guardian has become a thief like us, so even if the Phantom Thieves had fallen at some point, there’s a chance that he may have survived.”

“But….what about Yaldabaoth?” Ann said.

“What about him?” Makoto said.

“I mean….I hate to say it but there's a chance we might have lost once or twice.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Sumire said. “We won through the hope of people and defeated him!”

“Yeah, we did. But let’s be honest here, they almost gave up on us. Hell, _we_ almost gave up on us. We only got through it because of Akira and he’s been doing this for a while. If we did fail at some point and….we all died, wouldn’t it make sense that he would do everything in his power to redo that day and get it right? Planning everything out over the next year to make sure that he did everything right to understand how to defeat Yaldabaoth, trying over and over again until he saved us….?”

There was a moment of horrid realization before Sumire interrupted the silence.

“B-but that’s entirely speculation! We don’t know i-if any of it’s true or not!”

“But….it’s the most likely possibility,” Maruki said with a sigh. “We have to base our decisions on what is the most likely scenario.”

“Maruki-sensei….”

“I hate to say it, but….she’s right,” Ryuji said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We gotta make a choice.”

“But we can ask for a hint instead!” Haru said. 

“We shouldn’t waste a hint this early!” Ann countered.

“We shouldn’t risk getting it wrong again!” Morgana said. “We don’t have many chances until the shocks become lethal!”

“But what if we need another hint later on?!”

“We don’t know if we will!”

“Will everybody just shut up?!” Futaba shouted, interrupting the argument. “I’m the one that makes the choice! I’ll choose whether or not we use the hint!”

“You can’t just-!” Morgana said.

“I can, and I will!” She snapped, looking down at the numbers on the table. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hand hovering and moving over the different numbers.

“Oracle-” Akechi started.

“Shut up!”

He didn’t flinch at her outburst, but seemed to back down, eyeing her cautiously. 

She hesitated, and pushed down the anxiety in her heart as she made her choice.

A chime went off along with the light pulsing. The rest of the group let out a breath, though she’s not sure if it’s in relief or not. 

So they did fail….they….they d-

“Well done….You’ve chosen correctly. This concludes level one of the game,” The cognition’s voice rang out.

“That….that was just level one?!” Ryuji shouted. His question went ignored by the voice overhead. The lights suddenly changed to deep blue instead of green.

“This next level will pertain questions associated with the Garden and the past timelines. Let’s begin.”

“Wait, give us a second-!” Sumire cried out to no avail.

“First question. What is the nature of the flowers in the Garden?”

A bunch of letters appeared in front of Futaba, along with a list of flowers.

“The list is limited for your sake, these will simply be relating to the Phantom Thieves. Good luck.”

“Nature? What does that mean?” Akechi questioned. He received no response from the cognition. He turned his attention back to the list of flowers.

Futaba reached out, selecting the one labeled ‘Hydrangeas’. It moved to the center of the words and became highlighted.

“Um….what do we do?” Ann said after a pause.

“The flowers often change and depend on the location we are at,” Maruki said. “And the location depends on the person associated with, so….”

“The flowers are associated with us!” Sumire finished.

“Well, yes, that was rather obvious,” Akechi said bluntly. “That still does not tell us what we need to do.”

“Maybe we need to match it with each person?” 

“I doubt it. She said we needed to match with the one beforehand, why would she switch it up now?” Ryuji said.

“Maybe….the reasons why?” Morgana said. “Like, the meanings behind the flowers?”

“The meanings?” Sumire asked. “But, we don't really know the meanings behind flowers….”

“Well, I know some!” Haru said with a forced cheerfulness. “I know flowers very well, and while symbolism isn’t really my thing, I have learned a thing or two.”

“I have looked into the symbolism behind many of the different factors of the Garden, including the flowers,” Akechi said. “I may be of some assistance in this aspect.” 

Everyone gave him a weird look, and he grew defensive. Ok, the mental image of Akechi staying up late all night researching flowers was kind of hilarious.

“Oh please! At least I came prepared unlike the rest of you idiots!”

“Moving on!” Futaba said. “Hydrangeas….what’s behind those?”

“Those usually are associated with emotion or understanding!” Haru said, clapping her hands together. “Although, they can often mean frigidity or vanity as well….”

“They mean multiple things….do we only put one in?” Makoto asked.

“I guess so….even if they do have a double meaning.”

“Well, Queen isn’t exactly very vain so….let’s try understanding?” Ann offered.

Futaba nodded, typing the word into the screen of the table. Once she had finished, a box appeared that said ‘are you sure?’ and the ‘yes or no’ option. That only served to stir up doubt in her gut, but she pressed the ‘yes’ option anyway.

The chime went off with the pulse of blue. She did it right. She can relax a little. She chose roses next.

“Alright….roses should be easy right?” Ann said. “It’s love, right?”

“Well, not necessarily,” Akechi said, shaking his head. “It’s often dependent on the color and can often symbolize passion or nontraditional types of love.”

“Well, what symbolizes blue?” Ryuji asked.

Akechi stared at him for a moment. “They don’t exist, Skull. Not naturally anyway.”

“And I don’t think he’s in love with Mona-chan, either,” Haru said with a chuckle. “It can also mean wisdom or secrecy in some people’s eyes. So….maybe that?”

“We have to look at all of these from Akira’s perspective,” Morgana said. “So….how does Akira see me?” 

Ok…..ok, getting into Akira’s headspace…..coffee and loving cats and being over dramatic and hugging people too tight and….

Crap this is harder than it looks.

“Um….any luck?” 

“Nope….I’d say just try passion?”

Futaba sighed, carefully typing and submitting the word with a little bit of hope. A moment of quiet….and a chime. Alright, they’re good.

“Ok, next!”

“Lilacs?”

“Gratitude, happiness and tranquillity! At least for the color blue!”

“Alright, I’ll go with tranquillity.”

Another chime.

“Sunflowers?”

“Admiration and loyalty. I’d say loyalty, as it’s one of Skull’s more tolerable traits.”

“Hey-!”

Another chime.

“Irises?”

“Oh that’s me! Um…. blue is faith, hope, and royalty.”

“Ok, so hope.

Another chime.

“Tulips?”

“Love, confidence and happiness!”

“A lot of flowers mean love apparently. I’ll go with confidence?”

Another chime.

“Orchids?”

“There’s no naturally growing blue orchids….often they mean strength, beauty, affection, love-”

“Going with beauty!”

Another chime.

Next up….was her’s. Yay.

“Lily of the Valley?”

“That’s kind of hard….usually fragility due to the short lifespan. They can also mean a renewed life and a return to happiness.”

‘A return to happiness’, yeah that makes sense. Of course. He thought of her renewal, of her happiness and change. Was he resentful of her? Proud of her change? Did he think of her as fragile and in need of help? Did he think of her as a weak link? One that needed to blackmail him in order to get help? Did he-

“Oracle?” Yusuke’s voice cut through her thoughts. They were staring at her after she went quiet. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, typing in ‘fragility’ and submitting it. The buzzer noise went off, and the electrical pain shot through them again, more intense this time.

“Ow, shit!” Ryuji hissed out. 

“Ok, not fragility, clearly….” Akechi said through gritted teeth. “Perhaps try the renewal of life?”

Futaba hesitated, before nodding and submitting his words.

Another chime. They’re in the clear. Just one more.

“Who has Oleanders?” Futaba said as she selected them.

“They're mine, more than likely,” Akechi said. 

“Aren’t those like super dangerous?”

“They’re extremely poisonous, yes.”

Ryuji snorted. “Ha, figures.” 

“Well, by that account so are Lilies of the Valley, and Irises and Hydrangeas to a minor extent,” Akechi said with a sigh. “Toxicity of the plant is irrelevant. The symbolism behind it is.”

“I actually know about this one!” Maruki said. “They usually symbolize love or bewitchment or destiny, relating to the Greek myth of Leander, in which there was a love affair between him and Lady Love. He would visit his love every night-”

“Thank you, doctor, for the backstory but it’s unfortunately not relevant to our situation."

Akechi turned back to Futaba.

“Try destiny.”

Futaba nodded hastily, typing in the word and submitting it. There was the usual moment of tense quiet and bracing for the electrical pain, but the chime went off. They all breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived as the cognition’s voice rang out once more.

“Well done. I had assumed you would have used one of your hints by now, but you’ve surpassed my expectations.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?!” Ryuji shouted at the voice.

“It won’t remain so easy, however. Let’s move on to the next question, shall we friends?”


	51. Death and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know that this fic is WAY longer than I ever planned it to be

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 82%]**

“How many people in this room have become a god at some point?”

She’s not going easy on them. She couldn’t feel the entire room tense at question, a tense silence following. A range of numbers of one through ten appeared in front of her. It was like a taunt, like saying ‘It was one of you, and you can’t ignore it this time. You aren’t allowed to forget your past mistakes. You can’t look away.’

“What kind of question is that….?” Sumire finally muttered out. “How are we supposed to keep answering these?!”

“We just do, Violet,” Akechi said. He sounded exhausted. “We have to keep going. We don’t have a choice.”

Sumire shook her head and groaned, but didn’t say anything else, simply curling in on herself and burying her face in her hands.

“How are we supposed to know this?” Makoto said, rubbing her face. “I’m serious. There’s no real indication or anything for us to know. Sure, we know that it’s been at least one of us, but we don’t know how many at this point.”

“It’s….more than likely that I have taken the mantle at some point,” Maruki said with a sad expression on his face. “I hate the idea, but….based off the other cognitions’ words and other context clues, it’s the most likely scenario that I was a successor at some point.”

“We don’t know that for sure!” Sumire said, attempting to defend the doctor from the revelation. She was always a bleeding heart, especially for the doctor.

“I appreciate your words, Violet, but I’m afraid it won’t change anything.”

Sumire just shook her head, looking so disheartened. It even made Futaba’s heart ache a little for the poor girl.

“Well, that’s one, but who else?”

“It’s possible that the entirety of the Phantom Thieves came into the power at some point,” Yusuke said softly. “And that each timeline….Akira simply takes it for himself, so the rest of us don’t have to….”

“It’s possible,” Akechi said, keeping his eyes on the numbers. “However, we’d practically be whether it can be shared within a group. We don’t know if it would even count. There’s too many factors that would make that a sure fire way to know unlike the previous question.”

“But...it’s worth a try, right?” Haru said.

“‘Worth a try’ could get us electrocuted,” Morgana said, shaking his head. “We’re kinda in the dark here.”

“Should we use one of the hints?” Ann said.

“Honestly, I think we should,” Akechi admitted. “We shouldn’t take any unnecessary risks.”

“What about the death question?” Ryuji grumbled.

“We had plenty of reason to believe that the answer was ten, and we were right. We don’t have a reason for one either way here. I doubt we could just keep trying until we find the answer without getting seriously hurt or dying.”

“I think we should,” Futaba said. “I don’t want to get shocked again. We would still have two left over, and we’re on the second level so….”

The rest of the thieves looked hesitant, but they all nodded in agreement. 

She sighed, looking up and began to talk. “Alright….we want to use one of our hints please!”

“So early?” The cognition said mockingly. “Very well….”

The numbers in front of her pulsed, and the three, one, ten, eight and seven were blacked out.

“Well, I was hoping we’d get information but this is better than nothing,” Akechi said with a sigh. “Five of the options have been eliminated and that leaves us with….nine, two, seven, six and five.”

“One out of five is better than one out ten, right?” Haru said with a forced smile. Well, she was right, but their circumstances weren’t exactly very good either.

“We have a few options down, but….it not really much better,” Maruki said.

“So...now what?” Ann said. “Do we just guess?”

The rest of the group looked at each other skeptically, but eventually Akechi sighed.

“Well….the number is probably not very high if it was not the Phantom Thieves in it’s entirety….so…..”

“I’ll try two?” Futaba offered. The rest of the thieves just shrugged, not knowing what to do either.

Futaba nodded hesitantly, pausing for a moment before selecting ‘two’. There was the moment of tense silence, before the lights flashed red and the buzzer went off. The jolt of electricity was more painful this time, causing her to cry out.

“Fuck!” Makoto yelled. “That hurts, shit!”

“I’m sorry!” Futaba said, shaking slightly. “I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s not your fault,” Makoto said, rubbing her face. “It just hurts is all….god, I just...I just hate this!”

Futaba sighed, wiping the tears that had welled up in her eyes from the shock. “Me too.”

“So two isn’t the answer….possibly six?” Maruki said.

“I don’t know, it could be any of them!” Ann said, shaking her head. “Seven? Five? How are we supposed to know?!”

“We just have to guess….” Morgana said. 

Futaba didn’t want to pick another one. What if she picked the wrong one? What if it killed one of them this time? What if one of them decided it was too much and decided to leave? That Akira wasn’t worth the pain? What if-

“Futaba,” Haru said, putting a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort the thief. “It’s ok. Don’t think about it too hard. Just pick one. We’ll be ok. We can take it.”

Futaba nodded, taking Haru’s hand in hers. She closed her eyes, and chose one at random. 

There was the moment of uneasy silence, before she heard the chime go off.

“Oh thank god!” Ryuji said with a relieved sigh.

“Five of us….” Akechi muttered under his breath. “Jesus. At least five different times…..”

“Next question,” The cognition said from overhead. “What was the Garden before it evolved into it’s current state?”

Different options appeared in front of Futaba. ‘A castle’, ‘a den’, ‘a church’, ‘a theater’, ‘a prison’, or ‘It was always the Garden’.

“What?!” Ryuji yelled. “What do ya mean ‘evolved’?!”

She didn’t respond, causing him to get more frustrated.

“Ya gotta be kidding me! How are we supposed to know this either?!”

“Well….we can guess with context clues!” Haru said. “I think a theater would make sense with his personality!”

“Yeah, he’s always been kind of a show off, you know in a fun way,” Ann said. “Plus, there’s already a carnival here….”

“But a church could work as well,” Maruki offered. “The original location was most likely the Leblanc, and there’s a temple here now.”

“What about a prison?” Morgana said. “With how the Velvet Room looks for him and it’s supposed to reflect his heart and all.”

“It was a den,” Yusuke said. 

“Why are you so sure?” Sumire asked, tilting her head.

“My cognition mentioned the Thieves Den when we visited him.”

“Right, I remember that!” Morgana exclaimed. 

“I had forgotten about that. He mentioned that the building was still somewhere in the palace, but that it had grown large enough to become only a portion of it,” Akechi said.

“So….the answer is den?” Futaba asked. Yusuke nodded with a small smile. “Alright, Inari, I’m trusting you.”

She selected the ‘den’ option. The light pulsed and the chime went off. Thank god for Yusuke’s weird fascination with the Garden.

“Well done. Next question. Where is the sky born?”

The thieves just stared upward, simply confused by the question. The cognition said nothing more, letting them sit in the silence. Another string of letters appeared on the table.

“....the hell does that mean?” Ryuji said.

“The sky? What does the sky have to do with anything?!” Morgana cried angrily.

“I don’t understand….what does she mean by born?” Sumire said with a confused expression on her face.

“This would have to relate to the Garden and the sky above….” Akechi muttered out, putting a hand under his chin. “The sky was born….”

“Oh! The factory!” Haru said, waving her hands a little.

“Huh?”

“The factory was space themed! And the sky was kind of weird around there. I thought it was just a trick of the eyes, but….”

“Like, they make the sky there?” Ann said, raising her eyebrows. “That’s….kinda impossible.”

“This is the Metaverse, lots of things are impossible,” Akechi said with a sigh. “Oracle, try ‘factory’.”

“Got it!” Futaba said, typing in the word and submitting it before she can doubt herself. The chime went off. She was right.

“Making stars and shit? That’s kinda cool….” Ryuji said.

“Next question. The Princess’s identity is who?”

Futaba was presented with the options ‘Sumire’ and ‘Kasumi’. There was a moment of tense quiet, everyone suddenly avoiding eye contact with Sumire. No had said anything at the mansion because they didn’t want to put her on the spot but now….

“It’s a trick question,” Sumire said bluntly. “She’s neither.”

“Huh?” 

“She’s not either of us. She’s some sort of mixture of us both and she doesn’t consider herself me or Kasumi. She’s neither. She’s her own person.”

Futaba looked at her, but her face was unreadable behind her mask. She looked back down at her limited options.

“How do I….?”

A third option suddenly appeared, ‘neither’. Smug asshole was trying to trick them!

“Very good….That concludes level two.”

The thieves let out a sigh in relief, until the cognition spoke again.

“Let’s begin level three, shall we?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ann shouted. “How many questions are there?!”

“These questions will be relating to Akira Kurusu directly,” The cognition said, ignoring Ann’s anger. “Good luck.”

The light turned purple this time. Crap, what now?! When was this going to end?!

“First question. Where did Akira Kurusu grow up?”

Huh?

Wait, where is Akira from? She knows he came from outside of Tokyo, and that he probably came from a small town. She couldn’t remember the last time Akira even mentioned his hometown, or his parents, or his past friends, or his childhood, or-

“Inaba,” Akechi said, cutting through her thoughts.

“What?”

“He’s from Inaba. That's the answer.”

“Oh….” She said quietly. “....how do you know that?”

Akechi suddenly became tense, avoiding eye contact. “I’ve done my research.”

“On….Akira-senpai?” Sumire questioned, tilting her head.

“He’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves! Of course I researched where he was from! Did you forget my day job?” He said, rolling his eyes. “How is this relevant now? We have the answer and that’s all that matters.”

Futaba was doubtful, but typed out the name anyway. The chime went off. Mr. Detective Stalker was right. That only gave him a few more suspicious side eye glances but nothing else was said.

“Next question. What is Akira’s main persona?”

Various names of different persona’s appeared this time. This should be easy, right?

“It’s Arséne!” Ryuji said. “Come on that’s obvious!”

“A bit too obvious….” Morgana said. “I feel like this is a trap.”

“Yeah, but….what else could it be?” Haru said, tilting her head. “What else are we supposed to choose?”

“Satanael could work!” Sumire said. 

Maruki just seemed lost, but Futaba really couldn’t blame him.

“Yeah, but they’re both options….” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his head. “How are we supposed to know what to choose?”

“It’s his main persona, so it would be Arséne, right?” Futaba said. 

“But Arséne turned into Satanael!” Makoto said.

“But would he consider it his main persona? Or would he think of Arséne instead?” Yusuke said.

“Wait….did he have a third awakening like the rest of us?” Ann said, looking around at the other thieves. “If he had another one and didn’t tell us, then it might be something else entirely.” 

“Ah crap!” Ryuji groaned. “The hell are we supposed to look for?! I haven’t even heard of half of these! Who the hell is Apollo?!”

“It’s a greek myth, you idiot!” Morgana hissed. “Even I know that!”

“I thought it was a Roman myth…” Haru mumbled under his breath.

“It would be Raoul,” Akechi said, pointing to that option. “Raoul is another alias for Arséne Lupin, the literary character that his persona is based off of. Or is. I’m still unsure about how that works but regardless the answer is more than likely Raoul.”

“That just adds another possibly to this all!” Sumire said with a sigh. “Should we use a hint?”

“We just used one only a few questions ago!”

“But we don’t know!”

“Can….Oracle choose multiple answers?” Maruki asked. “We’ve never tried it before. Would it work?”

They went quiet and all exchanged a look of unsurity, not knowing if it would work. Would that work? The cognition is clearly not playing by the rules, so if they chose multiple, then….

“Should we just do it? What do we have to lose?” Ryuji said with a shrug. 

“Our lives!” Morgana said with a huff.

“It’s worth a shot,” Futaba said. “How would we….?”

“Maybe try pressing them all at once?” Sumire said.

Futaba was skeptical but nodded anyway. She hovered one hand above the ‘Arséne’ option and the other over the ‘Satanael’, making sure to keep a finger or two over ‘Raoul’ as well. She held her breath as she pushed down all three at once.

A chime and pulse.

They’re good.

They sighed in relief, and the cognition spoke once more.

“Next question. What is his form of the Velvet Room?”

More options appeared in front of her, showing different locations. The Velvet Room was the weird blue place that Akira visits in his dreams right? Where Lavenza’s from? 

“He mentioned that place before!” Sumire said. “It looked like a….prison, right?”

“Well, Akechi’s been there before!” Ryuji said, gesturing to the detective. “He should know, right?”

Akechi rolled his eyes. “It’s form is a reflection of the person’s heart, Skull. His version of the Velvet Room is different from mine or anyone else’s.”

“Oh….wait what does yours look like?!”

“T-that’s none of your business! The Velvet Room is a private thing for Wildcards, and it’s none of your concern what other’s look like!”

“ANYWAY!” Futaba said, interrupting the two. “I should just choose prison right?”

“Yes.”

She nodded, clicking the option and relaxing a little when the chime went off.

“Well done. Next question. What is Akira most afraid of?”

More options appeared. ‘Failure’, ‘Death’, ‘Rejection’, ‘Ignorance’, ‘The Police’, and ‘Joker’, ‘Godhood’.

Fear? Her first thought was ‘nothing’. For the past year he’s never shown any sort of fear around her. Not once. He’s been startled, surprised, worried, but afraid? She can’t think of a single time he’s ever actually been scared around her. At least, he’s never shown it. He’s always been the brave, fearless leader, even when they weren’t acting as the Phantom Thieves. But he was human too.

Judging by the looks on the rest of the thieves’ faces, they had the same sentiment.

“Afraid of?” Ann questioned. “Come on that’s easy…….wait what is he afraid of?”

“Why the hell is Joker on the list?” Ryuji said with a sigh. “Why would he be scared of himself?

“That is rather odd….” Yusuke said, looking concerned. “But, there are a lot of things we don’t know about him….”

“Perhaps it’s relating to an identity crisis?” Maruki said. “That’s Akira’s codename isn’t it? Maybe it has to do with a loss of self? He’s scared of becoming someone he’s not?”

“He did make a point to call him Akira in his vision….” Morgana said sheepishly. 

“Well, identity crisis or no, I think there are things on this that would terrify him more,” Akechi said dismissively. “I doubt it’s death either, knowing him. The police would be logical, given his past, but that’s a very surface level fear. Personally, I think it would either be failure or godhood. Possibly rejection as well.”

“Why would someone be scared of godhood?” Ryuji said. “I mean, it’d be kinda cool to become a god.”

“Because he’s slowly losing his mind due to the level of unnatural power he’s obtained and having obtained it so many times. That in addition to timeloop, the crippling loneliness, the repeated trauma throughout the years and inability to share it with anyone makes it a shitstorm of a mental state. I don’t know if you have forgotten or if you're just that dense, but no, godhood clearly isn’t exactly pleasant,” Akechi said bitterly. Ryuji flinched, shifting uncomfortably at Akechi’s harsh words. 

Yikes, Futaba knows he can be an asshole but does he really need to be like that now of all times? 

He sighed, turning back to the options. “I say we go with failure.”

“Care explaining why?” Makoto said, crossing her arms.

“Akira has an unhealthy habit of putting others before himself. To the point he puts impossibly high standards on himself as to not let anyone down. And then there’s the time loop that had god knows how many negative outcomes means put even more blame upon himself. Thus, he fears failure and letting everyone down.”

“So….he’s scared of letting us all down?” Sumire said, sounding disheartened. “He’s scared of doing something wrong and then he blames himself for it?”

“That would make sense….he kept talking about ‘getting it right’,” Haru said softly. “Maybe he’s trying to get everything ‘right’ when it comes to ending the time loop, like he has to do things in a certain way in order to do so?”

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks, before Akechi interrupted the silence once more. 

“We can speculate the time loop later, these questions are more pertinent to our situation.”

“So….are we going with ‘failure’?” Futaba asked. She didn’t want to think about this right now either.

The rest of the thieves nodded, and Futaba hummed in agreement. She pressed the ‘failure’ option. Another chime.

She’s not sure if that makes her feel any better though.

“You’ve all done very well so far. There’s only one more question in level three. Are you ready?”

Futaba felt an alarm go off in the back of her head. This felt very much like a trap. The cognition had never asked beforehand. Something was up. But she didn’t get the chance to voice her thoughts.

“Hell yeah we’re ready!” Ryuji shouted with all the confidence in the world. 

The cognition chuckled. A smug, cruel laugh that was just mocking them. Futaba felt her gut sink.

“Alright then. How many people have Akira Kurusu killed?”

The thieves froze, unable to fully process the question.

“Directly, of course,” The cognition continued. “Indirect events caused by his actions and accidents don’t count in this scenario. And they must have been human, Yaldabaoth and cognitions’ don’t count either. The person in question must have been killed by Akira directly. Deliberately, consciously, knowingly, put a gun to their head and pulled the trigger type of thing. Remember, you still have two hints left. Good luck.”

The options appeared in front of Futaba. ‘Zero’, ‘three’, ‘one’, ‘ten’, ‘two’, and ‘seven’.

No one moved. No one spoke. She wasn’t sure if any of them so much as breathed for the next few minutes. The cognition’s voice didn’t come back. They were stuck in the dread filled silence for what felt like forever.

“It’s…….zero,” Ann said first, breaking out of her daze. “It has to be. He….he would never-”

She cut herself off, putting her head in her hands as she shook.

“This is bullshit….” Ryuji said softly. “I hate this. It’s not fair, you….you can’t ask us that!”

“It has to be zero, right?” Morgana said. “Akira….Akira wouldn’t kill anyone! We never kill anyone! We….we….”

“Let’s just….let’s just do zero!” Sumire said. She looked like she was going to throw up. “The cognition is just trying to get a rise out of us. I-it’s just a bluff!”

“.....but we can’t know that for sure,” Akechi said softly. “The fact that this question is being asked could mean a lot more than we know.”

“Are you suggesting that Akira is murder?!” Makoto said coldly. “You and I know he would _never_ do that _._ He’s not like _you.”_

“I’m saying there's a possibility. What you would like to believe and what is the truth are two very different things. And as much as I’d like to believe that Akira wouldn’t, there’s a very, _very_ slim possibility that he would. He’s human, and given the right circumstances, anyone could kill.”

“Don’t you even fucking-”

“Tell me, if he had to kill someone to save one of your lives, do you think he’d do it?”

They went silent, and Akechi nodded.

“That’s what I thought. If he had to, whether to save his life or the lives of others or if it was spontaneous or any other circumstance, there’s a fucking chance. He’s a human, no matter how nice or noble or brave, if he had to he would.”

“So what are you suggesting we do? Huh?!” Ryuji said. “Can we at least have a little faith in him and try zero?!”

“She just reminded us that we still have hints, Skull!”

“Alright, alright, we’ll use the god damn hints!” Futaba said, trying to hide her shaking. She looked up. “We want to use one of the hints!”

The cognition didn’t speak this time, instead more of the options vanished. They were left with ‘seven’, ‘one’, and ‘zero’. 

Futaba was going to be sick.

Akechi sighed, clearly not getting the help he wanted. The rest of the Phantom Thieves seemed just as upset.

“You have to be joking!” Ann said, running her hands through her hair. “I mean, christ! This is just plain cruel!”

“.....what do we do?” Maruki said softly. “I don’t think Akira would ever kill someone, however….”

He trailed off, shaking his head. They knew what he was trying to say.

“We should try zero,” Sumire said. “I have faith in him. He wouldn’t.”

“It’s not about what he wanted to do, rather what he has to,” Akechi said.

“And?! We still don’t know if he did or didn’t. Just because there’s a chance, doesn’t mean it actually happened!”

“Look we-” Yusuke said, cutting himself off before starting again. “We have to try one of them. We can at least start at zero.”

The rest of the thieves nodded in an uneasy agreement. Futaba hesitated as she reached her hand out over the button. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed down over ‘zero’. They waited.

A buzzer.

The electricity shot through her body and it _hurt._ She had nearly collapsed, holding onto the table for dear life. She was shaking so bad, barely hearing the cries of the other thieves around her.

He killed someone. He fucking killed someone. A human. An actual _person-_

“Fuck!” Makoto yelled. “This is…..god dammit!”

“He….he killed…..” Sumire trailed off.

“H-he must not have had a choice!” Morgana said. “Like Crow said! We know Akira, he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t absolutely have to! He’s a good person!”

His attempts to provide some sort of comfort for the thieves seemed to fall flat. Even if it was, they didn’t know that. The thought was always going to be on the back of their minds.

“Ok…..ok” Akechi said, trying to regain his balance after the shock. “One would be the ideal situation. But the ‘seven’ option is….alarming.”

“Akechi. _Watch it_.”

“I’m being realistic! The Phantom Thieves had seven targets, and the number so happens to show up here? Either the cognition is just fucking with us, or he tried something really dangerous. I’m hoping to god it’s the former. If I’m judging things based on his character, one is the most likely option.”

“The fact that you're implying this at all is enough-”

“We have to make a choice! I’m recommending the best case scenario for this and you’re still getting on my ass for it. I’m at least doing something! If you want to take the reins of this, by all means, pick one of the options and tell us why you’d do it!”

No one said anything for a while. Akechi sighed again, running a hand over his masked face.

“Oracle, you’re the one that puts in the answer, you can make the choice.”

“B-but, I-!”

“This is a test for _you._ Regardless of what we say or do, it’s all up to you. You have to make a choice.”

A test for what?! For Akira?! For the truth?! What was she supposed to do?! There was too much she didn’t know. Too many factors to make logical decisions, too many emotions, too much fear. Akira was….

She had faith in him. He has a reason. She knows he does. She trusts him.

She trusts him.

Futaba closed her eyes. She selected ‘one’. The silence….

The chime.

And a sigh of relief. Even if she doesn’t feel very relieved.

The rest of the thieves relaxed somewhat, still very much shaken by….everything. God, she really hates this.

“Well done, Phantom Thieves. I hadn’t expected you to make it so far….at least all of you. I suppose that’s cause for congratulations….” The cognition said. “You’ve done well. For now, the rest of you can relax. But the final level must be completed for one of you.”

The lights came on all of a sudden. The table that had just been there was gone, instead, the stood in a white room with stone seats. It was small, enough to hold the group comfortably but not exactly big. Their footsteps became audible against the marble floor. There were two sets of doors, the one they came through and the one coming through.

“The final level- Are you serious?!” Ryuji shouted. “This is such bullshit!”

The doors on the other side of the room.

“Calm down, Ryuji Sakamoto. You won’t have to participate,” Th cognition said, walking in from the doors. “Goro Akechi was correct in his assumption, this is a test for Futaba Sakura, not you.”

She turned to Futaba, extending a hand out to her.

“Come, let’s finish this.”

“Like hell!” Ryuji said, standing between the two. “We ain’t lettin’ her go alone after the shit you put us through!”

The rest of the thieves gathered around her in a protective motion. The cognition seemed unfazed, keeping her hand out.

“That’s not for you to decide,” She said. “You wish for the key, do you not? The game is still ongoing. If any of you were to leave, your own keys will become void and useless. If you want to finish the game, she has to be the one to finish it, alone.”

“You got some nerve-!”

“It’s alright,” Futaba said. “I’ve gotta do this.”

“Oracle, you can’t-” Makoto said, but she cut her off.

“I’ll be fine. I can handle it.” 

Futaba turned to the cognition, stepping past the rest of the thieves silently. The cognition smiled ever so subtly, keeping her hand out. It was an offer. She was still giving her a chance to run. A temptation. _A mockery._

Futaba was going to run. She’s not going to be a coward.

She reached out and took the cognition’s hand, ignoring the upset stares from the rest of the thieves. The cognition’s smile widened, and she spoke once more.

“I see. Let us go and begin our final game, shall we?”

Futaba nodded silently, and the cognition led her into the next room.


	52. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba plays a game

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 83%]**

The cognition’s room was just as gorgeous as the rest of the temple. There was one of those princess beds that Futaba always wanted as a kid, with the hanging cover and huge mattress. Everything was beautiful and elegant, from the curving furniture to the high ceiling architecture to the way the curtains sparkled in the moonlight. They had somehow ended up at the top of the temple, with a balcony leading out into the eternal night sky. The blue from the moonlight blended with the soft whites and greens of her room. The only illumination was the surprisingly strong light from the outside. Flowers grew in the corners of the room, giving off the soft blow glow mixing with the light from outside. In the center of the room were two chairs, and a round marble table in between them, with a spiral design on the top. There was a soft melancholy in the air that made Futaba’s heart ache.

The cognition led her through the room, letting go of her hand once they reached the table. The cognition turned and sat down at one of the chairs. Futaba followed her example and sat across from the cognition. 

“Please take off your mask. I would like to see you face to face, if you do not mind.” The cognition said as she sat down. Futaba heisated, before setting her mask down on the table. The cognition wasn’t going to fight her. This was a game, after all.

They stared at each other for a long time as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, waiting for _something_ to happen.

“.....are we going to start?” Futaba said after a long time.

The cognition sighed and pulled her hood back. 

“This is an odd experience. Seeing someone from a distance, from someone else’s eyes, but from your own….this is an unique experience. I wonder if the others felt this way as well. It must be very unsettling for you as well.”

Futaba couldn’t help but laugh a little. “What? Seeing your own face staring back at you? Seeing you perceived in the mind of someone close to you? _No,_ it’s totally _normal._ ”

The cognition chuckled. “You do not need to worry about his perception of you. He cares about you and values you highly. He spoke of you often.”

“.....really?”

“Yes. He values all of you to the highest degree. I assumed you knew by now, as you’ve been around his palace for a while now. You’ve seen the importance of his cognitions.”

Futaba didn’t know how to respond. That….did make sense. The cognition practically had their own palaces, their own part in the world. They were powerful, they ruled over the parts of Akira’s heart like it was nothing. 

“Each of us has a position to play. The Knight, The Warden, the Ringmaster, The Princess, The Artisan, The Boss, The Hope, The Captain and the Watcher. Each of us had our part, at least until you all came along. You deconstructed the entire functionality of the Garden in just one attempt, which is both impressive and frustrating.”

‘The Watcher’.....well that made the whole temple make sense. She watches over the Garden, controls it. The train car was all her doing.

Futaba shook her head. “Can we just get on with it?”

The cognition shrugged slightly.

“If that’s what you want, then let’s begin.”

She leaned forward, watching Futaba intently.

“Tell me, why are you here?”

Futaba was taken aback by the question.

“I’m….here to get my key from you. And maybe a new persona.”

“No, I don’t mean at the temple. I mean at the Garden. What do you hope to gain from this?”

“I….I’m here to clear the palace….”

“Yes, I know that. But _why?”_

What….what kind of question is that?! 

“You mean why am I trying to clear the palace?”

The cognition nodded. Ok, this was clearly different from the previous ones. She’s not sure if that’s a good thing yet.

“I’m….trying to save Akira.”

“From who or what exactly?”

“From….the palace? His heart? The time loop?! There’s a lot!”

“You wish to save him from who?” The cognition said, tilting her head. “Yaldabaoth? Akechi? The shadows? Us? Who?”

She wanted to yell at her that it wasn’t that simple, that he needed help and that should be enough. But she knew better than to let her mouth run. She needed to be smart. She needed to be honest.

“Himself,” She said softly. “I need to save him from himself.”

“I see…..” Her double smiled, sharp and uncaring. “Why do you want to save him from himself?”

“He’s our leader! Our friend! We have to!”

“You don’t have to.”

“Wha….what?”

“No one is pointing a gun to your head and making you do anything. If you wanted to, you could leave right now and never return. You’d never have to think about this place or Akira again. You want to be here. The question is why?”

“I don’t want to be here!”

“Then why are you here?”

Futaba paused. She had to think. She had to be honest, brutally so if necessary.

“I can’t lose him.”

“You can’t?”

“After all he’s done for me, I….”

“You wish to repay your debts to him for what he did in the Pyramid?”

“No! I mean, yeah but-!” Futaba paused, and took a breath. “I do want to repay him for what he did. Without him, I….I don’t know. But that’s not the reason I’m here. I…..”

She took another breath, trying to steady her heart.

“He means so much to me. Akira has helped me so much and I….He doesn’t deserve this, you know? He’s a good person….I can’t lose him. I want him to be happy. I want him to know we love him and we’re here for him.”

Futaba leaned back in her chair.

“I’ve been right where he was, you know? That….pit of self-hatred and loneliness, constantly blaming everything on yourself. It’s _hell._ I know there’s a ton of things I don’t understand, and I can’t fully understand cause I haven’t been through what he has and even if he tells me none of us will ever fully get it but….I know he’s scared, and lonely, and hurt. He needs help. He may not know it but. Even if you say he doesn’t, you’re a part of him, you’ll always be on his side. No matter how, aware or awake you’ll become, you’ll always agree with him. And if he doesn’t think he needs help, you’ll believe it too. But I won’t leave him like that. _I won’t.”_

The cognition’s face was blank for a few moments, before she smiled softly. It wasn’t like the knowing smirk or the harsh grin, it was kind, understanding. It was loving.

“I see….you make a great point, Futaba Sakura. Though, I must disagree with you on one point,” She said. “I will always be a part of him, and I will always be on his side. However, I can very much disagree with him. Subconsciously, he wants help. He craves any sort of release from what he’s put himself through. He wants to give up and let go of his goal. Even if he perceives it as selfish and wrong, even if he pushes it down as far as he can, a part of Akira wants help. We all can feel it. I know he needs it. But I also needed to know.”

“Know….what?”

“That you would fight for him, tooth and nail. To be beaten, mocked, burned, humiliated, brought so close to death you can taste it, and still get right back up for him. That you could see the worst sides of him and still save him. That you would know all of the bad things he’s done and still want him. He’s so scared of losing all of you. I need to know that you won’t prove his fears correct.”

Futaba nodded. “Are….you still unsure of our intentions?”

The cognition thought from a moment. “Yes. You are doing quite well, but if you want my key, you must finish the game. You still blind yourself to the truth, and you must allow yourself to see.”

She nodded again, shifting in her seat. Blinded herself? She was missing something, something the cognition wanted her to know. No, needed her to before she can fully trust them.

The cognition folded her hands in her lap, and stared back at her. Neither of them said anything for a while, and Futaba wasn’t sure if she was doing something wrong.

“Um….are you going to ask the next question?”

The cognition blinked. “Oh! I had forgotten I never explained the rules of this level to you.”

She waved her hands in the air. 

“My mistake. I apologize. This level will be an….exchange of sorts. For every question I ask, you get to ask one as well. We both must answer honestly. The questions can be about anything, as long as the other person actually can answer. Lie, and face punishment.”

Futaba nodded shakily. The ‘punishment’ part made her uneasy but she wasn’t surprised by it at all.

“Alright….so, I just ask you a question?” 

“Correct.:

“Ok….” Futaba said cautiously. “Why a garden?”

“As you know, it was originally a den, but it changed overtime. Palaces are surprisingly fickle things. As a person changes, so does the form of their palace,” The cognition said, putting a finger up to her chin. “I suppose it’s supposed to be symbolism of some sort. Perhaps of repetition of how flowers grow yearly, blooming every year only to die once more? Or how much work is put into gardening, as it is a slow and attentive process that can take years to get right? Perhaps it’s a metaphor for transformation over time? Or perhaps he simply enjoys the sights of flowers and plants and crafted it as such subconsciously?” The cognition leaned back. “There are many possible reasons it took the form of a garden. He does not consciously know, nor does he care much.”

Futaba nodded once more. Ok that’s one question….kind of answered? Not even Akira knew really, but it’s still very odd.

“My turn,” The cognition said. “Are you scared to face him?”

Face him….she meant fight, didn’t she? Was she scared to face a deluded Akira? To face someone who held them so dear but may be so far gone he couldn’t be reasoned with? Someone who had become godlike and all powerful and so unstable? Would he even fight them? What would he do?

“.....yes, I am.”

The cognition hummed in affirmation.

“Alright. My turn,” Futaba said. “Why are we only awakening our persona’s now? Why not earlier when we were fighting Yaldabaoth? We really could have used it.”

The cognition chuckled a little.

“You reached your second awakening through Akira of his choice. And through Akira you reach your third awakening. Your bonds bring you strength, as it does him. So, as you reaffirm your bonds through your own volition, you reach a new level of power.”

“So, we reach out to him and our persona’s recognize that?”

“Yes. It happened with his own persona as well.”

“Raoul, you mean?”

“You had already asked your question. It’s my turn.”

Futaba pouted a little, but nodded. “Alright. Go.”

“Do you wish Goro Akechi to be dead?” 

She froze, feeling her blood run cold. God dammit, she thought this supposed to be about Akira? Why did _he_ have to be brung up now? She didn’t want to think about him. Even when they worked together directly, she refused to do any more than she had to. She pushed him out of his thoughts, but now she _can’t._

“.....I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Yes. No. Sometimes?” Futaba sighed and put her head in her hands. “Sometimes I do. I know that he was a victim in all this too and he was just screwed over by life and his father and he doesn't deserve it but….”

“But….?”

“I can’t forgive him. I just _can’t._ ”

“I didn’t ask about forgiveness. I asked whether or not you wished he was dead.”

“Most of the time, no. But….sometimes I just….hate him. Sometimes I think about what it would have been like if we had just….let his shadow kill him. Sometimes I wish we did, just so he’d finally get some sort of karma after what he’d done. That was my mother. Did he care that he was killing an innocent woman? Did he even care about what happened to her daughter? Did he know that would destroy the both of us? Did he even give a shit?! I know he doesn’t really deserve it really and I shouldn’t be thinking like this and it’s wrong but….” Her voice cracked. She couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I see,” The cognition said. “I do not judge you here. This is a palace, a place of both happy and dark thoughts. You are simply being honest.”

That didn’t make Futaba feel much better, but she didn’t say anything. She just wanted to move on.

“It’s your turn now.”

“Alright….Did he….” She took a breath, trying to steady herself. “Was it all fake?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean….was he faking it all? Was he just going through the motions?”

The cognition looked genuinely surprised, staring at Futaba in disbelief.

“Oh….dear. Do you truly believe that?”

“.....you tell me.”

The cognition sighed.

“The Fool arcana has the ability of the Wildcard. You know this, correct?”

She nodded.

“Good. The most common type of Wildcard is the Fool. There have been other arcana as well. The Aeon, the Moon, the Sun, the Justice, the Chariot, so on and so forth. Did you know that every Wildcard has it’s own unique way of gaining personas based on the arcana?”

“N-no I didn’t.”

“The Fool gains personas two different ways. One, through convincing shadows to join them. The other, is through bonds. As the bonds strengthen, more persona’s are gained. If the bond weakens, the stronger personas will vanish or weaken. Thus, his bonds are shown through his personas. Are familiar with one of his strongest, Ongyo-Ki?”

“Y-yeah?”

“That bond is of the Hermit arcana. It’s the strongest available persona for that bond, for that arcana. That bond is the strongest it can be, as is the rest of the arcana. But those do not pertain to your question. The bond has never weakened, never faltered in the years since he’s gained it.”

The Hermit. _Hers._ She let go of a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. She felt relief flood over her.

“I hope that answers your question.”

“It…..it does. Thank you.”

“He’s doing this for you. For all of you,” She said quietly. “Do keep that in mind.”

Futaba nodded shakily. 

“Have you ever wanted to run away from this place and never come back?”

“.......yes.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Because….because as terrified as I am, I can’t leave him. I _won’t_ leave him. He’s my family. Akira has done so much for everyone, for me….I mean, this whole place was made of his desire to help us. He’s trapped in a time loop and he’s more worried about us! For the love of god, I’m not leaving him like this! I won’t! He’s losing his mind and if I can’t suck it up for a few minutes then what kind of Phantom Thief am I?! Hell, what kind of person am I?! I refuse to abandon him!”

Futaba was shouting at this point, but she didn’t care. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. Her chest began to burn.

“I won’t leave him! I won’t! If I have to do this a thousand times for a thousand years, I will! If I have to fight you and lose a thousand more times, then I will! It doesn’t matter how long it takes! I don’t care if he doesn’t want it! He needs it! He’s going to get help whether he likes it or not! I won’t leave him, and that’s a fucking promise!”

She stood suddenly, feeling the burning in her heart just exploded in a fury of flame. Something set into place and she felt….whole. She didn’t know she was missing a piece to begin with, but she was so damn thankful to have it. The fire is her chest left her and took a form outside of her. She felt _fantastic._

Al Azif was a ship, much like the first one but this one was….different. They were a triangle shape, a being of metal above her. They were a sleek gray color, with glowing green triangle shapes covering the top. The underside of the persona was littered in more symbols that were beyond her own comprehension, all coming together to make a glowing emerald circle that took form in the center of the ship. 

“And there it is…..” The cognition said with a proud smile.

Futaba looked up at the being in awe, watching as the persona disappeared in a blur of blue flame and returned to it’s place in her heart. She took a shaky breath and sat back down. She felt….good. Great even. Her heart was racing and she felt so aware.

“Well….I believe that should be enough,” The cognition said.

“I…..I win?” Futaba stuttered out.

The cognition nodded, and Futaba breathed a sigh of relief, practically collapsing on the table. She did it. She won. She beat her.

The cognition reached into her cloak and pulled something out. She set it on the table and pushed it closer to Futaba. It was one of those rubik cubes. She grabbed it, flipping it over in her hands. A bit of an odd key, but Ann had a mirror so it wasn’t _too_ weird.

The cognition stood up, and walked over to the thief. She extended a hand, much to Futaba’s confusion.

“The bed is right over there. I doubt you want to collapse on the marble table nor the floor. If you do not wish to fall asleep on the bed, that’s fine. But I assume you don’t.”

Futaba snorted, taking her hand and standing up.

“Why are you being nice now?” She asked.

“It was a trial, dear. A test. It’s not supposed to be nice. I’m not nice to those I doubt.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to be _that_ cruel….”

“Yes, I do.”

She led Futaba to the bed, pushing back the covers. Futaba sat down, holding the cube tightly in her hands. It was soft, comfortable, just like Futaba had always envisioned. She just had to wait for the apparent headache to hit her. She suddenly remembered something.

“Wait! I never got to ask my question,” Futaba said.

The cognition blinked in surprise. 

“Oh, right. We must have forgotten when you awakened Al Azif. Well, I don’t see any reason I can’t answer now.”

Futaba paused for a moment. She only had one left.

“What’s causing the time loop?”

The cognitive Futaba seemed taken aback by the question, and went silent for a long while. Her face was blank, but her eyes seemed almost sad. 

“......this is a prison of his own design. He truly believes he’s doing the right thing. Please try and remember that.”

Futaba opened her mouth to ask her what she meant, when she was struck with an intense pain in her head. She cried out, suddenly feeling more exhausted than she’s ever felt before. Her body was suddenly feeling heavier and heavier by the second. Her head was pounding as she struggled to stay awake, but it was an uphill battle. She fell backwards, feeling her consciousness slip from her grasp, and she fell into a heavy sleep.


	53. Falsehoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba has a dream and a revelation

_???, ???_

_???_

_She’s standing on the streets of Tokyo._

_It’s completely empty, but Futaba swore she could still hear the muffled voices of_ _passersby_ _all around her. She stood in front of a store window, reflecting off the neon lights of the city behind her. It was night, and the street below was wet from rain that had long passed by now. It was cold out, causing a chill up her spine. She could smell cinnamon and metal. The store in front of her had a bunch of little things on display, figurines, tech stuff, games…._

_She felt a little dizzy, unsure of what she was doing here. She was supposed to be here, but she wasn’t sure why. She needed to find someone, someone close to her. A friend? A teammate? A brother? She wasn’t sure, but she needed to find him._

_Or is he supposed to find her?_

_Futaba closed her eyes, trying to ground herself as best as she could. She couldn’t focus on anything. None of this felt real. Something was wrong, something was frayed in reality._

_She opened her eyes once more, letting her eyes readjust to the world around her. There’s someone else here now. Is it him? They’re next to her. She can’t focus. She’s slipping. Something is wrong._

_A hand grabbed hers, and the world steadied. She looked over at the person, being greeted with dark eyes hidden behind glasses and a lopsided smile._

_“Futaba?” Akira said. “Are you alright?”_

_“I….” Futaba said, trailing off. Akira looked back at the shopping window, still keeping Futaba’s hand tight in his grip._

_“This shop has some really good stuff, right? You always said you’d order stuff online but they sell some cool stuff, plus limited time things too. I’d think you really like it,” He said, like everything was alright. “We should go here sometime. It’d be a lot better if the prices weren’t literal robbery.”_

_Akira laughed a little._

_“And that’s coming from a thief!”_

_“Uh….y-yeah….” She said. She was shaking, squeezing his hand for support. “Akira….?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Where….where are we?”_

_Akira furrowed his brow in confusion._

_“Uh, Shinjuku…..?” He said. She gave him a weird look, still not understanding. “You know, Tokyo?”_

_But she wasn't in Tokyo. They were somewhere else. It looks like Tokyo, sounds like it, but it didn’t feel like it. This was different. An echo. A dream. A memory._

_Futaba shook her head. “No, it’s….”_

_Akira tilted his head. “It’s what?”_

_“......I don’t know.”_

_Akira stared at her for a moment, before shrugging and turning back to the storefront._

_“Oh. Weird.”_

_He was very calm about all of this. He knew something. She wanted to ask him something. It’s important, she thinks. What was it again?_

_“It’s nice out tonight,” He said suddenly. “I love nights like these. Even with a lot of people around, it’s really peaceful, don’t you think?”_

_She nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about. There was no one else here._

_“I really like the rain. Always have, it gave me something to do back in my hometown, you play in the puddles and in the mud and it was always fun for a seven year old.”_

_“Oh….back in Inaba, right?” Futaba said quietly._

_“Yeah. Didn’t have much to do back there. Tokyo is so much bigger, there’s so much to do! It’s great!” He said with a grin. “There’s so many people here, so much to explore, so many things to complete, god I don’t ever want to go back!”_

_“Go back….?”_

_“Go back to Inaba. When the year is up, I’m supposed to go back there but….”_

_“You don’t want to?”_

_“What do I have back there? No friends, my parents couldn’t give less of a shit what I do as long as I’m not in trouble, no reasons to stay. All my friends, my real family, my whole life is here, not is some small, country town where rumors spread like wildfire. What’s the point?”_

_Akira huffed, closing his eyes._

_“I fought so hard for this life, I don’t want to give that up for some stupid town that I’d be stuck in for another year. And after that, then what? Scrounge up enough money to maybe move back here where everyone has already moved on? Stay and waste my life there? No, I won’t do it.”_

_Futaba tilted her head. “We wouldn’t move on without you. You know that.”_

_“Yes, you would. You shouldn’t hold back everything for one person. That doesn’t make any sense, cause yeah you want them to join you, but you can’t wait forever! Eventually, you’d move on without me. I wouldn’t blame you for doing so, but I won’t be left behind. If I keep up, I can’t get left behind.”_

_Akira turned to her with an unsettling smile. It only made Futaba feel scared, not for herself, but for him._

_“If I just try harder, if I do everything right, I can get the ending I want! I know I can do it. I just need to try again. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, I’ll get it right. I swear I will!”_

_He sounded so determined, so confident in himself and whatever he was planning to do. He had a plan, an idea that he wouldn’t give up on. Futaba could feel the cold breach through her jacket and sent goosebumps down her spine._

_“I’ve worked it out. I’ve mapped everything out, how to get it right and how to save everything I’ve worked for. Putting in action is…..difficult, but it’s all trial and error. I keep making mistakes, but I’ll get there. I just need to try again.”_

_Akira had spoken as if it was the most normal thing in the world, but Futaba could feel dread begin to build. This wasn’t right. His words weren’t right. Whatever this was wasn’t right._

_And as much as she wanted to protest, she just couldn’t. The words would always die in her throat before she could get them out._

_Akira didn’t seem bothered at all, focusing his attention back to the store._

_“You don’t need to worry about it. I’ve got everything handled.”_

_He’s lying, whether to Futaba or himself she’s not sure._

_Akira reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something. It was the rubik's cube. Her key._

_“It was a birthday present,” He said, looking it over in his hands. “And a bit of a challenge. I tried to do one and I couldn’t do it. Your response was to laugh at me and say that it was sooooo easy and even a child could do it. So if I figured a child could do it, you wouldn’t mind trying to figure it out too.”_

_Futaba couldn’t help but smile a little._

_“Well, four months and a lot of frustration later, and you did it. I was pretty sure you were close to ripping my head off by the end of it, but you did it regardless,” Akira said, laughing. He handed it to Futaba with a smile._

_Futaba looked down on it, flipping it over in her hands. It was unsolved, the colors all mismatched._

_“I can solve this,” She said confidently. Akira laughed again and Futaba pouted. “I can!”_

_“I know you can. You can solve anything. That’s just who you are.”_

_Futaba didn’t know what he meant by the last part, but before she could ask she felt something change. The dizziness in her head suddenly intensified. She stumbled a little, leaning against Akira for support._

_“Futaba….?” He said._

_She felt like she was slipping once more. She didn’t belong here, she realized. She needed to leave. Even if this was made by a kind god, it was her reality._

_“Wait, Futaba stop-!” Akira cried out, but she had already let go of his hand and this place in the process. The cold had tightened around her but she was already gone. The world began to blur and she squeezed her eyes shut._

And she woke up.

Futaba’s body felt heavy and exhausted, like she had woken up from a restless sleep. She groaned, feeling an ache in her bones she hadn’t felt before.

“Hey, she’s awake!” She heard Makoto’s voice call from next to her, and the footsteps of what she could only assume were her teammates coming to check up on her. She shifted on the mattress beneath her, rubbing her forehead. Wait, mattress?

Right, she was still in the Metaverse. She’s still in the temple.

Futaba opened her eyes, and saw Makoto and Haru stand over her with worried expressions on their faces. The rest of the thieves followed, surrounding her like she was some wounded puppy.

“Are you alright?! Did she do anything to you?!” Makoto said, helping her sit up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Futaba said, trying to shake off the headache. “She didn’t do anything other than ask me questions, which you know weird, but go off I guess.”

“I’m glad you are alright, you had us worried for a little bit. You were talking in your sleep and moving around….” Haru said, trailing off. Futaba could feel her heart sink a little.

“I-I’m ok, really. Just really tired and I have the nastiest headache. Persona awakening really takes it out of you.”

She lifted up the rubik's cube in her hand, showing off the key to the rest of the thieves. She could see the subtle grins appear on their faces at both the news and the key. They got it, they _won._

“Can you stand?” Maruki said carefully. Futaba nodded and slid off the bed carefully. She tried standing somewhat successfully with the help of Sumire, thank god for her ridiculous amount of kindness. Her head was still dizzy and stumbled a little. She gave them a lopsided smile.

“Can we head home? I’m tired,” She whined playfully, hoping to just head home and just crawl into bed. She really just wanted a nap and to forget a lot of what she learned today for a few hours.

Sumire smiled at her softy. “Of course! That stuff is really draining….”

They all nodded in agreement, all holding the same sentiment. They turned and began to head towards the door.

“Oh, hey! I almost forgot,” Haru said. “What did you dream about?”

Futaba felt her heart sink. The dream unsettled her in ways she couldn’t describe, the way he talked and the way the dream felt was….

Futaba forced a smile. “I’ll tell you all later. After a nap.”

Haru giggled, and Futaba felt a little more at ease.

They pushed open the door and stepped through showing the hall of the temple. The one they came through. On the first floor.

“Wait a sec!” Ryuji shouted, looking back and forth between the cognition’s room and temple. “How does that work?! Weren’t we at the top?!”

Futaba shrugged. “Metaverse logic I guess.”

Ryuji groaned. “Stupid changing realities and shit, confusing as eff!”

The rest of the group laughed much to the confused blond’s annoyance. The door closed slowly as they began to walk to the entrance of the hall. Their footsteps echoed against the walls, which only acted as a comfort to Futaba, a confirmation that this world wasn’t theirs. They only needed to get the key of the last cognition, who was working with them thank god, and then….then they can take the treasure. Then they can get into the Greenhouse and save Akira. They were going to save him. They were going to _end_ this.

Makoto pulled on the handles on the giant doors, fully ready to leave like the rest of the thieves, but they wouldn’t open. Wait. They wouldn’t open? She pulled on them again, but they wouldn’t budge.

“Uh, guys?” She said, catching the attention of the group. “It’s not opening.”

“It’s not opening?” Morgana asked. “Why not?”

“I don’t know! It’s just-” She pulled again. “It won’t move!”

“Hold on let me try!” Haru said, pushing past the group and pulling on the doors with all her might to no avail. If Haru couldn’t open it, then what the hell is keeping that door shut, cement?! “It’s not working….why aren’t they? We finished the trial….”

The rest of the thieves looked at each other nervously, unsure of what to do. Maruki spoke up first.

“I-it’s fine! I can use Azathoth and get the doors open that way!” He said with a nervous chuckle. “Just give me a second-”

“Why are you here?” A voice echoed throughout the hall that didn’t belong to any of them. “You weren’t supposed to find out….”

Futaba felt her blood run cold at the sound of the voice. She knew who it was, but she turned anyway with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. The sight only caused dread to tighten around her heart. He stood there, under the gorgeous blue glass light of Satanael, facing them with an unreadable expression of his face. The sight was haunting, almost feeling unreal. Like a dream.

There stood the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

There stood Akira Kurusu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	54. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 89%]**

“A…..Akira?!”

He didn’t respond to whichever of the Phantom Thieves called his name. He kept his eyes locked on the group, staring at them silently at them.

Akira looked almost unreal, almost ethereal in the crystalized light of Satanael. He looked beautiful, perfectly a part of this world.

His outfit wasn’t his Phantom Thief outfit like they had expected. He had on a blue suit, matching the royal colors of the Garden. The long overcoat was gorgeous, azure colored lined with a shiny black embroidery with pants to match. The vest was the reverse, instead being black lined with blue. The undershirt was black as well. He had sleek, black heeled shoes and gloves as well. His glasses were gone, and half of his hair was slicked back, leaving the curls on the others to bounce freely and curl against his face. His face was unreadable, completely still. The light from the window cast soft and colored shadows over his unmasked face.

No one moved a muscle for what felt like forever. They were simply facing one another as time seemed to freeze along with them. They couldn’t tell what he was thinking, which only made the thieves more uneasy.

Maruki broke the silence first. 

“Akira….are you-”

“Don’t,” He said, cutting him off. His voice was shaky. “Please, just don’t.”

“Please, Senpai, you need to talk to us,” Sumire pleaded. “You need help, this isn’t….” She trailed off.

“Why are you here?” Akira said, ignoring her words. “You don’t….you don’t belong here.”

“We’re trying to help you,” Makoto said, stepping forward. 

“I don’t need-”

“Yes, you do! Don’t you dare lie to us! God Akira, you have a palace for god’s sake!”

Akira shook his head. “No, it’s fine! This isn’t like a normal palace-”

“Well, no shit!” Ryuji shouted.

“I built this place! I made it all myself. Most of it. It develops on it’s own. It’s not a bad palace I’m fine-”

“I don’t know, man, judging by how all your cognitions tried to KILL us, I won’t say it’s good!”

“You broke into this place and started tearing it apart! What did you expect to happen?!” Akira said. “Look, this one is fine! I made it how it is! There’s no distortion!”

“That’s not how it works!” Ann said. “A palace is a palace and you know what it means.”

“It doesn’t-!” He cut himself off. “How did you even find this place?”

“How we found the Garden is not relevant,” Yusuke said quietly, stepping forward. “What matters is that you are clearly not well. You may not realize it, but you need help. We can stand with you against what you’re facing like you did for us.”

Akira looked almost heartbroken, like he was in pain. He went quiet for a few moments.

“It’s not….it’s not supposed to be like this…..” He muttered out. “I’m sorry, I screwed up. You weren’t supposed to find out….”

“Why did you hide it from us? You don’t need to be scared, we can help you with whatever you’re fighting,” Sumire said hopefully. “I know you’re hurt and you’re struggling, but you don’t have to do this alone! Whatever is causing this, we can face it together.”

Akira shook his head again. “No, I’ve….I can handle it. You don’t need to worry. I have it under control.”

“Clearly!” Goro scoffed. “I don’t know if you’re in some intense denial or just that fucking dense, but no, you don’t have it under control! Not only do you have a palace, you have one the size of Tokyo! And then you’ve become….what, a god?! Christ, Akira, what exactly do you think you’re doing? Hiding away in the Garden? Fighting some mysterious figure that’s keeping the Metaverse here? Trying to fix the time loop that neglecting to tell us about?!”

Akira went pale at his words, stepping backwards slightly.

“H…..how….?” He stuttered out. “How do you know about that?”

“It doesn’t matter! Do you not see where your flaw in logic is?!” Goro shouted back. “You are not equipped to handle this alone! You may think you are, but you are most certainly not. Did you forget that you had a team of people that are here to deal with this kind of problem?! Or were you too wrapped up in your own martyrdom to notice?!”

Akira was quiet for a few moments, his eyes unfocused.

“Was it Lavenza? Did she tell you?” He asked after a long pause. The thieves didn’t respond, but their body language was enough. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Dammit….I should have been more careful about what I said to her….I paid too much attention to what I said to Yaldabaoth and I should’ve been just as careful with her as well….”

The thieves exchanged confused but worried looks, unsure of what exactly he was talking about. Whatever it was, it can’t be good.

“Akira, what do you mean?” Morgana said carefully. “Why can’t you talk about this with us about this? What are you so scared of?”

Akira closed his eyes. “I’ll do better next time. I promise I will. I….dammit. I was so close. It was supposed to go away but it just wouldn’t vanish and I didn’t know how to make it go away….”

Was….he talking about the Metaverse? The Metaverse _was_ supposed to vanish after Yaldabaoth disappeared. Was Akira trying to make it vanish? 

…...what would happen if it didn’t?

“Akira, man, please,” Ryuji said after a while. “This ain’t right! We can help you! Please, you have to talk to us!”

Akira looked up at him, his eyes pitiful.

“No. You can’t,” He said quietly. “You really, really can’t. I have to do this myself. That’s how it always is. I have to get it right.”

“Get what right?!” Ann yelled. “I’m so sick of being in the dark! Why do you all keep speaking in riddles?! Are you trying to end the time loop?! Are you trying to stop someone?! What’s going on?!”

Akira didn’t answer, just kept his unyielding stare at them

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Futaba said quietly. All attention was suddenly brought to her. “You’re….you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Akira titled his head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the one trapping yourself in this. You’re the source of all of this. You’re doing this. You’re causing this year to repeat over and over.”

The thieves tensed immediately, looking back at Akira. They didn’t want to believe it. They wouldn’t believe it. Akira would never do something like that, right? He was such a good person, he would never do something like….that. She was wrong, wasn’t she? It was all just a misunderstanding, right? They expected him to deny it, or ask what she was talking about or tell them there’s something else doing this and it’s not him, it would _never_ be him.

Instead, he just laughed.

“‘Trapping myself’? Where did you hear that? That’s funny!” Akira said, shaking his head. “‘Doing this?’ Doing what, exactly? Saving your lives? Fixing all your problems before they even begin? Redoing this year over and over so I can make sure everything goes right and no one has to die or go insane? Making sure nothing goes wrong? _That’s_ what I’m doing.”

The thieves were frozen in a horrid kind of shock. Time seemed to stop for a few moments at the realization that it wasn’t some awful shadow or monster or corrupt adult, it was their leader, their _friend_ causing this. No one was forcing Akira to do anything. It was willing. It was a choice. 

“Why…..?” was all Ann could get out. “Why would you….?”

“Why? Why am I doing this? Is that what you mean?” Akira repeated. He went silent for a while, thinking to himself. “The first time was….good from all outside perspectives. I mean, we defeated Yaldabaoth and saved the world and prevented the false reality from taking over, it’s the happy ending right? But it wasn’t right. I don’t think any of you fully forgave me for pulling you from his reality, even if none of you wanted it deep down. I mean, I couldn’t blame you because god, that really was everything we could’ve ever wanted in one, and I just….ripped it from all of you. And then of course Sumire could barely cope with her new identity, and the betrayal of someone she trusted. And god knows what happened to Maruki after January. And I cannot count how many times I’ve dreamed about Akechi’s death so many times.”

He laughed bitterly.

“Isn’t that fucking ironic? That it was _me_ mourning him. It’s not like he ever gave a damn about I felt, he probably would have laughed at me for being so pathetic. No one else cared, hell I’m sure some of you were relieved. I can’t really blame you for it, but god he died, he was dead and it was our fault! We could’ve stopped it! And no one cared! He drowned, alone and bleeding out and I just-”

He cut himself off.

“You know, some personas have special abilities. Some can change cognitions or alter people’s mental states or kill gods….mine has one too,” Akira said softly. “I’m supposed to rebel against fate. That involves the fate of others too, I guess. I was offered a choice, keep things how they are or….trying again. I would go back to the beginning of this year and try to do things right this time. Try and stop Maruki, save Akechi’s life, do some good, some bad, make sure that no one else has to get hurt.”

He gave them a sad, strained smile.

“How could I say no to that?”

The Phantom Thieves couldn’t believe what they were hearing. 

“But it wasn’t that easy. When is it ever? Second time, Akechi was tipped off too early. Third time, I took a blow from a shadow and wasn’t lucky enough to survive it. Fourth time, we couldn’t convince Haru to join us. And the list does on. One misstep and suddenly everything goes array. I realized I needed to plan it carefully, otherwise we’d all end up dead! Make sure to clear each of the quests, talk to each of the confidants on their specific days, clear Sumire’s palace as soon as possible, don’t tell Maruki about the mementos but help him with his paper regardless, clear Akechi’s palace after Sae’s but before Shido’s, don’t say the wrong thing to Sae or she’ll leave, pick and choose what to change and what to keep based on risk and reward, be careful what you say in the Velvet Room, be careful what you say to your friends, be careful in general…..Repeat the process, fix the mistakes, and plan ahead. It was just a long game of trial and error until I got it right. I almost did. I’m so close, I swear I just need to fix one more thing. I know how to get it right now. I can get the right ending. I can save everyone if I just do better. I’ll do better next time, I swear I will.”

It wasn’t clear whether he was talking to thieves or himself at this point. His eyes were distant, his mind caught up in his own string of thoughts. 

“You’re….you’re….” Haru stuttered out, bringing his attention back to reality. “You’re trying to save us? Is that why you’re doing this?”

Akira blinked in surprise. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I? I get a second chance to save everyone and do everything right, I’m not going to waste it.”

“Don’t….don’t you realize how reckless that is?! How dangerous?!”

“Reckless?” He asked. “How is it reckless? I’d argue that it makes things safer actually. No matter what happens, I can always go back and change how I do things. Even if I die, I just go back to the beginning and do better. If anyone gets hurt, it’s never permanent.”

“It doesn’t matter! You can’t just screw with time like that!” Ryuji shouted.

“Why not?” Akira said casually. “To rebel against fate is the nature of Trickster, and that’s exactly what I’m doing. I have the power to change things, to try again. It would be selfish to simply let things stay how they were. I am meant to challenge fate.”

Selfish….? Challenge fate….? What was he talking about?

He almost seemed proud as he spoke, like a child barely holding back their excitement. Every word he said only caused the dread the thieves felt only increased as he did so.

“I’ve got everything under control,” He said. “I planned everything out so that everyone gets their happy ending. Sumire realizes who she really is and accepts herself, Ann get’s to have Shiho safe and sound, Haru takes over her father’s company, Ryuji get’s the track team back, Makoto reconciles with her sister, Morgana comes back to life and comes to terms with who he is, Yusuke gets to paint freely, Futaba gets help from those around her, Maruki never loses his mind, and Akechi gets to live in a world where he’s no longer under the control of anyone but himself. Everyone gets the ending that they want, what they need. I know how to get there, I just have to try again.”

Akira smiled a little, seeming content with himself.

“What about you?” Sumire said cautiously. 

Akira furrowed his brow in confusion. “What about me?”

“You….you’ve been doing this for years. How many times have you been hurt? How many times have you died? What about your happy ending?”

Akira still looked confused. “None of it is permanent. If I ever get hurt or killed, I just start over. I’m alright, really.”

“Are you that much of an idiot?!” Goro hissed, finally having enough of Akira’s excuses. “What are you doing this for?! Some stupid sense of fufillment?! Do you really think that destroying yourself is going to suddenly fix everything?! You’re ridiculous martyr complex isn’t an excuse for any of this! No one asked you to take others’ fate into your own hands! What makes you more equipped to control others’ fate than anyone else? How does this make you any better than Yaldabaoth?”

Akira stared at him for a moment.

“I can’t tell what you want, Crow,” He said. “Do you want me dead? Alive? You say you hate me but here you are. Do you want to live? Cause every time you get a second chance you reject it, yet you don’t seem to want to die. You want control of your life? You have it, but you’re still unhappy. Every choice I make, you retaliate in some way. I don’t know what you’re trying to do anymore. Get revenge? Get peace? Destroy everything you deem unjust? What do you want?”

Goro was taken back for a moment, but composed himself quickly.

“I want you to actually think for once, you self sacrificing moron! What makes you think I want your input on my life? I’ll carve out my own path in life, without any of your savior bullcrap.”

Akira was unfazed. “Do you want to die? Would that make you happy?”

“Is that your way of attempting to threaten me?”

“It’s a question, not a threat,” Akira said. “Honest to god, I’m so curious. You’re never satisfied. You don’t want to be saved, but you don’t want to die. Why don’t you want any help? Do you value your own life so little that you dislike that thought that someone might actually give a damn about you? You even called it trivial one more than one occasion, so that would make sense. You act like everything time I attempt to save your life is a personal attack, a threat. Everything is a conspiracy to control you, right? No one ever actually wants to help you apparently, they always want something from you. You just won’t accept help from anyone, even if it would save your life. So tell me, do you want to die?”

Goro clenched his fists. “This is ridiculous. You’ve lost your fucking mind! If this is your version of ‘help’ then you’re far more deluded than I thought. You can’t go around rewriting your own version of history. You consider yourself a hero, yet you’re doing the exact same thing as the people you’ve fought against! You cannot control others’ fate and still call yourself a good person!”

Akira paused once more, narrowing his eyes.

“Ever the hypocrite,” He said quietly. “You have no right to tell me that I’m a bad person. You have no right to tell me that what I’m doing is wrong because….I’m controlling people? _I’m_ immoral? Oh, yes, do tell me about how you’d do so much better if you were in my shoes, how you’d never try and….I don’t know, let’s say, get your ideal revenge on Shido?”

Goro tensed immediately, going silent, and Akira smirked. 

“You wouldn’t go back and redo everything so that you’d win? So that you’d be the hero? Maybe prevent the Phantom Thieves from ever existing? Kill me before I ever even got to the Metaverse? Don’t lie to me, Goro. I know you better than you’ll ever know.”

Goro didn’t answer. Akira looked around at the rest of the thieves.

“What about you, Haru? You wouldn’t try and save your father? Or Ann, you wouldn’t try to help Shiho before Kamoshida got to her? Or Makoto, you wouldn’t try and help Sae before she developed a palace?”

The group was silent, and Akira just bitterly laughed again.

“That’s what I thought. You have no right to tell me that I’m controlling your fates. I saved your lives!” 

He stopped for a moment, seeming to become more upset and angry at the realization of what he was saying, at what was happening. 

“Fuck you, I saved your lives! Repeatedly! How am I the bad guy?! I know that you’d use this power just like me! I’ve already seen what you’d do if you got a hold of Yaldabaoth’s power. But _I_ made sure you didn’t. I made sure that you’d get exactly what you all deserved, the happy endings you all wanted. You aren’t allowed to act holier than thou when you’d all do the exact same thing! But I didn’t realize that trying to save my friends was so morally wrong. _My mistake._ ”

“Akira please,” Maruki said. “We aren’t here to judge you. We just want to help you-”

“Help me?” Akira said, his glowering eyes locked on the doctor. “Help me how? I don’t know what exactly you have in mind but judging by your ‘help’ in the past, _I don’t want it._ I’d rather not have my cognition be rewritten, thanks.”

“We steal your heart!” Morgana exclaimed. “That's how we helped the other thieves, and that’s how we’ll help you! We can help you, Akira. This isn’t right!”

“Ok…..let’s say you steal my heart and….then what?” He said, tilting his head. “Just….try and go back to normal? Act like nothing happened? Let me deal with the ‘guilt’ alone? Keep up the act of trusting me so you have time to distance yourselves? Constantly live in fear that I’m going to reset the year at any moment? Or are you going to try and find a way to take away the power from me because I can no longer be trusted? Are you going to rewrite my cognitive state so I can’t use it anymore? Rewrite it so that I no longer know how to use it? Or make me forget that I even have it? Make me forget about the past timelines? What happens next?”

The thieves were a bit stunned by his claims. They would never abandon him like that! He was their friend, their leader!

“A-Akira, we would never-”

“You wouldn’t? Can you be sure of that? Can you be sure that you’ll trust me after this? That nothing will change?” He said in a matter of fact tone. “The answer is no, you can’t. You can say that you will, but I know how this goes. I’ve been down this road. Everyone has their limits, you included.”

Akira shook his head and sighed. He seemed so tired.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. It doesn’t matter anyway. I screwed up again, I wasn’t careful enough and now I have to try again. Though I guess it’s cathartic in a way. No matter what I do now, this one can’t be saved.”

“Akira, please!” Haru pleaded. “You don’t know that! W-we can help you fix this one! We can fix the problem together! We’re your friends! Going through all these timelines can’t be good for you! I know you don’t think so, but you need support! How much longer are you going to do this for?!”

“As long as it takes. I’m going to save everyone. I can handle this. What kind of leader would I be if I can’t protect my own team?”

“But what about you?” Yusuke said. “You are as much a part of this group as the rest of us. You wish to save us, but what happens to you? Your mind is not only affected by not only the many timelines, but the powers you gained as well. You’ve been doing this for a long time, clearly, and how much longer can you do this? Your mental state simply cannot be stable under all that pressure. What happens if you break? We cannot lose our dear leader to this. What about your happy ending?”

Akira’s face faltered for a moment, softening ever so slightly. 

“......sacrifices are a fact of life. One person’s desire doesn’t outweigh nine lives. It doesn’t matter what happens to me. It’s my job as your leader to make sure all of you gets the happiness you all deserve. My happy ending will be when you finally all have yours. I’ll be fine. I’m strong enough to do this. I can take it. I still haven’t broken, and after everything I’ve been through, I don’t think I'm going to break now. I know what I’m doing. I’ll be ok. Everything is going to be ok.”

The thieves were becoming panicked, dread and horror filling their hearts. This wasn’t working. He wasn’t listening to them. He had deluded himself to believe what he’s doing is right, that it didn’t matter what happened to him as long as they were happy. He thinks he’s doing the right thing.

“I’m not trying to be a savior. I’m not trying to be a hero. I’m just trying to do the right thing,” He said quietly, his voice breaking. For a second, he no longer looked perfect. He looked exhausted, with heavy bags under his eyes and invisible scars from battles that never happened. He looked fragile almost, like he was one wrong move away from completely shattering. Akira closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. “I’m doing the right thing. I just need to try again.”

The Phantom Thieves looked at each other, understanding that they wouldn't be able to reason with Akira any longer. They reluctantly pulled out their weapons, readying for whatever fight was up ahead. 

Akira seemed surprised by their actions, stepping back and tilting his head. He didn’t move to take out a weapon or summon a persona or….anything. He just seemed a little shocked at their actions.

“......I don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do we,” Makoto said solemnly. “But you’re not giving us much of a choice here, Akira. You need help, and if this is the way we gotta do it, then so be it!”

"If I have to beat you back to sanity, I will!" Goro said with a growl.

"Senpai please!" Sumire said. "Just stand down!"

None of them wanted to fight their leader. They didn’t want to hurt him, and didn’t want to force him into a fight no one desired. But when push comes to shove, they would do what they had to. They were going to get Akira to see reason, even if it meant having to hash it out first. 

Akira stared at them for a moment with a fixed expression on his place.

“I’m not fighting you. I refuse.”

“No offence man, but ya can’t just not fight!” Ryuji said, almost laughing despite himself.

Akira continued to stare at them for a moment.

“Did you forget exactly where you are?” He asked after the pause. “This is my palace, _my_ Garden. I don’t have to fight if I don’t want to. And you know what? I think I’m done. I don’t want you here anymore. Get out.”

“Akira, wait-!” Morgana shouted, but it was far too late by then. 

The world began to falter, blending and mixing in a blur of colors. The ground underneath them became unstable, almost becoming like liquid. The temple and Akira faded away, and the thieves fell from one world and into another.

**_Tuesday, Feb 19_ **

**_Evening_ **

It took a few moments for the real world to come into focus, for the colors to become solid and for the nausea to cease. They looked around, seeing that they had landed in the….Leblanc? Wait, how did they get here? Weren’t they at the station?

The temple was the Leblanc. He kicked them out in the temple and straight into the cafe. 

The thieves were splayed out on the floor, groaning as they tried to get their bearings. The cafe was empty, and seemed to be closed. Outside of the window showed the late night of Tokyo, the sky unusually dark and the lack of people being rather noticeable. They were in the Garden far longer than they intended.

“Did….did that all just happen?” Makoto asked, even if she already knew the answer. 

The thieves nodded shakily. They had all experienced that. How could they ever forget that? The horrible things Akira said, the truth behind the time loop, and the way he looked as he did. The way he believed every word. He really believed he was saving them. He really believed that he didn’t matter in the long run, that all that matters is that he got ‘the right ending’, though they’re still not sure what that means. 

They needed to steal his heart, and soon.

“What….what do we do now?” Haru said faintly.

There was a moment of tense silence, before Goro stood suddenly and without warning. He turned to them, his face still but his eyes unusually panicked and his voice stilted.

“We continue with our plans, we just speed up the process. Yusuke, get the calling card ready for tomorrow. Someone get in contact with Lavenza and fill her in on all of this. Take tomorrow to recompose ourselves and prepare. We enter the Greenhouse and steal his heart on the twenty first.”

He turned back towards the door, unlocking it and throwing the door open carelessly. 

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Ann shouted, standing up hastily, nearly falling over in the process.

Goro didn’t bother to look back, keeping his eyes forward as he left the Leblanc.

“I’m going to get my key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira: im gonna go back and time to save my friends over and over  
> the phantom thieves: ok but your mental health??  
> akira: my what?


	55. Protective Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that literally EVERYONE fell in love with cog akechi so much is fucking funny to me I love it. To be fair he's my favorite too
> 
> Also just a heads up, the updates will be slowing down, for family reasons and because we're so close to the end I wanna take my time a lot more. So if it suddenly takes a few more days for updates, you know why

**_Tuesday, Feb 19_ **

**_Evening_ **

Goro isn’t sure how he got to Kichijoji exactly. He knows he’s there now. He knows that it's so late at night by now that almost no one is out and about anymore. He knows where he’s going. He has a goal in mind. 

“Akechi, wait!”

He also knows that Ann is following him, and has been since he left the Leblanc. He wasn’t sure why she was, but that woman is relentless with even the most trivial of things. But he didn’t care about her constant shouts for him to wait up until she had grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, forcing him to face her. 

She looked exhausted, whether from chasing him through the city or from everything they….experienced today. She was out of breath, her makeup had begun to fade and smear from the sweat in her brow. 

Ann punched him the shoulder with far more force than just a playful smack. Why did she feel the need to be here? 

“Will you stop and listen for once, you dickhead?!” She almost shouted at him. “Jesus christ you can’t just bail like that! And after everything we literally just went through, you can’t just run off on us without an explanation!”

“I gave you an explanation,” Goro said, turning back and walking down the streets once more. Ann rushed to keep up with his pace next to him.

“Bullshit! You don’t get to run off after _that!”_

“I’m not running off. I’m finishing this. We need the last key and I’m the one that has to get it.”

“You want to face off against your cognition alone, without backup, in some unknown location right after we just came out of the Metaverse?” Ann snorted. “Akechi, has your brain stopped working or something?! This day has been kind of fucked and none of us are doing well right now, but trying to start a fight is one of the worst things you can do right now.”

“I’m not starting a fight. My cognition has said he was not going to require a fight for the key,” He said, turning down the winding roads.

“Neither did Futaba’s, and we all saw how that turned out,” Ann said, following him closely. “And even if he’s not like Futaba’s, things might have changed. Akira has full control over his palace and his cognitions, and he’s going to be on high alert after meeting us in the temple. You could be walking into a trap because you can’t stop and think for a second!”

Goro rolled his eyes, pushing ahead. “I can handle myself. I’ll be fine-”

“No, no, no!” Ann yelled, moving in front of him to block his path. “No! Don’t you dare even start with me! Look I know that you’ve cleared palaces before on your own. I know that you can handle yourself in a lot of situations and you’re ridiculously strong in battle and that you have far too much pride to think that you need us. I get the fact that you really don’t want to be here and you’re struggling. But I have to remind you, because apparently you’ve forgotten, you have a team now so that you don’t need to fight alone. You have multiple people that are ready to have your back at any moment, and yet you keep running off alone because….hell if I know anymore! You don’t want help from us? Tough shit! You are a part of the Phantom Thieves whether you like it or not, and right now, you’re going to have to understand that you running off on your own isn’t gonna fly especially now that one of us is in danger. I don’t need you taking an unnecessary risk for whatever reason. I’ve had enough of this self-destructive, ‘I can do everything myself’ bullshit!”

She shook her head, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. 

“We already have one of you believing that, I don’t need you doing the exact same thing! I’m not letting you! You’re not the only one here anymore!”

In the silence that followed her truths Goro suddenly felt _everything._ The biting cold of the night, the dark, empty streets they stood froze on, the distant sound of the busier parts of Tokyo, the stinging in his chest from overexhaustion and the electrical shocks, the harsh shadows partially illuminated by those fucking flowers that never went away, the furious and pleading eyes of his teammate _his friend_ in front him, the way everything just fucking hurt.

He should retaliate, tell Ann that he doesn’t need nor want her pity, that he’s not a Phantom Thief and never was, that he’s only here for his own well being and he was going on his own whether or not they were a ‘team’ but he doesn’t. Maybe he’s far too tired to even try, maybe he just didn’t feel like arguing with someone so stubborn and headstrong, maybe he knew that she was right deep down and that the last thing either of them needed was another rogue wildcard with unyielding views and a single goal in mind.

Goro was always too proud to ask for help. Even when he developed his own palace, he told himself he can handle it. Even when he had his own shadow holding him by the throat, he thought he could handle it. Even when the Phantom Thieves told him they were on his side, he thought he could handle it.

Being on the opposite side of this scenario is almost comical. Akira needs help and won’t ask for it, and now Goro has to be the one to remind him that he’s not alone.

His life feels like a long, cruel joke at this point.

Goro’s shoulders fell, his whole body deflating in defeat. This wasn’t a competition, but his mind refused to let him lose regardless. The ache in his bones made itself known as he let everything wash over him. He closed his eyes and sighed, putting a gloved hand on his forehead. He took a few moments to collect himself before he nodded. He wasn’t ready to break in front of her yet.

“......I’m sorry,” He said quietly. Ann seemed a bit surprised at his unusually quick resignation, but nodded anyway.

“It’s….None of us are thinking straight right now,” Ann said, shifting uncomfortably. “Please don’t…..do that again.”

Goro grimaced, opening his eyes after a long time. 

“I won’t.”

“.....are we good?” Ann asked.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

“I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?”

Ann smiled despite herself. “We’ve never been one for normalcy.”

They seemed to relax as best they could under the circumstance. Goro couldn’t explain why Ann could read him so well, or why they worked so well together or why she gave a damn about him to begin with or why Goro could actually feel at ease in her presence, but he no longer cared.

“So, where are we going?” Ann said, and suddenly Goro remembered what he was here for. They began to walk forward as they talked.

“Jazz Jin. He’ll be there.”

“How do you know?” She said, stepping over a discarded bottle.

“I’d invite Akira to join me there quite often. If there’s anywhere he’d associate with me, it’s most like there.”

“Ah,” was all Ann responded with. They spent the rest of the relatively short walk in silence until they reached the steps.

“It’s closed,” Ann said upon seeing the darkened windows and empty restaurant. Goro walked down the steps regardless, stopping in front of the door and pulled out a thin piece of wire. He bent down and began fiddling with the lock.

“What are you doing?!”

“It's alright. The owner is a decent man, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“I’m pretty sure he’d mind you breaking into his place!” She whispered harshly, looking around. “What if we get caught?!”

“What, does your Phantom Thief bravery only apply to the Metaverse?” He said, stopping once he heard the click from the lock. He stood up, testing the door which opened with ease. “There. Let’s go.”

He stepped inside with Ann following hesitantly behind him. She closed the door, leaving the two in near darkness. The only illumination came from the flowers leaking in from the Garden. Oleanders. Of course.

“Are you sure about this?” Ann said, even though she already knew they had to do this. 

“Not at all,” Goro answered honestly as he activated the Metaverse app. “Begin navigation.”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 94%]**

The world of the Garden came into view slowly, the visions becoming clear in just a few moments. Goro didn’t know what he was expecting to see, maybe a castle or a ship or what the club would turn into. Whatever it could be, he already had mentally prepared himself for it.

But the fact the Jazz Jin stayed the same caught him off guard. 

It was nearly identical to the real life counterpart, from the sleek design of the furniture to the usual quiet lighting reflecting off the bar. Music played softly from somewhere he could see. The only thing that even indicated that they were even in the Garden was the high abundance of flowers and the change in clothes. Ann and Goro exchanged looks of confusion and worry. There was no one else here save for the two of them, no shadows and no cognition. With such a high security level, shouldn’t there be at least _someone_ here?

“So…..um….what now?” Ann asked quietly. Goro didn’t answer, looking around for some indication of what exactly he needed to do. The cognition had said it could appear anywhere, so where was it now?

“Alright, we finished our end of the agreement, where are you?” Goro asked aloud. “You promised us the key with no fight, so hold up your end of the bargain!”

“I never promised you anything,” His own voice came from behind them. They turned, seeing his cognition sitting at one of the tables with a drink, it’s face still but Goro could sense the seething anger under the calm facade. It looked….different in a way that’s hard to describe. Goro couldn’t tell what it was, whether it’s hair was a bit too long or the way light would occasionally reflect off it’s eyes or faint scar on it’s chin that didn't quite match with Goro’s face. 

“Panther,” It said as it nodded at Ann as a kind of greeting. “It’s a surprise to see you here. I had expected him to come alone, but I see he’s learning. Thank you for talking some sense into him.”

Ann smiled nervously, shifting uncomfortably with arms crossed. She seemed to be just as confused as Goro was.

“Where is it?” He asked. Neither of them had time for this. 

“Where’s what?”

“I’m not in the mood to play these petty games!” He hissed. “We did what you asked, we have all the keys except for _one._ You owe us that key.”

“I don’t owe you anything.” It said while it sipped on it’s drink. “He’s going to reset in a few days time now that he knows you’ve gotten so far. You’re not prepared enough to face him and I’m going to have to deal with another year of 2016 and him trying to convince himself that he’s fine. It’s over. You failed.”

Goro grit his teeth, trying to collect himself as the cognition reaffirmed what he had most likely already knew. Akira wasn’t letting the timeline continue. He was going to try again.

“Not yet,” He said. “We still have time. And he’s outnumbered.”

“Crow’s right! If we steal his heart before then, we can stop this from happening again!” Ann said, joining his defence in hopes of changing the cognition’s mind.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” The cognition said, leaning against the table. “He’s been through dozens of timelines with the Phantom Thieves. He has far more power than any of you, not including the godhood he’s come into possession of, and he knows you better than anyone else. He knows your weaknesses, your strengths, all of your moves, everything. It’d be one thing if you had taken him off guard, but you haven’t. He’s going to defend his heart with everything he’s got, Satanael included. And he has other god killers that he’s kept under wraps in his arsenal. You. Can’t. Win.” 

Goro wasn’t sure what the other ‘god killers’ were, but he was apprehensive to find out.

“You don’t know that!” Ann said before he could. “It’s worth a shot, right?! If there’s even a slim chance, then we have to try it!”

“Try it and you’ll die.”

“We’re going to die anyway!” Goro said. “Once this timeline resets, everything will be gone. All of the memories, all of the progress, all of the shit we’ve been through will be for nothing! If the timeline is going to end, I’m not going to sit on my ass and do nothing.”

The cognition narrowed it’s eyes.

“Panther, do you mind giving us some time alone? Not that I wouldn’t prefer your presence over his, but we have to discuss some things I’d rather keep private.”

Ann immediately looked worried, opening her mouth to protest before the cognition interrupted her.

“I don’t plan on attacking him, unless of course he feels like a battle but I don’t think either of us want that,” It said, setting it’s glass down. “You won’t be left alone or defenseless either. I have-”

“Hello~!” Another voice said from the door. They turned, seeing Ann’s own cognition standing in the open doorway with a bright grin. She bounded up to them before they could even react, but made no move to attack, instead sitting on one of the table’s empty chairs. Goro’s cognition sighed, gesturing towards the other.

“.....the shadows don’t attack cognitions here, they obey them. Miss Takamaki-”

“Lady Ann,” The cognition corrected.

The cognition gritted his teeth. “Lady Ann, will occupy you. She’s been rather excited to chat with you, actually. She will escort you to wherever you want to go.”

The cognitive Ann bounced a little, clearly ecstatic for some unknown reason.

“Please, please, please Panther! I wanted to talk with you SO bad but we had to battle and all so can we please hang out a little? We don’t have much time left and I wanna meet Célestine formally!” 

“She’s not going to attack you either, if you’re worried about that. There would be no reason to, anyway.”

Ann looked at Goro, silently asking what they should do. Goro nodded hesitantly. They didn’t have too much of a choice right now, and he doubted that her cognition was hostile.

Ann turned to her cognition with a shaky smile. “Uh….alright.”

This caused the cognition to squeal and jump off the chair, rushing up to Ann and grabbing her hand.

“Yay~! Thank you, Goro~! Come on, let’s go!” It said, pulling Ann away towards the door like a child would a parent.

Ann looked back at him as she was practically dragged out the door.

“If you need me, just- ow! Find me, alright?”

Goro nodded in agreement, watching her go silently, leaving the two of them alone in the club. He looked back at his cognition.

“Alright, what is it?”

The cognition stared at him for a moment, before gesturing to the chair across from it.“Sit.”

“No.”

It sighed once more, exasperated. 

“Fine. Don’t sit. I don’t care what you do anymore.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Goro blurted out. “I cannot fathom a justifiable reason other than sure idiotic spite.”

The cognition smiled sharply, tilting it’s head.

“Fear is a disease. It starts out small but spreads alarmingly fast, festering in the back of one’s brain and eating away at all rational thoughts until there’s nothing left. It’s happened before, and I did not feel like taking that risk.”

“You have very little faith in us. Can you kindly explain why you all insist on eternally holding onto these grudges like life lines?”

It chuckled, taking another drink.

“We have our reasons. Past experiences form present behaviors. Akira’s pain is a shared ordeal, and how each patron of the Garden deals with it differently. Some grow bitter at their counterparts and turn it into pure hate, some simply ignore it and indulge themselves in useless pleasures, some take out their anger on the shadows because what else can they do? I can’t blame them for being frustrated at the painful repetition,” It said. “And when did you become a Phantom Thief?”

“We’ve found out about Akira’s….ability before?” 

“A few times, when Akira had first begun this….plan of his, often of his own volition. None of them turn out very well. In fact they always turn out especially bad in comparison to most. You have a nasty habit of always taking the worst actions possible when you find out. So, he stopped telling.”

It’s words were vindictive, spiteful despite it’s unsettlingly calm demeanor.

“Do you mind explaining what exactly goes wrong? What’s your grudge against me?” Goro asked carefully. He can’t antagonize right now, no matter how much he wanted to. He needed to play this with caution, find out what exactly will make his double agree. He needs to understand what will make it want to help, to get into it’s head. _His own head._

Getting it to trust him was not going to be easy.

“I do mind, actually,” It said. “Why are you here, Crow?”

Goro furrowed his brow in confusion. What game was it playing now?

“I’m here to obtain my key from you.”

It chuckled. 

“But why?”

“I’m unsure of what you mean.”

It looked up at him, a dangerous spark in his eyes and a sharp smile plastered on his face.

“For all your many, many flaws, I’ll give you this; you’re extremely intelligent. You know the odds aren’t in your favor. You know that there’s a far easier solution to this that you’ve been ignoring. It’s one thing for the Phantom Thieves, but for you, the indifferent cold hearted genius assassin Goro Akechi, know better. You know that he’d never kill you willingly, you’d know that he’d let his guard down around you. He’s trusting, naive, and right now longing for companionship more than ever. You know that all it takes is a few seconds of his back turned for you to end this. Why aren’t you?”

Goro’s breath caught in his throat and his blood ran cold at the suggestion. Whatever planned routes he could take the conversation seemed to simply vanish from his mind. He couldn’t say the thought hadn’t crossed his thoughts at any point in time, but even the idea of doing something like that to Akira was….it wasn’t an option.

“......the easiest option isn’t exactly the best option,” He managed to force out.

“Really? Even with all that’s at stake?” It said, casually swirling it’s drink to contradict the intensity of it’s eyes. “You’ve never hesitated to use Loki before, what’s stopping you now?”

“Our goal from the beginning was always to save Akira from himself, not break him further.”

It chuckled again. “It's almost funny that you’ve only learned that now that it’s far too late to change anything.”

“It’s not too late,” Goro said. “We can save him still. We can stop this all from happening again.”

“You can’t be sure of that. Why take the risk?”

“I…..I can’t,” was all Goro could say.

“You can’t?” The cognition smirked, jumping on the detective’s hesitation. It has the advantage. “Why can’t you? What makes Akira so special to you in comparison to the other lives you ruined that you can’t do it?”

“I….”

Because Akira was his rival? Because he's the only other Wildcard that he’s aware of? Because he saved Goro's life? Because he owed him everything? Because they still hadn’t fulfilled their promise to each other? Because he felt guilty? Because Akira didn’t deserve this, any of it? Because he was the only thing that was keeping him in Tokyo? Because the fool would do the same for him? Because Goro’s chest ached at the thought of this self sacrificial cycle continuing any further? Because the idea of Akira doing this for the sake of Goro made him want to scream? There were too many thoughts, too many choices. He couldn’t hurt Akira like that. ~~_What about the other times you’ve hurt him? Don’t those count? Or the god knows how many times he’s relieved them? Or the other unknown times you’ve no doubt destroyed what little bit of his sanity?_ ~~

“Do you love him?” His cognition asked suddenly, filling the silence as Goro failed to. The question didn’t register in the detective’s mind at first.

“I’m…excuse me?”

The cognition stared at him for a moment with an intense glare filled with contempt.

“I know that you’re smarter than that, Crow. You know the meaning behind Oleanders, don’t you?” It said in a bitter and condescending tone. “Bewitchment, charm, seduction, ‘spellbinding’ love….along with the extremely fatal toxicity of the flower. There’s purpose behind all of it. Your flowers used to be marigolds, actually, but obviously there was a change in perception. Three out of nine are decent odds, and I’m curious if it’s a consent feeling or if Akira had just turned your infatuation into something more by pure chance.”

Goro went eerily still, struggling internally to process the words that the cognition had spoken. He didn’t believe it. He _couldn’t_ believe it. Love isn’t something that can take up any part of his life. The only love he had for the few blissfully ignorant years of his childhood had come crashing down the day he realized that he was a parasite in her life that took whatever was left over and ate it up. That this world was fucked and he was just a result of it. That love wasn’t something he could obtain like in the fairytales he’d read and it simply wasn’t worth trying to keep up the charade. That there were far more important things in life then pretending that any date or partner would be beneficial in the long run. He didn’t need it, Goro told himself. He didn’t want it.

But god Akira always seemed to ruin his plans, didn’t he?

He remembers the brief, seemingly pointless meeting between the two. The boy with piercing gray eyes hidden behind the fake frames and rat’s nest of curls atop his head caught his attention. He had simply let his two obnoxiously loud friends take the reins of the conversation, even though he knew that Goro was lying immediately, that he was a persona user like him, and yet He had stood there with his calm stare and slouched shoulders as Goro droned on about pointless subjects. Akira seemed average, meek and skittish but Goro learned quickly that he was far from his original assumption. 

Goro had thought the draw he felt was due to his power, his strength. Or maybe it was envy, the happiness he felt and the bonds he formed so easily. Or many it was infatuation, a pure brief fixation that faded with time. Or many it was due to their shared ability that drew them together. Or fate. 

But love had never crossed his mind.

He couldn’t even comprehend why Akira wanted to be around to begin with. No reasonable person would actively try and be around their murderer. No reasonable person to be around a killer or a traitor. But Akira was never reasonable, never logical. Forgiveness came easy to him, something Goro could never understand. Naivety, he had called it, needless sentimentality. But it was not that simple.

He was never that simple.

“The….the lovers mentioned previously. Was I….?”

“One of them, yes. The final one. And before you ask yes, the one that gives him a panic attack every year around February. I’d thought you had figured it out by now, but you’ve never been one to assume the best of others, so I shouldn’t have put so much faith in your ability,” The cognitive Goro said casually. “It was not intentional for either of you, but that timeline was rather unique in many ways. It was almost successful and was the longest lasting, but as you can see, it went awry.”

He had loved him. Akira had _loved_ him, wanted him, been with him. Goro had been wanted and desired and loved. 

Until something went wrong. Until something broke Akira and caused him to be terrified of relationships and have persistent trauma that causes him to have panic attacks on Valentine's day. 

“.....what exactly went wrong?” Goro forced out. He needed to know.

The cognition was quiet for a moment, before it sighed in resignation.

“Oh, why not? It’s not like it matters what you know anyway. It won’t last,” It said. “It was one of the earlier timelines. He had been through enough to know things had to be a certain way no matter how much he hated it but was still experimenting with different outcomes. He made a….particular choice that I will forever disagree with. He tracked you down in April prior to forming the Phantom Thieves and told you everything.”

“He….what?” Goro stuttered out in disbelief. Akira isn’t that stupid enough to tell his (at the time) enemy about things he didn’t even trust his friends to know. 

The cognition chuckled at his response. 

“Exactly. He’s far too trusting and no matter how much it ends up biting him in the ass he still does it. He doesn’t seem to care no matter how much I tell him it’s a bad idea.”

“Did you not try to talk him out of it? You seem to act as the voice of reason.”

“I wasn’t around then. Not entirely, anyway,” The cognition continued. “Regardless of how idiotic of descsion that was….it worked. He convinced you to join his side in some sort of alliance out of convenience, a partnership. The two of you worked together to stop Shido, stop Yaldabaoth, and prevent Maruki from reaching godhood. You didn’t die, and Akira could possibly get the ending he wanted. It was a mutually beneficial agreement and with two Wildcards working together it’d be much easier. But your relationship….progressed farther than either of you had predicted. He even had a rule, no relationships because it only makes things harder if the timeline goes wrong. But still, that didn’t change the fact that suddenly you couldn’t live without each other. Feelings are funny like that, they like to make things much harder than it ever needs to be. You loved each other, no matter how inconvenient.”

Feelings complicated things. They still do, he remembers the nights after Akira’s “death”. Despite the distance he put between the two, the amount of time he spent burning his skin off in the shower in an attempt to stifle his sobbing was much longer than he would have liked. But love seemed just so far out of reach for him.

The cognition took another drink.

“It made things a bit scarier, suddenly you both had a lot more to lose. This wasn’t just some temporary agreement, this was something real. But you two made it work. Somehow. You two had an actual good relationship for a while. You were both a pair of clingy, love-starved fools and it balanced out. It was….nice.”

The cognition spoke almost fondly, but with a tinge of melancholy hanging off every word. It’s unusual eyes held something Goro couldn’t quite describe.

“And….he won. You lived, the Phantom Thieves defeated Shido and Yaldabaoth with you on his side, Maruki never learned anything about the Metaverse, and….that was it. That should have been it."

The fact they were here to begin with said things didn’t end up so well.

“Akira was still learning how certain things worked back then. He still made mistakes, mostly harmless ones. But he made a dangerous assumption,” The cognition said solemnly. “He had thought that if no one reached out towards the power that the False God held, that it would simply vanish with the Metaverse. He was wrong.”

The cognition chuckled bitterly.

“You know what happens when a young, up and coming detective arrests a corrupt politician that was nearly prime minister that also happens to his long lost father? You have the story of the century. People loved you even more than before, their beloved Detective Prince, their _savior._ No matter what you did or said afterwards, they adored you. _Worshiped_ you, even.”

The dreadful realization wasn’t a new one, he’d known there were other successors and that his stasis of a celebrity easily puts him higher on the list of candidates. Still, the confirmation of the fact made his gut sink. The context didn’t help ease the anxiety in his heart.

“The combination of Yaldabaoth’s power with Loki’s maddening powers made for a dangerously chaotic blend,” The cognition said with vitriol in it’s voice. “You know, Loki is far more powerful than either of you realize. He had learned how to not just drive people mad, he learned how to bring them into different states of mind. Depression, numbness, agony, anger, euphoria….Once you learned of your own abilities, it was far too late. Your mind was far too deluded to make any sort of reasonable decisions. You decided to take justice into your own hands. You were a just god, you rationalized. There were too many people out there like Shido, too many shitheads that get away with their crimes and no Phantom Thieves to stop them. Someone had to bring justice to their victims, right? You’re not like Maruki or Yaldabaoth, you’re a Trickster, a Wildcard. Humanity needed guidance, and you could provide it, right?”

Goro could feel his breath catch in his throat. He knew it was a possibility. It always was and he knew it.

The cognition narrowed it’s hate-filled eyes at Goro. 

“It took two years for him to realize. I don’t know if Akira didn’t do anything because he was actually ignorant of the situation or your tempering with his mental state to make him feel better, a fun little habit you had taken up after you decided he shouldn’t feel guilty anymore over things that no longer mattered. But he decided to surprise you on Valentine's day, like a good boyfriend would do. He had set up a whole romantic evening at home, dinner and flowers and a whole night with just the two of you. Even though neither of you ever cared for the holiday, he wanted to do something nice for you anyway, because he’s considerate and he knows that you had been so stressed at work lately. And oh dear he had quite the sight waiting for him.”

The cognition stared down at it’s empty drink solemnly.

“What a shock it must have been to end up in the Metaverse of all places. What an even bigger shock it must have been to see you at the center of it all. He realized his mistake far too late as you tried to justify yourself to him, telling him you're doing this for the good of everyone. You’re helping people, why can’t he understand? Then he made another mistake, he tried to salvage this timeline. He wanted to trust you so damn bad, he didn’t want to erase everything you two had built together,” The cognition said, it’s voice empty and cold. “And neither did you.”

It leaned closer to him, looking at him dead in the eyes.

“Two years of madness and delusion ruined your mind. You couldn’t handle the idea of losing him. You loved him, and you knew that if things continued the way they were, he would reset the timeline and you would forget everything. And you couldn’t let that happen. So you called in a favor from your beloved monster of a persona,” The cognition continued. “You buried Akira in bliss and europhira, kept him caged in your palace like a _doll._ You made it so the concept of resetting the timelines or leaving the palace never even crossed his mind. He no longer worried about anything, no problems. The Metaverse, his friends, his personas, the timelines….it no longer mattered. All that mattered is that he was happy, so happy and in love. He was here, and that’s all that mattered to you.”

Goro couldn’t breathe. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t do that. 

But he did.

Madness was never without risks. Even for himself.

The cognition sighed again.

“I’m not sure how long it was after that….six months maybe? There wasn’t much of a good way to keep track of time down there, and it’s not like he cared. Eventually, something changed. One of your personas went rogue and became a shadow, more than likely disagreeing with your treatment of him. He stole Akira away and fled. He couldn’t get very far on his own, but the serepation from the palace made Akira somewhat more lucid. The Garden was alway his sanctuary and it's so deeply ingrained in his heart that not even you could make him forget. He recovered as best he could, and as you can see, he was able to reset the timeline and now we’re here.”

The cognition smiled bitterly.

“And he still doesn’t blame you for it! To him, if it happens in a past timeline, the person shouldn’t have to be held accountable no matter how much it destroys him. He says that you were corrupted by the ‘power of gods that normal humans aren't meant to wield’, a load of bullshit! Despite everything, _everything_ you’ve done to him, all of the endless nights of crying, all of the paranoia and fear, all of the trauma and nightmares, all of the emotional scars that will never disappear, all that you caused, he _forgave_ you for it,” It scoffed. “So, _there._ Now you have the knowledge that you so desperately desired, and I still hate you with every fiber of my being.” 

Goro was shaking. When did he start shaking? He couldn’t breathe. He was silently choking on air at the cognition’s words. 

He had been with Akira, he had revenge, he had love, had everything he could have ever asked for and still fucked it up. All he had to do was give it up, give up his distrust and hate and he could have the life he always wanted with a person that loved him, that cared for him. To be so deluded by his own sense of justice, his own want for control. He had actually torn Akira’s mind apart and put it back together as he had seen fit. He had trapped him in the Metaverse and kept him like a pet. He never claimed to be a good person but Jesus Christ. How fucked up does this power make you? How long ago was this? How long did Akira swallow his fear to make sure that Goro was still happy in the end? To try and make sure that everyone got their happy ending? How badly did Akira hate him- 

No, Akira wouldn’t hate him. He doesn’t blame him. Even if he should.

Goro had ruined it. He ruined his chance with someone that actively loved him once again.

“So,” The cognition said, pulling Goro from his thoughts. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

It leaned forward against the table, giving him a piercing stare that bore into Goro.

“Do you love Akira?”

Did he? Was what he felt love? The tightness in his chest when the teen looked at him with an unrelenting kindness he didn’t deserve, soft gray eyes that held the whole world in them. The way Goro just relaxed around Akira, how it was so easy to tell him about the worst aspects of his life without fear of judgement. The way Akira spoke to him made him feel like he’s the only one that matters. The numb regret he felt the night after the interrogation room. The fact that Akira had come back for him in his palace, had protected him after all he’s done, the burning in his chest that hadn’t left since that night. That way he thought about Akira late at night, wondering _hoping_ if the fool would text him soon and ask him for darts or movies or some other pointless activity, if he would ask him idiotic questions about the universe, if he would simply let him know that he was still awake and here for him. Was that love?

“Yes,” He said. “But that’s not enough, is it?”

The cognition hummed in affirmation.

“Love used to be enough, but I need more than that now. It’s no longer that easy for you, I don’t trust you anymore,” they said. “He may not be willing to hold you accountable but I’m not so kind.”

Goro nodded solemnly. It needed proof that Goro wasn’t going to make the same mistakes, that he wouldn’t ruin Akira anymore than he already has. Akira didn’t need his love, to him it was dangerous. He needed more than that. He needed support. He needed someone to care about him, he needed companionship, he needed something unconditional, someone that wouldn’t hurt him. Someone that would save him. 

They might be acting out of spite and hate as well as protectiveness, of a care and fondness that couldn’t be mimicked so easily. Of something that Goro knew faintly but didn’t quite grasp yet. Of a connection. Of a bond.

“I want to help him,” They said. “But you could put him in a worse position than before and I’d be powerless to stop you. I put his well being above all others, even my own. I want freedom, I want death, but I also want him to be ok. I need him to be ok. In this cycle, I don’t think he ever will be. But if I am to trust you….”

“There’s no second chances,” Goro finished.

“Precisely. I will no longer be around to keep him from collapsing in on himself. None of the cognitions will be. This place is a sanctuary to him and losing it terrifies him to no end. It’s an escape. But the longer he stays here, the more he wants to never leave, the more tempted he is to simply rewrite your reality in his image. He’s scared of himself, of losing himself like you and the other successors once did. He uses me to balance him out when he can’t take it, however he also fears showing weakness to anyone close to him. He fears that it will make him seem useless and he will be abandoned by those around him. The desire to preserve what he already has is quite persistent, even if it means pushing away all rational thought in exchange for protecting it.”

“The time loop is a way of keeping both his friends and the Garden? A way to make sure nothing goes wrong?” 

The cognition nodded.

“He wants to keep me. I’m a connection to his past, a way for someone, anyone to understand his experiences and trauma without judgement. I am a reminder of the positive aspects of your past relationship. He wants to be protected just as much as he wants to protect someone, and as a part of the Garden, he does not have to fear judgement or misunderstanding or disdain. I can offer the love and affection he desires without viewing him as weak.” 

They sighed.

“‘Risk and reward’ is how he would decide what to change and what to keep. I can see why he finds this so terrifying.”

It was a balance. Exchange your own mental health and morality for the safety and happiness of your friends, of your lover. 

“What are you?” Goro blurted out, catching both of them off guard.

“....excuse me?”

“You’re different. You’ve always acted differently from other ones.”

“That’s just his perception-”

“No, perception doesn’t work that way,” Goro said. “Akira knows you’re conscious, he’d never force you to love him. He’s already been there, he wouldn’t do that to someone else, let alone you.”

“And what about a sense of revenge? He still holds a lot of the emotions from the previous timelines.”

“Akira is far from vengeful, you know this. He wouldn’t take out his anger on you. He wouldn’t hurt you, he _loves_ you, and you love him just as much if not more. That’s not his doing. What are you?”

The being in front of him was quiet for a few moments, staring Goro down silently. All of it’s hate and love and desires couldn’t come from Akira. It came from something else, _someone_ else. These wants and feelings were all their own. They sighed after a while, and closed their eyes solemnly.

“.....I was supposed to protect him,” They said quietly. “He could take care of himself, sure, but I think I was just an extra precaution. Make sure he doesn’t wander too far, get him what he needs, prevent any curious shadows or possible encounters with thieves to reach him. It wasn’t hard, as I was a part of you, he loved me. He wasn’t difficult, there were worse ways to spend my time.”

They fondly smiled for a moment.

“Maybe I just meant to keep him company. I didn’t mind it. He loved the palace’s garden in particular, I think he just liked it because it was outside. He said he liked the flowers but I’m still not convinced.”

They looked down at the empty glass.

“But I couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He’d have these brief moments of lucidity and it crushed me seeing his horrid realization of what exactly was going on before it just….went away and he forgot what he was so upset about. I hated knowing what you did to him, what I could’ve stopped if I had just done something sooner, if I had just gotten you to listen to reason when this had all started. Of course, personas are only loyal to their masters as long as their goals line up. To break away from their wielder would make them into a shadow, but at that point, I despised you and would have much preferred a life of a feeble shadow to staying in there with him. So I took him and ran. I wasn’t going to get far, you were in complete control of the Metaverse and the second you noticed he was gone all hell would have broken loose. I just needed to get him out of there. I needed to try.”

They gestured vaguely.

“But, through Akira’s stuttering nonsense, I was able to find my way here. And it turns out, the reset of timelines only partially affects the Garden. I never vanished. I just became…..this, some amalgamation of a remienet of a forgotten timelines and a cognition. I became part of this place. Isn’t that ironic? From the mind of one deluded god into another.”

A shadow. His _shadow._ One made to keep his loved one safe from all harm. One that can no longer do that, trapped in a prison with the person tearing themselves apart. One that has to rely on someone he despises, who had hurt them so badly in the past.

Fate is a cruel bitch.

“.....does he know?” Goro asked quietly

“No. That was the last thing he needed to learn after everything that happened. I didn’t need him feeling guilty over me of all people.”

Goro nodded in understanding. Akira’s guilt came from the oddest places, even if it wasn’t warranted.

They looked at him and pulled out something out of their coat pocket. It was a chess piece, the king. He recognized it from the Leblanc's chess board.

“I want to keep him safe. I want to help him. But I can’t do that like this. I can’t be one to help him, and it kills me inside. I hate you, but you’re the one that has to do this. It’s a load of absolute bullshit, but it’s how things are, unfortunately.”

“I’ll do it,” Goro said unconsciously. “I’ll save him. Not out of love, but because he needs to live. He needs the happiness he continues to deny himself. I’m a selfish, selfish bastard that refuses to let him go through another year of hell for his own sick sense of heroism. This will be the last timeline. _I’ll make sure of it.”_

The cognition (shadow?) stared at him with a fix expression for a moment, before they spoke once more.

“I need you to promise me something. I need to know that if I am to trust you, that you won’t fail me. You must stay by his side. All of you. Should even one of you turn your backs on him it will destroy what little sanity he has left. You have to save him by means necessary. I don’t care if it means you must take the bullet of Satanael and survive, you must save him. Do you understand?”

Goro paused for a moment. 

Was he ready to fight Akira? Not by a long run. Would Akira listen to reason? Ha, if only. Did they have a chance to win? Unlikely. Did he care at the moment? No. He needed to do this. He needed to save him, He was going to steal Akira’s heart if it killed him.

“Yes. I won’t fail him.”

The cognition sighed in relief somewhat, still holding disdain in his eyes. But this time there….resignation, an understanding, trust.

“Alright,” They said solemnly. “Alright….”

They looked down at the chess piece, gripping it tight and holding it to his chest for a moment. They reluctantly extended the key over to Goro. He took it from their hands carefully, and looked it over in his own. It was old, a worn down piece of shitty wood poorly shaped into the figure of the king. He could probably snap it in half if he tried hard enough. It was a gift from Akira, a fond memory that he held so dear in his heart that it was favor ingrained in his palace. It was the last piece he needed to get into the greenhouse. They were going to end this.

The cognition stood up silently, looking at Goro the entire time. They looked around at the club one last time.

“Well, I suppose I should wish you luck. You’ll need it, after all,” They said. “I wonder if I will still be me if you fail, if I will return to this state or if I will simply vanish. Though, I don’t suppose worrying about it will do any good.”

They placed a hand on Goro’s shoulder as he walked past.

“Do keep your end of our deal. Otherwise I can’t say that I will be on your side in the long run.”

They smiled at him.

“I’ll be seeing you.”

And with those last ominous words, they were gone. As though they were never there to begin with.

Goro's chest burned as he felt something stir in his heart. He suddenly felt an echo of a thousand different things. Memories, thoughts, emotions, ideas, pain all came rushing at him at once. It hurt like hell, but it was also a relief in a way. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the edge of the bar behind him. His breath became shaky as he attempted to steady himself. He knew what was happening. He knew it would happen, but with everything, he had almost forgotten about it.

Goro grit his teeth as his head began to pound. He let himself fall against the bar, back pressed against the wood as he took his place on the floor. He struggled to breath as the burning in his chest increased along with the headache. Everything hurt, it felt as though he had run a marathon in his heavy outfit. He couldn’t stay awake, he knew this, but there was still a primal part of his brain that desperately fought against the unconsciousness that had begun to take over. Surrender was the best option, but he was still terrified of being so defenseless. But no matter what he did, the blackness forming his vision overwhelmed him, and pulled him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cog Goro at any point in time: I deserve a medal for how much bullshit I put up with


	56. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro dreams of home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello children its time for fluff and angst

_???, ???_

_???_

_Goro wakes in a bed and a room he doesn’t recognize._

_He knows this place, somehow, but he doesn’t recognize it. It’s warm, comfortable, peaceful, familiar. Golden early morning light shown through the window above the bed, casting the room in a lovely soft orange. He could hear soft footsteps from the apartment above, and the noise of the city was distant, but ever prevently. He feels….safe. Almost nostalgic in a way. A part of him wants to simply lay there, sleep the morning away entangled in the sheets and the limbs of the person resting against his chest._

_There was a person next to him._

_He knew who it was before he even looked. He had done this before. He had been in this situation before. Where he needed to wake up for the day while the other would refuse to let him. Where he would resign to just give them five more minutes that would turn into fifteen, then twenty, then thirty. This was his home. Their home._

_Akira slept soundly next to him, an arm wrapped haphazardly over Goro’s chest and his other hooked around his neck. Goro found his own wrapped around his sleeping partner’s waist. Akira’s head was propped up on the detective’s shoulder, sleeping soundly against him. He snored softly, burying his face in Goro’s shoulder and muttering incoherently in his sleep. His hair was unkempt, the mess of curls resting over his face and onto Goro by extension._

_Goro stared at him for a moment, basketing in the light and the love he found himself in. He wanted it to last._

_Goro shifted, turning on his side. He ran a hand through Akira hair gently, causing his partner to stir. Akira groaned a little, and opened one of his eyes slowly. Akira blinked, and smiled upon seeing Goro’s face._

_“Hey there, handsome,” He said with a yawn. Stupid sap._

_“Good morning Aki,” Goro said, the nickname rolling off his tongue naturally. “Do you plan on sleeping all day or do I have to drag you out of bed?”_

_Akira thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I think in order to drag me out of bed, you would need to actually get out of bed.”_

_He pulled him closer against his chest, and suddenly Goro had a leg wrapped tight around his waist._

_“I’ve walked into a trap,” Goro said, holding back laughter._

_“Hmhm~” Akira grinned cheekily through his tired eyes. “Staaaaay.”_

_“I have to get up, you know this.”_

_Akira pouted, resting his head on his shoulder once more. “Why?”_

_Why did he need to get up again? He didn’t need to work today, he doesn’t think. There was no reason he couldn’t just stay a little longer, right?_

_This was a dream. It’s a part of Akira’s subconscious. This wasn’t real._

_“Who says it isn’t real?” Akira said despite Goro’s silence. “If it feels real, isn’t that enough?”_

_“Was this….?” Goro started. “This was our home, wasn’t it?”_

_Akira smiled softly. “You know the answer to that.”_

_He did. He could feel what this place used to be. What it was supposed to stay like._

_Goro rolled on his back, and looked up at the ceiling._

_“We bought this place after high school,” Akira continued unprompted. “Your apartment was nice but was kinda small. It was only meant for one person. So we found this place, which to be honest, wasn’t much bigger than your apartment, but it was close enough to the Leblanc and we both liked it. You had an office and Morgana had his own space so he wasn’t sleeping on my chest every night and I had a big kitchen!”_

_Akira laughed._

_“God it was such a nice kitchen. I miss that kitchen.”_

_Goro couldn’t help but smile a little. He couldn’t remember it fully, but he had a few still images. Akira struggling to ice a cake for Haru’s birthday, most of the frosting ending up anywhere except for the cake. Morgana getting stuck on the ledge and Akira nearly getting stuck trying to get him back. A night of drunken kissing on the couch much to the cat’s dismay._

_“I never meant for it to happen, you know?” Akira said, leaning against Goro. “I made a few reminders to go by. ‘You can’t save everyone’, ‘Timing is important’, ‘Do not say the wrong thing to Yaldabaoth before it’s time’, and-”_

_“Don’t fall in love?” Goro finished. “Could you be anymore cliche?”_

_“It was ‘Don’t get into a relationship’, but you know whatever.”_

_“I assume it was due to the previous two?”_

_Akira sighed, running a hand through Goro’s hair._

_“I don’t think Sumire and I ever really loved each other. I think it was one of those things we’re in times of tension and excitement and got caught up in everything. After a few months, we kind of just realized that it wasn’t going to work and there wasn’t anything there. There were no hard feelings, we both understood and we remained friends afterward. And then she didn’t remember anything after the reset so….yeah,” Akira said. “Yusuke was a different story, though. We never had much of a chance. I did love him, and we were good together. But….it wasn’t fair to either of us. Every time I had to reset we’d be right back at square one. So I decided against ever starting it to begin with. It hurt but….in the long run, it would benefit us both. Relationships were a bad idea in general but you….”_

_Akira pushed himself up, looking down on Goro fondly._

_“You always ruin my plans.”_

_Akira climbed on top of Goro, intertwining their fingers slowly. He looked down at him as if he were the only person in the world._

_“We first kissed in a safe room in the Mementos,” He said with a chuckle. “It was far from romantic, a dingy room covered in blood and half conscious, but it was very fitting for us. I guess wound cleaning really put you in a mood.”_

_Akira closed his eyes with a dreamy smile._

_“It was just the two of us, and just had a nasty encounter with the Reaper. We survived, but we needed to get somewhere safe. I had taken a bullet in the gut and I didn’t want to waste SP on it, so you decided that it would be easier if you took care of it. You got all pissy about it, and since I was bleeding out, you know, I didn’t feel like fighting you on it. I think the tension got the better of us, a lot of pent up emotions and frayed nerves and we just….kissed. God it was fantastic! It tasted like vanilla and mint and coffee….” Akira trailed off. Goro could remember the lights, the scent of blood and gunpowder, the frustration at him not being more careful, the racing of his heart, the way Akira looked at him…._

_“Both of us wanted it, thank god. Both of us wanted each other, and we had each other. Fights were scary, but if we were together, we could do anything.”_

_Akira leaned down, tracing his lips against Goro’s forehead._

_“You’re my weak point, Crow. You’ve always have been. You know how many years I spent regretting that night in the ship? Regretting that I didn’t do enough, didn’t try hard enough….And then I had you back. The biggest threat to my plans and one of the biggest calaysts….You always make things so much more complicated, dear, but I always loved every second I spent with you. Don’t ever doubt that.”_

_He remembered the blood spilling onto the floor, his blood, the empty eyes of his cognition, the horrified look on Akira’s face as he figured out just a second too late what you were doing, the taste of the sea being the last thing he could remember before he blacked out._

_“And the time in the interrogation room?” Goro asked bluntly._

_Akira frowned, resting his head against his partner’s chest._

_“That doesn’t count. That didn’t happen this time.”_

_“But it still happened,” Goro said, putting an arm around Akira. “Maybe not this time, but it happened to you regardless. How can you forgive anyone who does that to you?”_

_He wasn’t just talking about just then and they both understood it. He meant the lies, the violence, the hate, the palace, and every other awful Goro didn’t know yet. He didn’t understand how or why Akira could even look him in the eye after all of that, after all the horrid things he’s done to him._

_“......everything is based on circumstances that were out of our control. If I could go back further, undo everything that led us to that point, I would have,” Akira whispered against his neck. “But I couldn’t. I still can’t. Every time I try, I wake up on that god forsaken train no matter what. You told me “if only we had met sooner”, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t make it so we did.”_

_“That’s not for you to make happen. It shouldn’t fall onto your shoulders to save everyone. It’s not on you to change my circumstances, that’s only on me.”_

_Akira didn’t respond, silently pulling Goro closer._

_“Why a shopping market?” Goro asked._

_Akira hummed slightly. “It was the center of a lot of things. Originally it was just a place I liked to go to get some peace and quiet every once in a while because no one really went there. Shibuya’s mall had much more stuff and was much nicer. But that kinda made it perfect for us to talk about things, you know? It was unlikely that anyone could spy on us or overhear us so we went there to talk. Plus, they had good food and this little candy shop so we’d get food afterwards. Then….it turned into dates. Turns out you liked it too. You never wanted to celebrate your birthday, and I couldn’t take you to the Leblanc because they wanted to set up a surprise party for you, so I took you there instead. We never had a set anniversary, but around Autumn-ish we set up a weekend where we’d take off any kind of work and do a bunch of stuff together. It wasn’t anything super big, it was just….good.”_

_Akira smiled fondly._

_“We had a lot of good things.”_

_Goro looked down at Akira, running his hand through his hair. It felt like such a natural action, like he’s done it a thousand times._

_“When I took you there, why did you….?” He trailed off._

_Akira went silent for a few moments._

_“Where do you think your palace was located?” He said after a long pause._

_Goro felt his heart sink. He ruined it again._

_Akira smacked his chest. “Stop that.”_

_“Stop what?”_

_“Quit blaming everything on yourself. Godhood is a shitty thing that humans can’t handle, trust me. I’ve seen it happen a thousand other times with a thousand other people. I just learned better from you.”_

_“Learned not to trust me with that information?”_

_“No, Goro, I learned to be more careful, Jesus. I didn’t want to risk that happening to you again.”_

_“Do you ever think about yourself?” Goro said with a sigh. “Put yourself first, for once. You’re one that gets hurt in the long run, do you even want this? Stop thinking about me, or the Phantom Thieves, or the ‘good of everyone’. Just….what do you want?”_

_Akira looked at him silently. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, and rested his face next to Goro’s._

_“I want to rest,” Akira said after a long pause. “I want to get a full night’s sleep without worrying about what I have to do tomorrow. I want to fall asleep in your arms without wondering when it will end. I want to go to college in Tokyo and live outside the attic in my own place and go out with my friends and go to work like a normal teenager and not have think the police or Yaldabaoth or the Phantom Thieves or-”_

_His voice cracked, and Goro could hear his breath catch in his throat._

_".....I want you to stay.”_

_Goro let out a sigh. Akira was exhausted, he’s been doing this for god knows how many years. There was no reprieve from the stress, everything had to be planned out. Everything had to be careful, there was no chance to rest, no place to breathe. He wanted this to be over just as much as the rest of them._

_He turned to face Akira, pulling the former thief close and brushing his hair to the side gently._

_“We can have that,” Goro said softly. “You know what we need to do. I have to go, but I’ll come back. I promise.”_

_Akira shook his head, tears freely pouring down his cheeks as he pulled Goro closer to his chest._

_“No please, don’t,” He pleaded weakly. “Stay with me, please. We can just stay here. You don’t have to go.”_

_Goro had wanted this, in a way. Having someone beg for him to stay, having someone that loved him so much want nothing more for him to be near them so badly that they would break down into tears at the thought of him leaving. Having someone so strong become so weak over him. Having someone who loved him like that. Maybe it was selfish, but he no longer cared._

_Goro felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He was so, so tempted to just say yes, to close his eyes and sleep with Akira on his chest and old memories to keep them warm. That didn’t seem like such a bad fate._

_But he couldn’t do that. He knew better._

_“Oh, Aki….” Goro said with a fondness he didn’t know he had. “Just hold out a little longer. Only a few more days, and then everything will be alright.”_

_“No,” Akira said through quiet sobs. “You won’t come back. None of you will. You won’t want me anymore. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I can’t go back to being alone. I won’t. I’m selfish, but I won’t!”_

_The crippling loneliness. The need to please anyone in exchange for attention. The strong desire to have the love you’ve been so deprived of for so long. Feelings Goro was all too familiar with._

_“I guess we’re both selfish, huh?” Goro said with a soft chuckle. “I don’t see anything wrong with being a little selfish. But all I’m asking is for you to trust me.No one is going to abandon you. I won’t leave you. Tricksters have to look out for each other, right? That’s what you told me.”_

_Akira let out a small laugh against his chest, even as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He sat up, pulling Goro with him as he did. “Couple of messes, aren’t we?”_

_He held something tight in his hands that wasn’t there before, flipping it over slowly. It was the chess piece._

_“.....can I ask you something first?” Akira asked hesitantly. Goro nodded, still keeping a hand on the other teen’s leg._

_“What did it feel like? Killing me?” He said. Goro felt himself tense instinctually. “We never had the interrogation room that time, so I could never ask, but I was always curious.”_

_Goro didn’t answer for a few moments as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Akira never made these things easy, did he?_

_“I felt empty,” Goro said. There was no need to lie here. “I felt much more later on, but in that moment, I simply felt void of any emotion. It was almost like what I suppose an out of body experience feels like. I didn’t feel satisfaction, or hate, or disgust, I simply felt….nothing.”_

_Akira didn’t react in anything other than a quiet ‘hm’ and a nod._

_“I hope that doesn’t disappoint you.”_

_“No,” Akira said. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but I’m not disappointed.”_

_He closed his eyes for a moment, and pulled Goro close. He slipped the key into his hand, looking at the detective earnestly._

_“If it makes you feel any better,” he whispered against the other’s lips. “I didn’t enjoy killing you much, either.”_

_Akira pulled him into a kiss, and for that last wonderful moment, they were only two people in the world._

And then he wakes up.

Goro found himself on the floor of the Jazz Jin, staring up at the all too familiar glow of the Oleanders growing all around the bar. His head was pounding, only taking second to the burning tightness in his chest. Something stirred in his heart, making their presence known in the most painful way possible. He could feel them- Hereward, take their place among the others, forcing it’s way between Loki and Robin Hood. They gave Goro one last warning, before fully settling in his heart.

_“Do remember our deal, detective. I won’t hesitate to turn against you should you betray him.”_

With that final threat, the burning subsided, leaving Goro with only the pain in his head to worry about. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a much needed deep breath to collect himself. He knew what he had to do. He wasn’t going to fail. He refused to.

His minor moment of peace was interrupted by the slam of a door and muffled footsteps on carpet.

“Oh shit- Akechi!” Ann’s voice shouted from his left. She rushed over to him. “Are you alright?”

Goro bit back a sarcastic response, instead nodding with a slight groan. He sat up with the help of the other Phantom Thief, placing a clawed hand on the bar to help him stand fully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so long. She talks a _lot,”_ Ann said shakily. “I should’ve stayed here, I shouldn’t have left you alone with them-”

“No, you did what you were supposed to,” Goro said breathlessly. “I got the key. That’s all that matters.”

“You did?! How’d you talk him into it? I thought he hated us!”

“Nope, just me. He thinks of you all as idiots, but he despises me. He finds your presence the most enjoyable, though.”

Ann furrowed her brow, looking confused. “What? How do you know?”

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain more on the way home, but for now, can we _please_ leave this god forsaken Garden?”

“Oh!” Ann said, seeming to finally remember exactly where they were. “You’re right, we should probably go before someone calls the cops.”

Her weak attempt at a joke fell flat, but Goro humored her with a smile regardless. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as best he could.

“What’s your key?” Ann asked.

He lifted the chess piece silently. He didn’t realize how hard he had been gripping the piece in his sleep, leaving scratch marks in the old wood.

“A chess piece?” Ann said, reaching out to touch it. Goro instinctually pulled away. “Figures.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know! You’re that type of person,” She said with a laugh. “Plus, Akira and you are rivals and the game of chess is representative of your relationship and all with the whole detective thief thing and….”

Goro raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know where I’m going with this,” She said.

“Me neither.”

“Let’s just go.”

“Um.....Panther?” Goro said, shifting nervously. 

“Yeah?”

“I….” He started. “Thank you.”

Ann looked surprised, but smiled through her mask.

“No problem. Hey what are friends for, right?”

Is that what this was? He will be the first to admit he doesn’t have much social experience where he wasn’t faking his entire personality, and what he felt for Akira was far from what can be considered ‘friendly’ at this point, but….he didn’t mind the idea of it being Ann of all people. She was one of the more tolerable members of the Phantom Thieves, and her general lack of judgement did make him feel rather at ease. If anyone has had trouble with being judged unfairly, it was her. She understood him, or at the very least, tried to, which was more than he could about most people. 

Goro supposes that he wouldn’t mind having her as a friend.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

Goro looked around at the Jazz Jin one last time, and nodded. And with that, they returned back to their own reality.


	57. Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira waits

**_Wednesday, Feb 20_ **

**_Evening_ **

Tokyo is unusually quiet tonight. 

Not that Akira minded, much. He liked this quiet version of the city, the noise still ever prevalent but always in the background. Not like the tense quiet of Inaba, or the eerie noises of the Metaverse. 

Or the near dead silence of the Garden.

He shook his head. If he wanted noise in the Garden, he would make noise, or he could just head over to Ann’s or Ryuji’s places. It didn’t matter.

Still, he wondered why there weren’t as many people out tonight. Usually, February was the time for people to be out and about. It was just after Valentine's day, and spring was just around the corner, so where was everybody?

Maybe it was the cold turning everyone off from going out. Maybe they didn’t feel like going out with freezing rain almost everyday. That would be the most logical reason. It would make sense.

Yet he couldn’t help but wonder how much of this was his own doing.

The Leblanc was empty save for him and Sojiro, which he both was thankful for and hated at the same time. Sojiro had taken notice of his constant absence from the cafe, the way his friends had been acting strange for the past two weeks, at the very least he noticed Futaba’s weird disappearing act. Akira couldn’t ignore the unnerving looks from Sojiro as he worked. Sojiro wasn’t stupid at any means, and he knew by now something was up. He had stopped being careful since the timeline was pretty much ruined. It no longer mattered what Sojiro thought of him. It won’t be remembered in the long run.

This was a waiting game at this point. He knew how this was supposed to go, how they were going to try and ‘steal his heart’, even if there was nothing to steal, no distortion to correct. They think this is what he needs. He can’t blame them. They don’t entirely understand this thing. Hell, _Akira_ didn’t fully understand it. 

But he knows what he has to do. He has to save his friends. He will save his friends. And that’s all that matters in the long run.

He’s been telling that to himself a lot lately.

“You doing alright, kid?” Sojiro’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

Akira blinked, looking over at his boss. “Hm?”

“You’ve been wiping down that cup for the past ten minutes. I think you got it,” he said with a nervous laugh. He was trying to make things less awkward. Akira put on a half-hearted smile.

“Just making sure,” Akira said in a weak attempt to joke back, setting the cup back down in the sink. Sojiro didn’t believe a word of it, clearly. It didn’t matter.

“Hey, kid, are you….” He started. “You’ve been sleeping alright? You look tired.”

Akira shrugged, hoping to brush him off before this even started. He’s had this conversation before. It wouldn’t go anywhere. He isn’t gonna let it go anywhere, either.

“I guess. School’s just been a bit stressful lately, you know? I just need to get through exams and I’ll be good.”

Exams were over by now. Both of them knew this.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He’s being short with him. He doesn’t mean to be. 

It doesn’t matter. He won’t remember in a few days.

“We can buy a heater for the attic if you’d like. It’s been getting colder lately, and I don’t want you and the cat to freeze to death up there.”

“I’m fine,” Akira said just a bit too quickly.

“Are you sure your-”

“Yes.”

Sojiro doesn't buy any of it. Akira knows this. He’s talking too quickly, too coldly. He tells himself that it doesn’t matter, but a part of him still feels guilty.

They go back to silence after that. Sojiro has never been good with talking about this kind of stuff, especially with teenagers. He couldn’t blame him for not knowing what to do. Akira didn’t know what to do either.

The chime of the door went off and someone stepped inside. Akira knew who it was. He stole a quick glance anyway.

“Hey,” was the only greeting Sojiro offered. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Oh, hello Mr. Sakura,” Goro said with a somewhat forced smile. “Akira.”

Akira only nodded in response, and then turned. Goro eyed him curiously, before sitting down at one of the stools without another word.

“What are you doing here so late at night? I was just about to close up soon.”

“I was just passing through Yongen,” Goro lied. “And thought I’d stop by for a drink. I hope I’m not intruding.”

He’s trying too hard. He doesn’t need to play the detective prince role anymore. At least not around him and Sojiro. Or maybe he’s just trying to actually be polite.

“Not at all. Akira can close up after you leave if you’d like something.”

Dammit, Sojiro, he would rather be given that lecture by anyone other than him. Even Maruki would be more tolerable than being alone with Goro.

“That would be _lovely,_ ” Goro said, looking directly at Akira. He had on that same smug, biting smile on that he always gets when they play chess. That ‘I’ve got you cornered and we both know it’ kind of smirk. Akira hated it.

“Sure thing. I’m heading out for the night, but Akira’ll get you something quick,” Sojiro said, before he turned to Akira. “Be sure to clean up, alright?”

Akira nodded silently, already working on making another cup. Sojiro eyed him for a second, before grabbing his coat and hat.

“I’ll be seeing you boys,” he said as he stepped out into the night.

“Night, boss.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Sakura.”

The cafe fell into a tense silence after the last slam of the door. Neither of them said anything as the coffee was made. Even when Akira served it to Goro, not a word was spoken between the two. Akira could feel the piercing stare on his back, filled with an emotion he didn’t understand. Disappointment in seeing just how weak his supposed rival is? Disgust for being so selfish as to be unable to exist on his own? Contempt for putting these supposedly ‘worthless’ people above all else? Hate for putting them in this situation in the first place? Judgement for the actions of some supposed mad god? For following in the same footsteps of those they’ve targeted? For fucking up so badly in the first place that he needs to restart the timeline so often?

As if he has any right to judge Akira. He’s never been the self sacrificing type, so he can’t really understand, anyway.

“Are you not going to ask me why I’m here?” Goro said, breaking the silence first.

Akira took a moment to respond, keeping his back to the detective. 

~~_Never turn your back to the enemy._ ~~

He’s not an enemy.

“I don’t need to.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Akira said, putting the rest of the dishes away. “Aren’t you going to try and talk me out of this?”

“There’s no need,” Goro said. “Or, no point I should say. You aren’t going to listen to reason in your current state, and I don’t think words are going to do much of anything at this point.”

He says ‘current state’ like Akira is sick, or injured, or down.. He’s not a child, he doesn’t need to be talked down to.

“Reason, huh?” Akira said with a chuckle. “Is that what you all are telling me? ‘It’s for my own good’, right? You’re just ‘trying to do what’s best for me’, right? Like I haven’t been told that by plenty of people who, surprise, wasn’t ‘doing what was best’. Instead they try and fuck with my head.”

“And you’re more qualified than them?”

_Here we go._

“I’m not like them.”

“Oh, are you now?” Goro said with a chuckle. “Because from our perspective, you’re forcing your own will onto others just like them. I don’t see how you're any different.”

“I’m not trying to screw with other people’s minds. I’m just trying to save people.”

“I didn’t ask to be saved.”

Akira couldn’t help but tense at that. 

“I didn’t do it just for you.”

“Really? Because I didn’t know the others drowned to death as well and that was also keeping you up at night. My mistake.”

“You know what? Fuck you,” Akira snapped, turning to face him finally. “Maybe if you lived, I wouldn’t have gone back. Maybe I would have anyway. Maybe if you hadn’t been such a hard headed asshole and accepted help for once, you wouldn’t have died! But you didn’t, and you died, and I was stuck with the guilt and the nightmares, and the anger. Everyone told me about how there was nothing I could do, but there was. There still is. I can make things better for everyone, but you all seem to be ignoring the fact that this ability saved your asses more times than I can count. I’m helping everyone by doing things right. Maybe I’m a selfish, stubborn prick but at least I’m trying to do something good.”

Goro stared at him for a moment with an expression Akira couldn’t quite read.

“So am I.”

As optimistic as Akira was, he knew Goro didn’t do anything that didn’t benefit him in some way. He wanted complete control over his life, and any sort of threat needed to be taken care of. Akira’s sure that the only reason he hasn’t tried to kill him was his weird rivalry that Goro seemed to cling to. 

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“For who?” Akira said with a laugh. “You realize that you aren’t going to just make me better right? It’ll get rid of what distortion that you think is there, but it’s not going to fix me or whatever you think it does. If you want me to feel guilty, there are easier ways to do it.”

“It’s not about making you feel guilty,” Goro said calmly. “I doubt that would do much of anything.”

“Then what is it about?”

Goro paused once more, thinking for a moment. 

“Understanding.”

Akira didn’t get the chance to ask what exactly the fuck he was talking about before the chime of the door opening once more.

“We’re closed.”

“The sign says open,” the all too familiar voice of Morgana said from the entrance. “You really should turn it over if you don’t want customers coming in.”

He turned, seeing the rest of the Phantom Thieves, along with a nervous looking Maruki, standing in the doorway. They shifted uncomfortably, trying to act confident but was letting their anxiousness and fear slip through the weak facade. They were trying, which must have counted for something.

They moved more inside the cafe, ~~_cornering him_ ~~ surrounding the counter in a way. They looked at him like he was a wounded wild animal, with looks of fear mixed with pity and fear like he’s going to turn and attack them at any moment. They should know better than that.

Akira stared at them for a moment, before turning back to finish up cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

“Why are you here?” Makoto whispered to Goro, hoping that Akira wouldn’t hear. He did anyway.

“Just getting coffee,” was the only explanation he offered as he stood from his chair. Makoto seemed to let it go, apparently it wasn’t worth pressing.

Morgana jumped onto the wooden countertop, positioning himself in the center of the group. When did he become the leader? He kept his eyes locked on Akira as he moved. They all.

“So,” Akira said first. “Is the Calling Card done?”

They seemed surprised at his bluntness, exchanging nervous glances between each other. It’s not like he didn’t know what they were doing. Oh come on, he’s not that dumb.

“Akira-” Haru said before Akira interrupted.

“Please, let’s just get this over with,” he said as he leaned against the back counter. “I’ve had a really long day, and I don’t have any more patience to sit through whatever speeches or arguments you have lined up. We can save it for tomorrow, can’t we?”

They looked somewhat shocked, continuing to exchange glances with ~~_fearful_~~ worried expressions on their faces. He was curious to see what they wrote, what it looked like, what his sin would be. He wanted to know what exactly they thought he was doing wrong, because he sure as hell didn’t see it.

Yusuke was the first to step forward. Of course it’s Yusuke. He’s never been one to shy away from Akira. Even now, he looks at Akira with unflinching and kind eyes. Naivete, maybe. But it was enough to make his heart hurt.

He pulled something out of his bag, shaking slightly. He fiddled with the card for a moment. 

“I-it’s not my best work,” Yusuke stuttered out. “I was rather rushed as I was expecting to have at least a few more days, however within the extremely limited time span I was offered, I-”

“Yusuke it’s-” Akira said. “It’s fine. It’ll be great.”

He needed to stop doing that, but it was subconscious at this point

Yusuke smiled shakily, focusing back on the card. He pulled the card out and placed it on the counter. Yusuke hesitated for a moment, before pushing it across towards Akira. 

Akira paused for a moment, before picking up the card himself. He didn’t want to look despite his curiosity, but he couldn’t let himself hesitate now. The mask was already up, any falter now would be seen as a weakness. 

He turned over the card, and inspected the written words on the back.

_“Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, has trapped himself in his own cycle of torment with a blatant disregard of the desires of those around him. Your own path of good intentions have been twisted into something unrecognizable. We cannot let this never ending loop of self destruction continue any longer. It is our duty to save our leader and ourselves from the distorted ideals of the heart persisting this endless year._

_From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”_

Akira stared at the card for a moment longer than it took to actually read it. None of this felt real until then, until he was actually physically holding the card in his own hands. A part of him was hoping it wasn’t real, hoping he wouldn’t have to fight his friends, that it was all some dream or hallucination or something other than reality.

He didn’t feel like the villain, still.

“I don’t want this,” Akira said, making some last ditch effort to stop this all from happening. It wouldn’t work, he knew, but he tried anyway.

“None of us do,” Morgana said. “We don’t have to do this.”

“Apparently, we do,” he said with a dejected sigh. “Clearly none of you are going to leave me be, and I’m not just going to let you take my heart, so….we’re at a stalemate.”

The group looked heartbroken, like they wanted to say something but they didn’t. They just grimaced and shifted in their positions from the other side of the counter. They didn’t have anything else to say to him, apparently.

“Fine,” Akira said, turning around with the card still gripped tightly in his hands. He couldn’t face them. “I’ll see you all tomorrow then.”

They didn’t say anything or move for a while, before they began to filter out of the cafe slowly, giving different forms of goodnight or goodbyes as they did so. The more they stalled, the worse it was going to make things. He just wanted them to finally leave so he could breathe.

“Once this is all over,” Goro said in the doorway before he left. “I would like to speak with you. There are some….things I would like to discuss with you.”

Akira wasn’t sure what he meant by that. He honestly expected him to just bail once the Garden was no longer a threat in his eyes. Maybe he wanted to berate him for all of this. 

It doesn’t matter. He won’t get the chance, anyway.

“Yeah, sure,” He agreed anyway. Goro stared at him for a moment, before stepping out into the night.

Maruki was the last one to leave, just his luck. It’s not even that he didn’t like Maruki, he did. It was just….uncomfortable, being alone with a version of him whose admissions and nature haven’t been changed. It’s unfair to blame him for the actions of a man that no longer exists, a man he has no chance of being. He was a kind, good person, but….the memories of Azathoth and Sumire and the false reality was _always,_ always in the back of his mind. He may not have been distorted this time, but Akira couldn’t help but be reminded of the past. 

“Akira, I….” Maruki started. Akira raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the doctor, swallowing his own anxiety. “I just….”

Maruki took a breath, trying to get a hold of himself.

“I would like to apologize.”

That took Akira off guard. What would he apologize for? He hasn’t done anything wrong in this timeline. At least nothing Akira could think of.

“I’m not sure why I did such a thing to you or anyone. I cannot understand or explain those actions, however….” Maruki trailed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

Akira went quiet for a long time, just staring at the doctor in a muted shock.

“Ok,” was all he could get out in response. Maruki nodded, his eyes obscured behind his own glasses. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Maruki-sensei.”

“You too, Akira.” 

And suddenly he’s alone in the cafe. He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, and just collapsed on the title floor of the kitchen. He’s on his knees, clutching his chest as he struggled to breathe. There was no one here to stare at him with eyes filled with judgement and disgust and disappointment, but the words ran through his head regardless. ‘How dare you break in such a weak fashion’, ‘this is the leader of the Phantom Thieves?’, ‘don’t act like such a child! Pull yourself together!’

Akira pushed those words out of his head, letting himself fall apart on the ground. He didn’t want this. He did everything he could to avoid this. But he failed again. He’s trying, he swears he is. Why couldn’t he just get this right? Why did they turn against him? Why after all they’ve done?

Akira didn’t have the answers, even after all these years.

_**Security Level: 99%** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira: I can keep my calm and I don't need to argue my stance because im right  
> Goro: h-  
> Akira: I take that back actually fuck you


	58. Thieves' Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves enter the Greenhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few more chapters! I cannot believe this is almost over

**_Thursday, Feb 21_ **

**_After School_ **

The hours the Phantom Thieves spent in school that day felt dragged on for what felt like years, listening to the teachers drone on about math or history or whatever they were talking about that day. It’s not like any of them were paying attention to their instructors. 

Akira had skipped today, which did nothing to calm the nerves. Though, they doubted that him being there in front of them would have made things easier. They had been keeping their distance on the other days while still being polite, but they weren’t sure being near him now would have been good for any of them. Mishima would have asked too many questions if they avoided him, anyway.

Futaba had buried herself in her games, trying to push the temple’s events out of her mind. But even still, the words of her cognition wouldn’t leave her. 

_“He truly believes he’s doing the right thing. Please try and remember that.”_

He’s not doing any of this maliciously. The opposite, in fact, he’s doing this because he believes that he’s saving them. He was destroying himself because not because he wants to, but because he thinks it will fix anything. Futaba was sure if that made things better or worse. 

Takuto spends the day learning about the Metaverse, personas, battle strategies, anything that could help in the upcoming fight from Morgana. He had called sick into work that day to….he wasn’t sure. Maybe he needed to feel prepared for this. He had never fought another persona user before. He didn’t even know he was a persona user until a few weeks ago. His own students were far more experienced than him and they were still kids. They were going to have to fight another kid.

None of this should have happened. None of them should have to go through this. God knows how much pain Akira’s in after….god, how many years? Decades? Centuries? They needed to save him, but he wished there was a different way they could have done it. Any other way that wasn’t fighting them directly. And he’s supposed to be their leader, the most powerful out of all of them. He knows that Akira wouldn’t kill them but if he truly believes that none of this will matter, and that he can restart if anything goes wrong then….

Takuto doesn’t feel prepared in the least, but he has to try. 

Three couldn’t come fast enough and yet they dreaded the chime of the bell from the school building, but regardless of they wanted time did not care. Three o’clock came and they all practically ran out of the buildings they were mentally trapped in for hours and headed to their meet up point.

Most of them had never been to the shopping center before then. It wasn’t much at first glance, a few generic looking shops that didn’t have much, old benches and a small fountain, it wasn’t much. But the implications behind it were enough to make them unsettled. The azure glimmer of the flowers never left, tangled around anything and everything that laid inside the center.

It didn’t take long for the Phantom Thieves to meet at the entrance. None of them looked like they slept, but none of them commented on it. They were all quiet as they met.

“Are we ready?” Makoto asked quickly. The rest of the thieves nodded silently, preparing themselves to enter the Garden once more. 

“Begin navigation.”

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 99%]**

The first thing they noticed was the air in the Garden was freezing. It was much colder than it was before, which didn’t make them any more comfortable. Normally, they’d ask how the flowers could survive in such harsh conditions, but the Garden has defied reality’s logic more than once. They shouldn’t start now.

They had appeared in front of the Greenhouse, still standing intimidatingly tall over them. Flowers grew even more wildly now, seemingly doubling overnight. They encased everything, from the Tokyo buildings to the formly pristine path. The only things the plants had avoided was the walls of the Greenhouse. They grew in such abundance that were so unnatural, so strange and harsh and terrifying….whatever it meant, it couldn’t be good.

“Hey guys….!” Ann said. “Are you all seeing this too?”

“Yes, the flowers, they….” Yusuke said, trailing off. “They’re everywhere.”

“The hell happened?!” Ryuji shouted. 

“A change in cognition, obviously!” Morgana said with a huff. “But what does this mean is the real question! Why did it change all of a sudden?”

“The Calling Card may have caused him to have a spike in anxiety,” Takuto muttered out as he looked around. “Or perhaps it set off some sort of emotional or mental breakdown and these are simply the after effects that we are seeing now.” 

That didn’t make any of them feel much better.

 _“This happens to the Garden when he is readying himself to reset this timeline once more,”_ The voice of Hereward spoke in Goro’s mind suddenly. _“The scent of petals becomes so strong until the point it’s sickening.”_

He was used to hearing Loki’s voice, or even the occasional comment from Robin Hood. but even he hadn’t spoken much since his ‘change of heart’, so hearing Hereward of all speak to him took him off guard. They seemed to take notice of Goro’s shock at the appearance of their voice, which apparently irritated them.

_“Did you think I was going to let you take the reins of this alone? I still do not plan on abandoning him even now, even if it means having to guide you once more. I’m betting on you, as much as I hate to admit it, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you save him.”_

Goro didn’t bother responding to his rather annoyed persona, instead pushing on ahead towards the entrance of the Greenhouse with the Phantom Thieves in tow.

“You all have your keys?” Goro asked, even though he shouldn't have to in his opinion.

They all pulled out and held up their respective keys to show one another. They paused for a second, stepping closer to the door.

The door lit up with the different squares with each of the numbers written in them like it had done when they had first arrived in the Garden. The numbers pulsed for a moment, before vanishing from the glass entirely. They waited for a few moments, before Haru spoke up.

“Is it open….?”

Ryuji climbed up the steps and pulled on one of the double doors. A click came from the door, and it opened with ease. “I’d say so!”

“Alright then….” Sumire said shakily. “Should we just head inside?”

“I do not see any other giantatic central building of this palace,” Goro said pushing past her. “Go.”

Ryuji grumbled curses under his breath, but obliged anyway, pushing down the door fully and stepping inside as the rest of thieves followed.

The inside of the Greenhouse was….not what they were expecting. The bright moonlight shone in through the glass, only accompanied by the blue glow from the lights overhead. The floor was made of sleek wood that has been clearly worn down over time. The floor and glass wall was painted with occasional jagged, purple lines that didn’t seem to travel with any clear rhythm or reason, along with childish graffiti that had long faded. Stairs led to various other parts of the building, both up and down. Soft jazz echoed throughout the glass building, adding an almost comforting atmosphere to the air. There were figures everywhere of various things. Personas, locations, shadows, just….different memories of this year for Akira, all surrounded and entrapped in flowers. A new one this time.

This must be the Thieves' Den. How fitting.

“They're geraniums,” Haru said, answering the question on everyone's minds unprompted. “They’re not usually blue.”

She didn’t need to say that, but she felt she needed to.

“And what do they mean?” Makoto asked cautiously.

Haru hesitated for a moment.

“Lots of things. Ingenuity, friendship, passion....” She sighed after a pause. “Melancholy, foolishness and regret.”

The thieves grimaced, but no one bothered responding. They all knew what that meant. They moved on regardless of the growing dread. They headed down the steps first, looking around at the different….statues? Cognitions? Replicas? They weren’t sure what to call them.

“Is that Nishima?!” Futaba said suddenly, pointing to what looked like Necronomicon, or at least a replica of it. Mishima- or at least what looked like him, was standing in front of them with another person. “And that’s my persona! He better not be messing it!”

They approached him carefully, making sure to stay out of sight.

“It’s a cognition, probably,” Ann whispered to the rest of the group. “The question is whether or not they’ll attack us.”

They nodded in agreement, leaning in to listen from the conversation happening between the two cognitions.

“So this one is….?” Yuuki’s cognition asked the other.

“Oracle’s,” Makoto’s voice rang out. Crap, it was her cognition. “Necronomicon. Her first persona, awakened back in the Pyramid of Wrath.”

“It’s a alien spaceship….” He said amazed. “I-it’s not gonna abduct us right?! Do we need to talk to Akira, or the Watcher-”

“Mishima, we have this conversation every year,” the other cognition said with a sigh. “In this form, it’s not a threat to us. It’s a part of Akira’s memory. The Watcher doesn’t need to be bothered by your ‘worries’, Akira even less so. That’s the last thing he needs right now.”

He winced. “Sorry Commander.”

Cognitive Makoto huffed as she fixed her hat.

“Maybe next year Akira can tell you about the personas himself.”

“If we make it next year…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Hey! Have some faith!” Cognitive Makoto snapped at him. 

“S-sorry Commander!” The other cognition stuttered out. “It’s just….it’s the Phantom Thieves and all….Aren’t they kind of known for stealing hearts?”

Cognitive Makoto sighed. “They aren’t the Phantom Thieves without Joker. They’re just a bunch of traitors and liars. They can’t win against him, you know this.”

“I do, I do, I’m just….worried is all.”

“You shouldn’t be,” She said as she crossed her arms. “And if the so-called ‘Phantom Thieves’ could come out from behind the vending machine, that would be wonderful.”

The thieves froze, looking back at each other worriedly. They obliged regardless, hands on their weapons just in case. The cognitive Makoto scoffed.

“We’re not allowed to fight you, no matter how much I want to kick your teeth in….You’re safe, at least until you get to Akira.”

“He’s here?” Takuto asked.

The cognitive Makoto scowled at the doctor. “I don’t have to tell _you_ anything. Your flimsy little apology doesn’t mean anything you know!”

“I know,” He said solemnly. “I plan to make it up to him moreso, but for now, an apology is all I can offer.”

“You-!” She stuttered out, seeming surprised and taken aback by his words. 

“Whoa….” Cognitive Yuuki said in awe. “You guys are the Phantom Thieves….like, the real life Phantom Thieves!”

The real Yuuki had always been a huge supporter of theirs, it makes sense that Akira’s cognition of him would be this excited to see them. Though, they’re pretty sure the real one would kill to be in his cognition’s place right now, being able to see the Phantom Thieves ‘in action’, sort of speak. 

“That’s so cool!” He said, eyes sparkling bright. “You guys have personas and everything! I’ve always wanted to see one in action! Can you-”

He was cut off as the cognitive Makoto elbowed him in the gut.

“Ow! What the-?”

She shot him a glare that made him go silent. She crossed her arms and looked away from them.

“You aren’t going to stop us?” Makoto asked. 

“I told you, we aren’t allowed to fight you. Akira’s orders. I guess he wanted to take care of this himself,” She said, turning back to look at Necronomicon once more. “Now, can you please leave us. I’m sure there are other cognitions that would prefer your presence over me.”

The thieves were taken aback by her bluntness, but they had nothing left to say. She clearly wasn’t going to be helpful. So they moved on.

They began to notice more and more of the cognitions around them, all admiring the different parts of the Greenhouse. Many of them were ones they haven’t seen yet, Sae, Hifumi, Shinya….even Sojiro was there. He was near the cognitive Futaba, who had given them a quiet greeting before returning to her conversation. She seemed to pay no mind to thieves, as though they were just a passing stranger.

Cognitive Sumire- Well, the cognitive Yoshizawa had scoffed at them, mumbling curses under her breath as she practically stormed them. She still hated them, it seemed.

The cognitive Ann, Haru, and Morgana seemed to be lost in their own conversation, arguing and laughing as though nothing was wrong. Cognitive Morgana was clearly taking the cognitive Ann’s side in whatever this was, leaving a frustrated but happy cognitive Haru on her own.

The cognitive version of Ryuji preoccupied with the reappearance of the golden eyed cat-shadow that he was affectionately calling ‘Renren’. The cat itself seemed disinterested in the cognition’s attempts to play, but was purring despite themself. It gave a quick glance over the Phantom Thieves as they passed, almost seeming to smirk before they're scooped up in the cognitive Ryuji's arms.

They see Takuto’s own cognition from a distance, off talking with another at a copy of the Crossroads bar. He smiled at them once he laid eyes upon the Phantom Thieves, but it only acted to unsettle the group. Something about the cognition was….off. But they weren’t going to stick around long enough to find out what. They have their own mission to worry about.

The cognitive Yusuke was excited to see them like before, almost immediately going on a ramble about the different designs of the Greenhouse and the contents within. He spoke happily with them, as if they were old friends. It was a bit of relief to see a friendly and thankfully non-hostile face.

“Hey. Yusuke? Yusuke!” Haru interrupted. 

“Ah, sorry. Yes?”

“We are looking for someone in particular in the Greenhouse. Can you help us?”

“Of course!” He said with a smile.

“Do you know where Akira is?”

“Oh, that’s right! I remember him mentioning that you might be here today. He seemed distressed, but I assume it’s nerves. He is always anxious about keeping his Phantom Thieves happy,” The cognition tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “He’s on the top floor I believe. If you follow the stairs, you should reach the top soon enough.”

The cognition pointed to a set of stairs led upwards to another floor. The thieves nodded, glad to just be able to keep moving. They turned towards the steps, and began to walk away.

“Thank you!” 

“It’s no trouble! But I ask that you be careful,” The cognitive Yusuke called to them. “Akira’s mind is quite….unpredictable around this time. I do not know what he will do once he sees you.”

Haru could feel the already ever present worry in her gut grow, but she hid it well, instead smiling and giving him a wave as she walked faster.

The stairs led to a balcony overlooking the first floor that circled the entirety of the odd building. They couldn’t see anything through the darkened glass walls, most of which was obscured by paint or the blue ivy growing up the sides of the building. Moonlight had shown through regardless. The second floor was much to look at, with a simply blue wood floor and the glass overlook of the building below encased in flowers. The floor occasionally had these odd different colored squares with the faces of the Phantom Thieves plastered on them. 

“What do you think these are?” Morgana asked, pointing at one of the squares.

“I’m not sure,” Sumire said. “Do they do something if we touch them?”

 _“Those turn Akira into different forms,”_ Hereward said. “ _If he stands one of them, he can turn into the person in question. I don’t know why they are here, but he says he likes being someone else on occasion. He particularly enjoys being a cat for some reason.”_

“Do you touch everything you come across in a palace without any semblance of caution?” Goro said with a roll of the eyes. “We don’t have time for this. Let’s go.”

They traveled across the balcony in relative silence, with occasional comments about the out of place stars that had been crudely painted on the wall or the different cognitions or personas below.

The stairwell was different from the previous ones, instead being obscured by a dark wooden wall that nearly blended into the glass. Only a single small entrance led to the steps, making it so that only one could fit at a time. There was no music coming from the stairwell, no sound of chatter or footsteps from cognitions. The air just seemed to change, becoming heavy and quiet and cold.

The thieves exchanged nervous looks between one another.

 _“The third floor is a private space for him,”_ Hereward muttered in the back of Goro’s mind. _“I was the only one allowed to enter, and even then it was rare. That is his own private sanctuary within the Garden.”_

Which meant he would no doubt be at full strength here. He wasn’t going to hold back, even for them. He may not kill them, but he isn’t going to simply roll over and give them his heart. They would have to take it from him. They would have to fight for it. And with how Akira is in battle, Goro wasn’t sure exactly how they would do this.

 _“Do not begin doubting yourself now, detective,”_ they said sharply. _“I will not stand for you running now. You will keep your promise, or I will make you regret it.”_

Goro can’t help but wonder if this is what it’s like to spend time with him. If this is what Akira has to deal with every time they go out together, why does he even like him?

_“It’s beyond me as well.”_

“Are we ready to do this?” Morgana asked, as though they had much of a choice about this. There was only one way they could fix this.

The rest of thieves nodded in agreement, silently preparing themselves for what exactly is up there, though they nowhere near felt ready for this.

Morgana nodded, turning back towards the stairs. “Alright. Let’s go!”

The climb up the stairs was silent, save for their footsteps against the wood. The stairwell was dark, only being lit by the dim blue lights above, making the already cramped space feel even tighter in comparison to the previous openness of the Greenhouse. The steps felt as though they went on forever. They felt trapped, as though they were being led to something horrible.

In a way, they are.

It was almost a relief to see the light coming from the end of the stairwell above. But the dread came along with it.

The third floor was much different from the rest of the Greenhouse. It was more of a traditional style. The floor was a reflective marble surface, causing their footsteps to echo throughout the floor. Flowers of all kinds grew in a ring around the large circular room, leaving the strong floral scent throughout the entire building. The walls and ceiling were a giantatic glass dome that towered around and over them, showing the hauntingly beautiful night sky. The moon illuminated the gigantic room, shining down in a way that one would only see in a painting. It was something that seemed entirely unreal. 

Akira was on the other side of the room, kneeling down to the flowers and facing away from the thieves. His outfit was the same as when they had met before in the temple. The echoing footsteps throughout the floor caused Akira to flinch slightly. He hesitated for a moment, as if trying to collect himself, before he stood fully. He held a bundle of flowers in his arms.

“They’re….they’re really pretty aren’t they?” He asked quietly. “I didn’t mean to make them at first, but once they started growing I….I didn’t have the heart to get rid of them, even when everything began to change like it did.”

He smiled shakily.

“I built this place, you know? It’s not bad. I promise it’s not….It’s a part of me,” Akira closed his eyes. “I’m not a bad person. I’m not.”

None of the thieves thought that, but at this point, it seemed as though Akira was telling himself that more than them. He let the flowers fall to the flower after a moment.

“There really is no way around this, huh?” He said, even though he had already known the answer. The Phantom Thieves said nothing else, as they had nothing more to say. If they spoke, they felt as though they would no longer be able to do this.

“......fine. If that’s the way it has to be, then that’s how it’s going to go.”

Akira took a deep breath, and pulled out his dagger. There was a flurry of blue flame, and the appearance of a persona they had never seen before. He was a tall, black-golden winged being dressed in scarlet. He wore a red hat and crooked grin, with leather pants and metal heeled boots, all lined with black and gold.

He looked like Arséne. He was Raoul.

Akira stood unyielding, ready for the upcoming fight. He wasn’t going to back down, not now, not ever.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to let everyone know the cat's name was Ren and I refused to finish this fic without letting you all know that and that cog ryuji calls him renren


	59. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT this took forever. fight scenes are the bane of my existence but its so much easier with personas than just normal combat. I would like to personally thank the wiki for saving my ass on a number of occasions and on this chapter in particular

**[Akira’s Palace]**

**[Security Level: 99%]**

“Maeigon!”

Raoul moved fast, almost faster than any of the Phantom Thieves could react. Sumire, Goro, Makoto, and Yusuke were able to jump out of the way in time. Ryuji was able to shield Futaba from the curse, but ended up getting hit in the process. Haru, Takuto and Ann weren’t as lucky, but Futaba was quick to heal as much as she could before Akira attacked once more. 

The curse came just as fast, but Takuto was able to cast some sort of shield with Azathoth before it could land.

Akira began to cast Heat Raiser, giving the Phantom Thieves a brief moment to regroup.

“Holy shit!” Ryuji shouted as Futaba healed them somewhat.

“I’ve never seen him use that persona before!” Ann exclaimed. “That speed….”

“If we are to believe that this is Raoul, then he should have the same weaknesses as Arséne,” Goro said. 

“Crow’s right,” Futaba said from her own persona. “He specializes in curses like Arséne!”

“He uses curses….so that means he’s weak to bless, right?” Takuto asked. 

Makoto nodded. “Our best bet is to overwhelm him. It’s one of him verus ten of us! I’ll cover Violet. Don’t let your guard down, but don’t back down now!”

“Right!” The Phantom Thieves agreed, pulling out their own weapons and readying to run.

“Let’s go!”

They split off in pairs and bolted in different directions. Ryuji, Goro and Ann ran to the left, with Célestine fully formed in front of the two. Haru and Yusuke moved through the middle, with Lucy out. Futaba and Takuto had stayed behind, offering protections and offense boosts for the rest of the group. Makoto and Sumire had gone down the right side of the room, hoping to be ignored in favor of any of the other targets. If Makoto could get Sumire to attack Akira before he could defend himself, then it would no doubt weaken him. But at the same time, if he reacted quick enough to their attack, he would be able to take Sumire down with a single curse with the Heat Raiser boost. They needed to keep her going.

Haru cast out a psy attack as Ann shot off a few rounds from her gun. Akira moved out of the way of Lucy’s attack almost as soon as she sent it off. Raoul was quick to block the bullets with one of his wings, keeping Akira close to him protectively. It was trying to keep him safe. They needed to take down the persona if they wanted to get to Akira.

They both had their backs turned as Sumire got close enough to attack. She needed to move fast. She summoned Ella as Makoto pulled out her gun to cover her. She cast out an attack as fast as she could. “Vougaon!”

“Kohryu!”

Raoul vanished and a new persona took his place. A large golden dragon circled around Akira, their body taking up much more space than before. Kohryu absorbed Ella’s attack without trouble.

Sumire and Makoto stopped in their tracks as the persona turned their head towards the two. They began to glow, readying an attack on the both of them. 

Makoto aimed her gun upwards as she began to back up and fired, hoping to deter the dragon. It seemed unfazed, however, only flinching slightly as though her bullets were nothing more than an insect.

“Oracle?!” Sumire yelled nervously. 

“I’m on it!” Futaba said over the intercom. “It can block nuclear and bless, and can reflect electricity attacks. It’s weak to….psychic attacks!”

That meant that both Agnes and Ella were useless against them. He had picked up on their plan and was planning on taking down Makoto first. She was the team’s strategist, it would be smart to take her out now. They needed to move.

Her mask disappeared as Agnes formed behind the girls. She grabbed Sumire’s hand and pulled her onto the bike. She was barely able to drive out of the way as a psychic attack shook the room. 

“Another attack incoming! Queen, look out!” Futaba warned. 

Makoto swerved to avoid the attack as it crashed into the space next to her. She struggled to keep the bike steady another came down on the other side, nearly throwing her off. She silently thanked Agnes for being a part of her and knowing exactly what she wanted before she could act on it. She was also thankful that Sumire was quick to pull out her own rifle and begin shooting at the persona from the back of the bike.

Kohryu reared backwards away from the gunshots, delaying the coming down attacks and giving Haru enough time to land her own attack upon the persona.

“Lucy! Psiodyne!”

The attack crashed in Kohryu and actually seemed to do some damage, as the thieves watched the persona roar out in pain and retreated backwards away from Lucy and Haru. 

Akira bit his tongue as he swallowed down a groan of pain. He couldn’t let them see any signs of weakness, especially now. He gritted his teeth as he switched to another persona.

“Vishnu!”

Kohryu was replaced instead by the smaller persona, no doubt throwing off the Phantom Thieves. It would leave them scrambling to come up with a new way to counter him and Futaba trying to scan as fast as he could. Akira ignored the ache growing in his bones from the strain on his body as he ordered the persona to act once more. 

“Megidolaon!”

The dread that came with his words left the Phantom Thieves panicked. He wasn’t holding back at all. Takuto could reduce the damage somewhat, but they would still take a decent amount of damage. They needed to think fast.

If Goro remembered correctly, Vishnu was weak to fire. He didn’t have time to ask Futaba for a scan, but it would take a few moments for Akira to set off the attack fully. If he could distract him in the middle of it, then….

“Panther! I have a plan!” Goro shouted over the intercom. “Wait for my cue and then hit Vishnu with a fire attack!”

“What?!” Ann yelled back, confused. “Wait, what are you-?!”

“Just do it! Oracle, give us an attack boost!”

“Got it!”

At least someone knew they didn’t have time for stupid questions.

“Guardian, I need you to decrease his defense. Can you do this?”

“Y-yes! I’m on it!”

“Everyone else, keep him busy!”

“What are you planning?” Makoto asked, even though she already had an idea. She and Sumire were still positioned on Agnes, ready to go.

Goro didn’t bother to answer her. “Go!”

They ran off in different directions once more, this time solo so Akira would have more targets, more enemies to worry about. All Goro needed was a distraction. Vishnu wouldn’t take much damage from Ann’s attack, but that wasn’t his goal. If he had an opportunity to get to Akira, then it would do a significant amount of damage to him. He can heal, sure, but healing takes time, energy. Summoning so many personas at one time will begin to put a strain on him, the limited SP will run out eventually, the exhaustion….he can’t keep this up forever. But he’s going to try anyway.

“Célestine!”

Blazing Hell exploded from the persona, many of the flames being repelled with her ability. Goro could still see Akira’s brief expression of pain before it turned to frustration, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Akira was quick to block Yusuke’s sword with his dagger, and shoved him backwards as he was able to force Megidolaon out before anyone else could land another attack. 

Most of the team was able to dodge the attack with a bit of luck, leaving only Yusuke and Goro with new wounds to focus on later. They had other things to worry about at the moment.

Without interference, he could easily use Megidolaon again with more success. He knew they were spread out on purpose, he knew how to land a better hit on them now. If there was one thing that Akira was good at, it was adapting no matter the situation. That’s one of the things that made a great leader, and an even deadlier enemy.

Goro needed to act fast. He was close enough to be able to land a decent enough hit, but Akira had already noticed him by now. He had already switched his persona to Asura and was reading another attack. Goro needed to make a decision.

“Hereward!”

Goro wasn’t sure if it was him that summoned the persona or if Hereward had forced their own way out him, but either way, it was what he needed. Akira froze in tracks, a mixture of shock and a bit of sadness. He _hesitated._ He made a fatal mistake. He gave Goro the opportunity he needed.

Before Akira even knew what happened, Goro’s sword had buried itself in his side. Pain shot through the thief’s side as they both fell backwards onto the floor. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his throat, but whatever scream that wanted to leave him was swallowed in favor of taking action. He had been through worse, anyway. Goro was holding back, as he could have aimed for anywhere lethal but didn’t. He wanted Akira alive, which shouldn’t make him feel as good as he does after the guy had just _stabbed_ him.

Hereward threw him off. He hadn’t seen Goro use Hereward in fucking _years,_ how did he have them now? What changed?

It didn’t matter, Akira needed to move _now._

His hand was already gripped tightly around the dagger before Goro had even struck him. He brought the dagger downwards, only for the other thief to catch his wrist in his other free hand. Physically, Goro had the advantage. He had been fighting in the Metaverse for at least three years, three years of killing shadows verus Akira’s only one, and the resets never let Akira carry over any physical effects. But even with a sword in his gut, Akira could hold his own. He had been through things like this thousands of times. He could do this. 

There was a moment of struggle between the two, of Akira fighting against Goro’s grip, of the rivals fighting for the advantage.

Something collided with Goro’s side, sending him flying off of his rival. The sword is ripped from Akira’s side, and he is unable to stifle the scream of pain that came with it. Goro landed on the marble floor, barely having time to react and move out of the way of a blade slamming down onto where he once was.

A new persona had formed and stood in front of Akira as he struggled to stand, one that none of the Phantom Thieves recognized. He was a tall, golden eyed coated being with a naginata to match his height. He had emerged from Akira without having been called, standing protectively over the injured teen. 

His blade had caught Goro in the leg, causing him to limp slightly as he put distance between the two.

 _“Izanagi,”_ Hereward said. _“A persona that belongs to another Wildcard. Do be careful, detective.”_

“There’s more?!” Goro hissed back at his own persona, but he didn’t receive a response. He could only assume this was one of the ‘god killers’ they had previously mentioned, or at least a form of him.

The persona kneeled down, helping Akira stand with a sudden gentleness that contradicted the cold violence he had displayed only moments before. Akira braced himself against his hand, stumbling a little as he steadied himself on his feet. He held one hand over the new wound, trying to stop the bleeding as best as he could and another around his dagger. He tried to ignore the burning pain in his side or the blood beginning to turn his clothes a dark purple as he waved Izanagi off. He’s had worse, he can take it. The persona stood by him anyways, making sure that Akira was alright. He was always so kind, even at the strangest of times.

“Keep them busy,” Akira ordered quietly, even though he didn’t need to. Izanagi already knew what Akira wanted, and could act of his own accord if he wanted, but the persona had always waited for him anyways.

Izanagi stood, moving in front of Akira. The persona raised his naginata and rushed forward. Goro was barely able to dodge out of the way of his blade before it could come down on him. Another swing, another near hit and Goro could only thank his quick reactions.

“Oracle!” Goro shouted as he ducked under another swing.

“I’m going as fast as I can!”

“Shit-!” He hissed as he fell on the injured leg. The wound wasn’t that deep, but it was enough to slow him down.

The persona was relentless refusing to give the thief a moment of levity. He needed to keep moving, but he didn’t have time to think about the next action he should take to get out of this.

He sees a flash of red and suddenly Ann’s whip is wrapped around Izanagi’s raised naginata, holding his arm in the air. Goro sees the sparks before she does.

“Panther wait-!”

The words came a moment too late as electricity sparked through the air and straight into Ann. She is shot backward, falling to the ground a few feet away. He turned his attention to the fallen thief, the blade raised once more. 

Gorokichi is quick to block the attack, thankfully, with a burst of ice between the thieves and the persona. Azathoth was able to pull both of the wounded thieves back to rest of the group. Ann seemed to be hit with shock.

“What is that?!” Makoto said as she worked on healing the both of them. “It’s acting on it’s own….”

“Izanagi,” Goro said without thinking. “It’s a different kind of persona. I’m not sure if it even belongs to Akira....”

“It doesn’t belong- what is that supposed to mean?!” Ryuji shouted.

“We don’t have time for this. Oracle?”

“Alright, alright!” Futaba said from her persona. “It can block electricity and curses and it’s weak to….wind attacks!”

“We just need to keep attacking it!” Morgana stated. “Go with the original plan! We can overwhelm him if we’re attacking him at once! He’s going to keep protecting Akira as long as he’s standing!”

The thieves nodded in agreement and, save for a still shocked affected Ann and Takuto who was still attending to her, split off once more. 

By now, Izanagi had already broken through the ice. He kept his eyes locked on Morgana. The thief knew this was a double edge sword, and that he had to be careful. But he also knew that he would keep the persona’s attention, letting the rest of the group attack it near freely.

“Diego!”

The persona emerged behind Morgana and sent Garudyne at Izanagi as fast as the two could. The other persona moved out of the way with ease, and attempted to counter with a burst of electricity at the thief. Morgana dodged, his tail nearly getting singed as he did so. It was the opportunity they needed.

“Now!”

Haru and Sumire jumped into action.

“Surprise!” Haru cheered as she shot off her grenade launcher at the persona as Sumire summoned Ella.

“Masquerade!” 

The two attacks hit at the same time, causing the persona to stagger for a moment before he attempted to take a swing at the two girls. He was interrupted, however, but by simultaneous attack from both Hereward and Agnes just afterwards. Izanagi stumbled again, with Akira acting almost as a mirror to him. It was beginning to put a strain on both of them.

Morgana couldn’t help but take note of the fact that Akira hadn’t used any of his personas to heal, instead using one of Takemi’s medicines. Was he trying to conserve SP? Wouldn’t it make more sense to use a minor amount of SP for a better result? The medicine wouldn’t heal the wound fully, only stop the bleeding and repair it somewhat. What was he thinking?

Izanagi sent off another bout of lightning, one that they all dodged, thankfully. Akira seemed to realize something, as suddenly Izanagi vanished.

“Alice!” 

The childlike persona formed with her signature devious smirk as Akira cast Concentrate on himself. 

“Why isn’t he healing?!” Goro hissed. No one had an answer. Something was wrong, but they didn’t have time to worry.

“Megidolaon!”

“Oh you have to be kidding!” Makoto shouted exasperated. It wouldn’t take as much time to charge up, as Akira seemed to be hastening the process as fast as he could. They needed to act fast.

“Robin Hood!” 

The persona formed behind him quickly in a ray of overexragent light, and Goro couldn’t have rolled his eyes more. It always seemed that using Robin Hood drove him more mad than Loki ever did.

“Wait a sec!” Ryuji shouted in disbelief. “You can still summon him?!”

“What made you think I couldn’t?!”

“I don’t know! You just never summon anymore and you use the creepy one!”

“Will you shut up and move?!” Goro yelled, ignoring the ‘creepy’ comment for now. “Debilitate!”

The spell struck Akira just as Megidolaon exploded in the middle of the room, so that none of them could completely dodge the blast, no matter how well they tried to block it. At least Goro was able to filter down some of the attack. He needed to act fast.

“Kougaon!”

The attack hit Alice before either her or Akira had time to fully dodge it. It knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him struggling to breath as he switched out to yet another persona.

Thanatos seemed to tear it’s way out of him, letting out a blood hungry screech as they launched themselves at Robin Hood with abandon. Their sword swung violently at the persona in a reckless attempt to take down their perceived attacker. It missed the first swing, but collided the second.

“Fuck!” Goro growled as pain wracked through his body.

Akira heaved as he attempted to regain his breath. He needed to get Thanatos under control before he killed someone, or himself.

“Maeigaon!”

The persona looked back at him curiously for a moment, only adding to Akira’s growing irritation. There was a reason he never used Thanatos, even while alone.

“Just do it!”

The persona obeyed after a brief moment, sending off the curse with glee. The Phantom Thieves struggled to dodge, but ultimately, Goro was straight in the line of fire. Robin Hood had moved between them so he hadn’t taken it head on, but the after effects left Goro struggling to stand.

Why was this one so powerful? Why has he never seen it before? Why was Akira hiding personas at all? Why was it attacking so erratically? And why did it remind him of Loki?

He didn’t have time to ponder as the damn thing was already readying to use the curse again. It brought down the sword upon the two, but Robin Hood was able to block it, though he was struggling to keep his stance. He needed to move now. Should he attack it? Would it even care? Should he switch to Loki? Should he use a bless attack? Should he run? He needed to make a choice.

He had nearly gotten lost in his thoughts and almost didn’t notice Sumire coming up from behind. The healing from Ella pulled him back to reality, and he and the redhead locked eyes. A plan seemed to form between them without having to vocalize it. There was a brief moment as they waited for an opening, and then they bolted, Sumire to the left and Goro to right. The persona seemed confused by their actions, and Akira only figured out what they were doing a moment too late.

“Makougaon!”

“Kougaon!”

The two attacks hit Thanatos at once, causing it to roar in pain and swing around wildly, nearly striking Sumire. Both were able to move out of the way. 

Akira choked back a scream as he had Thanatos return to him. He shouldn’t have let them out in the first place, it was too risky. The thieves were getting too close for comfort. He needed to create distance.

“Yoshitsune!”

The persona manifested in front of him, swords out and ready to attack. He moved fast, dodging past Sumire’s attempt to strike with her own sword, and sent off another lightning strike throughout the room. The glass shook as the thieves scrambled to dodge the electricity exploding through the Greenhouse.

“Oracle?!” Morgana shouted. They may have recognized the persona, but they’ve never actually asked about his weaknesses.

“Uh….it can block physical attacks, electricity and bless won’t do anything, and fire is a no go.”

“What about it’s weaknesses?” Haru said as she shot off another grenade, which was avoided by the persona.

“Uh…..nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Ryuji shouted. “How are we supposed to beat it?!”

“You guys can just stick with gun, curses and ice attacks, but that’s about it.”

“God dammit!”

“How are we supposed to hit them if they keep moving so fast?!” Sumire said as she blocked another swing of their sword.

“I’ll freeze them and keep them still for a bit,” Yusuke said as he summoned Gorokichi. “You all can attack him once he is incapacitated.”

They all seemed in agreement of this plan, and Yusuke ran forward towards the other persona, sword raised. Yoshitsune was preoccupied by Sumire and Morgana to notice his approach at first, but once his presence was noticed as he grew close enough to attack. The persona moved quickly, barely giving Yusuke any time to duck under the swing of his sword and the block of another with his own. 

He was thankful that Ann had recovered from her stasis aliment and had wrapped her whip around one of Yoshitsune’s swords. He needed the persona to be distracted.

“I’ll finish this! Mabufudyne!”

Ice exploded from his persona, and emerged from the floor around Yoshitsune, encasing him in ice. The rest of the thieves were quick to take the opportunity, opening fire upon the persona.

Akira winced, gritting his teeth as he switched to yet another persona. He ignored heaviness in his bones and the growing struggle to get air into his lungs as he called out the next persona’s name.

“Kaguya Hime!” 

Yoshitsune vanished, and was replaced instead by the rainbow colored persona. He never used the personas that weren’t his in front of them, so he knew that it would take Futaba a minute to scan her. He needed to act fast then.

“Shining Arrows!”

Glowing arrows formed above, spanning the entirety of the room and only taking a moment before raining down upon all those within. 

“Lucy!”

Haru was able to cast Life Wall with a heavy boost from Takuto before the arrows came down upon the group. She wasn’t sure how much these would have damaged the thieves, but she could only assume due to the frustration that appeared on both the persona and her master’s faces, it wasn’t a lot. Would the wall hold against multiple attacks? How many could he send off in a row? They can’t keep on the defensive in this fight.

“Got it!” Futaba said trumpiently. “She’s weak to fire! Bless and curse won’t do much! Panther-”

“Zaou-Gongen!” 

The persona switched again. Why was he switching already?

“God’s Hand!”

The attack came faster than any of them could react. It sailed past the front lines thieves to their shock. It only took a moment for them to realize that Akira was aiming for Takuto instead of the rest of them.

Takuto was a second behind Azathoth’s own reaction time, and moved before his master could. The attack was close to hitting the both of them when the floor in front of them suddenly shifted, almost becoming liquid and moved upwards as though it was a wave, causing the attack to explode before it could hit it’s target.

Takuto is left a bit stunned as he watched his persona protect him and return back to his original position, but was thankful for their quick reaction time. He was still getting used to this whole persona thing.

Akira huffed, trying to hide his growing frustration as he switched yet again. Even Takuto was able to see through his attacks at this point?

“Attis!” 

Futaba was lucky that she already had this one logged in her systems, but god she was getting tired. Scanning and trying to provide support was difficult, and she was pretty sure that if Dr. Tentacle weren’t here a few of them would have been down by now. He was purposely trying to catch them off guard by constantly switching to a new persona. But she wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. Futaba isn’t sure the last time she’s seen Akira use so many personas in one battle. Even during Shido’s palace, she’s still pretty sure he didn’t use so many at one time….

Fire exploded from the persona as she watched the thieves struggle to dodge out of the way. She wondered how long _they_ would have to keep this up.

Futaba gasped, suddenly getting an idea.

“Guys! Keep the persona busy, but one of you try and attack Akira directly!” Futaba shouted over the intercom. “If one of you can attack him, we may be able to catch him off guard!”

“How do we make sure he won’t change personas once he sees us coming?” Makoto asked. 

“Smoke bombs!” Futaba exclaimed. “Look, they’ll focus on Crow cause they’re weak to curse and fire is basically useless against them, so if Panther goes after Akira she might be able to get close enough to do it, then she can set off the smoke bombs and attack.”

“Smoke bombs are for escape purposes!” Morgana said as he struggled to put out his tail that had gotten caught in the blast.

“This is an expectation!” Futaba countered as she healed the not cat. “I can guide you through. Panther?”

“I’m on it!” Ann said as she moved to the outskirts of the group. Goro was quick to summon Hereward, drawing the attention of both Attis and his master. She only needed a few minutes. 

Eigaon struck Attis with heavy force, followed by a nuke attack from Agnes that seemed to keep Akira occupied as Ann moved further from the group. With a gun and smoke bomb in hand, all she needed to do was wait for the signal….

“Now!” Futaba shouted over the intercom.

The room was suddenly filled with smoke from all parts of the room at once. Not even the light of the everpresent moon was able to break through the smog as the thieves set off all their bombs at once. Ann would have been completely blinded had it not been for Futaba’s directions through the fog.

Akira stepped backwards, letting out a frustrated growl as he returned Attis back to him. Smoke bombs?! You have to be kidding- 

He could get rid of it if he used one of the wind based personas right? As long as he was blinded like this, he was a sitting duck, and with Futaba…..Which one was wind based again? 

“Hast-”

Akira heard her before he saw her. His hand wrapped around the pistol a moment too late as the flash of red and blonde came into view. 

Truthfully, he felt the bullets before he heard them. He felt two slam into his chest and the other in his leg. Only three of them. Nonlethal spots as far as he could tell, but bleeding out was always a very real threat. Those are the only ones that were able to hit her target. His arm almost seemed to move on it’s own as he shot in retaliation. He didn’t hit her, but it was enough to scare her off.

The pain hit Akira like a truck a moment after. His chest was wrecked with agony as the gun slipped from his shaky hands. Blood is beginning to slowly darken his clothes. The ever familiar metallic of blood formed on his tongue as a cough escaped his throat. The fog had begun to clear, and he could feel the thieves’ eyes on him, watching him as he fought to keep upright. _Shit shit shit shit shit-_

They emerge from his chest before he even realizes what’s happening. A white light broke through the smoke and there was a hand on his chest. Messiah’s light healed each of the bullet wounds and more, focusing on the stab wound and the other injuries.

 _“Reckless….”_ They scolded gently. _“Resilience is a virtue, but medicine cannot sustain you forever.”_

Akira didn’t have the energy for a witty retort as he let the persona run their hands over the healing injuries. Messiah in particular always seemed to hate it when he was hurt, often fighting Akira’s own orders to stand down. But at the moment, he couldn’t complain.

Messiah stood fully after making sure Akira was ok enough to be on his own, and turned to face the Phantom Thieves.

_“You are meddling with things you do not understand. Stand down.”_

“Holy shit, it talks?!” Ryuji cried in disbelief. 

Something was off about this one, like Izanagi, they took a protective stance in front of Akira. Their voice was unusual too, not at all like it’s current master.

 _“Messiah,”_ Hereward said warily. _“They are not his either, but their loyalty to the Wildcard is unmatched. They are not a force to be reckoned with.”_

“Another?!” Goro hissed under his breath. “How long must we keep this tedious game going?!”

 _“Be thankful that the form Izanagi took was the only one you faced!”_ They said. _“If you were to take Messiah down, then it would more than likely incapacitate him. The exhaustion from summoning is beginning to take effect, you can use that to your advantage. It would have worked better if it was Raoul, but we must make due with what we have.”_

Messiah tilted their head, watching the Phantom Thieves intently. _“Foolish.”_

God’s Hand came down at surprising speed, barely giving Sumire to jump out of the way as it crashed into the marble. Another attack came and nearly crushed Morgana against the floor if it weren’t for his quick reflexes.

“Eat this!” Ryuji shouted as William set off a bout of lightning at the persona. Messiah stood firm, seemingly unaffected by the strike. 

“The hell?!”

“Oracle?!” Ann yelled nervously, switching to her whip. “Can we get a scan?!”

“I’m trying just- oh my god!” Futaba exclaimed. 

“What is it?” Yusuke said as he dodged another attack.

“These levels! They’re basically resistant to everything! Fire, ice, wind, electricity, nuclear- bless won’t even do anything!”

“Ok, but what will work against them?!” Makoto shouted. She fired off her gun at the persona, only making them flinch slight before they turned their attention to her instead.

“Uh…..give me a minute!”

Yusuke rushed forward, sword raised and ready. He ducked under another attack from the enemy persona, and kept his pace as he grew closer. He saw an opportunity, a space between the two of them they weren’t watching, and he moved for it. His sword collided with their lower chest.

But nothing happened. Messiah looked down at the thief coldly.

_“Foolish.”_

Yusuke is knocked backwards, getting the wind knocked out of him as he slammed against the marble floor. He recovered as quickly as he could, pushing himself up before the persona could attack again.

“Megidolaon!” Akira commanded, trying to stop his voice from shaking. Messiah followed his orders without hesitation, taking almost no time to charge up the attack and firing it off. The thieves scrambled for cover from the attack as it shook through the room. 

The explosion had hit the entire group, causing nearly all of the thieves to be knocked to the ground. Even Futaba was shaken from her position above in Al Azif. Takuto struggled to heal each of the thieves at once, but it was a process that could be rushed.

“Oracle, we could really use some help right now!” Morgana exclaimed as he pushed himself up.

“I’m trying!” Futaba cried from the confines of her ship. She can only go so fast! Bless is a no, almighty could work but it’s nothing akin to a weakness. Maybe because it’s a holy kinda being, then…. “Curse! They’re weak to curse!”

“Crow, you’re up!” Ann said as she reloaded her gun. Goro really didn’t need to be told, though he doubted she would care. 

“Destroy them, Hereward!” Goro shouted as the persona manifested in flame. The persona took no time in shooting off a flurry of arrows at Messiah.

The arrows rained over the persona, seeming to be barely affected as they caught one inches from their chest.

 _“Ah, how disappointing,”_ Messiah said as they let the arrow fall to the floor. _“We had such high hopes for you, dear knight. You could have joined us, and he would have welcomed you with open arms.”_

Their glow intensified as their tone became darkened.

_“It seems it was not meant to be. If death is what you wish, then it is a wish that I will grant.”_

Hereward didn’t grace them with a response, instead choosing to fire off more arrows to cover Goro from whatever attack the other persona was planning. Physical attacks wouldn’t do much in terms of damage, but it was enough to keep Messiah preoccupied. 

God’s Hand nearly crashed into Goro as he ran, only to be diverted by Ryuji’s pipe colliding with the attack.

“Don’t get yourself killed dammit!” Ryuji shouted with a cocky smirk. 

Goro only responded with a huff and an eyeroll, before he began moving once more. If he stops moving, Messiah would no doubt crush him where he stood.

“Just die already!” He growled as Hereward sent Eigaon at the glowing persona. Messiah stumbled slightly, quickly recovering sending out another stream of attacks.

The rest of the group moved quickly, following Hereward’s footsteps using their guns to do their best against the enemy persona. It seemed as though their attacks could no longer keep up with the constantly moving thieves. 

Akira hadn’t changed personas yet, despite the ever increasing severity of the fight. Was really it from overuse? Could he even summon any others if they were to take this one down? 

The curse crashed once more into Messiah’s chest, causing the persona to rear back, which was enough to inspire a little more hope in the thieves and they doubled their efforts. Their attacks were starting to actually take effect.

“Nice work, Crow!” Futaba praised from her ship. “Not too much more and we’ll be in the clear! Don’t let up!”

“E-enough of this!” Akira said with a growl. “Megi-”

Suddenly, the hand-like tentacles of Azathoth emerged from the floor and grabbed Messiah, holding them still.

“Huh?!”

“Guardian’s got him! Crow, now!” Futaba shouted trumphently.

Goro didn’t say a word as Hereward moved. It wasn’t needed, as though for the first time in a long time, their desires were the same once more.

There was no time to dodge, no time to move out of the way as Rebellion Blade slammed into Messiah’s chest. Everything goes still for a few moments as the tentacles vanish as they remain in the air, unmoving.

 _“Ah….”_ They spoke after a moment. _“Once again….it seems as though fate is inescapable….”_

And as their final words are spoken, they vanish in a spectacle of shining white light.

Akira had fallen to his knees at some point, no longer having the energy to keep standing. His chest felt as though it was about to collapse in on itself as he couldn’t seem to get the air back in his lungs. Even with them….? What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he do this one thing? How could he fail here, in his creation?

The Phantom Thieves cautiously approached their fallen leader, half relieved and half fearful of what he might do next. 

“It’s over, Joker,” Morgana said, forcing as much confidence in his voice as he could muster. 

“Please Senpai, no more of this!” Sumire cried. “Let’s just go home. There’s no point in fighting anymore!”

Akira didn’t respond to either of them. His eyes were distant as his gaze looked off into somewhere else. His face was completely blank.

“Where’s the treasure Akira?” Makoto asked, trying to make her voice commanding.

Akira couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle as he ran a hand down the traces of his collarbone. 

“Enough of your self-righteous notions, Akira,” Goro said, not sounding as furious or cold as he would have liked. “Accept your defeat and hand over your treasure. This will end one with you either ending this childish game or we will end it for you! If I have to rip it from your idiotic, half beaten to death hands, I will!”

Akira closed his eyes for a moment, and mumbled something under his breath. His hair fell raggedly over his face.

Goro didn't trust that Akira would give it over easily, but he still hoped they wouldn't have to keep doing this. They shared that trait of eternal stubbornness, but if he was forced to take their help, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

“I….us….”

“What was that?” Goro pushed.

Akira looked up at his friends, his eyes no longer the soft gray they were all used to. Instead, they held an empty gold.

“I refuse!”

The thieves stumbled backwards as their former leader stood up, pistol clenched tightly in one hand hand and a fist full of hair in the other

“I refuse to let it end like this! To go back to that useless, lonely existence I was stuck living! I refuse to be a failure again! I promised myself I would save everyone, be the hero that I’m supposed to be, just like the others…..”

His words came out as a desperate, furious declaration, as though his entire world was being threatened. He moved raggedly, clearly exhausted but refusing to relent to them.

“Godhood? Power? Do you think I give a shit about any of that?! All I care about is finishing what I started! I’m not the bad guy, I’m doing good! I can fix everything, make everything the way it’s supposed to be, and I refuse to stop before I’ve done that! It’s what I have to do, it’s what I _will_ do….I have to get it right! I refuse to give up now!”

He stopped suddenly, letting his other hand fall back to his gun. His gaze turned upwards to nowhere in particular, seeing something the rest of them couldn’t.

“‘No desire of man nor god can stand against us’…..Isn’t that what you told me then? About our deal?” Akira said softly to no one they could see. “You’ve got a chance to prove it to me. We won’t fail.”

Futaba gasped. “He’s got one more! Everybody get away, now!”

The thieves scrambled to get away from their former leader. There was one he hadn’t used yet, one that they had forgotten about but were quickly reminded of.

“Akira stop-!” Haru called out desperately, but he wasn’t listening. He pointed his pistol to the sky.

“No one can stand against us….and together, we will deny this cruel fate….!”

Akira fired the gun, and the bullet hit the glass ceiling above. The dome began to crack slowly.

“Satanael!”

And the glass shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought it was over? HA
> 
> I was originally going to have Satanael's chapter and this chapter as a single chapter but this one was already long enough so it's gonna be in two parts
> 
> also the idea that main personas have personalities and thoughts similar to their original masters is fantastic and I will die before I will write them any other way


	60. Satanael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! Satanael time!  
> One more chapter after this, an mini epilogue of sorts

The dome shattered in an array of glimmering blue light as glass rained from above. The Phantom Thieves turned away, attempting to shield themselves. Takuto acted almost on instinct, and the falling shards were changed into scarlet petals. 

The thieves looked around wildly, seeing Akira still in front of them, still holding the gun and shaking. He fell to his knees once more, and the ground shook.

The light of the moon was suddenly obscured by the shadow of a much larger being. Satanael towered above them once more, their ever prescient azure glow radiating off of the gigantic being. What was once their ally and savior in the battle against the False God had now turned against them, staring down at them with his magnificent wings and spinning halo. The thieves stared up at the being in awe and horror at the being standing tall in front of them. 

Satanael moved his massive metallic hand in between Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, grabbing a hold of the teen and taking him into the persona’s protection and away from the open area. He had been placed on his persona’s shoulder, but his team couldn’t see where he went next, far too caught up in their own thoughts and fears to even think about.

How were they going to fight this? They had seen what Satanael had done to Yaldabaoth before, what chance did they have against the massive persona? They had barely held their own against Akira on his own, but Satanael….

 _“To defy fate is the nature of the Trickster,”_ Satanael declared with his intense, booming voice. _“To break free from the chains that bind one to a life of ignorance and medicory….To live a life of chaos and pain in order to protect those they hold dear…..Even if it means battling against one’s own wants and mind to achieve that goal! Nothing can undo the Trickster’s will, neither man nor god can extinguish the rebellious fire in his heart!”_

The earth shook with every word spoken by the being.

_“I am Satanael, his true self. His own goals and desires are my own. He desires to give the life everyone he loves they wanted…..And I will not let anyone stop him from reaching our goal!”_

The thieves felt panic beginning to rise in their chest as Satanael spoke. There was no way of reasoning with Akira’s own persona. They would have to fight him as well, somehow. Can they do this? Truly? Sure, Akira wouldn’t kill them, even now, but there was no doubt he wouldn’t hold back. 

That only meant they couldn’t either. They couldn’t give up either, no matter how hard Akira fought them on it. When it comes down to it, he was hurting, just like the rest of them. He just needed a little help.

“We do this!” Morgana shouted as he turned to face the rest of the thieves. “We are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! We aren’t going to run away now! We’ve foughten, gods and humans alike, this is gonna be nothing! We’re going to save our leader, our friend!”

He turned back, sword raised and pointed towards Satanael. 

“And that’s a promise!”

“Right!” The thieves agreed with enthusiasm, pushing down their fears in exchange for the hope of saving their leader. They couldn’t start doubting themselves now. They had to do this. They will do this!

“Oracle, get a scan for us, we need to know what we’re up against!” Makoto ordered as she requiped her own weapons. The rest of the thieves followed suit.

“I’m on it!” Futaba said, climbing back into persona with ease.

“Guardian, we’re going to need boosts and shields.”

“I-I’ve got you covered!”

“Everyone else, get ready,” Makoto commanded. “We got one hell of a fight on our hands.”

The Phantom Thieves followed her example, readying their weapons and persona being summoned. They weren’t sure how they would handle this battle, but they weren’t running now.

Satanael seemed to understand their intent after a moment. He raised an open palm into the sky, and closed it in a dramatic fashion. There was a tense moment of anticipation, before a cluster of silver guns appeared in the sky above, all pointed downwards at the thieves.

“Lucy!” 

Life Wall was cast just in time as the rain of bullets came crashing down upon the thieves. She surprised- and thankful, that the wall held against the constant stream of bullets that came from above. She was certain she at least had some help from Takuto and his persona, but she had no time to ponder about it.

The storm couldn’t last forever it seemed, as after a strenuous few minutes it stopped, and Haru was able to breathe a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

“How are we doing on that scan?” Ann called to Futaba.

“Just about done!” She said. “It’s….like Messiah but more buff. No weaknesses, bless and curse won’t do anything, gun and physical aren’t doing much either, everything else is…..”

“Less than ideal?” Yusuke finished.

“Pretty much. I think almighty is the only thing that will actually do any damage against him!”

“You have to be kidding me!” Goro grumbled under his breath. There was what, two of them in total that could use almighty attacks? And one of them was Takuto Maruki, someone who discovered the Metaverse literally two weeks ago. His persona may have been unique, but he is extremely inexperienced. 

But then again, if a group of dumbass teenagers could do it, why couldn’t he?

Hereward acts before Goro could even think of ordering him to. An act of rebellion, in a way casting debillate on the massive being as though it would actually help in the long run.

_“At least I’m doing something.”_

Their arrows collided with Satanael’s form, and fell to earth below in pathetic fashion. The persona barely seemed to notice, focusing his energy on a different kind of attack.

“He’s charging up Megidolaon! Take cover!”

Why did Akira have such a particular draw to that one ability was lost on them, but they knew they needed to act fast. Debillate could only do so much to null the blast.

“Azathoth!” 

Takuto had hoped he learned something from the hours he spent in this place, he hoped that he would be able to somehow keep these kids safe from everything that could happen in such a dangerous place. He hoped that Azathoth could fill in the blanks where Takuto couldn’t, that he would help in ways he couldn’t. But he found it to be much more complicated than that. They were the same, according to Morgana. He understood it, somewhat. At first, he didn’t see himself when he looked at the mass of tendrils and empty golden center. He couldn’t understand why this was him, why this tall, admittingly intimidating figure was his true self.

But then Azathoth began to speak to him. Small comments and questions, made in his own voice, inside and outside the Metaverse, about the different parts of the world, the people and their smiles and their happiness, the reminders to eat and sleep when the doctor forgot to do so, corrections in his posture when they performed the alterations together. It became easier and easier to get used to the being living in his heart, to feel the synchronization of their hearts.

And then he just understood. Azathoth was everything Takuto wanted to be, a being that could make changes on a bigger scale and do right by everyone. Takuto was everything Azathoth wanted to be, someone to live a human existence and to help people on a much smaller scale. There was an understanding between the two, and agreement of the same desires.

He wondered if that’s what it meant to really meant to be a persona user.

The world changed and shifted to their will and the ground curved upwards like a wave, creating a protective shield around the thieves from the intense blast that occurred mere feet away. The nearly formed wall held by some miracle, only falling as the explosion faded into nothing.

Takuto let out a small sigh in relief.

“Nice job, Guardian!” Futaba cheered from her ship. “Keep that up! We’re probably gonna need it.”

 _“This world is not yours to change!”_ Satanael declared with sudden fury. _“His mind belongs to him and him alone! I refuse to allow you to overwrite his will once more!”_

Takuto couldn’t help but feel guilt at the persona’s words. He didn’t want to be the cause of more of Akira’s pain, but it couldn’t entirely be avoided. He’d have to apologize for that later too.

The marble floor underneath them shook once more. They knew another attack was coming as Satanael changed his free hand once more.

Large, glowing amber circles with stars in the center appeared on the floor beneath them. The thieves could feel the heat coming off of them before Futaba could even say anything. 

The thieves scattered, just missing the flames that exploded from the circles as the ground shook. No one seemed to be hit, thankfully, but the circles suddenly switched colors from red to blue, and changed positions on the floor to be under the thieves once more. They raced off again as they were nearly impaled by gigantic spikes of ice shot out of the ground. Most of them were able to move out of the way, with only Ann’s leg getting caught on the spikes.

“Crap-!” She hissed as she stumbled to the ground. She pushed herself back up with only a slight limp, but she didn’t have any time to try and heal herself as the colors switched once more. It was green this time, which was….wind, she believes so.

Sure enough, a burst of the expected cutting winds from the changing circles, at least nipping Ryuji and Takuto as they did so. She wondered if…..

Suddenly Ann got an idea.

“Mona!” She called over to the cat. His ears perked up at the sound of her voice. “Showtime!”

Morgana grinned mischievously at the mention, his attention now on Satanael.

“Let’s do this!”

The pair of thieves rushed forward, careful to avoid the ever changing circles of electricity that formed once more. They began their usual routine. The roses, the guns, the twirl and the great finisher of Mona’s bomb colliding with the enemies.

It was funny, the first time they did this in front of the group, Akira couldn’t stop laughing for at least five minutes straight. They hadn’t heard him laugh like that before, with a high pitch, snort filled giggle that was contagious. He had told them he loved it, and that maybe they do some for the rest of the team.

Really, the irony was just cruel at this point. 

The attack didn’t do a whole lot of damage to the massive persona, but it was enough to stop the attacks, which must have meant they had done something right. 

Ann landed with a slight stumble, and Morgana was quick to dote on her until Satanael’s booming voice echoed throughout the air once more.

_“Your resilience is impressive, but ultimately misguided. You wish for the lives you are fighting so hard to prevent! What will your contradictions give you? A peace of mind? Relief of guilt? An excuse? There's nothing to gain from attacking your ally!”_

He didn’t give the thieves any time to even process his words before sleek, silver swords manifested in a circle around the platform, all pointed straight for them. They barely had a second to understand what was about to happen before the swords shot forward at lightning speed.

The thieves were nearly impaled as they scrambled to duck under the blades as they shot forward. They were barely able to dodge with only minor injuries, successfully avoiding getting skewered as the blades sailed by their heads. The swords suddenly stopped, and flipped around towards the group once more. The blades moved once more.

Sumire didn’t have much time to dodge the swords, so her next instinct was to block them instead. Her rapier collided with one of the swords with a ray of sparks. The weapon reared back and clashed with her own once more. She pushed back, knocking the sword to ground. It was quickly replaced with another sword, coming at her relentlessly just like the first.

“Ella!”

Her persona was quick to protect her master, manifesting her circle of blades to clash against the others. Sumire had a goal in mind, and Ella would do what she had to make her lovely little thief achieve it. 

In a way, she understood Satanael’s sentiment, even if it was misguided. The pure dedication to one’s master is blinding at times. But at some point, one must worry more about their well being rather than their desires.

Masquerade crashed into the colossal persona in a ray of glimmering lights. Sumire wasn’t sure if it actually did anything to the being, but judging by Satanael’s quick and furious relatition, it was enough.

A curse was cast before any shield could have been erected or any of them had time to dodge. The entire group was hit, and Sumire was knocked backwards onto the ground. She pushed herself up with a groan, when she heard Futaba yell over the intercom.

“Lightning attack incoming! Everyone look out!”

Sure enough, Sumire could see the sparks forming in the air above them, acting as a second warning of the attacks to come.

She’s able to roll out of the way of the first few strikes landed, but she’s not so lucky to avoid one particular bout of electricity that struck her. She cried out through gritted teeth.

“Violet’s hurt, someone heal her!” Futaba said with concern in her voice.

Yusuke is at her side before she even knew what was happening. She was pulled to her feet before another round of lightning could hit her again, snapping her back to her momentary daze and back to reality. Makoto healed her with Agnes as Ryuji took action.

His shotgun would have done shit all against the gigantic form of Satanael, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just sit on his ass all day and like everyone else take the lead. Ryuji was way too stubborn to just let this go on without at least trying to stop Akira’s path of self destruction. He was gonna put an end to this himself. He was gonna bring his best friend back to his senses, no matter how hard he was gonna fight him on it!

“Blast ‘em, William!”

The next round of lightning must have done something to boost William’s attack as the electricity that came from the persona was much more powerful than Ryuji had expected. The attack caused Satanael to stumble backwards slightly, only for his attacks to become more intense not a moment later.

_“Your actions are futile! The ending you are fighting for will only result in heartbreak and loneliness! Is that truly what you all want?!”_

Satanael pointed his gun at the sky, and shot off a single bullet into the night. It was more than that, clearly, as there was a gleam of light from the sky above them.

“Bless attack incoming!” Futaba yelled over the intercom. “Move move move!”

The thieves rushed to move away from the center as a beam of light slammed into the ground. As the light shook the marble beneath them, it almost seemed to become frozen in time, crystalizing in an array of shining colors and sharp glass spikes.

More bullets fired into the sky, and more beams of light came down from above into glass sculptures that took up more and more of the marble platform. It was becoming harder to avoid the sharp edges of the glass as they grew. Futaba was desperately trying to warn them of new incoming attacks but it was difficult when it seemed like a new one was coming every five seconds. 

Ann had even tried to break the glass, through both her whip and the gun, but it didn’t do more than cause some minor cracks in the crystals before she was distracted by another round of light coming down from above. It was hard to even get close to the oddly shaped sculptures with the impossible sharp edges so it’s not like that could just hit one with a sword. It’s not like it’s already hard enough to avoid the blasts of light.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me-!” Ann said as she jumped out of the way of another that had come down. “Noir, we’re gonna need some more fire power here.”

“On it!” Haru said with her usual gleeful tone. She fired off a round from her launcher. “Incoming!”

The rest of the thieves know to move out of the way at her call. There was a click from her launcher, and then a loud boom as a grenade shattered the glass exploded with the weapon. Haru beamed at her success, quickly reloading the launcher and aiming towards another cluster of glass.

“One!”

Another earth shaking boom, and she aimed once more.

“Two!”

A blast, a boost from Takuto, and she aimed at Satanael’s chest.

“And three!”

The grenade exploded into the persona with a boom. Satanael stumbled backwards, clearly becoming more affected with every attack. Even with his many resistances to their attacks, his defense was starting to weaken from the constant attacks.

 _“I cannot bring myself to understand….”_ Satanael said. _“What is it that you are fighting for?! What is there left for you here?! This timeline is no longer salvageable, so why….!”_

“Gorokichi!” Yusuke summoned his persona in a wave of azure flame. He couldn’t help but feel some sort of guilt or regret with every attack he landed. He couldn’t help but wonder if this could have been prevented somehow. Maybe if he had simply spent more time with Akira, or they had talked more, or responded to those midnight texts, maybe he would have reached out to Yusuke. Maybe if he had paid a bit more attention, then…..

No, there was no point in wonder about it now. The ‘what if’s’ would only create doubt where he cannot afford to have it. He would deal with his own emotions later.

“Bufudyne!”

The attack emerged in a frozen wave of ice that pierced the skin of Satanael. Silver ichor followed from the wound, spilling onto the ice.

Makoto decided to take the opportunity to attack on her own. Agnes appeared behind her before she could even call her name, she had already known her master’s will. Makoto couldn’t help but wonder where she ended and Agnes began at times. They had the same ideals, the same soul. She would have thoughts that aren’t her own, notice things that she hadn’t before, living life in a different way…..She was just as a part of Agnes as Agnes was of her.

She wondered how much of this was Akira and how much of it was Satanael. How much of this was Satanael attempting to protect his master? How much of this was Akira just being frightened of what might happen if accepted defeat? How much of this was just him lashing out because he was cornered by the people he cared out? How much of that fear was put into Satanael? How much more of a fight would he put up after this? How much longer will he keep this going?

Atomic flare exploded into Satanael with a loud boom that shook the massive being. The persona stumbled back slightly, before suddenly slamming his fist into the ice that held him in place. The ice shattered as Satanael took a step back.

 _“Enough!”_ The gigantic persona shouted. _“You continue to turn your backs on him, to turn against him….Do you truly wish for him gone? Do you truly wish for our destruction?!”_

“Dammit, Akira!” Goro hissed under his breath. Did he still not get it? Is that why he thought they were here?! His own fears have blinded him.

Satanael moved jaggedly as he raised his gun to the thieves.

_“I will not allow it! He will live! No man nor god will destroy him, and will make sure of that!”_

“Guys! Really big one coming!” Futaba shouted desperately as the barrel of the gun began to glow. 

Akira’s mind was so distorted at this point, he couldn’t see that they were doing this to help him. He must see it as a rejection, thinking that they no longer wanted him, and Satanael was attempting to protect him from that. He’s scared, hurt, and desperately trying to hide from what he thought was the truth.

But it wasn’t the truth! Futaba knows that, and if he couldn’t see it, she would just have to show him. She remembered what it was like to be there, frightened and fearing others’ judgements and rejections, and he was there for her. He needed to see that they were there for him just like he was. They were going to snap him out of the fear he buried himself in, because they care about him, they love him.

The thieves rushed to move out of the way as Satanael fired off a single shot at the marble platform. The bullet tore through the area, leaving a giant strike of broken marble where the floor once was. The thieves were able to avoid the bullet directly, but they couldn’t avoid the attack entirely. It was enough to knock the team to the ground.

Satanael stopped for a moment, lowering the barrel of the gun slightly, before raising it once more. He was recharging his attack. They didn’t have much time until he shot again.

“Jesus effin’ christ!” Ryuji cried as he struggled to stand up with the rest of the thieves. “Oracle, what the hell do we do?!”

“Uh-!” Futaba scrambled to get some kind of reading after being thrown off by the attack. “He’s wounded in the chest area! Best bet is the aim there!”

“How are we supposed to take him down before he shoots off again?!” Morgana shouted she summoned Diego.

“I don’t know! Figure something out! He’s charging up so you better hurry!”

They knew she was right, they needed to take Satanael down and fast, or he would take them out first. They all seemed to understand each other at the moment, and they all suddenly moved.

Gorokichi summoned another wave of ice over Satanael’s gun and a part of his arm. It startled the persona, and he moved to break the ice with his other hand, leaving his chest exposed.

Makoto moved next, sending off an explosion aimed for the wound. Satanael staggered back, only catching a moment too late as a combination of lightning and fire struck at the same time. 

Ella’s swords struck his chest in a glimmer of shining white, quickly followed up by an explosion from Azathoth. 

_“Hn…...w….wait!”_

No one listened to Satanael’s pleas as Lucy let loose a round of gunfire aimed straight for the wound on his chest, quickly followed by a wind attack from Diego. The persona struggled to remain upright, his wings shuddering as he forced out another plea.

_“Please….everything will be for nothing if you continue!”_

“We got him on the ropes! Crow, take him down!” Futaba said as she gave him as much of a boost as she could. 

Goro didn’t need to be told twice, summoning Hereward in a wave of blue flame. Whatever guilt or hesitation he had was buried in exchange for the pure determined fury. He was going to end this.

The massive persona couldn’t do much to block the blow as Rebellion Blade struck his chest.

Satanael froze as the final blade struck, and he looked down at the silver stained chest silently. The edges of the being began to fade. He stumbled for a moment, before he spoke once.

 _“Ah….To lose to those he intended to save….how fitting,”_ Satanael said solemnly. _“I suppose…..there are worse fates…..”_

Satanael seemed to fall forward, his massive wings circled around himself and over a part of the platform as he did so. The persona vanished in a flash of light, leaving only a few remaining feathers and his master behind. Akira had collapsed on the ground, barely being able to prop himself up on his elbows. His entire body was wracked with agony as he tried and failed to clear his tear-filled vision. Whatever fight he had left in him had vanished, only replaced by pure exhaustion.

The thieves raced over to their fallen leader. They surrounded Akira and knelt down. They no longer felt fearful or skittish, they just felt worried.

Ann helped him sit up as best she could, but he still swayed without her support. He didn’t seem to be injured, but completely drained with his newly darkening bruises and heavy bags under his eyes. He took a few shaky breaths and looked over the group, before closing his eyes.

“So that’s it then….” Akira said quietly. “It’s over….”

He sounded sad and….relieved all at once. Akira leaned against Ann for support as he spoke.

“Akira….” She said softly.

“I….I don’t want to do this anymore,” He said, his voice cracking. “......I just want to go home."

Sumire smiled warmly, and wrapped her arms around Akira’s.

“That’s ok, Senpai,” She said. “I’m sure we’re all tired, and it’s probably late. We should probably head back to the Leblanc.”

Akira blinked, and stared at her in confusion.

“....huh?”

“I would have to agree with Violet,” Yusuke placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder. “I did find today rather exhausting, I cannot imagine how you must feel after that ordeal.”

Morgana weaseled his way between Ann and Sumire, falling onto Akira’s lap. “I think we should all get some rest. You do have school in the morning after all!”

“Oh crap!” Ann groaned. “I thought today was Friday!”

“Ah, come on!” Ryuji huffed, leaning against the other teen. “Can’t we just cut class? I think we kinda deserve it!”

Makoto glared at him as she rubbed Akira’s back. “We are not skipping!”

“A mental health day might actually be rather beneficial,” Takuto said with a chuckle and a pat of Akira’s head. “I don’t suppose there’s something wrong with a little rule breaking now and then.”

“See! Even the _teacher_ thinks so! Plus we gotta look after our friend! School’s not as important!”

Futaba snickered as she hugged Akira’s side. “Don’t be a narc, Queen!” 

“I’m not a narc!”

“Queen’s the student body president,” Haru giggled as she leaned against Akira. “It’s her job to be the narc.”

Makoto groaned as she buried her face in her free hand.

“Are we going to sit here and argue about pointless subjects or are we actually going to go home?” Goro said with a sigh, his hand somehow finding it’s way over Akira’s. “These things can be talked about later outside of the Metaverse. I’m sure _some_ of us would actually like to get some rest.”

Their attention was brought back to the teen in front of them as they felt him begin to shake slightly. They looked up at Akira, seeing the tears running quietly down his face. He covered his face with his free hand with a shake of his head and stifled whimper. 

Despite his attempts to hide his sobs, the thieves were quick to comfort their friend, with tight hugs and resurances that it was ok, they were there for him, they loved him and were glad to have him back. That only made it harder for him to stop crying as they pulled him closer. Those moments with just them felt as though they lasted forever. He almost wanted them too.

At some point, Akira pulled back from them. He hesitated for a moment, before fiddling with something behind his neck. He pulled off a small, silver locket from around his neck and held it in his overstretched hand silently. They hesitated before Yusuke took hold of the chain into his own hands and looked over it.

Akira let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding in. He closed his eyes with a small smile, and suddenly fell forward onto Ann’s shoulder. She let out a quiet squeak in surprise, checking on him to see….

“He’s asleep!” She said in a shocked whisper.

“He must be exhausted,” Haru said with a quiet giggle. “Using that many personas at once must really take it out you….”

The group nodded, realizing they may have to carry him back home. They began to stand to leave, with Akira now curled up in Makoto’s arms, when the ground suddenly shook. The sky suddenly changed from the usual azure color into a dark red. The flowers around them began to wilt quickly, and the buildings in the distance began to crack and crumble.

“Wait, what’s happening?!” Takuto said nervously. 

“The palace is collapsing!” Sumire shouted.  
“They do that?!”

“We need to get out of here!” Makoto said. The rest of the teams agreed, and attempted to run back to the entrance to the rest of the den. The floor suddenly cracked, splitting the platform in two and separating the thieves from the exit.

“Oh you have to be kidding me!” Ann grumbled as the ground shook once more. “What do we do?!”

“Alright, Mona, you can do this!” Morgana said with a sudden determination. He closed his eyes, and raised a paw in the air. “Morgana…..transform!”

He jumped into the air and there was poof of smoke. Once the haze cleared, there was a helicopter in the cat’s place. Or well, Morgana had turned into the helicopter. Mona-copter?

“Get in!”

“Woah!” Ryuji shouted in awe. “When the hell did you learn you could do that?!”

“I didn’t even know he could do that!” Takuto said. “Can you turn into other things too?!”

“We don’t have time for that! We have to go!” Goro hissed. “Let’s move before we go down with the palace!”

The rest of the thieves didn’t tell twice, rushing up and climbing into the Mona-copter. It was a bit of a tight fit, but they would have to make it work as part of the platform began to crack and fall to the earth below. 

“Let’s go!” Makoto announced, pulling Akira close as Morgana began to take off. 

The Phantom Thieves from the air watched as the Garden collapsed beneath them, covered in the scarlet light of the fading moon. The world that had persisted so many years fell apart before their eyes. The Metaverse began to vanish with it. The thieves gave the palace one last look as they escaped back into their own reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally gets the comfort he deserves  
> One more chapter after this! and then Akira can rest for a bit
> 
> at least until I write more for this series


	61. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Would you like to try again?  
> -No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit yall. It's the last chapter. 61 chapters, 576 pages in google docs and three months of my life was spent on this. This was longer and way more detailed than first planned, but damn here we are.
> 
> My Tumblr is Danidoesathing if you feel like chatting or just want to see some dumb memes, you know where to find me
> 
> And now you can the akeshu comfort I've been building up for the last thirty or so chapters. It's what Akira deserves after everything I put him through.

**_Friday, Feb 22_ **

**_Early Morning_ **

Akira woke slowly from a dreamless sleep. His body felt stiff, aching almost as he shifted and curled in on himself. It took a moment for him to realize he’s back in the Leblanc’s attic, back in his own stack of crates and mattresses he called a bed, back in reality, back home. 

His eyes stung as he opened them slowly. He was laid on his side, facing the wall and window. Morgana was curled against his chest, fast asleep. Dim, violet light came in through the window from the street lamps outside, making sure they were never stuck in total darkness. 

Akira realized he wasn’t alone after a moment, feeling the unusual dip in the mattress and hearing other people’s breathing. He turned over, careful to not wake the sleeping cat on his chest, and looked over the room. 

The rest of the Phantom Thieves were sprawled around the attic, passed out on the floor and the small couch. Ryuji and Ann were practically on top of each other on the cheap futon he had brought from Inaba, both clearly refusing to budge on who gets it. Futaba was buried somewhere in a pile of giant blankets, only a tuff of orange hair being visible. Haru slept peacefully curled up on the couch with a cute little smile on her face. Sumire had gotten herself tangled in her own blanket, but seemed to be resting happily regardless. Yusuke laid on a pile of pillows, seemingly content with no blanket even in the middle of winter. Makoto seemed to be the only one that slept like a normal person. Goro had sat himself at the edge of the bed, still wide awake and tense, his own blanket discarded on the floor. His attention was immediately brought to Akira once he had moved. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked quietly, his piercing eyes locked on Akira the whole time as he moved. 

He shook his head as he sat up. Goro didn’t say anything, only responding with a nod. There was a long stretch of silence between the two, save for the sounds of distant cars and quiet snores from their sleeping friends.

“.....I’m-” Akira started.

“Don’t,” Goro said just a bit too harshly. He sighed, trying to be a bit less curt. “Just….don’t.”

Akira didn’t know how to respond, so he just nodded, looking out over the room once more.

“......you all slept over here?”

“Did you think we’d leave?” 

Akira’s first reaction is to deny it, he should have more faith in his friends, but he doesn’t. He didn’t want to lie anymore.

“I guess. I’m not sure what I was expecting.”

“Well, you were wrong,” Goro said. “You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Akira chuckled a little. God, he knew. He wondered how they were able to convince Sojiro to agree to this. Futaba probably used her puppy eyes to win him over.

“Maruki’s downstairs,” He answered the unasked question on both of their minds. “He didn’t want to leave either, but he also didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by staying up here.”

He wanted to deny it again, but still, he didn’t. Akira didn't feel comfortable with Maruki still, and was thankful that it was only them. They would have to talk about this eventually but.....he still needed time.

“Takemi is coming over tomorrow to check on you,” Goro said, leaning forward. “At around eleven, if I remember correctly.”

“I’ve got school-”

“No,” He interrupted. “One day will not kill you.”

“But-”

“No. You are going to have to live with someone else taking care of you for once.”

Akira wanted to protest, but he knew better than to argue with Goro, especially now.

“You’re starting to sound like me.”

“I know. It’s all your fault.”

They fell back into silence once more, listening to the muffled noise of the city beyond the confines of the cold cafe attic. They felt contained, in their own little world away from the rest of the city, but one that no longer felt lonely or empty. The scent of Ann’s expensive perfume, Morgana’s little sleeps mewls as he turned over in his sleep, the different sketches Yusuke had given him he had hung around the room, the light buzzing from Futaba’s hidden bugs, the quiet snores from Makoto, the almost obnoxiously loud snores from Ryuji, the overly fluffy pillows that Haru had gifted him, the coat that Sumire had always forgotten behind whenever she visited, the tired sigh from Goro….it all came together to make something entirely new, but something that was also familiar, something safe.

“Do you want to know what your treasure was?” Goro asked after a long pause. “It was a picture of _us._ A fucking group picture. I hope you realize how cliche that is.”

Akira wasn’t really surprised. The picture of the smiling Phantom Thieves he was able to get out of them at the Leblanc before everything went to shit. The picture he had stashed in the Garden until it had changed into a silver locket. The one he then wore everywhere in the Garden, fearful of what might happen if he left his heart unattended. 

Akira had always held onto that picture of them for what felt like- and what probably was, years. Maybe he had held on a bit too tightly.

He didn’t feel much different. He had imagined that a change of heart would be more….noticable. He still felt like the same old Akira he was when he woke up this morning. Hell, he didn’t even feel that guilt necessarily, which in itself was a difference. He didn’t feel upset, or guilty, or resentful or angry at himself…..Akira just felt relaxed. He felt like this huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe again, like he didn’t even know he was suffocating until it was gone. He felt calm, like he was finally at peace with himself. He felt safe.

“You really made us work for it too. Hiding the keys in your cognitions….That was smart, infuriatingly so,” Goro said. “You put up one hell of a fight. I can’t say I expected anything less from my rival.”

Akira couldn’t help but let a snort.

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you.”

“You never do,” Goro said. His words held an air of seriousness around them. He sighed after a moment. “Do you want me here?”

“What?”

“Do you want me to be here?”

Akira furrowed his brow in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Goro sighed again, trying to hide his frustration poorly. 

“Clearly, assuming what you want is dangerous for the both of us. So, instead of trying to make some idiotic guess that would more than likely be damaging in the long run, I’m asking you directly. If you want, I can go back to my own apartment. You would never have to see me again, if you would like. But I don’t think that making the decision myself without even consulting you would be…..good for either of us. I’m asking you what you want.”

“Why…..why would you think I wouldn’t want you here?” Akira asked carefully.

“I’m not stupid, Akira,” Goro said. “Some of your cognitions were quite happy to tell us about our past transgressions. You may have remained silent about it, but they were rather quick to let out their anger.”

Akira grimaced, looking like a wounded puppy as he turned away from Goro.

“It’s not-”

“I swear to god, if you even try to deny any of this, I’m going to kill you a second time,” Goro snapped. “You may have ‘undid’ it, but it still happened regardless. I saw firsthand how this all still affects you, I was in your palace for god’s sake. It may not have happened to us, but it happened to you. And you keep pretending that it doesn’t matter and it doesn't affect you and it fucking _does_ and I cannot watch you make the same mistakes and I…..”

He trailed off with a sigh.

“I’m asking you what you want. I don’t care about what you think is best for everyone, or how it will affect me or anyone else, I don’t care what you think I might feel…. Just be selfish for once in your goddamn life. What do you want?” 

Akira paused for a moment, thinking. The choices he had been making were never based on him, it was always based on consequences, on how things would change, on what the other person wanted or needed to hear, on what will happen to everyone else….he had learned that selfish choices were never a good for anyone in the long run. In the end, he had to worry about the people that needed help.

But that wasn’t something he had to worry about it now. Someone wanted to know how he was feeling, what he needed, what he wanted. Someone had carried him home and stayed with him all night. Someone had asked him whether or not he wanted him here, knowing about their lost history. Someone _cared_ about him enough to give up something for him.

If Akira kept thinking like this, he was going to start crying again.

“I want you to stay,” Akira said after a long pause. “I want you to stay with me.”

Goro seemed to relax a little, trying to hide exactly how relieved he was by Akira’s answer. They stared at each other for a moment, a brief second of understanding between the two. Goro hesitated for a moment, before carefully taking Akira’s face into one hand, running his thumb over his cheek slowly. Akira leaned into the touch immediately, putting his own hand over the other’s. Goro wasn’t even wearing his gloves when he touched him. He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the hand against his face and the familiar warmth in his chest. He _missed this._

Akira opened his eyes, meeting his own with Goro’s. The red parts of his eyes seemed to almost glow in the violet light from the street lamps, something sharp and beautiful and wild and unpredictable. That never changed, no matter what happened, his eyes never lost that spark.

Akira leaned in first. He never had any problem taking the initiative, but Goro was never one to be outdone by Akira of all people. He was the only person in the world to turn dating into a competition. 

Neither of them needed to speak. They had always been better with actions rather than words. It was always easier. No 'I love you's needed to be shared, or adoring words of affection. They didn't need to say it.

The kiss is awkward, Goro is too tense and nervous and Akira is too tired. It’s small, nervous, careful, like testing the boundaries of what was ok and what wasn't. It was like the first kiss of a couple of inexperienced high school kids. 

It was exactly what Akira wanted.

He tasted like vanilla and store bought coffee. His hand was on his cheek and the other was holding tightly on his hip. The sounds of the world outside were drowned out by the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. The attic is freezing but he’s warmer than he’s been in a long, long time. His entire body ached as he pulled him closer but he couldn’t be happier.

The kiss itself was short lived, but was enough. Akira pulled back, letting himself take in the world around him once more. Goro brushed some of Akira’s stray curls out of his face fondly. It was something entirely new to him, but he did it so naturally. It seemed like both of them could fall back into their old habits without knowing.

Maybe they could do it better this time.

“You should get some sleep,” Goro said softly. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

He said it as though it was a promise. Like it couldn’t all be undone by some overemotional teenage delinquent with far more power than he should have. Like Goro knew that everything would still be there. Like he knew that Akira wouldn’t wake up on the train to Tokyo at the beginning of the year instead of the Leblanc on Friday, surrounded by his friends. Like everything was going to be ok. Like he knew that everything was going to be ok. Like he _trusted_ Akira.

Things might actually be different this time. They were different. They had changed without Akira knowing. They had changed _for_ Akira, not because of Akira.

Things would be better this time.

Akira nodded, laying back down on the bed as Goro watched silently. He pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes, feeling Morgana shift in his sleep against his back. Goro traced his fingers over Akira’s forehead, down his cheeks and neck and shoulders and eventually settled his own palm. He squeezed the other’s hand, as a sign of reassurance. Whether it was for himself or for Akira, they weren’t sure. Akira returned the favor, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him settle. Akira let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

And, in the comfort of his home full of those he loved, he drifted off into a peaceful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of yall really thought I would make it a bad ending. I'm not that cruel lol. I've been waiting for the fluff just as much
> 
> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I love making it. If you got any questions, thoughts, want to know some fun facts, want to say some fun facts or whatever the hell you feel like saying, go on ahead
> 
> I do plan on making more for this series!! Mostly focusing on the past timelines (the god Akechi timeline is at the top of the list), some small snippets from the inside Garden (just some fun things with personas and cognitions, and an epilogue about how things are in a few years so stick around maybe?? if you want no pressure 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, this was truly a blast.


End file.
